


The Interview!

by littlecupcake7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry anya, Banter, Berts name though, Clarke is a dramatic drunk, Comedy, Desk Sex, Drunk Lexa, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Falling In Love, Funny, Honesty, Humour, Interview, Late at Night, Lawyer, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Office Party, Office Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual tention, Smile, Trust, arkward, dry humour, if you want a serious angst story this one isn't for you, laughing, uncontrolable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupcake7/pseuds/littlecupcake7
Summary: It's at the bottom of the list for jobs in the company, but Clarke finds herself sitting in front of two intimidating women without a care in the world. After all its only for the mailroom, how hard can it be?"What do you know about the company we run?" Anya questions eyeing the blonde carefully like she's some kind of secret service."Well," Clarke says eyes staring at the women in front of her. "It's very big"





	1. Chapter 1

**The interview!**

 

For a brief moment, Clarke wondered how many people actually applied for the same terrible job. At first, it was just her sitting in the waiting area in what she thought was smart wear, but every time the clock stuck another minute, more and more people seemed to be piling up beside her in much smarter clothes than herself. She didn't prepare for it one bit, and in fact found it absolutely pointless, how hard could it be to sort the mail out for each department before dispatching them to the right floor. See nothing to prepare for but as time was ticking on Clarke found herself feeling a little restless and bored.  
  
"They know how to keep you waiting huh?" Clarke says quietly to the stranger on her left while noticing her holding a notebook and pen. The stranger merely looked at the blonde in disgust before sticking her nose in the air. "Serious much" Clarke grinned turning to face the person on the right. "Are you as serious as her?" Clarke questioned with an amused smile. With no response, Clarke smile grew even wider. "Take that as a yes" she muttered to herself before letting out a bored huff.  
  
"Miss Griffin, if you would like to go in"  
  
The sound of a ladies voice had Clarke jumping out her chair before stepping into a light grey comfortable room. The first thing she notices is two brunettes sitting at the desk in front of her with their piercing eyes studying everything.  
  
"Good morning Miss Griffin. My name is Lexa woods and this is Anya we will be conducting your interview today" Her voice is strong and unwavering even when she reaches her hand across the table to give Clarke a solid handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Clarke says taking a seat with a gentle smile noticing the strong structure of both girls jaws. She liked to think herself an artist but if she really were she wouldn't be applying for this piece of shit job.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Anya questions looking down at her papers before back to Clarke.  
  
"Why not" Clarke says carelessly Clasping her hands together as her eyes aimlessly wander around the room, only when her eyes land back on Anya she's glaring while Lexa's smiling.  
  
"What do you know about the company we run?" Anya questions eyeing the blonde carefully like she's some kind of secret service.  
  
"Well" Clarke says eyes staring at the women in front of her. "It's very big"  
  
"It's very big" Anya repeats looking into blue eyes with disbelieve before turning to her partner in crime. Lexa. She just shrugs with an amused smile having no idea what's going on herself. "Right. Anything else?"  
  
"Hm. Nope, other than the fact you're hiring that's about it" Clarke says not at all bothered by the fact she knows nothing as she crossed her legs waiting for the next question to be fired at her.  
  
"ok" Anya says jotting down notes, Clarke can't help but lean forward to try and catch a peek at what she could possibly be writing before Anya's glaring at her again and snapping her notebook closed.   
  
"Have you had any experience in this department before?" Anya questions turning to Lexa with a bored expression already but Clarke's either oblivious or not phased as she carries on like she normally would.  
  
"Experience with mail?" Clarke asks. "Well I post my own, and sort my own out" Clarke says a little confused. "I'm not sure what kind of experience you would even need for sorting mail. I can read if that's what you're asking"  
  
"That's not what I'm asking" Anya says sternly but Clarke's eyes fall on Lexa's lips who seems to be trying to hide a laugh. "Why are you even here again Miss Griffin?"   
  
"Because the pay is ok, and I need the money" Clarke says honestly because why else would anyone work.   
  
"Miss Grif-" Anya starts only to be cut off by her associate.    
  
"Ok next question" Lexa quickly interrupts drawing all Clarke's attention on her. "If there was a fire what steps would you take?"  
  
"Big ones obviously" Clarke laughed but was deadly serious.  
  
"Is this a joke to you?" Anya snaps while Lexa couldn't help but drop her gaze to the floor as she giggled to herself. It's only when Lexa looks back up with a warning glare to Clarke does she notice how well done her eyeliner is. She looks dark and mysterious yet her personality is the lighter out of the two women in front of her.   
  
"Not at all" Clarke says. "I'm simply answering your questions"  
  
"It seems to me, Clarke is it? You're making a mockery of the company" She states crossing her legs while throwing the notebook pointlessly on the desk.   
  
"Mockery?" Clarke questions with a frown. "You're interviewing me for a mailroom job, this isn't an interrogation. I'm simply answering my questions honestly instead of feeding you the bullshit every one repeats" Clarke states. "What would you have me say?" Clarke questions facing Anya before turning to Lexa.   
  
At Anya's silence, you notice Lexa clear her throat turning away from Anya and look at you, her smile is barely there but its there. You give her a questioning look still waiting for what they would like to hear.  
  
"There is no wrong or right answer Miss Griffin"   
  
"Clarke." the blonde says softer as she looks at Lexa in a black skirt and white shirt.   
  
"Sorry?"   
  
"You can call me Clarke"   
  
"Clarke" Lexa finally says after a brief pause. "You can answer your questions freely, this is just a way to get to know you a little better" She explains before turning to Anya with a more stern look, one Clarke could only explain as demanding her to pick up the damn book from the table and continue professionally. Reluctantly Anya does, but Clarke pays no attention to her anymore and instead focuses on Lexa.   
  
"Your eyes are rather green I have to say" Clarke blurts out confidently. She's never been one to bite her tongue or get embarrassed she doesn't understand the point.   
  
"Pardon me?" Lexa says pushing a strand of hair behind her ear with a frown.   
  
"Sorry, it's just your eyes. They're very pretty" She says softly "Sorry I tend to notice these things. I draw"  
  
"Right," Anya says shaking her head but more sternly "Let's get this interview out the way shall we?" she says looking down at the questions written down. Her postures given away and Clarke already knows this job isn't hers. She isn't surprised, most employers like to hear the same bullshit answers that no one ever means. Nobody wants a job because they want to advance skills, no one wants to work because they feel happier when doing so. It's bullshit and Clarke refuses to lie.   
  
"So tell me about yourself?" Anya questions with a rude heavy breath.   
  
"I think it's best I don't I kind of want this job"   
  
"Right, that's it!" Anya says standing up but Clarke's not bothered about her. "This interview is done"   
  
"Anya sit down!" Lexa orders and her tone takes Clarke to the point she's just staring at her. Surprisingly Anya does.   
  
"Miss Griffin do you really want this Job?" Lexa questions through her own frown. "Because quite honestly I've never had an interview quite like it"   
  
"Of course" Clarke nods. "Like you said this interview is about getting to know me if I tell you answers that aren't truthful like this is my dream job, that isn't getting to know me very well is it?" Clarke questions.   
  
"Well no" Lexa says honestly.   
  
"And how many people do you have come in here and tell you that?"   
  
"Most" Lexa admits her fingers fiddling aimlessly with the pen in her hand as she can't take her eyes of the mysterious odd blonde in front of her.   
  
"Would the mailroom be your dream job Lexa?" Clarke questions with a tilt of the head.   
  
"No." She says.   
  
"Well it's not mine either, and any person that says so is lying," Clarke says. "I'll be honest, I'm a hard worker. I set my mind to something I do it, I try to take on any task at hand and if you had asked me those questions I would have answered with that. If there was a fire, of course, I would get the hell out the building and what could I possibly need to know about the company to deliver mail to people I don't know anyway?" Clarke questions. "With me, you would get someone hardworking and honest. Temporarily hopefully." Clarke says as her eyes trail down Lexa's legs quickly before looking back into curious green eyes. "However, I see you have made your mind up" Clarke says standing up and straightening her own skirt before stepping closer to Lexa as she stands too. "It was nice to meet you both" Clarke says stretching out her hand.   
  
Lexa still remains silent with her eyes connected with blue in shock yet curiosity. She shakes Clarke's hand for longer than necessary as she's in another world taking in the interview that had just happened.   
  
"We will be in contact" Lexa says anyway finally pulling her hand back down while clearing her throat.   
  
"Yeah," Clarke says with a smile like she knows she won't hear from them at all. "Have a nice day." she says looking into green eyes one more time. "Anya" she nods before turning and leaving the room.   
  
"Complete nut case!" Anya says the moment the door Closes while Lexa remained staring at the door.  
  
"You were rude!"   
  
"She was mental"   
  
"She was honest!" Lexa defends turning to face Anya with a glare. "I like her. Put her on the selection list"   
  
"You can't be serious"   
  
The glare Lexa gives Anya is enough to say she is. Anya reluctantly writes her name down before asking for the next person to be sent through. Only when the next young woman comes in Lexa listens to all her answers and thinks of Clarke. She's listening to the lies, the sucking up and smiling at all of it why she thinks she's answering well. Lexa finds herself crossing Katie's name of before the interview is even over while Anya looks at her like she's gone mad.   



	2. Chapter 2

**The interview! **

 

"You're never going to get a job!" Octavia says through a huff handing Clarke a beer before sitting down herself.   
  
"There's nothing else I can do" Clarke explains shrugging her shoulders before taking a much-needed gulp of beer.   
  
"Try answering like a normal person!" Raven says whacking Clarke's feet off the coffee table.   
  
"I am. It's the other idiots that need to work on their answers" Clarke says adamantly. "Nobody goes to work because it's fun. They do it for the money pure and simple, if you were a millionaire would you work? Hell no!"  
  
"It's the other idiots that get the job" Raven smirks. "So who's the real idiot while their getting paid and you're living off me and Octavia?"   
  
"still them" Clarke glares smacking Raven just because she's annoying.   
  
"Right. Says the idiot" Raven teases.   
  
"Shut up" Clarke says rolling her eyes before staring at the TV. She had been at this interview shit for weeks, and quite honestly it was getting boring. No matter what she said in the interview, none of them wanted to listen, if you didn't give them the yes sir answers they were looking for they didn't care for you and you were crossed of their hiring list quicker than you were put on it. "The girl interviewing me today though," Clarke says out of nowhere as she remembers green eyes and black eyeliner. "She was something"   
  
"Something?" Raven laughs.   
  
"She was gorgeous" Clarke admitted with a smile. "I told her she had nice eyes"   
  
"You didn't!" Octavia gasped. "You hit on your employer or potential employer"  
  
"I didn't hit on her!" Clarke quickly defends. "If I did she would have known about it. She was just really good looking, I can admire someone's looks thank you"    
  
"What did she say?" Raven questions   
  
"Nothing" Clarke shrugs. "She just looked at me, then Anya asked me another question"   
  
"Dude you seriously have no game" Raven exclaims laughing loud enough to not hear Clarke's objections until she eventually flipped her off.   
  
"Whatever" She huffs placing her feet back on the coffee table just to annoy Raven. "I'm fed up of not having any money. Maybe I should just start sucking up" Clarke says reluctantly.   
  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Octavia says sadly. She knows her friends' carefree attitude and is one of the few people that get it, but unfortunately, they need more income in their home to keep on going, so Clarke needs to get her arse in gear real quick.   
  
"I could ask Bellamy's friend to give you a shot?" Octavia suggested.   
  
"No" Clarke whined with a pout. "I hate the grotto!" She says with a passion she really did, it was a run down pub that stank of strong alcohol and piss. Quite honestly it needed a good scrub to rid of the smell and Clarke wouldn't be seen dead in there, she would actually prefer to be homeless. Maybe.   
  
"Well, you have a week to find a job." Octavia says. "Or we're screwed and could lose the place, we've already been late with rent three times, it's our last warning or we're out"   
  
"I'll get one" Clarke says adamantly downing the remaining of her beer.   
  
"I'm going bed" She says waving her best friends off with one last look.   
  
"Think she will get one?" Raven questions.   
  
"That's like saying do you think your feet will ever stop smelling?"  
  
"My feet don't smell" Raven defends looking down at her covered toes.   
  
"Right" Octavia says rolling her eyes. "Exactly!" She says walking off to her own bedroom while Raven tries smelling her feet when she does she doesn't get it. They smell completely fine.   
  
\---  
  
The routine was the same every morning. Raven and Octavia would rush off to work biting through toast as they battled past one another in their small kitchen while Clarke would sit at the table going through jobs in the newspaper. She phoned job after job but most would always require experience or a qualification of some sort. Which in all honesty how can you get the experience if no one's willing to help you out.   
  
"Good luck today" Raven shouts grabbing her back from the side before rushing out the door.  
  
"Yeah. good luck. Suck up" Octavia reminds her before she's scrambling out the door too.  
  
"Yeah. Bye" Clarke says flatly because none of her friends hear her anyway.   
  
Her finger continues through the list of jobs only stopping on the ones she thinks she could possibly have a chance with. "Bar work" She mutters to herself reading the small description before dialing the number in front of her.   
  
"Hello, Hunters how can I help you?"   
  
"Hello I'm calling about the job available in the paper"   
  
"Oh hello," The lady says on the phone a little more professional. "Would you mind if I just asked you a few questions?"   
  
"Go for it." Clarke says with a smile on her face.   
  
"Have you ever done any bar work before?"   
  
"I Can't say that I have" Clarke admits twitching her lip to the side. It's the same question every time. "But I know my drinks" Clarke adds confidently because she sure as hell does.   
  
"Ok" The lady says "The job requires for you to be available all hours as the rota changes from week to week, would this suit you ok?"   
  
She wants to say yes. She knows she should say yes, it could help her massively to help keep the apartment and just generally live.   
  
"I'm actually a student at the moment" Clarke admits feeling like she's been defeated already while putting her head in her hands.   
  
"Ok" The lady says sadly. "Well if you give me your name and number we will get back to you if an interview is needed"   
  
Despite knowing its a waste of time Clarke gives the lady her number anyway before hanging up the phone with a frustrated huff. One more year left at school she tells her self because at the moment that's all that's getting her through. She's come to far to quit now, no matter how much they're struggling to get by she refuses just to quit because life's getting tough. Just as she's about to scrunch up the paper and throw it away ready to give up for the day, her phone starts vibrating on the table showing an unknown number.   
  
"Hello?" Clarke says with a furrow in her brow wondering who it could be.   
  
"Hello is this Miss Griffin?" A young woman's voice says down the line.  
  
"Speaking"   
  
"Hello, my names Niylah I'm just ringing about the job at Browns. You had a job interview yesterday"   
  
"Oh hello" Clarke says in disbelief. She never expected to hear back from this company, not after the way Anya had looked at her.  
  
"I'm happy to tell you that you have got the job if you still want it?"  
  
"Really?" Clarke question with a growing frown. "Have you got the right number?"   
  
"You are Miss Clarke Griffin?" She questions.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then yes if my information is correct. Miss Woods would like you to come in this afternoon if possible to be shown around with everything explained, would that be possible?"   
  
"Yes," Clarke says quickly. "I mean yes that would be fine"  
  
"Brilliant. 12 O clock. If you just come to the front desk and ask for Niylah I will escort you to where you need to be."   
  
"Ok thank you" Clarke says more excitedly than only she should be especially for a stupid mailroom job, but quite frankly she could scream with excitement. She got the job!  
  
"You are welcome Miss Griffin. See you this afternoon. Bye."   
  
The phone goes flat and Clarke doesn't even care as she drops her phone on the kitchen side and throws her hands in the air with excitement. Damn straight you got the job, she tells herself before quickly firing a text of to Raven and Octavia with the great news before scramble to get ready while trying to remember which woman was named Miss Woods, hoping it was the woman with green eyes, because the other one looked about ready to kill her yesterday.   
  
\---  
  
"Hello, I got a phone call earlier about a job" Clarke explains as she reaches the desk in reception.   
  
"Clarke?" The woman questions before standing up and pulling her blazer straight. "Hi, I'm Niylah the one you spoke to on the phone," she says with a warm smile. "If you would like to just follow me" She gestures towards the large lifts at the side of the building.   
  
For the first time, Clarke steps in the lift and finally realizes how tall the building is with a total of 63 buttons while Niylah Clicks number fifty-five before turning back to face the blonde with a warm smile.  
  
"Nervous?" She questions as they both wait for the lift to arrive at the correct floor.  
  
"Not at all" Clarke says with confidence. "Have you worked here long?"   
  
"Six years" She confesses.   
  
"Good six years or bad?" Clarke questions with a knowing smirk. Not everyone loves their job.  
  
"Bit of both" she confesses with a wide grin which tells says It's an ok job.   
  
"Any advice?"   
  
"Hm," She says generally thinking as the lift passes floor thirty-seven. "Avoid Nia at all cost. Suck up to Anya, Never look Mr. Carter in the eye and never linger" She Says like its that simple.   
  
"Long list of stay aways" Clarke laughs nodding her head smoothly. "Plus Anya. Already lost that one, I had my interview with her, I think she wanted to kill me, honestly, I have no idea why I got this job"   
  
"Ah Miss woods. She's lovely, but tough" she laughs. "But you must have done something right" she says as the door pings open to a very busy floor. The floor is full of glass doors and windows that look right through the offices unless their blinds are drawn.   
  
"Miss woods?" Clarke questions suddenly like a light bulb flashing in her head. "That's Anya?"   
  
"Yes" She says like it's common knowledge but before Clarke can say anything else, they are standing at a glass door with the two women from the interview. The gentle knock from Niylah has them both looking up with green and brown eyes both landing on Clarke. It's weird how two people can look at someone in the same moment but extremely different.

"Miss Griffin," Anya says immediately giving a quick nod to Niylah in thanks before she disappears.   
  
"Good luck" She says quickly. Clarke smiles at her before turning back to Anya and Lexa.   
  
"Would you like to take a seat, Miss Griffin?" Lexa questions standing up before gesturing Clarke to sit.   
  
"Thank you" Clarke says sincerely as she takes a seat although at the moment she's not sure if she's thanking her for hiring her because no one else would,  or for actually being offered to sit because the way Anya's looking at her, she's not sure if she will have the energy to stand.   
  
"I would like to be the first to offer my congratulations" Lexa smiles honestly "and welcome to the team" She says but Clarke hardly believes she's part of any team. These are all qualified Lawyers while Clarke's simply delivering their mail, hardly teamwork at all really.   
  
"Thank you." Clarke says with a smile but the frown she has is struggling to vanish because quite honestly she doesn't get it.   
  
"Anya here will be your boss. You may go to her with any problems-"   
  
"Hold on" Anya interrupts. "You wanted to hire her. She was your choice" Anya says pointedly. "She can be your problem"   
  
"Anya" Lexa warns with her green eyes and Clarke can do all but sit there awkwardly while watching the two exchange something wordlessly.   
  
"No" Anya finally says. "She was your choice, you can take responsibility for her" Anya says with determination before turning to Clarke with a look already saying I have no idea why you're even here. Then she's walking out while Clarke is left with no choice but to look at Lexa who has quickly gained Anya's death stare. It's quite scary actually.   
  
"I apologize, Miss Griffin" Lexa says honestly before looking down at her paperwork. "If there are any problems please don't hesitate to find me" she says. "If you would like to follow me I will show you around" she says her eyes quickly turning soft once more, yet all Clarke seemed to pay attention to was green eyes and the way her shirt was one button looser than the average shirt.   
  
"Of course" Clarke says with a wide smile. Her boss is hotter than she thought, she thinks as she's following her down the long corridor.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke loves to annoy Anya..  
> Lexa has a question.. 
> 
> Clarke's just a idiot..

**The interview!**

 

Turns out working in the mail room wasn't as bad as Clarke thought it would be. For two very good important reasons, one being it was possibly the easiest job in the world, She was practically being paid to say hi or morning a dozen times a day before placing a dozen envelops on desks.  Secondly, she could have her mobile on her at all times and that's always a major in any job especially in this day and age.   
  
"Morning"   
  
"Good morning" Clarke beams handing over a handful of mail before continuing to walk to the next office whistling as she goes.   
  
"Morning Clarke"   
  
"Morning Johnny" With a quick wave and smile Clarke would just continue on her way wanting to get back to the mail room as quickly as possible. There were some floors she enjoyed and some she dreaded. Then there was floor fifty-five, that was the most confusing floor of all. They held all the important people Niylah warned Clarke about and to her own surprise she listened and looked down when passing Mr. Carter, avoided Nia at all cost which meant Clarke would do a U-turn until she left her office, Anya, well that was a lost cause so Instead of avoiding her Clarke would just annoy her more with a beaming smile only to growl back when Anya growled at her in annoyance. Sometimes it genuinely made Clarke's day because she found it absolutely hilarious how much Anya disliked her. Then there was Lexa, there was something about her, something that captivates Clarke's attention every time she walks past her office. Lexa would always keep her door open unless she was in a meeting or out of the building completely, but when it comes to delivering her mail, Clarke notices she received the least.  
  
"Morning" Clarke says softly as she walks past the office slightly disappointed she doesn't have to step into her office today.   
  
"Good Morning Miss Griffin" Lexa says softly looking up with a gentle smile. There's something different about her than every other person in this building, every time Clarke had walked past her office she had noticed something new every day. On the first day she noticed how everyone would be rushing around the office like the world was ending, it felt like being in the centre of a police investigation, only when Clarke reached the end of the hall outside Lexa's office. Lexa was calm and quiet, she just seemed to do everything elegantly. On the second day she noticed Lexa walk around her office barefoot after taking them of under her desk. Only when the third day rolled around she saw an entirely different Lexa altogether she wasn't in her office she was in the conference room sitting opposite what Clarke guessed was another Lawyer. As much as Clarke known she shouldn't be staring in, she couldn't help it as Lexa's jaw flecked while repeatedly turning a pen between her fingers. Clarke couldn't hear what she was saying, but she guessed it was something strong and powerful as the other Lawyer turned to his client defeated, Lexa just smirked handing something over with the pen she had only seconds ago being playing with, like she was waiting for this very moment, but gave him just a few more seconds in the spotlight. Only Clarke failed to look away before Lexa turned around to leave and caught her gaze.   
  
"Ah there you are!" Anya says with a bite dragging Clarke's attention away. "We don't have all day" she Huffs looking into the cart. "Do you have a big brown envelope for me?" she says impatiently.   
  
"Just who I was looking for" Clarke lies with the annoying smirk Anya has grown to hate even more after the last week. "I believe this is yours" Clarke says handing over a small pile of letters wrapped in an elastic band.   
  
"Next time don't drag your feet" She orders. "we have deadlines"   
  
"Yes sir" Clarke stands straight pushing her feet together with a quick salute.   
  
"What was it you did before this again?" Anya questions shaking her head.   
  
"I was an exorcist," Clarke says seriously before widening her eyes. "Scary shit. You show symptoms"   
  
"idiot" Anya mutters before stomping away back to her office. Clarke can all but smile before rolling her eyes in the middle of the hallway.   
  
"An exorcist?" Lexa smirks walking closer to the door.   
  
"It's true" It's a lie "You should see my resume. Outstanding!"  
  
"I have" She grins. "You must have missed that one out," She says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on them plump limps.   
  
"Really? Dam. That always gets me the job” Clarke says seriously with only a hint of a smile. This was the longest conversation she had encountered with her boss and she certainly wasn't complaining she just wished it wasn't about a dam exorcist. "Well if the darkness finally decided to take Anya I'm your gal"   
  
"Noted" Lexa grins crossing her arms over her chest but Clarke can't help but notice her bare feet again. "How are you finding it working here?"   
  
"Oh brilliant" Clarke says with more enthusiasm than necessarily. "I feel like postman pat, I just need to get myself a cat" Clarke can't help but smile, whether its just because she's talking a lot of nonsense in front of a very beautiful woman who happens to be her boss, or if its because she hasn’t Seen Lexa smile this much since she's worked here.   
  
"You really have no filter do you?" Lexa says amused.   
  
"Not even a little bit," Clarke says proudly.   
  
"Good" Lexa says her smile dying down just a smudge but her green eyes remain fully on the blonde. "I like that, it's different"   
  
"Different?"  
   
Lexa all but nods while eyeing Clarke carefully, it's not intimidating or threatening more like she's trying to analyze the person she is.   
"Like you said, people just say what they think you want to hear, instead of what they really think" Lexa says repeating Clarke's words from her interview.  
  
"Clarke!!"   
  
The blonde snaps her head to the side to see Niylah heading her way with a handful of mail.   
  
"Oh sorry" Niylah says the moment she approaches and notices Lexa. "I didn't mean to interrupt"   
  
"You didn't," Lexa says softly "I'll let you get on, Have a nice day Miss Griffin"   
  
"Clarke" Clarke correct for the thousandth time but Lexa just nods with a smile before disappearing back to her desk. Clarke focuses on Niylah as she speaks for a few seconds, but her eyes drift back to her boss who seems to be watching her too with a smile.   
  
"Are you listening?" Niylah questions rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes" Clarke says in a huff. "I'm on it" whining reluctantly while pushing the cart further down the aisle and away from Lexa.   
  
\--  
  
**Raven: Still got a job? x**  
  
**Clarke : Bite me. I'm not that bad.**  
  
**Raven : Oh I know, it's just other people who don't know that when you say things. Anya like you yet?**  
  
**Clarke: Phahaha! Has hell frozen over?**  
  
**Raven: that bad huh?**  
  
**Clarke: I quite enjoy it, she even growls. Like a dog**  
  
**Raven : She doesn't!**  
  
**Raven: What do you do?**  
  
**Clarke: Growl back obviously.**  
  
**Raven: I have no idea where we found you.**  
  
**Clarke : popped out my mother apparently.**  
  
**Raven : You're disturbed.**  
  
  
"Time wasting again Clarke"   
  
Clarke didn't need to look up to know who it is, but the smile on her lips only grew as she did so anyway.   
  
"I'm on my break actually" Clarke correct pushing her phone away and picking her book and pen back up. She thought that would be all she heard from Anya as that's what Anya seemed to enjoy doing, little comments here and there but not enough to strike up a proper conversation because she didn't want to seem too interested, obviously.  
  
"Writing your resignation I hope" Anya pipes up.   
  
"Love letter for you actually," Clarke says quickly before looking over her shoulder with a wide grin while fluttering her lashes for effect. "We've got so much tension, I thought I'd let it out"   
  
"Please say that's true" Anya says with a grin. "Then I could have you fired for sexual harassment"   
  
"But then you would miss me" Clarke only stops fluttering her lashes when Lexa walks in coming to a stop as she looks between the two of them.  
  
"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Lexa says with a frown but It's hard not to miss the smile pulling at the corner of her lips.   
  
"Oh no" Clarke smiles flickering her eyes over to Anya before back to Lexa. "Anya was just saying how good of a job I was doing. Isn't that right?"   
  
"The best" Anya announces placing her coffee mug down. "If that's the definition of slow and the worst employee we have"   
  
"Hm" Clarke says twitching her lip to the side as she stares at the cupboard for a few seconds. "No" she tuts. "I don't think that's the definition of 'the best' but good try anyway" she says turning to look at Lexa for just a second, but that second is enough to encourage her from the smile now painted across Lexa's lips. "I'll be sure to pick up a dictionary for you though"  
  
"Ass hole" Anya muttered while exiting the room. The moment the door Closed Clarke couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Do you enjoy making my life harder Miss Griffin" Lexa questions as she makes her way over to the sink to make a cup of coffee.  
  
"I do not" Clarke frowns suddenly very confused as Lexa laughs. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"Anya" Lexa says. "She's my sister"  
  
"No way!" Clarke says with widened eyes, pretty sure her mouth is wide open too as she looks at the door before back to Anya. "No way!" Clarke repeats but a grin  replaces her lips as she thinks Lexa is joking.  
  
"Anya Woods. Lexa Woods" Lexa explains slowly squinting her eyes at the blonde. "You really don't know much about this company do you?" Lexa laughs.  
  
"How could I not notice that?" Clarke frowns feeling absolutely stupid. "I even sort your mail" She says with a frown. "Oh my god its even written on your doors. Wait, really though, she's your sister? How did that happen, she's.. and you're.."  
  
"I'm?" She questions with a questioning smile.  
  
"Nice" Clarke says lamely making Lexa laugh more.  
  
"and Anya's not?" Lexa challenges  
  
"No offence" Clarke shrugs sitting back in her chair properly as she looks down at her word covered paper. How could she not know they were related.  
  
"People only say that when something they say is offensive," Lexa says taking a seat opposite you.  
  
"Well I can't lie" Clarke says with a knowing smile.  
  
"I've come to learn that about you" Lexa says with a gentle smile blowing on her coffee. "One day I might use it to my advantage. Until Next time Miss Griffin" Lexa says standing up before Clarke can say anything at all.  
  
"Clarke" The blonde says unable to take her eyes away from her boss.  
  
"I know" is the last thing the brunette says before she's gone.  
  
\---  
  
Friday was a strange day in the office. It was odd how everyone suddenly got happier because the weekend was right around the corner, the usual mumbled 'morning's'  became almost a bounce of joy while taking their mail with a jump to each step. Clarke certainly wasn't complaining one bit, it was nice to have people finally talking to her and initiating a conversation, instead of Morning, Mail, Bye.   
  
"Any plans this weekend?" Niylah questions as Clarke slumps over her desk.   
  
"Please. I'm a broke student working part-time as postman pat. How good could my plans get?"   
  
"You could have a sugar daddy" Niylah muses.   
  
"I'm diabetic"   
  
"Really?" Niylah question raising her brows.   
  
"Nah. But no granddads touching me, Money is overrated" She shrug throwing  a few letter on her desk. "What about yourself any sugar daddy?"   
  
"First of it would be sugar Momma" Niylah grins. "But no I'm as single as they come, with a cat" Niylah laughs.   
  
"Ah. Creepy Cat Lady?"   
  
"That would be me"   
  
"Well have fun with your cat," Clarke says heading towards the lift only to pause momentarily. "You've worked here a long time right?" Clarke questions.   
  
"Yeah quite a few years now"   
  
"So you know everyone?"   
  
"Not everyone, but the ones I need to know"   
  
"Lexa Woods" Clarke says "Is she a need to know person?"   
  
Niylah pauses for a moment looking at Clarke with a furrow to her brow.   
  
"Really?" Niylah asks just to be sure. "When you said you knew nothing about this company, what was it you actually knew?"   
  
"They were hiring and I needed a job?" Clarke says shrugging her shoulders shaking her head obliviously. "It's just a bonus I live like six blocks away"   
  
"Hmm" Niylah laughs. "You're an interesting one. Now I know why Anya can't stand you"   
  
"She secretly loves me, she's in denial"   
  
"Tell yourself that when she murders you"   
  
"So Lexa? An important person?"   
  
"Hmm. Nar, just a boss off kinds" Niylah says dismissively a smirk edging at the corner of her lips  "Hell of a woman though"   
  
"You can say that again" Clarke mutters as she's already walking away thinking of the mysterious woman who obviously hates wearing heels, with a devil as a sister.   
  
\---  
  
Clarke was doing something she was warned not to do. She was lingering. She had hoped to bump into Lexa again catching her while her door was open, but it seemed luck wasn't on her side today as the door was closed but she was inside seemed to be having a heated debate with Anya. She could help but watch as Lexa paced the room, how she massaged her forehead like she has a headache or just pleading her brain to work. Luck was proving even more that it wasn't on her side as green eyes looked up and caught her being nosey, stupidly though Clarke didn't look away, she had been caught red-handed and found it a pointless to look away now.   
  
  
"Miss Griffin, would you come in here for a moment?" Lexa says pulling the door open.   
  
"Lexa" Anya frowns crossing her arms confused as Clarke steps into the room swallowing harshly. She defiantly was warned not to linger.   
  
"If I told you I've Murdered someone Miss Griffin, what would you do?"   
  
"Um" Clarke hummed standing there awkwardly before turning to Anya to check this was serious. The eye roll and huff Anya over exaggerated were enough to tell her it was. "Run?" Clarke says turning to look into green eyes.  
  
"Awh come on!" Anya snapped "What are you doing you can't discus-"   
  
"Anya quiet" Lexa said firmly holding her hand in the air for silence until she's looking directly into blue eyes with a tilt to her lips. Finally, she places her hands behind her and leans against her desk. "If you were a lawyer would you defend me?" Lexa questioned, "Despite knowing I committed the crime and you could possibly get me off?"   
  
There were many things Clarke wanted to say, many things that would make her laugh and no doubt Lexa would smile too, but instead, she zips it for the first time in her life as Lexa looks at her in a way she's done since you got here, intrigued and questioning.   
  
"No" Clarke says simply only to hear Anya scoff while Lexa relaxes visibly against the desk.   
  
"What if I offered you money you could only dream off. Would you then?" Lexa questions further.   
  
"My answer would still be no"   
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself  if i defended a guilty man knowingly especially such crime" Clarke explains honestly. "Money is just something that controls us, it's not our life, and it certainly doesn't contain Happiness like you'd hope. So no, if I were a lawyer I wouldn't defend you. The victim of the crime deserves justice"   
  
"Well you're not a lawyer and this is irrelevant," Anya says as Lexa continues to watch Clarke carefully.   
  
"Anya would you give us a moment please." Lexa asks politely turning her gaze to her sister.   
  
"Lexa" Anya argues.   
  
"Anya"   
  
Without another word Anya takes one look at Clarke and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
"I don't think I need to tell you this but this cannot be discussed further" Lexa says.   
  
"Of course" Clarke nods. "Why are you asking me?" Clarke questions with a furrow to the brow. "There are a lot of people here, lawyers"   
  
"I wanted an honest answer"   
  
"and they wouldn't?"   
  
"No" Lexa says softly. "They see money and power, and a quick moment in the spotlight. It drives their next step of actions and the media only encourage them. If I take this case, the firmss name will travel, if I get him off this there's not a person that wouldn't want to hire us plus he's offering a substantial amount"  
  
"So you're torn?" Clarke questions with a furrow.   
  
"Not really" Lexa says taking her seat once more.   
  
"Then why ask?"   
  
"Because I wanted to make sure it's the right decision" Lexa says with a gentle smile. "Now I know it is"   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"Because you tell it straight Miss Griffin," Lexa says. "It's refreshing. Thank you"   
  
"You're welcome" Clarke says a little oblivious to what she's actually done. "Although if you went to Prison Lexa, I'm not sure you would be able to cope," Clarke says teasingly "There are some real female beast in there" The echo of Lexa's laugh has Clarke smiling as she opens the door.   
  
"You really can't take things very seriously can you?" Lexa questions.   
  
"Nope. I prefer smiling" Clarke confessed.   
  
"Well, I will have to thank you by buying you a drink sometime," Lexa says.   
  
"Only if you call me Clarke"   
  
"Maybe" Lexa says just before Clarke shuts the door with a smile on her face. She isn't sure what the hell just happened but she's biting her lip with excitement and unable to stop herself from turning around and looking back into Lexa's office one final time. Lexa's already focused back on her computer with her heels kicked off. She wasn't entirely sure if Lexa was flirting or just being thankful. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The interview!**

  
"So you have a crush on your boss" Raven laughs covering her mouth to stop drink spilling from her lips.   
  
"I do not have a crush" Clarke defends but smiles non the less. "I just appreciate how attractive she is"   
  
"meaning you're checking her arse out when she's not looking?" Raven smirks.  
  
"Obviously. Fine arse too"  Clarke says clinking her glass with Ravens.   
  
"Don't go falling in love with your boss Miss Griffin" Raven teases.   
  
"Hardly" Clarke scoffs. "Where the hell is Octavia anyway?" Clarke questions looking towards the entrance. "Why are we even in here, it's a dump"   
  
"Beats me" Raven shrugs. "Octavia told me time and place, I couldn't hear the rest I was already pulling the phone away from my ear"  
  
"Yeah about that, there's a word called, bye."   
  
"You know I'm going, why do I need to say bye?"   
  
"Because it's polite" Clarke says rolling her eyes. "sometimes I'm still talking and then you're beeping in my ear"   
  
"Not my fault you don't know when a conversation's over"   
  
"Sorry! Sorry! I'm late! I know!" Octavia pants sitting down in a hurry. "had a crowd of people come in and my boss wouldn't let me go!" Octavia whines taking Raven's drink from her hands and downing the last of it.  
  
"Urgh. That's mine" Raven says with her hand still shaped perfectly in the air like she never let the glass go.   
  
"and it was lovely. Thank you" Octavia says visibly relaxing in the chair. "Shall we get started?"   
  
"Pft. We're three drinks in, you need to get started" Clarke says taking a mouthful of beer.   
  
"I'm two and a half thanks to someone" Raven states finally putting her hand down.  
  
"Who's round?" Octavia questions.   
  
"Hoe, you just drank my drink. You better get your scrawny arse up there and refill my glass" Raven says handing her glass over to Octavia with a tut. Word of advice never touch Ravens drink. Octavia all but smiled before heading to the bar, not phased one bit.   
  
"Now I have to count in halves" Raven whines making Clarke laugh.   
  
"You're such a weirdo" Clarke grins. "But don't worry, we'll make sure you lose count" Clarke winks clinking Raven's empty glass. "Let's hurry up and drink up though, this place doesn't look like it gets much better" Clarke says turning to see a few men in suits drinking whiskey.   
  
\---  
  
One drink turned in to another and then another. It was their ritual every Friday evening they would meet in a bar of one of their choosing to start of the drinks before moving on but thanks to Clarke's new job she had more to talk about than usual which eventually lead to Clarke and Raven feeling the alcohol already while Octavia was slightly more behind.   
  
"Ready?" Clarke drags out with her hand hovering around the shot glass in front of her. "Go!" She says louder than necessary but she's a little too drunk to care.   
  
"Bottom" Raven says quickly slamming her shot on the table.   
  
"Bottom" Octavia follows  
  
"B-"Clarke stops as Octavia beats her to it with a whine. "Not fair" she pouts "I always lose that"   
  
"You set the challenge" Octavia laughs wiping her lips.   
  
"I can't help it" she pouts "Tequila is just to nice" she grins.   
  
"Zip it zippo" Raven announces with the widest of grins. "You snooze you lose, now face the wrath of- nar whatever just do the dare" Raven laughs.  
  
"Dare I ask?" Clarke says worryingly looking around the bar. They were by far the loudest people in the bar, she was even a little tempted to check a few of their pulses to make sure they weren't actually dead. A few of the customers gave their zombie vibe away though, with their grunts and tuts but Clarke would just smile and wave before Raven and Octavia would join in.   
  
"Hmm," Raven says with a devilish look while turning to Octavia with a proud look before looking back to Clarke. "I dare you to fake an orgasm!"  
  
"What!?"   
  
"You heard me" Raven says smugly already struggling not to laugh. "Right here, right now. Do it"   
  
"I can't do that!" Clarke laughed covering her face with embarrassment already before looking quickly around. "It's to quiet in here, everyone will look"   
  
"Are you chicken Clarke?" Octavia questions. "I didn't know we had a chicken as a friend, did you raven?"   
  
"Hell yeah. I just like to prove it" Raven says knowing what strings it would pull.   
  
"Guys come on, you can't be serious"   
  
"Puck, puck! puck"   
  
"Shut up" Clarke quickly says whacking Ravens arm. "Fine. Fine. But if we get thrown out it's on you!" Clarke points before downing the remaining of her drink. She's going to need it. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. You guys suck"   
  
Through the widest of smiles, Clarke closed her eyes trying not to laugh before she could even start. But the moment she opened her mouth and made her first moan she wanted to break out in giggles and her friends certainly wasn't helping as they broke down immediately.   
  
"Ohhh" Clarke moaned louder this time still trying to keep her lips from smiling too wide. She dropped her head back for an effect like she had been building to that point, biting her lip as she continued to moan out in the middle of a bar. She didn't open her eyes because she knew the moment she did she would not only hear Raven and Octavia laughing but the entire pub staring at her too.   
  
"Fuck! Right there" She moans out her breaths getting heavier like she's so close "Yeah. OH..fuck.." She goes silent for a moment while her lip drops open before letting her final loudest moan of all out. The moment her lips close she opened her eyes and burst out laughing along with her friends, her face redder than it's ever been.   
  
"I can't believe you actually did it" Raven laughs   
  
"That's so embarrassing" Clarke laughs covering her face while trying to contain her giggle. If she was completely sober, you could call her chicken all you like, like fuck would she have done that.  
  
"Oh, Clarke I think you've pulled" Raven smirks looking around the room. "Looks like you have options"   
  
"Oh god" Clarke cringes. "Do I want to know?"   
  
"Well you have Contestant number one" Raven says with enthusiasm. "Japanese man sitting at the bar. You must have tickled his Winkie because he keeps nudging it" Raven laughs while Octavia could be crying at this point.   
  
"Winkie" Clarke laughs.   
  
"Oh look, what about him" Octavia points out wiping her almost fallen tears.   
  
"Oh Contestant number two!" Raven grins. "He's bold! He's big! He's almost dead but don't worry he's might be carrying his Viagra!" Raven laughs eyes still scanning the room. "Oh, that one picking his nose. We'll skip him" Raven Cringes.   
  
"Ew" Clarke says laughing along with Octavia but still unable to bring herself to turn around and face the embarrassment.   
  
"Oh, Contestant number three" Raven says in a softer tone while waggling her brows. She nudges Octavia to look and when she does she gives the not bad expression that everyone can read from Octavia.   
  
"Contestant number 3?" Clarke questions curiously.   
  
"She's hot!" Raven nods her eyes   
  
"She?" Clarke frowns with a smile. "Didn't even know there was a women in here"   
  
"Well, this one is definitely all woman." Octavia says. "She looked away when we looked at her" Octavia smirks. "But she was definitely staring"   
  
"I'd pick number three" Raven says bringing her drink to her lips.   
  
"Shall I look?" Clarke questions.  
  
"She's looking elsewhere at the moment. Look now. four o' clock"  
  
Slowly yet discreetly Clarke turned her head in the exact location Octavia told her, eyes scanning for the briefest of moments until her eyes landed on her. Her eyes widened immediately as she spins her head back around.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Clarke cringes shell-shocked as she puts her hand in her mouth. "That is so embarrassing," She says shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Raven questions "What did I miss?"  
  
"That is my boss" Clarke mumbled through her hands before looking up to her friends.  
  
"No way!" Raven says in pure shock before not so discreetly staring at the brunette across the room. "That's bare toes"  
  
"Bare toes?" Clarke furrows.  
  
"Not the point. That's your crush?"  
  
"I do not have a crush"  
  
"Yeah. Ok then, Miss Blush a lot" Raven says eyes still eyeing Clarke's boss. "Shall we shout her over?"  
  
"No! No! No! No!" Clarke blurts out quickly pulling Raven back down to her seat before she can embarrass her further.  
  
"Well, you can't just ignore her" Raven teases. "She knows you're here, she was staring at you faking an orgasm along with old winkie, boldly and picky over there"    
  
"Go say hi!" Octavia encourages  
  
"No" Clarke says turning her head slightly in the direction of her boss. "Whys she even in here, its a dump?"   
  
"Hold on let me just read her mind" Raven says pausing for a brief moment for effect. "Nope. Nothing" she shrugs.  
  
"Idiot" Clarke mutters. "I'm just going to say hi, DO NOT move" Clarke orders as she stands up.   
  
It took Lexa a total of three seconds to look at Clarke as she made her way to her table. It took Clarke two seconds to gain her confidence back and approach with a smirk firmly in place as she takes a seat opposite Lexa.   
  
"Enjoy the show?"   
  
"Show?" Lexa questions clearing her throat before sitting straighter.   
  
"Hm," Clarke grins her eyes shifting across Lexa's face aimlessly. "You were staring" She points out smugly.   
  
"I think the whole bar was" Lexa says smoothly like she's waiting for Clarke's point, but the blonde all but smiles and bites her lip. She enjoys a challenge. "Is that something you usually do in a public place?" Lexa questions with a growing smile as she leans on the table. Clarke's eyes can't help but look into green.   
  
"Only on special occasions" Clarke smirks. "are you complaining?" She challenges.  
  
Lexa says nothing for a moment, and Clarke thinks she has her as she watches her swallow while staring into blue eyes confidently.   
  
"Why would I complain?" Lexa questions.   
  
Dam Lawyers. Always have an answer back.   
  
"I was rather loud," Clarke says softly.   
  
"You was" Lexa says knowingly with what Clarke calls her signature smirk. It's only tilted one side but it only makes her lips bigger and more noticeable.   
  
"You look good when you smile" Clarke blurts out eyes on Lexa more intensely than intended, but Lexa shows no sign of discomfort instead her smile softens as her gaze narrows on Clarke even more.   
  
"Thank you" Lexa says after a moment of silence before she's bringing her small glass to her lips and taking a delicate sip, her eyes remain on Clarke the whole time over the rim of the glass. "What are you doing here Miss Griffin?" Lexa questions as the glass hits the table once more.   
  
"Good question. I wondered that myself" Clarke grins looking around the bar. Nothing had changed, everyone still looked miserable and the place still looked dark. "I've never been here before. Bit of a dump"   
  
A wide smile quickly grows on Lexa's lips as she tilts her head to the side.   
  
"Not like it?" Lexa questions with a smirk.   
  
"I Feel like I'm in a wannabe vampire dungeon or something" Clarke shrugs staring at the creepy man on the next table.  
  
"Vampires are a myth" Lexa says with a smirk that looks like she's close to laughing.   
  
"Tell that to him" Clarke says more quietly pointing behind her to a man taking over almost two chairs. "He look's like he's thinking about eating you"   
  
When Lexa lets out a laugh Clarke finds it impossible to not smile, she lets her naughty eyes drift down to Lexa's lips in a split second before they're trying extra hard to focus on green eyes once more.   
  
"The real question is, What are you doing here?" Clarke question  
  
"Waiting," Lexa says simply leaning back in her chair.   
  
"A date?" Clarke says brightening up, although she has to admit she feels slightly gutted.   
  
"Is that your way of asking me if I'm single Miss Griffin?"   
  
"Yes" Clarke says with the same confidence she had during her interview. "will you ever call me Clarke?"   
  
Lexa only smiles without saying another word. So Clarke shakes her head playfully before biting her bottom lip. Fuck it. She reaches forward taking Lexa's drink from her fingers and brings it to her own lips to take a mouthful. It burns her throat in every way and apart of her wants to choke but Clarke holds it in like a champ and instead discreetly tries clearing her throat, she knows she didn't get away with it when Lexa's small smile is a full-on smirk before she's taking the drink her fingers brushing past Clarkes briefly.   
  
"So are you?" Clarke questions  
  
"Yes" Lexa answers.   
  
"Good" Clarke says casually.   
  
"Are you trying to flirt with me, Miss Griffin?" Lexa questions tilting her head to the side.   
  
"What if I am?"   
  
There's a brief moment where both girls look at one another holding one another's gaze for a moment longer than they should, but Clarke can't seem to look away even when Lexa's gaze finally drops to her drink before she's staring at Clarke again.   
  
"Then I would tell you, you are my employee" she says softly but apart of Clarke thinks she doesn't mean it, but she pulls back anyway.   
  
"Relax" Clarke smiles. "I flirt with everyone. It comes naturally to me" It's not a lie, but in a way it is because she wouldn't intentionally walk over to someone's table and sit down to do so, it would just usually be a passing comment.   
  
"What are you doing in my pub!" Anya snaps pulling Clarke's attention to her side.   
  
"Your pub?" Clarke frowns looking at Anya with a grin before turning to Lexa to see if she's serious, Lexa however, is no help at all and watches Clarke deal with it herself "Ah. Now I get it"   
  
"Get what?"   
  
"Ah, nothing," Clarke says brushing it off with an amused teasing glint. "This place suits you. So you." Clarke comments making Lexa laugh.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Anya says hands on hips   
  
"Nothing," Clarke says innocently standing up. "Free bar?" she tries  
  
"Like hell"   
  
"One day you will stop denying your love" Clarke comments before turning to Lexa. "Have a nice Night"   
  
"You too Miss Griffin," She says with a gentle nod.   
  
As Clarke turns away from Lexa and heads back to her own table, she's not surprised her friends aren't even trying to hide that they were staring the whole time, but she doesn't care about that right now, instead she turns back briefly to look at her boss, and smiles when she's already looking back.   
  
"She wants the G?" Raven questions wiggling her brows. Clarke places her straw to her lips as she looks over to Lexa one more time before turning more to her friends with a more shyer smile.   
  
"Maybe," Clarke says. Maybe.  
  
\----  
  
Clarke's eyes briefly flinch open as Raven throws the blinds open. blinding her for the rest of the day she's sure.   
  
"Morning!" Raven shouts more happily than anyone should ever be on a Monday morning. Clarke greets her with nothing more than a grunt before throwing her head under the covers to snuggle back down. She's still hanging from Friday night she doesn't think she's ever had a hangover for this long before, it must have had something to do with that dark vampire dungeon. The drink was poisoned or something, wouldn't surprise her.   
  
"Rise and shine!!" Raven quips pulling the sheets free from Clarke till she's laying on a bed quilt less and blind.   
  
"Do I look like I rise and shine to you!" Clarke snaps stomping out of bed.   
  
"Well aren't you heavenly in the mornings beautiful" Raven teases with a wide toothy fake smile. "but no time for that. Come on, chop chop!" she grins clapping her hands in the most annoying ways before slapping Clarke's arse.   
  
"Get out of my room!" Clarke moans pushing the brunette from her room. "Can't be dealing with this today" she mutters to herself as she slams the door.   
  
It take's Clarke Almost two hours to get ready, eat breakfast and find herself in front of the building she works in.   
  
"Miss Griffin" The sound of the familiar voice has Clarke turning instantly as she's about to take a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Lexa" Clarke says instantly brightening up. Her eyes trail the woman's appearance naturaly and it should be a sin to look that good this early, that effortless. Life sucks to be Clarke. "Morning"   
  
"Good Morning" Lexa says with a gentle smile.   
  
They wordlessly walk into the lift and press floor fifty and floor fifty five. Clarke's not usually an awkward person but she's still hung over from two days ago, she's not entirely sure what she and Lexa discussed fully but she knows she heard her fake an orgasm in the middle of a bar. So word's wasn't coming to her very easy this morning.   
  
"You smell nice," Clarke says suddenly apparently her filter doesn't ever stop.   
  
"Do you complement everyone?" Lexa says with a suddenly wide smile.   
  
"Only if its true" Clarke confesses.   
  
"So you think I have pretty eyes. I look good when I smile, and I smell nice" she lists off as the lift doors open.   
  
"You're blessed it seems" Clarke confesses playfully stepping out the lift before turning to face her as the doors begin to close.   
  
"Oh and a fine arse" She smirks as the door closes leaving Clarke wide eyes staring at the lift.  
  
She never told Lexa that. She told Raven.  
She told Raven at the bar.  
Lexa was at the bar.  
  
Shit.   



	5. Chapter 5

**The interview!**

  
Clarke felt rather smug for successfully avoiding Lexa for three days. Part of her was mortified at the woman overhearing her conversation, while the other half had thought more in-depth about the whole thing. How Lexa smirked as she said it, how she timed it perfectly as the doors closed, leaving Clarke pink-cheeked and mortified while grateful she wasn’t still stuck in the lift because that would just be embarrassing. Her no filter wouldn’t have helped the situation either and probably would have ended up saying ‘have you seen your arse?’ Which is ridiculous because of course, she has, which brings her back to the whole avoiding thing. Three days she edged closer to the office checking to see if she was in there before fully approaching, three days she had tried to avoid the floor all together while doing her rounds as quickly as possible. Three days she had tried preparing herself what to say if the inevitable was to happen.

Yet stupidly on a Thursday evening, Clarke had realized she left her leather jacket at work in the coffee room and gone to collect it. She expected the building to be empty yet she was surprised to see more than a few people staying late stressing over files and paperwork. The atmosphere felt different from the normal busy mornings, it was calm and quiet yet still hectic in its own way while fighting for their clients. Their earlier immaculate suits had come down to messy ties and forgotten blazers while their gelled hair looked like they've had their fingers run through it one too many times. Clarke’s plan was to be in and out, grab her jacket and be off, and that could have been the case if Lexa didn’t distract her as she was heading back towards the lift. It was a simple thing really, so small any other person would have missed it if you weren't looking but Clarke had stupidly looked down the hall to Lexa's office to see the door open at that exact moment. Lexa had walked out just as elegant as she was during the day, her heels long gone as she sipped on a coffee while fully focused on a file in hand. Clarke couldn't help but pause as she watched the brunette, her smirk grew as her gaze fell to her bare toes, and then Lexa was gone and her office door was closed once more.   
  
It had been three days since she'd seen Lexa, and she was undoubtedly just as beautiful. It really wasn't her fault for showering her with compliments even if some wasn't suppose to be heard. Clarke snapped her head back towards the lift before hastily pressing the button, her mind suddenly feeling like the hand of a ticking clock as she reluctantly turns around and looks towards Lexa's office once more.  
  
"Fuck it" Clarke mutters throwing her jacket over her arm as the lift pings open and Clarke turns around heading towards her bosses office. As Clarke gets closer she finally hears the soft melody coming from Lexa's office as the brunette nibbles on crisps while typing something on her computer. Clarke knocks twice before she's opening the door without permission, not that she needed it judging by the soft smile Lexa's wearing on her lips.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa beams somewhat confused as she relaxes more in her chair. "to what do I owe the pleasure?"   
  
"Do you live here?" Clarke questions amusingly as she steps further into the office. "It's rather late"   
  
"No sleep for the wicked" She chimes back tilting her computer screen down to remove distractions.   
  
"I'd hardly call you wicked," Clarke says through a smile as she steps confidently over to Lexa's wooden shelf which holds a few pictures and books, her diploma hanging on the wall beside it.  
  
"I know all about the things you call me Miss Griffin," Lexa says smugly as she turns in her chair to watch Clarke on her travels. "Wicked isn't one" She says as Clarke looks over her shoulder to face the brunette before nervously biting on her lip, it's there for less than a few seconds before Clarke is turning back to look at Lexa's achievement tracing the smooth wooden frame with her finger before she's walking closer back to Lexa's desk.   
  
"No it isn't," Clarke says with ease before relaxing in the chair.   
  
"What are you doing here Miss Griffin?" Lexa questions after a beat as she twirls a pen between her fingers but green eyes fixed fully on the blonde.   
  
"I forgot my jacket"  
  
"I see you found it" Lexa says eyes flickering to the leather before back to blue with even more amusement than seconds ago.   
  
"I knew where I left it" Clarke says refusing to squirm under Lexa's teasing intense stare.   
  
"So what are you doing in my office. Uninvited may I add" she smirks leaning forward in her chair while dropping the pen on her desk.   
  
"Your light was on" Clarke says the with a twitch of her own lips. Is Lexa flirting with her again?   
  
"So after avoiding me for half the week, you decided to face me in the middle of the night?" Lexa says with a devilish smirk making Clarke's eyes snap up. Was she that obvious?   
  
"So you've noticed?" Clarke tests her hands sliding along the arms of the chair before she's pulling herself forward. "Missed me?" she questions blue eyes flickering down to Lexa's lips shamefully as she scoffs before she's looking back into green once more.   
  
"Entertained actually" Lexa quirks back and the smirks she's giving tells Clarke she's about to win this- whatever this is. "I wasn't sure if I should let you know I could see you slowly edging towards my office" Lexa smirked clasping her hands together over her desk.   
  
"You saw that?" Clarke says closing her eyes stupidly.   
  
"Everyday" Lexa laughed. "I left my office when I saw you coming just so I could watch you scatter in my office before running back out" Lexa's eyes sparkled as blue eyes reopened, because Clarke's cheeks weren't bright pink like she had expected them to go, she was grinning and confident and beginning to actually laugh at herself before shaking her head.   
  
"Well, it's not every day I get caught by my boss talking about how hot she is" Clarke says confidently standing up with her own smirk. It shuts Lexa up for a moment as she just stares at the blonde in front of her, never failing to be amazed at how confident and cocky she's been since she met her. "Although I can't say I mind you knowing"  
  
"No?" Lexa challenges but it falls short of Clarke's smirk as she finally stands straight. The way Lexa swallows thickly has Clarke wanting to watch it all over again. Her eyes trail up and down the length of Lexa over the desk, shamefully and oh so slowly, the way her white shirt dips down towards her breast with the right amount of buttons to say I'm not a slut, but not ashamed to show some skin, the way her skirt is fitted tightly around her waist as the cotton fabric comes to an end just over her knee. Clarke can't help but wonder what's beneath it, if she looks this sexy in clothes god knows what she looks like beneath.   
  
"Definitely" Clarke hums delightfully.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're to cocky for your own good?" Lexa questions standing up to be level with Clarke with only a desk between them.   
  
"One or two" Clarke shrugs watching Lexa move smoothly around the desk until she's stepping beside her nodding in acknowledgment as she crosses her arms across her chest.   
  
"Do you always hit on your bosses?" Lexa challenges her eyes fixed strongly on blue eyes while Clarke's are tracing every inch of Lexa's features. She's never been this close before and she's even more beautiful than she originally thought, so much so that she has to bite her lip to stop another compliment spilling from her lips. Her lips are beautiful.   
  
"Only the hot ones" Clarke says quieter than a moment ago, but not out of shyness. It just happened that was.   
  
Lexa swallows again and Clarke can't help but watch the bop of her throat as her jaw slacks then tighten again. She's magnificent.   
  
"Am I making you nervous Lexa?" Clarke questions with a devilish smirk while Lexa's eyebrow raises in challenge and amusement.   
  
"Not at all" She says just as strongly as ever. She never falters, Clarke can't help but find it an even bigger turn on. "I'm just trying to work out how to word you're not my type," she says with sparkling eyes and a slight quirk of her lip. Clarke doesn't believe her. "and I don't get involved with employees," She says stepping around Clarke to her office door. When she opens it and looks at Clarke to exit Clarke's mouth nearly drops open but she can't help but smirk at the challenge.  
  
Playing hard to get it is.  
  
"Shame" Clarke says stepping closer to the exit before turning around one last time to look at the brunette and her bare toes. "By the way," she says stepping a tad closer. "those lips" Clarke breathes eyes flickering to them one last time for a moment longer than necessary she doesn't say anymore because it's obvious instead she turns around clutching her jacket tighter.  
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa says catching Clarke's attention.   
  
"Yes?" she says thinking she has her for a brief moment until she turns around to face her.   
  
"If you open your eyes wide enough. You might notice Niylah" Lexa says smiling away as she begins closing the door. "Have a nice night" Then the doors closed and Clarke is stood there more confused than ever.   
Niylah?  
  
\---  
  
"I think you should just take the hint" Raven says pulling her spotty socks off until she can wiggle her toes freely. "She's just not into you"   
  
"Please" Clarke says throwing her self on the couch before pushing a beer bottle to her lips. "She's playing hard to get"   
  
"Or she's just being polite and you're just not listening"   
  
"It's not that" Clarke says with a shake of the head while looking around the front room. It's a tip there's clothes everywhere plus Raven's spotty socks. Someone should really clean up. "its a game"   
  
"She's your boss. She could fire you"   
  
"She won't fire me, she hired me because I am how I am"  
  
"Yeah but she didn't expect you to be trying to get in her pants every few seconds"   
  
"Trust me, she wants me in her pants.  
  
"$20 Says she don't"   
  
"You're on" Clarke says clasping her hand with Raven as she thinks of Green eyes, long legs and muscular thighs not to mention those lips.   
  
"She even tried pushing you on another woman by the sounds of things" Raven scoffs of laugher.   
  
"Yeah I don't know what she meant by that" Clarke says furrowing her brows, she's never had any feeling from Niylah what so ever.   
  
\-----  
  
  
"ARGH" Clarke huffs bending down to her knees to pick up all the fallen letters. "Today is not my day" she mutters.  
  
"Sometimes I look at you and think it must be wonderful to come to work and be completely useless" Anya smirks as she leans against the wall as Clarke picks up the mess of the floor.   
  
"Honey!" Clarke says cheerfully. "There you are, I've missed this" She says gathering the remaining of the letters before standing up to face the brunette. Honestly she had missed this, most days Anya gave her the entertainment for the whole week, but due to avoiding this floor as much as possible had left no time for this little chit chat.   
"Can I have a hug?"  
  
"Touch me and ill break your arm" Anya warns back straighter with a toxic look.  
  
"Kinky" Clarke winks. "I knew you were a dominant"   
  
"Where's my mail Clarke?" Anya says bored. It always made Clarke feel giddy when Anya would run out of things to say.   
  
"Awh shy" Clarke says whispering and stepping a little closer to the brunette making sure she doesn't touch Anya in anyway because she wasn't a idiot. "We can whisper. How do you feel about cuffs? whips?"   
  
"Mail" Anya says more sternly looking about ready to snap a bone.   
  
"fine. Fine." Clarke grins flashing a toothy smile and a wink Before turning back to her cart pretending to look for Anya's mail. "Shoot. I can't find it" She frowns turning back to face Anya while itching her chin. "I guess you were right, I am utterly useless" she grins.   
  
"I will have you fired if its the last thing I do" Anya breathes shaking her head before storming of.   
  
"Love you too, Call me!" Clarke shouts earning her a high five from Anna. Anyone that could get one up on Anya was a legend on the majority of all floors.   
  
"Clarke there you are!" Niylah announces.   
  
"Ah Cat woman!" Clarke grins beginning to push the cart. Since coming back to work Clarke's confusion about Niylah slowly vanished as she had caught the girl eyeing her another of times and occasionally checking her backside out when she wasn't looking. She wasn't even that discreet about it which only made Clarke feel more stupid about the whole thing as all she's been focused on is her boss.   
  
"Couple of us are going for drinks tonight up for it?"   
  
"Are the bosses coming?" Clarke question.  
  
"Hell no!" Niylah says as they walk past Lexa's office. Clarke found it physically impossible not to look inside to her delight having Lexa's eyes on her too with a devilish smirk as she mouths. 'told you'  
  
"I'm in" You declare before sending a wink Lexa's way just for extra measures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome comments, apparently you all love the humour! Sorry to disappoint you I don't think this chapters that humorous. Here's hoping you like it though :D

**The interview!**

 

"Are you staring at my butt?" Clarke questions smirk in place as she turns to face her boss. Lexa's lips tilt up slightly to the point if you weren't looking, you wouldn't notice.  
  
"Do you always think someone's staring at your butt?" Lexa smirks stepping closer to the kettle to make her own cup of coffee.   
  
"Do you always ask a question over a question?" Clarke says turning once again to face Lexa fully. Clarke can't help but notice she actually has her heels on this time, which either means she just came out a meeting, she's expecting someone any minute, or leaving the building entirely. Is It bad Clarke hopes it isn't the later? She's got use to the exchange of smiles as they pass one another in the hallway, the smirks despite no words being said and more importantly Lexa's attempt at still playing hard to get.   
  
"Do you think I do?"  
  
"Well that depends, were you staring at my butt?" Clarke says smugly as green eyes come to connect with hers. The intensity in the room felt like it suddenly increased as Lexa's jaw twitches debaiting what her response should be. Clarke can't help but raise her brow in question a smirk already growing on pink lips.   
  
"No" Lexa says "That would be inappropriate" Lexa stops her lips from smiling as she take's a sip of her coffee but her eyes never look away from the blonde in front of her.   
  
"Are you calling me inappropriate?" Clarke laughs having been caught red-handed bragging about Lexa's butt to Raven.   
  
"You're all kinds of inappropriate Miss Griffin" Lexa says slowly while suddenly realizing the space between them seems to be getting less and less despite not moving an inch.   
  
"Why thank you" Clarke grins holding her glass in the air as cheers before taking a swig herself. "to vision" She winks making Lexa laugh out loud. "Speaking of vision" Clarke adds moving around the kitchen until she's sitting down on a stool "thanks for the heads up with Niylah" Clarke grins. "You were right"   
  
"I'm always right" Lexa says smugly. "She stares at your behind daily" Lexa says with a furrow. "Hard not to notice"   
  
"Well, I didn't" Clarke shrugs. "So how did you?" she teases.   
  
"I'm a lawyer, it's my job to notice little things"   
  
"and I'm nosey, it's my job to notice everything," Clarke says with a devilish smirk. "I had another distraction however" Clarke says eyeing the brunette bashfully hoping Lexa understands only when Lexa rolls her eyes she knows she does. "Yet you noticed Niylah watching me. Hm"   
  
"Hm?" Lexa frowns.   
  
"Have you been watching me, Miss Woods?" Clarke says more seductively with raised brows.   
  
"You're not my type" Lexa repeats shaking her head full of amusement.   
  
"So you keep saying" Clarke says disbelievingly loving the way Lexa's eyes fixate on her own with a sharp inhale.  
  
Without warning Lexa abrubtly steps forward her arms coming to rest on either side of Clarke's chair as her face inches closer to Clarke's. So close Clarke can smell every scent from brown hair and tanned skin. Lexa's gaze drops to Clarke's lips teasingly before their staring back into blue with a softness, a softness Clarke feels herself losing it too. All she can see is big delicate lips and round green eyes, her jawline is a work of art.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa hums drawing Clarke's eyes back down to Lexa's lips. "I'm fairly certain if I wanted you, I could have you" she confesses confidently but Clarke's still lost in a haze full of Lexa's godly features and warm breath. "Sorry to disappoint you" She smirks pulling away and back over to the kitchen counter to grab her coffee mug. It's enough time for Clarke to clear her throat and clear her mind, well kind of because Clarke's eyes are on Lexa's butt and long legs until green eyes are staring at her amusingly.   
  
"Have a nice day Miss Griffin" Lexa says finally as she heads towards the door.   
  
"Lexa!" Clarke says finally finding her voice.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"A few of us are having drinks tonight," Clarke says casually wondering why she mentioned it at all no bosses were invited. Idiot. "Arkadia, know the place?"   
  
"Heard of it" Lexa acknowledges narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Swing by" Clarke offers.   
  
"You don't give up do you?" Lexa laughs.   
  
"You don't want me to,"   
  
"Then why would I offer Niylah your way" Lexa says smugly before leaving the coffee room.   
  
\---  
  
They bump into one another once throughout the rest of the day after that, and Clarke can't stop herself from smiling at Lexa's bare toes as she pads down the corridor. Lexa's mood seemed to have turned sour as she yelled at an intern for something Clarke didn't understand, but still, she admired the way Lexa clutched the file effortlessly in her hand while managing to keep her coffee from spilling from the edge of the cup as she marched faster than normal. This time when her eyes found Clarke's she didn't smile, she didn't frown, she didn't do anything and Clarke hated it, so much so she wanted to go and knock on her office door and ask how she was.   
  
\---  
  
"Niylah!" Clarke cheered finding the small group in a busy crowd. "This place is booming!"   
  
"I Know right!" Niylah shouts back leaning closer to Clarke's ear to make sure she heard. "You're late!"   
  
"Blame these idiots" Clarke points out bringing her two best friends forward. "Niylah, raven, Octavia, Octavia Raven, Niylah" Clarke introduces while swigging through her straw.   
  
"Hey! You're the one that slashed your own tires so you didn't have to go work" Niylah laughs.   
  
"That I am" Raven says proudly. "If you knew my boss, you would totally do the same. She's the kind of person that if we had a zombie apocalypse I'd shove her to them, actually, she could already be one"   
  
"Raven Reyes everyone" Clarke laughs putting her arm around her best friend while kissing her temple. "Crazy as hell but even funnier"   
  
"What are you guys drinking I'm buying?" Niylah offers.   
  
"Vodka Coke"  
  
"Vodka lemonade"  
  
"Vodka and orange juice"   
  
"Vodka people. Nice" Niylah laughs heading off to the bar.   
  
"She's hot!" Octavia points out.  
  
"She's alright" Clarke agrees following Niylah with her eyes. She was cute, she couldn't deny it but her eyes find themselves wandering around the bar looking for a different brunette with sharp edges, perfect curves and a mouth she just wanted to shut up.   
  
"Right girls. You know the rules" Raven announces. "No one goes home sober"   
  
"First one to fall fetches breakfast in the morning Second, to fall Cleans up the flat alone. Third well they owe the thrown"   
  
"Game on" Octavia nods confidently in her abilities. They all start that way until they're seven drinks down speaking fluent Ozzy Osborne.   
  
"Ladies! Your drinks" Niylah announces with there selected drinks and a shot each.   
  
"What is it?" Octavia questions before sniffing the small shot with a cringe.   
  
"Vodka obviously" Niylah laughs. "bottoms up" She winks before all four girls are throwing their drinks back with a gag flinch, all but Clarke anyway.   
  
"a girl that can drink," Niylah says. "Hot"   
  
"You won't be saying that in a minute" Octavia laughs.   
  
"Dance?" Raven questions looking to all three women until their all moving hand in hand to dance floor more than willing to get their jig on.   
  
\---  
  
As Raven and Octavia rushed of the dance floor towards the bar for much more needed drinks and shots, Niylah pulled Clarke even closer rocking her body to the rhythm against her. Dancing wasn't Clarke's specialty she could move her hips quite well but her footwork was basic, but she admired any woman who could move their body because it was an art in itself.   
  
"You're a good dancer," Clarke says dumbly as her hands rest on Niylah's hips pulling her a little closer. It was fascinating how a woman that could dance could cause your body to crave something it didn't moment ago, pulling someone closer and wanting more. whether it was the closeness or just the feel in general Clarke didn't know but she couldn't take her eyes of Niylah and how her body moved to the beat against her own. It was sexy and hot and the small gap between them was even feeling to much.   
  
"Is that your boss?" Octavia questioned as they approached with a fresh tray of drinks.   
  
"What?" You say dumbly.   
  
"Lexa?" Octavia question pointing in the directing of the bar. "Isn't that your boss?"   
  
"I Didn't invite her" Niylah frowns wondering why Lexa was here at all.   
  
"I did" Clarke says quickly eyes tracing over the strong brunette at the bar, her glass resting on the side as she searches the crowd. "She's cool" Clarke assures ‘I’m just going to say hi’ She announces disappearing from her friends before they could say another word. Just like that she was back in the real world and Niylah wasn't on her mind at all.   
  
"Lexa woods" Clarke says smugly stirring her straw in her glass as Lexa turns around, looking more alluring than ever.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa smiles.   
  
"One day you will Call me Clarke" Clarke steps closer until her arm is resting against the bar slightly brushing against Lexa’s. "Didn't think you would come"   
  
"You invited me"  
  
"I did" Clarke says slowly admiring the new look of makeup on Lexa's face lighter but her mascara still done like a professional. "You look incredible"   
  
"More compliments?" Lexa teases.  
  
"I'm still waiting for one back" Clarke smirks biting her bottom lip.   
  
"I admire your confidence," Lexa says without a beat.   
  
"Flattering" Clarke laughs. "Come join us" Clarke smiles turning to the small group in the corner. Lexa all but nods and follows her while her back  remains just as straight as when she's at work.   
  
"Lexa" A Few interns and lawyers say their backs suddenly becoming straighter like fear had risen.   
  
"Andrew" Lexa acknowledges with a warm smile.   
  
"Ok" Clarke laughs turning to face the brunette. "seems you've scared everyone"   
  
"I'm their boss," Lexa says like its obvious.   
  
"but we're not at work" Clarke frowns.   
  
"It still doesn't take their fears away. Nobody likes hanging with their boss Miss Griffin"   
  
"Well I do" Clarke flirts eyes flickering to green as green eyes sparkle with a small smirk of her own.   
  
"Clarke are you coming!" Niylah says rolling her eyes as she crashes into the blonde. "Hi, Lexa," she says quickly not paying much attention before she's looking at the blonde once more. "You're a shot down and I need to dance!" she whines pulling on Clarke's arm.   
  
"Duty calls" Clarke says facing Lexa as she lets herself be led away. "Feel free to join us"   
  
"I'll watch" Lexa says eyes flickering between Niylah and Clarke.   
  
\---  
  
It was hard to tell how much time had passed since Clarke got back on the dance floor. On one hand, she had an attractive girl dancing and rubbing against her in every way, a girl that was gripping and pulling at everything she possibly could to make it more than clear she wanted to kiss her, the on the other hand, she had green eyes from afar watching them, and quite honestly she was all that consumed Clarke's mind. Niylah was great, sure but Lexa was mysterious, strong, beautiful and just something else but she was playing hard to get or just didn't like her  
  
Another shot down and things were starting to get blurry while Nilyah's hands became more confident groping her arse and pulling her closer.   
  
"I'm just going to the loo" Clarke says quickly untangling her hands from Niylah as she does the same.   
  
"I'll be here," Niylah says out of breath and a little sweaty but continuing to dance anywaymoving.   
  
"If she gets any closer you'll be dry humping," Lexa says bringing Clarke to a stop.  
  
"Jealous?"   
  
"Hardly" Lexa laughs. Taking a swig of her own drink as she turns back towards the dance floor allowing Clarke to continue on her journey.

"I thought I wasn't your type" Clarke challenges forgetting she needs the toilet altogether.  
  
"You're not" Lexa says with a frown turning to face Clarke once again.   
  
"Then why would It bother you what I do with Niylah?’  
  
"it would ‘t" Lexa laughs. "Just amusing from afar. She's like you" Lexa smirks.   
  
"How so?"  
  
"She doesn't get the hint either," Lexa says smugly looking over the rim of her glass as she swallows.   
  
Clarke doesn't know what possessed her but she reached forward taking the glass from Lexa's hands slowly as she steps even closer invading Lexa's personal space. Shamefully Clarke's gaze drops towards Lexa's delicate lips that she had thought about kissing on more than one occasion. Reaching her hand forward gripping on Lexa's hip to pull her closer until they were hip to hip, and almost lip to lip. Lexa didn't pull away so Clarke only continued with a devilish smirk because someone that wasn't at all interested wouldn't allow this at all.   
  
"It's hard to get the hint when you look like that" Clarke hums her eyes flickering to delicate lips once more for a beat longer making sure Lexa knew exactly what she was doing. "Those lips" Clarke hums closing her eyes in delight at the thought of kissing them. Lexa says nothing but swallows harshly more than once and Clarke swears she can even hear it as her eyes flicker open with a smirk "I need the loo" she declares releasing Lexa altogether and disappearing to the toilet.  
  
She would deny it if anyone asked but Clarke stayed in the toilet a little longer than usual to regain herself because her body felt like it was on fire and she wished more than anything instead of teasing Lexa as well as herself she just kissed her. Eventually when Clarke did walk past Lexa and back on to the dance floor, she knew green eyes were burning in to her.  
  
"There you are" Niylah grins biting her bottom lip seemingly more drunk than moments ago as she tugs on the hoop of Clarke's jeans till their hips bash together.   
  
With green eyes glaring into her and Niylah's eyes hooked on her lips as well as her body Clarke looks over Niylah's shoulder one last time before sliding her hand behind Niylah's neck and pulling her lips against hers in a heavy rushed sloppy kiss.   
  
A kiss that was unsatisfying yet needed.   
  
A Kiss that was still unable to remove green eyes from her mind.   
  
The warm pant of Niylah's breath against her lips had her eyes opening but instead of looking directly at Niylah her eyes diverted to Lexa who still hadn't looked away.  
  
_Not my type my arse._  
  
"You're sexy" Niylah husks when her eyes open bringing Clarke's gaze back to hers. She says nothing and only pulls her closer to continue dancing.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**The interview!**

 

"I got the moves like Jagger" Clarke sang giving it a wiggle here and a wink there while feeling sexier than ever. Her hands run down her body as she took each step more unsteady than the last. "This girl is on fire!" she yelled after a few moments huge grin in place. "I'm thirsty" she pointed suddenly hands on hips as she points at everyone warningly. "Where's my drink?" she questions facing no one at all.  
  
"Is she ok?" Lexa questioned leaning into Raven a little as she tilts her head at the blonde.   
  
"Don't worry she looks like a clapping seal when she's drunk. Normal" Raven shrugs "Not even sure she's aware we're left the club"  
  
"Interesting" Lexa smiled following slowly behind the group of friends unable to stop watching Clarke giggling to herself as she swayed to no music at all in a dark empty street.   
  
"Boom boom boom I want you in my room!" Clarke sings even louder than a moment ago as she misses steps and nearly tumbles over, only as Lexa goes to support her weight Niylah beats her to it.   
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! IT 3AM!"   
  
Everyone quickly looks up to see a mans head hanging out a bedroom window half asleep.   
  
"Well shut the hell up then! You're the one shouting!" Clarke shouts back rolling her eyes "Fucking idiot. People like that are so rude" she mutters turning around to face her friends obliviously.   
  
"Sorry, she's drunk!" Octavia quickly shouts over shaking her head as she and Raven take Clarke from Niylah throwing each of her arms around their necks.  
  
"Dude. Shut up" Raven mutters.   
  
"He shouted not me" Clarke pouts looking at her best friend like she just betrayed her in the deepest of ways.   
  
"Yeah. We heard" Raven dismisses. "What's going on with you anyway?" Raven questions.   
  
"What?" Clarke frowns "Oh no is my skirt in my pants again?" she questions eyes wide as she releases her best friends and starts spinning around to try and look at the back of her skirt.  
  
"You're wearing jeans" Octavia deadpans stopping Clarke suddenly to face the correct way.   
  
"I meant who are you hitting? Niylah or Lexa? I'm confused?" Raven question. "If you're on Niylah I'm so hitting on Lexa"   
  
"NO. raven. No." Clarke stumbles pausing for effect as she faces Raven with a pointed finger. "No...oo"  
  
"So you're hitting Lexa?" Raven questions through a laugh at her drunken best friend.  
  
"No" Clarke says slowly frowning at herself. "No Raven"   
  
"What are you saying no to?"  
  
"No Lexa Raven. No"   
  
"Ok" Raven laughs shaking her head as she grips Clarke even tighter after falling again. "I Think you need your bed. So drunk"   
  
"No I don't" Clarke quickly declares releasing her best friends to spin around. "I'm completely fine" she tries to convince with her eye twitching, her make up a wreck but the smile she wears is enough to convince herself so she takes it. "Niylah!" Clarke grins eyes finally focusing on one person. "You're not ready to stop partying are you?" Clarke says smugly.   
  
"We could go back to mine?" Niylah offers a flirtatious look in place as she steps closer to kiss the side of Clarke's cheek.   
  
"I'm down for that" Clarke nods with more enthusiasm than necessary. "I'm horny" she confesses her eyes flickering over to green eyes because she knows they are watching her.   
  
"Niylah I think it's best you go home" Lexa says suddenly causing the whole group to face her as she steps towards Clarke her soft eyes and soft smile has Clarke mesmerized in seconds so much so she feels her body weight leaning closer towards Lexa, or it could just be the alcohol and her balance is just that dreadful.   
  
"I am" Niylah frowns before her smile brightens drunkenly. "Shall we call a cab?" She questions Clarke.   
  
"I think it's best you go alone," Lexa says more sternly. "She's  in no fit state, nor right mind to give you consent" Lexa warns with her chin high and back straight as Clarke remains staring at her.   
  
For a brief moment Niylah burst out laughing thinking Lexa's joking, but when the brunette all but stands their tilting her head questioningly with a furrow to her brow, Niylah's laugh quickly dies down until she's staring at her boss awkwardly.   
  
"I think that's up to Clarke" Niylah says a little unsure as she turns to the blonde.  
  
"She's intoxicated" Lexa says "You work at a law firm, you should know better" Lexa warns with a disappointed look.   
  
"You're right" Niylah says defeated although she doesn't mean it, but for the sake of her job and the way her boss is looking at her she admits defeat. "Maybe another time" Niylah offers turning to face Clarke.  
  
As Niylah waves down a cab, she turns to face the group for a brief moment before she's disappearing. Lexa automatically takes 's Niylahs place and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist as they continue walking down the street.  
  
"What?" Lexa finally questions after realizing Clarke's eyes haven't removed from her for even a second.   
  
"You call her Niylah" Clarke says shaking her head with a heavy breath.   
  
"That's her name" Lexa says through a growing smirk as she grips Clarke a little tighter.   
  
"My name's Clarke" Clarke points out with a furrow.   
  
"I'm aware of that Miss Griffin" Lexa says resisting the urge to laugh. "Ill take her home" Lexa finally says to the rest of the group as they arrive at the next bar.   
  
"Are you sure?" Raven questions "We can take her?"   
  
"No. It's fine. I was going to leave anyway so ill make sure she gets home safe first"   
  
"Awh. Isn't she adorable? Raven look. Adorable" Clarke says cutely looking at Lexa like she's a baby with a squishy face.   
  
"Adorable" Raven smirks facing Lexa once more. "Good luck. See you in the morning blondie" Raven says giving the blonde a kiss.   
  
"No. Raven. No." Clarke says as Raven pulls away.   
  
"Got it the first time Griff" Raven laughs before disappearing.   
  
"What were you saying no to?" Lexa questions as they move slowly toward the edge of the path to wave down a cab.   
  
"No Lexa." Clarke repeats giving it away entirely, only Lexa just thinks she's saying no to her.   
  
\----  
  
"Lexa"  
  
"Yes"   
  
"I don't live here" Clarke frowns dropping her head on Lexa's shoulder because she declared her brain is too big and too heavy. "Did I move?" Clarke frowns looking at the much larger building than her own. "I did well for myself" She says nodding while Lexa just shakes her head and laughs. It feels like she hasn't stopped doing that all night.   
  
"This is my place" Lexa explains stepping into the building and into the lift.   
  
"You kidnapped me!" Clarke says dramatically with widened eyes as she steps out of Lexa's grip. "I knew you were mysterious"   
  
"You wouldn't tell me your address" Lexa chuckles pulling Clarke closer again to keep her upright. "I wouldn't kidnap you. I hardly think I would need to" Lexa confesses her tone soft with sparkling eyes.   
  
"Lexa"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I feel drunk" Clarke whines dropping her head back on Lexa's shoulder once more as she closes her eyes. "I feel like I'm moving"  
  
"We're in a lift" Lexa sniggers trying her best to look down at the blonde while her hand rests on her hip.   
  
"Oh" Lexa's laughter fills the lift just as the doors ping open to the top floor.   
  
"Come on" Lexa says softly tugging on Clarke in a gentle way to start stepping forward. When Lexa finally manages to open the front door she guides Clarke in towards the couch before flickering the lights on.   
  
"You have a nice place" Clarke admits eyes wondering aimlessly from brick to brick, picture to picture.   
  
"Thank you" Lexa smiles. "Wait here, ill just get you a drink"   
  
"Wine please" Clarke request like she's taking orders.   
  
Clarke was never one to do as she was told, not in life, not in general, not at all actually so naturally it was completely normal to stand up and start touching things that didn't belong to her. Lexa's apartment was extremely different from her own, for starters Lexa's was double the size of her own which was bizarre because there was three people living in hers. There was a beautiful view of the city from a large glass window taking up the entire length of a wall, a beautiful brown rug sitting perfectly in front of a glass fireplace, the kind you only see in rick people's homes.   
  
"Here" Lexa says quietly careful not to startle the blonde as she hands her a glass of water.   
  
"Thank you" Clarke hums only turning briefly to look at the brunette catching her gaze instantly before turning to look at the line of photos. "You look very young here" Clarke points smiling at the frizzy hair and glasses. "You wear glasses?"   
  
"Sometimes only for reading" Lexa responds looking at the photo herself. "That was in college I Just moved into my new dorm"   
  
"Where did you go?" Clarke questions turning fully to face the brunette, the fireplace bringing Lexa's eyes alight but the growing smile on Lexa's lips distracts her momentarily. "What?" she questions.   
  
"Nothing" Lexa says eyeing the blonde carefully "Harvard" she confesses after a moment of silence. "Everyone at Browns went," Lexa says amused as she takes a seat on her count, it takes seconds for Clarke to follow only to cringe after taking a swig of her water.  
  
"This is terrible wine" Clarke gags looking at it in disgust before taking another swig to check. "What kind of crap is this?" she frowns looking at the brunette seriously.   
  
"It's called tap water" Lexa laughs only for it to get louder as Clarke puts it down. "I Think you're drunk enough" Lexa offers staring into bloodshot blue eyes.   
  
"I've felt you watching me all night" Clarke breathes after a moment unable to look away from green eyes. "Do you like playing hard to get?" She questions leaning closer into Lexa on the couch as they face one another.  
  
"I'm not playing hard to get," Lexa says through a soft smile resting her hand on the side of her head against the couch.  
  
"Then why were you staring at me?" Clarke questions eyes aimlessly searching the brunette for anything, the only sign she got that Lexa heard her was the way green eyes searched blue before looking down at Clarke's lips.   
  
"Because you intrigue me" Lexa breathes.  
  
"You're lying," Clark says confidently copying Lexa's movement as she too rests her elbow on the back of the couch as her hand rest on the side of her head.  
  
"What is it you think is the truth?" Lexa questions curiously.   
  
"I think you're attracted to me" Clarke says eyes flickering to soft delicate lips before green eyes. "I think you're playing hard to get, and enjoying the attention" Clarke smiles eyes flickering shamefully down to Lexa's blouse showing the parting of her breast. "I think you didn't want me to go home with Niylah"   
  
"You think a lot" Lexa smirks.   
  
"Tell me I'm wrong," Clarke says confidently moving closer without even realizing as plump lips are right in front of her.   
  
"I wouldn't want someone to take advantage of the state you are in" Lexa explains but Clarke pushes it aside and doesn't believe her.   
  
"Admit you didn't want Niylah taking me home" Clarke pushes biting her bottom lip drawing all of Lexa's attention.   
  
"I didn't want Niylah taking you home" Lexa breathes eyes flickering back into blue ones. "You were too drunk" Lexa says clearly before Clearing her throat and standing up to break whatever moment they were having. Clarke watches her the entire time as she walks into the kitchen and fills up a glass of wine for herself and sits back down.   
  
"How do you do that?" Clarke questions dumbly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do everything so, elegantly?" Clarke questions her eyes narrowing on the brunette as she takes her in for the millionth time since she met her. "You intrigue me" Clarke breathes reaching forward confidently to take Lexa's hand. "You are possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on" Clarke confesses. "Your eyes, lips, jaw, even your hair is something else" Clarke breathes. "Where did you come from?" Clarke questions but Lexa doesn't answer, she's not really sure she can because there's not much to say back to that.   
  
"Maybe I should call it a night" Clarke suggest feeling heavy of sleep knowing full well she will have a death hang over in the morning.   
  
"Of course" Lexa says quickly standing up. "I'll show you where the guest room is" They stare at one another for a moment longer than necessary allowing one another's words to sink in, in completely different ways, Clarke's starting to think she should get the hint, while Lexa's wondering what Clarke's actually seeing.   
  
"Here, there should be everything you need in there and there's a bathroom just there" Lexa explains "I might not be here when you wake in the morning as I've got work but the door should lock behind you" Lexa smiles.   
  
"Don't you ever just ring your boss and pull a sickie?" Clarke questions already leaning her body against the door because her body suddenly feels heavier than bricks.   
  
"My boss?" Lexa frowns before a smile is forming those lips.  
  
"Yeah like you're mine? Don't you ever tell yours?" Clarke frowns. "Have a lay-in or something. I mean not that I would do that or anything" she quickly says realizing who she's speaking to.   
  
"Right" Lexa grins. "and no" Lexa smirks. "I don't ring my boss"   
  
"try it sometime" Clarke yawns more tired than the dead but still unable to fully pull her presence away from Lexa. "Oh and don't remind me of what I've done while drinking, Drunk me and sober me are two entirely different people, and they have never been on talking terms" Clarke points eyelids falling making Lexa laugh even more.   
  
"Understood" Lexa smiles. "Good night Miss Griffin" Lexa says softly her eyes flickering to Clarke's lips once more and Clarke smiles proudly to herself for noticing.   
  
"Now you're staring at my lips" Clarke barely whispers.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I just saw you" Clarke grins stepping closer. "I've thought about nothing else all night" Eyes flickering to plump lips once again.   
  
For a moment they both just stand there for a brief moment holding one another's gaze only to drop it when they grew to distracted by one another's lips. As Clarke finally builds the courage to edge closer towards Lexa's lips thinking finally. Lexa clears her throat and steps back.   
  
"Good night Miss Griffin" Lexa smirks leaning closer to kiss Clarke's cheek.   
  
As Clarke watches Lexa disappear into her own room Clarke's smirk grows because not only did  Lexa want to kiss her too, She's going to win the bet with Raven.   
  
"Good night Miss Woods" Clarke calls out before closing the door behind her.   
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably spelling mistakrs (Spelt mistakes wrong just for the hell of it hahah)  
> But unfortunately they are all mine and I don't have time to go through it, besides even if I did  
> I would still read the incorrect word correctly because I'm odd like that ;) It's kind of fun in an English exam :/ when you think you checked it and checked it again! hahahaha
> 
> Anyway, here you go, my little comrades!

** The interview! **

  
  
"god, I look like Dracula's bride!" Clarke whines as she wonders into the kitchen and plonks herself down on the kitchen chair aimlessly.

"Good Afternoon Miss Griffin" Lexa smirks swigging a cup of coffee as Clarke’s eyes fly open.   
  
"Lexa!" Clarke jumps nearly falling of the chair while looking at her surrounding. "Shit" she curses with a heavy breath as she sits back down. "It wasn't a dream" she whines head in hands as Lexa chuckles.  
  
"Fortunately not" Lexa beams spinning around to brew another coffee for the blonde. "am I usually in your dreams?" Lexa teases.  
  
"Honey, who's dreams aren't you in?" Clarke quips back managing to gain the strength to raise her head briefly to smirk at Lexa before dropping her head back in her hands.   
  
"Still got your wit I see" Lexa says placing a cup of coffee under Clarke's nose.   
  
"Never leaves," Clarke says dramatically while hugging the warm cup of coffee in her hands. "I apologise now for everything I did last night" Clarke says with a pout and closed eyes, her head hurts, her stomach hurts and if she opens her eyes Lexa will see without a shadow of a doubt that she isn't sorry at all and that could risk the whole Lexa feeding her process she's slowly leaning towards.  
  
"I thought drunk Clarke and sober Clarke weren't on speaking terms" Lexa says full of amusement as she places a seat opposite the blonde making Clarkes worry kick into first gear as her eyes flicker over to the oven and frying pan.  
  
"Oh they're not" Clarke drags out with widened eyes and a grunt. "I'm all for one door closes another door opens, ya know. My moto" Clarke explains. "Well sober Clarke anyway. Drunk Clarke is a stupid bitch that keeps opening the same fucking door she's stupid as hell and annoying" Clarke explains. "I thought you were going to work?"   
  
"So you remembered?" Lexa says surprisingly impressed the blonde hadn't blanked out completely.  
  
"Curse of the big brain. Don't forget a thing"   
  
"Oh that's right" Lexa grins. "Too heavy and too big" Lexa laughs remembering how Clarke let her head drop on her shoulder to ease the weight.  
  
"That's the one," Clarke says tapping her brain as her eyes flicker over to the frying pan once more. She really is hungry. "Speaking of food," Clarke says with a cheeky glint.   
  
"We're not speaking of food"   
  
"That's weird, could have sworn you just said bacon" Clarke says mocking confusion as she stares into space refusing to let her face break this master plan.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Lexa smirks with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Jheeze" Clarke breathes looking more relieved than she does on Christmas morning. "For a minute there I was worried I thought you weren't going to feed me, this would definitely be a one-night stand thing then"   
  
"We didn't have a one night stand" Lexa shakes her head while standing up to turn the stove on.   
  
"Sure, whatever you want to call it then. You invited me back, we had drinks, we had chat, you almost kissed me, we woke up and you made me breakfast before I do the walk of shame. One night stand" Clarke says casually shrugging her shoulders while tilting her head to the side. Lexa’s arse really was something.   
  
"Ok, so first you didn't tell me your address there was no inviting. You had water, we mainly listened to your voice, by the way, I think you love the sound of your own voice"   
  
"Angelic isn't it" Clarke pipes up proudly earning a roll of the eyes.   
  
"Then I didn't almost kiss you, you almost kissed me I went to bed. You were intoxicated"  
  
"Tell yourself whatever makes you feel better," Clarke says annoyingly holding her hands out in surrender with a cocky smirk.   
  
"I'm not cooking your food in a minute" Lexa warns.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Feed me" She pouts dropping all her muscles to sag dramatically before changing her voice to an innocent child "Please sir, I am so hungry," She says holding her hand out for food.  
  
"You're so dramatic," Lexa says shaking her head a smile forming on those delicate lips as she turns to face the frying pan.   
  
"On a serious note" Clarke grins placing her elbows on the table with a dazzling grin. "How bad do I look 1-10"   
  
"You look like a Panda" Lexa laughs looking at all the mascara surrounding Clarke's eyes.   
  
\---  
  
"Your boss is hotter than I originally thought" Raven smirks turning to face the TV screen.   
  
"I know," Clarke says dreamily with a smile she was glad Lexa couldn't see. "I have no idea what her deal is" Clarke explains a little annoyed. "She's gorgeous and intimidating and just has all these different personalities all rolled into one which makes her even hotter" Clarke explains twitching her lip to the side. "One minute I'm sure she's into me the next she's knocking down every advance I make"   
  
"Maybe she just likes the fun of the game?" Raven question shrugging her shoulders. "Like's the chase but doesn't actually want to be caught"   
  
"That's not it" Clarke shakes her head turning to her best friend. "She was watching me almost all night, shamefully may I add"   
  
"Well probably didn't help that you had Niylah's tongue in your mouth," Raven says with raised eyebrows. "Which by the way Ew"   
  
"Why ew?" Clarke frowns. "She's hot?"   
  
"She's alright but she look's like she's 25 turning forty" Raven remarks. "Take away her face and her body is banging, get her a bag or something"  Raven suggested.   
  
"She's not that bad"   
  
"Whatever floats your boat Griff, Like I said Lexa could float mine"  
  
"You're not even gay Raven" Clarke huffs.   
  
"Your point?" Raven questions. "You know I like to dip and dive sometimes. Mix it up a little. Bit of nipple instead of cock"   
  
"To much information" Clarke grunts kicking Ravens feet off the coffee table again. " any way you're not helping me one bit"   
  
"I'm hardly going to help you I bet you had no chance" Raven smirks placing her feet back on the coffee table just to be annoying.   
  
"Urgh!" Clarke groans losing complete interest in the Tv altogether. Lexa was the most difficult soft person she had ever come across, how confusing was that?  
  
  
\----  
  
"We need something solid. Something that will hammer that son of a bitch to the ground" Anya snaps pacing Lexa's office while shaking her head.   
  
"We need a witness" Lexa adds biting her bottom lip as she studies the case in front of her. They were being shown up in court and that was something neither Woods women took lightly. "Her son isn't cutting it. We need someone unrelated" Lexa said with her own huff, it was simple really their case wasn't good enough and they didn't have any other witnesses to come forward but the solid evidence was falling short and time was running out.   
  
"the CCTV showed him leaving the house at 3:30" Lexa said casually speaking aloud while massaging her head trying to get it to work or just come up with something. "He was there for fifteen minutes, we need to find out what he did after, find out where he went, who he saw, what he said" Lexa said hoping this could further help their case.   
  
"He said he went home" Anya breathed   
  
"There's got to be more to it" Lexa explained. Without anything else, he would be a free man.   
  
"I'll call in a favour," Anya says standing back up and heading towards the door only as she turns back around she notices Lexa's attention elsewhere looking through the glass to her own office with a soft smile.   
  
"Please don't tell me you have a thing for her" Anya pleads after following Lexa's line of sight to Clarke.   
  
"What?" Lexa frowns. "She's an employee"   
  
"Like that matters" Anya scoffs turning back to Clarke in disgust who's eyes were on Lexa too. "I am not having that thing as a sister in law. No way in hell" Anya shakes her head dismissively.  "She's completely useless and the worst employee we've ever had. Complete nut case"   
  
"Anya" Lexa warns closing her eyes. Since she hired Clarke all she heard from Anya when they wasn't talking about a case was when was Lexa going to fire her. She messed up her mail, she sat on her phone, she constantly annoyed the hell out of her and she's just taking up a job someone deserving should have.   
  
"You like her. She's distracting you"   
  
"I like her honesty" Lexa corrects. "She's different from everyone in this office"  
  
"Yeah that's because she wasn't born with a brain. The rest of us was"   
  
"Well she manages to shut you up doesn't she?" Lexa snaps back with a smirk.   
  
"Hardly" Anya scoffs crossing her arms. "I just refuse to stoop to her stupidity. Look at you defending her"  
  
"I'm not defending her" Lexa snaps harsher standing from her chair. "I'm just fed up with you giving her shit because you wanted to hire someone else. Pull your dummy back in the pram and grow up because she's staying as long as she wants to be here, she does her job well with no problem and its about time you see it"    
  
"Bit convenient how she's into you isn't it"   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"   
  
"Well, she's a broke student. You own this place and she's conveniently giving you the eye" Anya laughs turning to face the blonde grabbing letters from her cart and handing them to Josh.   
  
"She doesn't know I own it"   
  
"Please" Anya mocks. "She can't be that thick"   
  
"She doesn't" Lexa explains softly turning to look at the blonde herself. "The other night she told me to call my boss and pull a sickie"   
  
"anyone can act dumb Lexa, pull your head out your arse," Anya says shaking her head as she pulls the door open and leaves the office.   
  
"Ah, there you are!" Clarke says happily stopping the brunette on her way. "I've got a really important question for you!" Clarke says with a toothy grin.  
  
"Ok" Anya breathes trying to act professional and calm down. "What is it?" She questions.   
  
"Right, Would you rather change gender every time you sneeze? Or Not be able to tell the difference between a muffin and a baby?" Clarke questions seriously.   
  
"What?" Anya says her annoyance quickly growing as she blinks the stupidity away.   
  
"Would you rather chang-"  
  
"I heard you the first time" Anya cuts of holding her hand up. "Get out my way Clarke" Anya orders quickly moving past her and as far away as she could possibly get.   
  
"Do you have to?" Lexa questions coming to the office door.   
  
"Hell yeah" Clarke smirks rather proud of herself. "She does it to me" Clarke shrugs. "Plus its so fun, try it"   
  
"I'll keep that in mind" Lexa acknowledges but shows no sign of turning back around and heading back to her office.   
  
"Dont your feet ever get cold?" Clarke questions suddenly.   
  
"What?" Lexa laughs looking down at her bare toes. "No why?"   
  
"Just wondered"   
  
"You wonder weird things"   
  
"I know," Clarke says with a gentle smile. "Come on a date with me" Clarke blurts out.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do I have to get a microphone because it feels like everyone keeps saying what"  
  
"Sorry" Lexa smiles shaking her head.   
  
"is that a yes?" Clarke questions.  
  
"No"   
  
"So it's a no"   
  
"No" Lexa says with a wide smirk. "I don't date employees"   
  
"Then I quit!" Clarke says like it's nothing. "So yes?"   
  
"No" Lexa says beginning to laugh at Clarke's eagerness.   
  
"But a moment ago you said it wasn't a no, so if it's not a no and it's not a yes what it is?"   
  
"Why do you want to go on a date with me so much Miss Griffin?"   
  
"Must be something to do with you still Calling me Miss Griffin" Clarke shrugs teasingly causing Lexa's smile to grow more. "Honestly, I'm struggling to find a reason why I wouldn't want to go on a date with you," Clarke says honestly, all silliness aside as blue connect with Green. "So tonight at 6 pm I'll pick you up"   
  
"I can't"   
  
"But you want to?" Clarke challenges causing Lexa to go silent.   
  
"Thank you for the offer" Lexa says with gentle eyes   
  
"I know where you live now" Clarke grins. "See you at 6," Clarke says refusing to take no for an answer. She's off down the corridors with her cart before she can give Lexa another opportunity to say no.   
  
__  
  
"Clarke she said no"   
  
"She meant yes" Clarke says already getting ready.   
  
"No, no means no" Raven says about ready to laugh.   
  
"Not for her" Clarke says adamantly.   
  
"You can't just show up at her apartment"   
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"You could get done for harassment"  
  
"Raven, Trust me she wants to go on a date, she couldn't even say no or yes properly"   
  
"Oh my god I can't believe you are doing this" Raven says completely baffled while watching her best friend put her shoes on. "Please record it" 

“I'll leave if she really doesn’t want me there”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

** The interview! **

 

The closer Clarke got to Lexa's apartment the more she started regretting her decision as the nerves slowly built. It seemed funny when she first thought of it, showing up at Lexa's place with a Chinese in hand and a huge smirk on her face before saying something cocky and confident. Only as Clarke climbed in the lift and hit the button to Lexa's floor Clarke figured it was too late now anyway. The worst part was she wasn't sure what she was expecting, Lexa did say no after all. What felt like the longest lift ride of her life, the door finally pings open to the correct floor and Clarke takes a final breath before taking slow nervous steps towards Lexa's front door while muttering confident boost in her head. However what Clarke never prepared for was Lexa's door opening as she was halfway, quickly filling the corridors with laughter. In an instant Clarke found herself hiding in the opening of a door to another apartment, praying and hoping nothing was hanging out in view because that would be embarrassing and unexplainable even for Clarke's weird creative mind. Silently and as still as possible Clarke listened to something she couldn't see and most defiantly shouldn't be listening to anyway.  
  
"Seriously Lex, Loosen up. I can only help you so much!"  
  
"Why do I ask you around again?" Lexa huffs.  
  
"You just can't keep these hands off your body?"  
  
"You're lucky you're good at what you do." Lexa confesses shoving the brunette away from her door. "Now get out of here"  
  
"The best." Clarke hears the mysterious woman laugh before a kissing sound is being made. "See you next week"  
  
"Oh, Cos" Lexa calls out. "Don't be late this time"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it"  
  
As Clarke started debating peaking down the hall to see what was going on She heard a door close and footsteps getting closer towards her. Without thinking twice she quickly stepped out from her gap as naturally as possible as if she just left her own apartment, if the woman reacted unexpectedly to it, Clarke didn't notice and kept her eyes on the lift.   
  
"This lift is the slowest I've ever been in I swear" The woman huffs beside Clarke giving Clarke full permission to look at the brunette fully.   
  
"Use it a lot?" Clarke finds herself question begrudgingly as her eyes trail over 'Cos' features her eyes were dark, almost like they were black but so alluring Clarke found herself narrowing in on every spec. They suited her dark hair which was tied loosely in a ponytail with beads of sweat around the edges of her hair. That's when Clarke looked away thankfully at the exact time the lift doors open.  
  
"Feel like I live here!" She responded with a smile.  
  
Clarke suddenly wanted her to stop talking but smiled politely non the less as she hit the button the ground floor.  
  
"Chinese food huh?" The woman said as she looked to the bag in Clarke's hand. "Feeding an army?" She laughs as Clarke to looks down to the bag in hand. She didn't know what Lexa would like, so ordered all different dishes hoping there would be at least one that she'd eat.  
  
"Just me and an annoying best friend" Clarke smiled dismissively before focusing on the lift doors begging them to open already. It was embarrassing enough to be standing in the lift with a woman that's been clearly sleeping with the woman you've been shamefully hitting on for the better part of a month even if she didn't know it. Yet Clarke felt a bigger idiot for not listening to Raven, or even Lexa for that matter when she said no. Maybe Lexa just had a flirty nature with everyone Clarke started telling herself as she started to unravel everything she thought was going on between her and Lexa in a different way.   
  
When the doors finally pinged open Clarke didn't say bye to the stranger she wished she never met, not even so much as turned around to acknowledge her at all, instead she bolted for the exit and not once looked back.   
  
\--  
  
"You're going to kill me one day!" Raven laughed while Clarke just rolled her eyes again. Raven looked about ready to cry of laughter when she explained what had happened and why she was back so early with the food in hand, before asking if she actually recorded it. Yet as Clarke sank in to the couch blocking out Raven's laughter and the I told you so's she couldn't help but feel gutted and it stole her attention away for the entire night, in the kind of way when you find out some information on your partner and you're not sure how to feel about it.   
  
"Should of got the hint when you made a move on her in her apartment and she rejected you" Raven pointed out shoving a mouthful of Chinese in her big fat gob. Clarke kind of wanted to throw her shoe at her to stop talking because in some weird way Clarke made sense of it differently for weeks, the smiles, the way Lexa would look up every time she walked past her office, the way they kept conveniently bumping in to one another around the office, how she refused Niylah taking her home drunk, how they nearly kissed. She was sure they had been flirting the entire time but thinking about it after learning Lexa's already hooking up with someone else Clarke feels a bigger fool.   
  
She practically pushed Niylah her way. When she did in fact, go to kiss Lexa, Lexa did move and never initiated anything else. Lexa having the lawyer in her probably didn't not want Niylah touching her, but in fact just didn't feel comfortable letting Clarke make decisions while drunk because she was dancing to nonexistent music in an empty street wondering where her drink had gone exactly. It wasn't exactly responsible decision-making time, was it.  
  
Without another word Clarke wordlessly put her hand in the back of her jeans and through Raven $20. Ignoring Raven's victory handshake with herself as she gathered her plate and headed towards her room.   
  
"Griff!" Raven shouted just before exiting. "You ok?" she questions more seriously instantly settling down.   
  
"She's just another girl Raven" Clarke smiles shrugging her shoulders before disappearing.   
  
When her bedroom door closes behind her, her head drops back against the door.   
  
"Just another girl" she breathes shaking her head for being so fucking stupid.   
  
\----  
  
She wasn't in the mood for work today, it was one of those days where if someone speaks to you in the wrong way they suddenly become the prey while you're the biggest, worst mother fucking hunter they ever would see. A smile and quick chat usually came with handing over there mail but today Clarke all but held her hand out tiredly before pushing the cart further on more bored than ever.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa grins steeping out the conference room and almost into the blonde herself.   
  
"Lexa" Clarke says flatly reaching in the cart for Lexa's small pile. "Here." she says handing them over with the shortest of eye contact she ever held with green eyes.   
  
"Thank you." Lexa says wrapping her hands around the letters while her eyes jump around the blonde. "I half expected you to show up at my apartment last night." Lexa says amusingly but it falls flat on Clarke, she's not in the mood besides it pretty pointless anyway.   
  
"That would be weird." Clarke says rolling her eyes despite knowing she actually was only feet from her door. "Besides I got the point the first time" Clarke breathes. "You're not interested so I won't bother you further." Clarke says pulling a soft smile to her lips at the end. "I have to get on anyway, see you around"   
  
"Ok" Lexa says with a small furrow to her brow but Clarke pays little to attention to that as she's pushing on. "Have a nice day Miss Griffin"   
  
"You too" Clarke waves not turning back as she continues handing out the remaining envelops.   
  
When the clock finally struck twelve, Clarke left her cart wherever she was and went on lunch break. Heading immediately for the coffee room where she already kept her bag of stuff due to not having an office of her own. Every day she would sit there for the entire hour of her break and study sometimes in peace, but mostly with gossiping lawyers or excited interns around her.   
  
"I've been looking for you" Niylah breathes as she takes a seat beside the blonde.   
  
"You found me" Clarke smiles before looking down at her book waiting on whatever Niylah was going to say.   
  
"I haven't had chance to speak to you since the other night" Niylah says. It's true, it wasn't that Clarke was avoiding her or anything because she wasn't she wasn't that sort of person but because she became so focused on Lexa she hadn't lingered downstairs in reception for to long or the mail room for that matter. The door opens again filling the room with even more chatter, so naturally Clarke looks up to spot Anya and Lexa discussing a folder in hand briefly Clarke's eyes connect with Lexa's green ones as the brunette spots her sitting down, but as quick as it was there Clarke diverts it back to Niylah.   
  
"What about it?" Clarke questions folding the page on her book just incase.   
  
"Well we had fun" She says a little more nervously. "Well I had fun, I hope you had fun?" she rewords making Clarke laugh.   
  
"I had fun" Clarke agrees "We should defiantly do it again"  
  
"Yeah we should" Niylah agrees diverting her gaze to her hands before back to blue eyes. "Only that's not what I meant." She says softly at the very moment Anya and Lexa sit down with their own cup of coffee in hand, it takes a great effort for Clarke not to look their way but thankfully she succeeds as her eyes remain in Niylah with a furrow to her brow.  "I was wondering if you would like to I don't know"   
  
"You was wondering I don't know?" Anya pipes in with a smirk relaxing back in her chair like she wanted to see how this one ended. It made Niylah even more nervous as she turned to her own boss with a silly smile before turning back to Clarke, while Clarke kept her jaw clenched knowing something stupid would pop out any moment, it was like on autopilot whenever Lexa's sister was ever around. All ways looking her nose down at people like she was better than everyone when in reality everyone is equal despite your job description.   
  
"Would you like to maybe come out with me for food or something?" Niylah questions tucking a piece of her own hair behind her ear.   
  
"Or something?" Anya pipes in again. "You're going strong." Anya says sarcastically.   
  
"I would love to." Clarke says politely before turning in her seat to face the two wood sisters, one who's sitting there with an amused smirk, and then Lexa's who's gaze dropped to the folder in hand a second too late for Clarke not to notice that she was looking and listening. "Anya have you ever heard the saying be the bigger person and walk away"   
  
"Of course I have" Anya frowns.   
  
"Good. Well being the bigger person is highly overrated and a lot less fun. I like to be the small person" Clarke quips. "You like to mock everyone, me whatever give it all you got. But this conversation does not involve you so if you wouldn't mind" Clarke says turning back to Niylah dismissively while she stares at the blonde in utter shock and disbelief while wanting to laugh but not.   
  
"If you don't want people listening in on your conversation, then maybe you should move elsewhere. More private" Anya says cockily.   
  
"I have no problem with people listening in" Clarke is quick to say turning back to Anya while closing her book completely. "I have a problem with interfering, what's the matter no one ask you on a date yet?" Clarke questions with a tilt of the lip "Is Anya woods Jealous?"   
  
"Of you?" Anya scoffs "Hardly someone to be jealous of"   
  
"Anya!" Lexa barks in warningly because apparently Lexa also knows Anya looks her nose down at people she thinks are beneath her, but this all but makes Clarke laugh more.   
  
"Oh so because my job is beneath yours I'm not as good as you?" Clarke laughs shaking her head. Anya does nothing but shrugs with that annoying weird toxic smile on her face but Clarke has plans to wipe it off immediately. She isn't one to respond spitefully usually or to embarrass someone, but today is not her day, she's pissed off, she's been knocked back and Anya pisses her off in a fun way on a normal day, but today isn't a normal day.   
  
"Not that it's any of your business" Clarke informs with a smirk of her own. "But I'm a qualified doctor and have been for the last two years. The reason I took this job and needed it was because I have chosen to study further to be a trauma surgeon which if your small brain doesn't know is very time consuming, which makes it difficult to actually work as a doctor right now. So I decided to do it all in one go while working one day a week at a hospital for experience, plus to get my foot in the door. But as I am the smaller person if you ever do end up on my hospital bed, I hope I don't look my nose down at you like you do everyone else" Clarke bites bringing Anya to silence, Lexa's gaze up and Niylah's mouth open in surprise, and just like that as if she was dropping the mic, Clarke was up and out of the door satisfied with what she just did.   
  
She didn't even make it to the mail room before Lexa was pulling her arm to turn around, only realizing how quickly she was marching as she came to a holt.   
  
"Are you ok?" Lexa questions in all her barefoot glory.   
  
"I'm fine." Clarke says pulling free from Lexa's grip as she crosses her arm.   
  
"You seem off"   
  
"Off?" Clarke frowns despite knowing she does feel off thanks to the brunette in front of her. It wasn't that she had been knocked back or turned down, she was petty or anything she could take a knockback if someone wasn't interested but it was simply because she was sure Lexa was interested too, which made her like her that little bit more, that and Lexa had captivated her from the very moment she noticed how beautiful her eyes were.   
  
"Not you" Lexa defines softly with green eyes showing she cares. For a moment Clarke allows the soft gaze on her and takes comfort in it because Lexa has noticed a change in her so quickly and easily until eventually, she tells herself she is a lawyer after all she notices things like that.   
  
"Just a long day" Clarke plays it off by working her shoulders like they are stiff but aren't at all. "Need to whine down"  
  
"Well it sounds like you have a date tonight" Lexa acknowledges allowing her eyes to flicker elsewhere briefly before they're looking back at Clarke.   
  
"Yeah" Clarke smiles. "Hopefully that helps" Clarke smiles  
  
"You don't mess around" Lexa tries to say light-heartedly with a teasing smile but it doesn't feel like the usual ones.   
  
"You wasn't interested. Nothing to linger around for" Clarke explains uncaring with a shrug. "I should go anyway"   
  
"Of course" Lexa nods awkwardly stepping away from the blonde as she looks back up. "I hope it goes well for you Clarke." She says before turning away.  
  
Yet Clarke's head is snapping up and her eyes are bulging out of her head as she realizes Lexa just called her Clarke for the first time.  
  
"You just called me Clarke" Clarke calls to her, brows furrowing but a smile instantly forming.  
  
"That's your name" Lexa answers with her own smirk before turning back around and continuing.   
  
Clarke got home that afternoon more confused than ever as she got ready for her date. A date she hasn't thought much about due to the simple reason Lexa looked generally concerned about her today while using her first name for the first time. Call her crazy, but there was something about the way Lexa looked at her, the way she spoke and smiled, how she told Clarke about her own date like she wanted to know something more. It still felt like there was something more between them.  
  
\---  
  
"Sometimes I shock myself with the smart stuff I say and do. Other times I try to get out the car with my seat belt on" Clarke grins stirring her olive in her dirty martini as Niylah continues to laugh at her.   
  
"You know I was kind of nervous asking you out tonight, but now I don't understand why." Niylah says with ease the brightest smile on her lips as she reaches her hand out to rest on Clarke's hand.   
  
"I noticed." Clarke says softly. "but to be fair if I was asking you out in front of my bosses, I would be nervous too" Clarke smirks.   
  
"Oh don't" Niylah cringes "They never sit down they normally make a coffee and go so that was extremely unexpected"  
  
"They never sit?" Clarke frowns having had Lexa sit opposite her on more than one occasion.   
  
"Never." Niylah says around a mouthful of drink. "They're workaholics. Lexa I can understand, Anya, however, needs to take a chill and stop acting like she's first in command"   
  
"Why can you understand it with Lexa?" Clarke questions eagerly but trying to play it cool as she slouches back in her chair with a gentle smile.   
  
"The company is hers" Niylah explains.   
  
"What?" Clarke frowns. "What do you mean? You said she wasn't anyone to worry about when I asked?"   
  
"I was pulling your leg" Niylah laughs. "I thought you were joking"   
  
"So she owns the entire building?" Clarke frowns more shocked than ever as she stares into her drink wondering many things. "Why's it called Browns? Don't partners normally have their names on their own walls"   
  
"Browns is her mother's name, she died a little over a year ago but refuses to take it down, she want's her mothers legacy to go on as she built it and made it what it is. Anyway enough about work, let's just enjoy the night" Niylah finally says bringing Clarke's questions to an end.   
  
"Course" Clarke smiled but all she could think about was her sudden 101 questions. Like why Anya didn't own half and how has nobody told her she's been flirting with a woman worth millions, no wonder she said no.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" Niylah questioned hopefully.   
  
"why not" Clarke grinned glad to be rid of the drink in her hand because she's got work tomorrow and has no room for a hangover.   
  
They danced like they did last Friday night. Close and personal grinding and bumping, well Niylah did Clarke was still a terrible dancer pretending she could dance while Niylah laughed. Clarke wasn't sure what changed the mood on the dance floor, maybe it was the song or the part when it made her forget about the stressful day but she couldn't remember how she ended up kissing Niylah again on the middle of the dance floor. However, she couldn't deny Niylah was a great kisser.   
  
  
"I love your lips" Niylah hummed bringing her thumb across Clarke's lips softly before kissing her again. The kiss was slower, more passionate than only moments ago, but Clarke kissed her back just as eagerly allowing all the stress of the day to evaporate, but still, she couldn't stop the feeling somewhere Lexa was watching her like she did Friday night, only she knew she really wasn't.   
  
\---  
  
"So you asked Lexa on a date yesterday but was on a date with Niylah tonight?" Octavia frowns biting through an apple as she leans on the kitchen counter.  
  
"You sound like Raven" Clarke groaned throwing her leather jacket on the floor.   
  
"Well, she's at work so someone has to step in" Octavia shrugs. "I thought you weren't into Niylah. It was 'No. Raven. No' Remember?"   
  
"I don't need to be reminded of Drunken Clarke thank you" Clarke warns holding her hand up.   
  
"You know it's you right?"   
  
"No, she's my evil twin, we're completely separate, how many times do I have to tell you" Clarke informs throwing a pillow over her face. "Lexa isn't interested so time to move on to the next bunch of fish"   
  
"You don't like fish"   
  
"Octavia!"  
  
"What?" Octavia says innocently. "You don't, you puke at the smell" Octavia laughs. "Let's hope you never encounter a smelly Vagina" Octavia laughs and despite not wanting to Clarke can't help herself either.   
  
"Please shut up" Clarke pleads shaking her head and cursing herself for laughing to start with.  
  
"Seriously though, Lexa. You like her, I can tell"   
  
"How?"  
  
"Because you were all lit up when you came home from hers after our night out" Octavia admitted plonking beside Clarke on the couch. "You were sparkling"   
  
"She's different" Clarke finally breathes thinking of green eyes, bare toes, and braided hair. "She's just... different" Clarke fails to explain because she can't quite place her finger on it.   
  
"and Niylah?"   
  
"She's nice" Clarke confesses. "but there's no mystery, no thrill" Clarke shrugs thinking back to Lexa. Everything about her sends of vibes. Mystery, intimidation, caring, strong. They are endless yet Clarke feels like she could watch her from afar in fascination, her just being godly beautiful was a bonus. Even if it should be a sin to look that sexy while intimidating.   
  
"Well stop playing with her then"   
  
"I'm not." Clarke says. "It's just some fun at the moment, on both parts"   
  
"Good!" Octavia says. "Can't be dealing with Drama's" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is not my day :( So I thought I would at least make some of you smile :P

**The interview!**

 

"It's true though," Clarke says shrugging her shoulders. "You can scream yes, yeah and oh yeah during sex but if you ever scream yep how weird would that be" Clarke sniggered with a growing smile.   
  
"I know! What would you do?" Niylah laughed while biting her bottom lip as she leans against the table separating them.  
  
"I think I'd pause whatever I'm doing and go home" Clarke confesses with a laugh. "It's just too weird"   
  
"Yep" Niylah mocks with a giggle of her own.   
  
"Have you ever had a weird experience?" Clarke questions running her fingers through her hair as she pushes it back and lets it fall freely.  
  
"Don't judge me!" Niylah orders with a pointed finger after a moment of contemplating in her head.  
  
"Can't be promised but I'll do my best"  
  
"This one time.."  
  
"At band camp, I shoved a flute at my pussy"   
  
"What?" Niylah frowns.  
  
"Sorry habit, American pie, please continue"  
  
"Ok" Niylah laughs shaking her head. "This one time I had a one night stand"  
  
"You whore" Clarke teased.  
  
"I know right?" Niylah grinned playfully. "Well anyway, there's a reason it only ended up a one night stand" Niylah cringed closing her eyes in embarrassment while Catching Clarke's attention even more. "Well it was getting to the good part where you're that built up you could literally bite so hard into their neck they might not have one left" Niylah confessed reliving the memory. "We were both almost ready for one another, then just as I'm about to hit my Peak. My Cat flies at this guys butt and starts attacking him, Claws, teeth, hissing the lot" Niylah laughed. "The guy literally screamed out, pushing the cat away quickly with fear in his eyes, I have no idea what was up with Jasper to this day but he came right back with another attack, he was not happy. "I just burst out laughing" Niylah laughed shrugging her shoulders "I couldn't help it, safe to say neither of us reached our orgasm and I never saw him again thank god!"   
  
"Oh my god" Clarke laughed before sipping through her straw. "Remind me to lock your cat out the room first" Clarke teased.   
  
"Oh, you think you would get an invite?" Niylah question raising a brow. Clarke smirk grew even wider while leaning challengingly across the table.   
  
"You've already invited me as I recall." Clarke said cockily. "Plus you've been playing footsies under the table with me for the last fifteen minutes while struggling to keep your eyes up"   
  
"You caught me." Niylah says unashamedly holding her hands in the air. "Would you like to come back?" Niylah questions.   
  
"Only If you keep your cat away" Clarke smiled biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I can do that" Niylah swallowed before slowly stepping outside the booth.   
  
\---  
  
"We're so late!" Clarke whined shaking her head as she covers her face.   
  
"You're lucky your boss is Lexa, mine is Anya!" Niylah groans.   
  
"True" Clarke drawls out. "Sucks to be you." She says with a smug grin as she tries making herself look at least a little bit more presentable. It didn't help that she had the same clothes on from yesterday because she didn't have time to go home and change because neither Clarke nor Niylah even thought about setting an alarm last night.   
  
"Did you have to mark me?" Clarke says mortified at the small bruise covering her neck.  
  
"You wasn't complaining last night" Niylah grinned "I like necks" she shrugged playfully while biting her bottom lip. "See you later?" Niylah questions as she exits the lift backward.   
  
"Sure. Good luck" Clarke teases with a smirk while rushing out the lift too but in a different direction.   
  
A half-hour later and two coffees down Clarke walked out the mail room a little disheveled from ordering the mail as quickly as possible before pushing her cart and herself on to the beginning of her rounds. She breathed a sigh of relieve when she did the first floor with no trouble at all despite it being later than usual, everyone took it with a thank you or short acknowledgment so Clarke finally let herself breath because she had gotten away with it. As she moved to the next floor her nervous smile turned in to a wide honest one as she greeted everyone in her usual manner, happily and bubbly sometimes a little witty but still she was in the clear.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Niylah questions more pissed off than she was two hours ago.   
  
"I'm in the clear"   
  
"Well, If I had balls, they were handed to me in a wood chipper" Niylah moans her eyes flickering down the hall to make sure Anya wasn't leering around a corner before they connected with blue again.   
  
"That bad huh?" Clarke grinned almost laughing. "Well you should have set an alarm" She teases  
  
"I had my hands full" Niylah quips back her eyes trailing effortlessly down Clarke's body.   
  
"That you did!" Clarke winks handing over Niylah's small pile of letters before walking off.   
  
When Clarke made it to the fifty-fifth floor her frown appeared the moments the lift doors pinged open. She peaked her head out nervously looking from left to right causing her frown to deepen.   
  
"Hello?" Clarke says nervously not sure if it's safe to step out on to the floor or just go to another one. When no one answered Clarke's curiosity got the better of her anyway and so started pushing her cart down the empty corridors as she looked from one office to the next completely forgetting to lay their mail in their offices as she passed. Eventually, Clarke abandons her cart in the middle of the hall and paces further down the hall in search of someone. When she nearly reached the end of the aisle she finally see's everyone in the largest conference room laid out in a different way.  
  
"Miss Griffin," A familiar voice says suddenly standing beside her but Clarke doesn't need to turn to know who it is.   
  
"What's going on?" Clarke questions with a deeper frown as her arms come across her chest as she watches Anya stand up with a structure that would be intimidating.   
  
"They are preparing" Lexa explain causing Clarke to face her questioningly "They are doing a mock trial. Bethany one of our interns is facing one of her first trials alone it should be an easy close, but she's struggling under pressure" Lexa explains green eyes flickering down Clarke's body before back into blue. "It went bad for her in court yesterday and we can't let that happen again. So Anya prepares them for the worst, the possibilities that could be pulled out from right under their noses"   
  
"So why is everyone doing it if it's just her?" Clarke frowns unable to face the group once more because Lexa looks beautiful today, with a softness in her eyes that Clarke's sure she won't get use to anytime soon. It makes her heart flutter as Lexa's smile is soft and welcoming while her head tilts slightly to the side in surprise.   
  
"We need it to look like a real courtroom, two Lawyers, the defendant, the prosecutor, the judge, witnesses and the jury. That way it's practice for everyone but gives you the taste of what's to come" Lexa explains. "the other interns will take notes and maybe even use it when their time comes but mainly it's a lot of fun" Lexa confesses turning to all her employees as Anya goes in for the kill demolishing the first witness till she's babbling nonsense.  
  
"Do you join them?" Clarke questions.   
  
"I do" Lexa smiles. "We do a lot of them actually, although it's a learning curve for the beginners, we also have a friendly competition between us" Lexa confesses through a wide smile. "Everyone loves it when it's me vs Anya"  
  
"You go head to head with your sister?" Clarke finds herself smiling with widened eyes wanting more than anything to be able to see that.   
  
"Yes" Lexa grins her hands clasping behind her back as she faces the blonde fully. "Anya likes to win and so do I" Lexa confesses. "So we both go for the kill without holding back, it shows how nasty it can become in a courtroom when you're doing everything you possibly can"   
  
"Do you win?" Clarke questions curiously while watching Lexa's eyes brighten up passionately.   
  
"Well I wouldn't say she doesn't win" Lexa smirks "But she wins 1 to my five." Lexa says a bit smugly. It suits her Clarke thinks, back straight, jaw strong with her hands clasped behind her back while talking about how good she is in the most low key way.  
  
"So you're better"   
  
"My tactics are"   
  
"So you're better?" Clarke grins wanting her to just admit it with a raised brow.   
  
"Some would say so" Lexa dodges with a growing smile knowing exactly what Clarke's trying to do.   
  
"What would you say?" Clarke questions backing her into a corner. There's something about Lexa's eyes and smile that can capture your full attention, something that has you wishing you were a little bit closer to trace those lips and ask about everything swimming in those green eyes that tell stories upon stories, its how they harden so quickly, while softening at just a single word.   
  
"I would say I'm better" Lexa confesses hesitantly. "But she's a great lawyer" She breathes eyes flickering softly across Clarke's features. "Would you like to join us?" Lexa questions.   
  
"Oh no that's ok, I should do my rounds"   
  
"You're already late." Lexa says with a knowing smile. "Come on, I insist"   
  
"You noticed" Clarke deflates   
  
"You're in the same clothes as yesterday Miss Griffin" Lexa almost laughs as Clarke covers her face in embarrassment.   
  
"I'm so sorry, it won-" Clarke is cut off by Lexa's hand in the air.   
  
"Don't worry about it." Lexa says softly. "I get it." She says although Clarke's not sure what she gets because the last she remembered being late for work because you had sex the night before was a worse excuse than when you went to school and told the teacher your nonexistent dog ate your homework. "Come on" Lexa insisted already opening the door to the conference room for the blonde to join.  
  
\---  
  
"You can't show weaknesses in court." Lexa says loudly to everyone in the room. Her back was straight and her eyes were hard but the fascinating thing was, they weren't cold, they were full of warmth and reassurance as she guided her people to be better, because that's what she was there for, to help people grow while growing herself. "If you show any sign of weakness your opponent will attack, they will push and poke until you're a unorganised mess. If you had the jury on your side before, they might think twice as you struggle to come up with something as your defense, and that's what they want. It only takes one single shred of doubt" Lexa explains holding one finger up as she steps from side to side looking at each and everyone one of them. "You have one chance to make a case, one chance to present it, and one chance to show everyone in that courtroom what a good lawyer you can be." Lexa said proudly. "It doesn't matter how strong your case is, because if the other lawyer is good at what they do, they will know it, and they will be damn sure to try and prove it to everyone in that room, so you need to be a better one.  
  
"I would like a go Miss woods." Jason said confidently sticking his hand in the air.   
  
"Prosecutor or defendant?" Lexa question.   
  
"Defendant"   
  
"Ok, you have one hour to prepare. Read the case thoroughly. I will be the prosecutor"  Lexa says only beginning to grin when she hears a few 'ohh's' in the crowd. "Everyone back in one hour." Lexa says sternly wiping the playful smile from her lips as her eyes flicker undoubtedly at Clarke.   
  
"What did you think?" Lexa questioned approaching the blonde as Clarke watches everyone in amazement scattering out the conference room like the school bell just rang at the end of the day.   
  
"I'm debating a career change." Clarke says only half joking. This world was very interesting. She had only watched the last half of the case and Bethany had lost because she had accidentally caused reasonable doubt amongst the jury with her anxiousness and confusion while looking at her client for help he couldn't give. It was a crash and burn from the moment Clarke walked in.   
  
"You would be good with your mouth." Lexa says without thinking a smile on her lips as she sits beside the blonde while finally realizing what she said.  
  
"I'm glad you think so" Clarke winks before turning back to the scattered tie and suits disappearing from the halls. "Can I watch your trial?" Clarke questions nervously because she really wanted to see what all the "oh's" was about. She had only seen Lexa in a small conference before with a smug grin while dominating the room, she had no idea what she said, but the way she smiled, how she sat and how she handed over a contract to be signed like it was too easy was possibly the most attractive thing she had ever seen.   
  
"Of course." Lexa says softly. "You can be part of the jury if you like?" Lexa questioned.   
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose. Watching is good" Clarke said only now realizing it's just the two of them sitting in the room alone, a lot closer than necessary.   
  
"I suppose I should get back to work." Clarke says after a beat of having Lexa's soft eyes on her unmoving.   
  
"It's lunch break Clarke"   
  
The sound of her name had Clarke pausing, much like the first time Lexa said it, but the air felt thick and heavy and just different as green eyes remained looking in blue. Clarke had been in the presence of many woman alone, but none of them quite gave what Lexa gave of, which was weird because she wasn't sure what Lexa gave off at all. She wasn't even sure if she liked her or was just being nice.   
  
"I like it when you say my name" Clarke confessed quietly. It slipped out before she could really think about it because quite honestly Lexa had her swallowing harder than usual right now.   
  
"I can't say I've heard that name on a woman before" Lexa admitted with a soft smile while Clarke was sure Lexa's gaze had dropped to her lips. As quick as she was sucked in to being surrounded by Lexa, she was immediately being pushed back out as Lexa's eyes dropped to Clarke's neck noticing the small bruise.   
  
"I should start preparing." Lexa said clearing her throat as she stood   
  
"Lexa" Clarke said suddenly stopping Lexa from leaving the room as she to stands up. "You never told me you owned the building" Clarke breathes, wanting to say anything but that. She wants to ask every confusing thought going on in her head. Why wouldn't she go on a date with her really? Why does she keep looking at her like that if she's not interested? Why does she even talk to her when she's the busiest woman in the building? There was so many why's but the only question she blurted out was the question she cared least about.   
  
"It's common knowledge Miss Griffin." Lexa said her soft smile back as she turns to face the blonde. "It was only a matter of time until you found out" Lexa breathed swallowing as she goes to say something else but thinks better of it.   
  
"Back to Miss Griffin?" Clarke questions.   
  
"I like the sound of it" Lexa confesses with a quirk to her smile before turning around and leaving.   
  
\---  
  
When Lexa finally entered the coffee room to make her self a warm cup ready for the beginning of the mock trial she was instantly approached by Anya while she looked around the Coffee room in confusion. Most people just went back in to their offices or if they didn't have one just sat at their desks, but it seems everyone has decided to stay and have a loud gossip this afternoon, something Lexa tried to avoid at all cost, because she would just get the same questions threw her way while each and everyone suck up to her, to scared to be honest because she's the top boss. It was strange considering they were all a bunch of lawyers or training to be and none of them thought of unfair dismissal. Not that she was like that anyway.  
  
"So how come you've volunteered?" Anya says with a frown. "You only volunteer on big cases that are 50/50 not almost a guaranteed win for the defense. Trying to prove a point?"   
  
"What point would that be?" Lexa questioned moving around people to get to the cups.   
  
"You tell me." Anya asked baffled herself. "You just watch unless it's me vs you, or like I said a harder top case. So what's got you doing this?" Anya questions moving aside as another person grabs a cup.   
  
"I just want to demonstrate how a case can go terribly wrong if you're not ready" Lexa explains as her eyes land on the blonde she had been discreetly looking for. With another shrug, Lexa turned to Anya while bringing her mug to her lips. "Why else?"   
  
"I saw you talking to her" Anya finally says after a minute of staring Lexa down.  
  
"Who?" Lexa says innocently her eyes landing on the blonde once more with a book on her lap and pen in hand. She looked frustrated as Niylah sat beside her as she had to repeatedly look up to whoever was talking to her.   
  
"Don't give me that Lexa!" Anya says annoyed "You know who. Why did you invite her in to watch?"   
  
"She was curious" Lexa shrugged.   
  
"She was late for work" Anya snapped. "She's not a lawyer Lexa, she has no business with it" Anya says sharply and on some level Lexa can understand because it doesn't help Clarke like everyone else in the room, but she fails to care. "You like her"  
  
"I do not like her Anya." Lexa says sternly as she watches Clarke close her book with a heavy breath giving up on whatever it was she was trying to do.   
  
"Then why the hell are you always looking at her?" Anya says shaking head. "I'm not stupid, nor blind. You know she's got a thing going on with Niylah right?"   
  
"Just lay of Anya, ok" Lexa snaps holding her hand up before leaving Anya's side and heading towards the blonde.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says strongly making sure that the blonde heard. When Clarke looks up her eyes she looks fed up and defeated. "Can you come with me a sec?" Lexa asks softly until Clarke is nodding a little confused but following behind anyway.   
  
"Am I in trouble?" Clarke questions as she follows Lexa down the hallway. "Because I didn't do it" Clarke says immediately.   
  
"Do what?" Lexa laughs a little amused as she continues on her way instead of answering Clarke's question.   
  
"Whatever it is you think I did" Clarke says as they both step into Lexa's office.   
  
"How do you know that you didn't do it if you don't know what it is I'm accusing you of?" Lexa teases closing the door behind them before moving over to her couch and pulling the small coffee table closer to it.   
  
"I Just know these things" Clarke says matter of fact. "Besides I don't do things wrong"  
  
"You were late this morning?" Lexa continues to tease while walking over to her desk and grabbing a pen and placing it on the coffee table.  
  
"Prove it" Clarke challenges making Lexa laugh.  
  
"That's what a lawyer would say" Lexa smirks "But I happen to be a real lawyer so I'm sure my security cameras would back me up" Lexa says smugly enjoying the way Clarke knows she's only teasing.  
  
"Guilty" Clarke confesses finally furrowing her brows at what Lexa's doing. "So what was it you wanted?" Clarke questions tilting her head to the side.  
  
"It's not something I wanted" Lexa says softly looking down to the couch and coffee table. "I noticed you study in the coffee room every lunch break. Well if you ever want to study in peace, you're welcome to do it in here" Lexa says softly gesturing to the couch. "It's not exactly a desk but if I'm not in here, you can work on mine" Lexa offers.  
  
"You don't have to put out for me." Clarke says a little taken back but unable to stop staring at Lexa in disbelief.  
  
"It's no trouble" Lexa says softly. "I know what its like to study while everyone around you just won't leave you alone or get the hint." Lexa says. "It's important to focus" Lexa offers. "So anytime, just come in and do what you've got to do." Lexa says nodding gently. "You don't have to knock"  
  
"Thank you." Clarke says softly staring into green eyes with her own softness that feels like it matches Lexa's. Where did this woman come from?   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven :/ That's just such a terrible number. It's unlucky, and ugly and everything that is wrong with numbers. :/ I warned you if something bad happens. It's elevens fault!

**The interview!**

 

When Clarke took a seat back in the conference room she chooses to sit as far back as possible. At the time she thought it was only right as she wasn't part of this world and didn't benefit from learning anything being said nore done if she was honest majority of the time she had no idea what they were talking about and why they were shouting out objections to the 'fake judge.' Yet for some bizarre reason, Clarke couldn't take her eyes of her boss who stood confidently at the front shouting objection left, right and center while shaking her head at her opposing threat. She was absolutely mesmerizing and all Clarke could do was stare while sinking further in her seat, she wasn't sure when she realized it, but even when the defense spoke Clarke's eyes never shifted from Lexa who sat at a completely different desk.  
  
"She's got him" Clarke heard someone in front of her whisper catching her attention for mere seconds before looking over to Lexa again. That's when Lexa stood with a smirk on her lips stepping closer to the witness she was about to question before hammering him into the ground.  
  
"Would you say you're an honest man Mr. Jones?" Lexa questions softly pressing the palms of her hands to the desk behind her. It looked unprofessional, Clarke was sure of it but her attitude was more evident to what she thought of the case.  
  
"Irrelevant your honor!" The opposing Lawyer shouted.   
  
"I am merely asking the witness if he classes himself an honest man" Lexa defends hands coming to clasp behind her back while her eyes flicker back to her witness harmlessly.   
  
"Allowed" The judge declares giving Lexa a new stride to her step as she moves closer to the bench.  
  
Clarke suddenly wished she sat at the front as she started leaning forward in her chair wanting to hear and see everything. She wanted to see the stride in Lexa's powerful steps, the tightness of her jaw and the smirk on her lips, she wanted to be as close as possible to hear Lexa's voice cut through her like she was the witness herself. With every question flying at him, the more the witness looked over to the opposing lawyer for help, the more Lexa pushed and the quicker she fired her questions until the witness was a stuttering mess sitting there wondering what the hell just happened. Clarke had never thought much about the innocent and the guilty and how things can occur in court to effect a single case, Lexa had assured her from the very beginning that this is a easy win for the defendant if they work it correctly, however Lexa was the prosecutor and clearly winning without trouble as the intern on the opposite bench flickered through his files desperately. Clarke had never wanted someone guilty to get away with their actions before, but quite literally Lexa was thriving and doing all kinds of things to Clarke as she watched Lexa own the room. She was rooting for her in every way.   
Their closing cases were beautiful, both very convincing enough to get you thinking about both sides, but Lexa's had more of an edge you could tell it was more thought out and laid out perfectly where the opposing team was more scattered, still good but just needed a little more organization.   
  
"We will now give the jury time to come to their verdict" The judge declared standing up while dismissing everyone. The moment she tapped her spoon against the wooden desk everyone scattered out the room the same way they did two hours ago only this time Clarke followed them instead of waiting behind.   
  
"That was embarrassing"   
  
"Did you see her smirk"   
  
"Bet he wished he didn't volunteer now"   
  
"She's hot"   
  
Clarke couldn't stop herself from listening as she passed groups of people in the hall talking about the case that was just presented to them. She found herself smiling as she reached her abandoned cart and started pushing it to the very first office she should have done this morning. Truthfully she was glad to be out the room because she felt hot and heavy while being satisfied but oddly not quite enough. No matter how much she tried she kept picturing Lexa's jaw flexing before her small barely their smirk would grow.   
  
"Clarke" Anya acknowledged as Clarke stopped outside her office to hand over her mail. Anya always had the most she noticed, strange considering she wasn't in charge, Clarke half wondered what she was actually in charge of considering Lexa was the big boss.   
  
"Darling" Clarke said simply forgetting their last encounter entirely.   
  
"You're late." Anya says simply looking at the blonde.   
  
"It took longer than usual to write these love letters." Clarke said with a shrug. "Hard to put into words how I feel about you sometimes" Clarke continued refusing to let her burst of honesty from the other day stop her because life was far too short to have a grudge and Anya opinion wasn't one she cared for.   
  
"Don't let it happen again." Anya says softer than the usual snappy stuck up self.  
  
"Sure thing" Clarke agrees while pulling her next pile of letters out ready.  
  
"For a doctor" Anya starts catching Clarke's attention as she pauses. "Do you have to be so childish?" Anya questions. It's a weird approach Clarke thinks as her smile turns in to a grin, but its an acknowledgment of her regret, well so it feels.  
  
"It's called having fun" Clarke breathes looking the brunette up and down. Something Anya's clearly not fond of. "Life is to short to wear that frown constantly. You would know that if you worked in a hospital for even a day" Clarke confesses seriously turning to face the brunette fully. For a minute she thinks about telling her a story, telling her why she should lighten up and stop taking life to seriously because they aren't working for the military. "Last Thursday night I worked a shift at the hospital with my mum" Clarke explained crossing her arms across her chest. "A young boy was involved in a car accident. He was eleven" Clarke said softly remembering blonde hair and droopy eyes while air was being pumped into his lungs to keep him alive. "He died that night and no matter what my mother did, she said the damage was too bad" Clarke explained. "Eleven years he was here, that's all he had. He didn't know he was going die that night and neither did his family, but although that boy probably had a happy life, there are still regrets that family will have, like why didn't they do this, they should have taken him here or give him this and just spend more time with him than focusing on the unimportant things" Clarke explained. "So I don't plan on wasting mine making people feel smaller than I am or putting a frown on their face instead of a smile when it's completely unnecessary. Because at the end of it, we're all human and no one is better than anybody we're just different" Clarke explains her eyes finally flickering to hazel eyes as Anya remains quiet and listening "that's my way anyway" Clarke says finally with a nod before she's walking away and pushing her cart to the next office.  
  
The conversation wasn't intended to get heavy because no matter what she says or does, she had no doubt Anya will never change and remain the same judgemental miserable woman that she's grown to be.  
  
"Miss Griffin"   
  
"Miss woods" Clarke smirks walking into the office and placing a single letter on Lexa's desk. It was fascinating how Lexa's strong voice from only a few minutes ago was now soft and welcoming while her structure had gone to slack in the chair instead of strong and straight.   
  
"Miss woods?" Lexa questions a growing smile forming her lips. "That's new"   
  
"I like the sound of it" Clarke mocks with a grin of her own while green eyes look into blue.   
  
"I saw you talking with Anya." Lexa says after a moment of silence, but Clarke can't help notice that Lexa's smile hasn't left her lips since she entered the office.   
  
"Are you spying on me, Miss Woods?" Clarke teases with a warning look, it falls flat though as Lexa rolls her eyes. "Don't worry" Clarke says looking over her shoulder and down the corridor to where Anya's office is. "She was just flirting with me." Clarke says seriously while batting her lashes "Now that she knows I'm a qualified doctor, it totally does it for her" Clarke grins with a shrug making Lexa chuckle and look down for a second before looking back up.   
  
"Seems you have all the women falling at your feet then." Lexa says softly her eyes flicking across Clarke's face. "First Niylah, now my sister." Lexa says and the quiet suddenly settles around them as they struggle to tear their gazes away from each other.   
  
"Not you" Clarke swallows because honestly, Lexa is the only one who captured her full attention. For a brief second Clarke thinks Lexa's going to respond as her lip part briefly but as quick as they parted her lips were pulled back together with a harsh swallow while clearing her throat. Whatever moment they were having quickly vanished as Lexa sat forward in her chair.   
  
"What did you think about the trial?" Lexa questions curiously changing the topic completely making Clarke blink twice before taking a few steps back towards the door. Whenever she was around Lexa she felt like she got whiplash, one minute she's soft and open, so it felt. The next she's clearing her throat while putting her mask back on.   
  
"It was interesting" Clarke confessed her hand resting on the door handle while looking down the corridor debating saying what she really wanted to. When she turned back to face Lexa who's eyeing her curiously Clarke fails to care how she will sound she's already made it perfectly clear to the brunette that she thinks highly of her anyway. "I've never seen someone capture everyone's attention in a room from a single word." Clarke breathes looking up into green eyes. "You were thriving in there and I don't think I've seen anything more attractive or sexier before" Clarke confesses softly as she squeezes on to the door handle. Lexa's not interested in her, she knows that but still she can't deny the truth and despite Lexa knowing she's good, Clarke really wanted her to know that she thought it too. The intensity of green eyes on her was enough to have her swallowing nervously as she looked back to the door handle turning her nervousness into a false smile. "Have a nice day Miss Woods." Clarke says finally excusing herself as she pulls the door closed behind her.   
  
Clarke didn't return for the verdict after that because she already knew what it would be along with the majority in the room. Only that wasn't the only reason she avoided the room no matter how many times she tried telling herself it. Despite knowing Lexa has no interest in her, she couldn't stop herself flirting or giving her compliments Lexa doesn't even want to hear. She shouldn't be watching her boss own a room while eyeing her from top to bottom, she shouldn't be melting more in the chair whenever she's around because sometimes she makes her mind feel like a fuzzy mess and that just doesn't happen. So no matter how many times Clarke wanted to go back to the conference room to watch Lexa claim her victory, she knew it would be better if she didn't so she kept her head down finished up her last rounds before calling it a day.   
  
"You're late today" Niylah flirts as you reach the front desk. It's 6pm you're usually out of here by three.   
  
"I know. I sat and watched a practice trial on Floor 55" Clarke says resting her arms against Niylah's desk.  
  
"But you're not a lawyer?" Niylah frowns typing something in on her computer only half focusing.  
  
"Lexa invited me" Clarke shrugs while looking at the exit. Fucking brilliant! It's raining.   
  
"Lexa?" Niylah's frown grows as her forehead crinkles before scoffing a laugh. "She's nice, but not that nice." Niylah says shaking her head in disbelief. "She doesn't let people just join in because you want to" Niylah says. "I've never watched one, I just get told to get back to work." Niylah says with a laugh while Clarke tilts her head to the side.   
  
"Well, I'm not lying" Clarke defends pushing her hand through her hair before pulling her leather jacket around her tighter, of course, it's just her luck to not have a hood on the same day Raven couldn't pick her up.  
  
"Well, you must have done something right." Niylah says sliding closer to the side of the desk Clarke's standing at. "anyway, what are you doing tonight?" Niylah questions a growing smile on her lips. "Want to come around?"   
  
"I can't" Clarke groans "I've got an exam I really need to study for"   
  
"You bore" Niylah whines with pouting lips. "anything I can do to convince you otherwise"   
  
"Unfortunately not." Clarke says with a heavy breath. "anyway I better go. Wish me luck"   
  
"Good luck" Niylah calls.  
  
As Clarke prepared herself for the mighty storm outside wrapping her jacket even tighter around her because she could already feel the cold chill, she suddenly came to a standstill.   
"Fuck" Clarke mutters closing her eyes and shaking her head as she quickly does a U-turn back to the lift.   
  
"Forgotten something?" Niylah calls over with a smirk.   
  
"My notes and books" Clarke whines tapping the button repeatedly.   
  
"It won't make it come any quicker you know" Niylah laughs just before the doors are pinging open and Clarke's stepping in quickly.   
  
Of all places, Clarke would leave them in the very office she wanted to avoid, or more the person. The blonde could pray on luck that Lexa wouldn't be in her office but by this point, luck had proven to be a complete arsehole that didn't like her side so she didn't bother. When the doors opened to floor fifty-five Clarke flew out the lift in a rush and down the hall towards Lexa's office extremely happy she didn't pray and hope because that would have been a complete waste of time as she could already see Lexa in her office closing the blinds.   
  
"Knock, Knock!" Clarke says at the exact moment she knocks on the door while slowly pushing the door open.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says a little surprised.   
  
"Sorry I don't mean to disturb you, but I forgot my stuff" Clarke points to the corner at her back on the table while already walking over to it.   
  
"Oh, it's fine." Lexa says still standing in one spot as Clarke grabs the bag and heads back for the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow"   
  
"Yeah" Lexa says with a soft smile. "See you tomorrow." She says with a frown. "Clarke" Lexa says suddenly as Clarke is almost out the office.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Lexa's mouth briefly opens to say something but ends up shaking her head at herself while a smile shapes her plump lips.   
  
"You didn't watch the verdict." Lexa says eyes flickering between blue eyes.  
  
"I already knew what it would be." Clarke says with a proudness she couldn't explain, but no matter how much Clarke tried not looking at Lexa she found it physically impossible, especially when Lexa's mask had slipped off without her even knowing. "How did you know I wasn't there?" Clarke frowns coming to a pause, realizing Lexa noticed her missing.   
  
"You wasn't in the room" Lexa explains simply with a furrow to her brow like it's the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"There's a lot of people in that room. How did you notice I wasn't in it?" Clarke questions tilting her head curiously at the tight-lipped brunette.   
  
"I looked for you" Lexa breathes while looking down at her toes and pulling her bottom lip under her teeth.   
  
"Why?" Clarke questions stepping further back into the office and letting the door close behind her while her eyes remain fixed on Lexa's lip between her teeth. It had her stomach dropping in the best of ways while she stepped closer to her boss who remained still. Lexa looked at Clarke differently, she was sure of it.   
  
"I just did" Lexa shrugs her gaze dropping briefly to her toes. "Can I ask you a question, Miss Griffin?" Lexa questions with a shyness she'd never seen before.   
  
"Only if you call me Clarke"   
  
It was an incredible thing watching Lexa's eyes soften while her smile discreetly lit up the room. She nodded in acknowledgment, so Clarke took it upon herself to move even closer to the brunette unable to stop herself, it was like Lexa was constantly drawing her closer and pulling her in giving her no choice of her own.   
  
"What is it that intrigues you about me?" Lexa breathes her eyes heavily on her toes as her fingers wrap around the edge of the desk behind her. "When you first met me, you gave me a compliment. Then again i caught you complimenting me with your friend Raven" Lexa explains with the cutest furrow above her brow. "You have continued to do it regularly since" Lexa says in confusion but Clarke's already forgot the question as she swallows thickly. How could a woman be so blind to herself?   
  
"Does it matter?" Clarke finds herself saying. She's already been turned down, she doesn't need a show about it.   
  
"Yes." Lexa admits after a moment or two.  
  
"Why?" Clarke frowns stepping closer to the brunette. " I took the hint, Lexa."   
  
"It-" Lexa closed her mouth just as quickly as it opened as her eyes narrowed at the blonde looking her up and down before nodding. Despite not knowing the brunette for very long, she could see her mask slip back on while her back straighten as she pushed herself off the desk, any minute now Clarke would be replaced with Miss Griffin and Lexa would dismiss the whole thing like it never happened   
  
"You captured my attention from the moment I met you." Clarke says into the silence before Lexa can shut down completely. "It's in the way you walk, how you talk, how you hold yourself" Clarke explains looking in to green eyes as she watches them soften just as her own does the same. "but what interest me the most is how someone so beautiful can look as confused as you do right now" Clarke explains her eyes flickering across Lexa's features aimlessly noticing a few freckles across her nose. "You've captured more peoples attention in this building than you think" Clarke says pushing a smile to her lips as Lexa just stares at her, her back slouching again as she returns back on the desk.   
  
"You didn't even know who I was" Lexa says her voice a tad lower than usual as her eyes flicker aimlessly into Clarke's eyes searching for something.   
  
"Should i need to?" Clarke questions challengingly while taking a risky step forward leaving them only inches apart.  
  
"No" Lexa breathes after thinking about it for a moment. Clarke couldn't help but wonder what there was exactly to think about as the room was brought to silence. Things seemed to start spinning as Clarke watched Lexa's eyes flicker down to her lips, her heart pounding nervously in her chest as she struggled to come to terms with what the hell is actually happening. Part of Clarke wanted to risk it and just lean in and kiss her boss, but the other half of her held back because she had already said no, and Lexa might have a girlfriend after all.  
  
"I should go" Clarke says softly in barely a whisper. It wasn't meant to come out that way but the way Lexa's looking at her and how the air is suddenly thick, it's making it kind of hard to think. It snapped Lexa out of whatever she was in as she nodded looking more disappointed than she'd seen her before.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says placing her hand on Clarke's wrist to stop her turning and walking away.  
  
"Yeah?" Clarke breathes her eyes looking in green eyes carefully. She could feel Lexa's breath she was that close, only it didn't feel close enough.    
  
"How come you didn't show up?"   
  
"When?" Clarke frowns drawing a blank.   
  
"You said you'd pick me up at six from mine." Lexa says her shyness showing once more while her jaw tenses. "You seemed adamant," Lexa says while her hand never releases Clarke's wrist.  
  
"I did come" Clarke admits while tracing every spec of gold in Lexa's bright green eyes. They truly were mesmerizing, so much so Clarke felt her body relaxing closer to Lexa's while Lexa all but frowns in confusion.   
  
"Clarke." Lexa says her eyes drawn down to Clarke's lips completely and all Clarke can do is watch the harshness of Lexa's swallow, the flex in her jaw as she struggles to say what she really wants to. "Come for a d-"  
  
"Clarke!"   
  
The call of Clarke's name has the two girls stepping away from one another like nothing happened. When a knock on Lexa's door followed not long after the Lexa and Clarke were pretty much on opposite sides of the room as Niylah peaked her head through the office door.   
  
"Sorry" Niylah apologizes for disturbing. "I was just wondered if you wanted a ride home as it's still raining" She questions turning to the blonde in question.   
  
Clarke had no idea why she did it, but before answering a simple question her gaze shot over to Lexa who was standing once more with a strong posture and jaw flexed. Green eyes briefly connected with hers before Clarke diverted them back to Niylah.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks" Clarke says regretting her decision immediately because all she wanted to do was stand here and talk with Lexa. "See you tomorrow?" Clarke says hopefully as she turns to her boss who's masked had slipped back on.   
  
"Tomorrow" Lexa agreed with a quick nod.   
  
The whole ride home as Niylah talked absolute nonsense Clarke couldn't help try finishing Lexa's sentence that was rudely interrupted. Lexa took her night away from her when she arrived home the plan was to study and keep her head down until she knew every meaning of every word. Only every word kept ending up with Lexa in her head despite no relation what so ever. The night ended with a pillow over her head while groaning into it loudly with frustration what the hell was it with that woman?  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I'm finally back which i bet you're all glad about :P  
> Just to let everyone know incase anyone has read it but the reason I've took longer with this chapter is because  
> I've been working on another chapter for Lost and Insecure.. :) (Wedding+honeymoon) so this was put on hold just a little longer than usual but come on it was a lovely annoying cliff hanger right? Where did your imaginations take you? eith way its time to divert it back to the actualy written story :D

**The interview!**

  
  
It was a huge step up from the coffee room even if it did feel like she was slightly sitting in a library, now that Clarke really thought about it, it sort of looked like a library too with books lined up neatly on a few shelves, her own study books piled on top of one another with bright sticky notes sticking out of almost every page. The only thing that was missing was a librarian. Without really thinking Clarke's eyes flickered over to her boss who sat at her desk with legs crossed and back straight. She would be a sexy librarian Clarke thinks as she tilts her head unconsciously at her boss while eyeing her from head to toe. The first thing Clarke had noticed entering Lexa's office was the reading glasses she wore that brought out her green eyes more than she could possibly imagine, it took greater effort than usual to pull her gaze away and trust me on a normal day that was difficult but today was something else entirely. The conversation they had last night had stuck with Clarke through out the entire night, restricting her from sleep while adding so many more question to Clarke's list, but right now Clarke couldn't think about that, all she could think about was how good Lexa looked today, like she had took longer in front of the mirror ironing out her clothes and placing braids in the back of hair before bringing them to a end with her natural curls. It was a look Clarke hadn't seen on Lexa yet, but she looked more mesmerising than ever.  
  
"You would be a good librarian" Clarke blurts out unthinking as her eyes fall to Lexa's painted toes, her eyes widened mortified when she realized what just slipped past her lips.   
  
_fucking curse of no filter!_  
  
"What?" Lexa smirks turning in her chair as she looks at Clarke with a furrow to her brow. "A librarian?" Lexa questions tilting her head in question while Clarke drops her gaze to her studies as if she never said a word but judging by the heat coming from her cheeks, she's giving herself away entirely, that and no one else is in the room.   
  
"Must be the glasses" Clarke mutters with a shrug trying to bring an end to the conversation as quickly as possible.   
  
"Thank you." Lexa says hesitantly while being slightly confused. "I think?" Lexa question with a frown while turning back in her seat to resume her typing skills only this time with an amused smile painting those pretty lips.  
  
Not a moment later Clarke had grabbed her book and pulled it directly in front of her face blocking all view of Lexa entirely, in hope to stop distractions. However, like predicted of course it didn't fucking work and Clarke was lowering her book and focusing on the frown pulling at Lexa's lips as she repeatedly pulled a pen lid of the tip of her pen with her thumb before pushing it back in place. She was a fascinating creature and anyone who wasn't fascinated by her sure as hell had something wrong with them in Clarke's book.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa say softly turning in her chair to face the blonde who was instantly startled at the sound of her name.   
  
"Yeah?" Clarke says casually her eyes flickering back down to her book like that's where they had been the entire time.   
  
"Is there a problem?" Lexa says amusingly as she licks the bottom of her lip.   
  
"Problem?" Clarke frowns. "Why would there be a problem?"   
  
"Well you've been in here for forty-five minutes" Lexa explains "considering you are supposed to be using this space to study, you have spent the better part of thirty-five minutes looking at me." Lexa says smugly. Of course, she would fucking notice. Lawyers for you. "Is there something on your mind?" Lexa question and Clarke resist the urge to roll her eyes simply because she's been put on the spot and was caught ogling her boss, but other than the obvious, of course, she had something on her mind her boss Look's like something sent from heaven and hell in the best of all sinful ways, while she wants to question her like a lawyer would a witness.  
  
"if a zombie apocalypse just broke out, what would you do?"   
  
That's Not the type of question she wanted to ask at all but she'll take it.  
  
"What?" Lexa says dumbfounded before she breaks out into a quick laugh causing her eyes to crinkle and her dimples to appear while sitting forward in the chair.  
  
"An apocalypse?" Clarke questions playing with the tip of her fingernail and ignoring Lexa's shock of such a stupid question. "If someone out there started zombie walking then started eating someone, what would you do?"   
  
Clarke's further explanation did nothing to settle Lexa's amusement nor laughter, in fact, she only made it worse as Lexa stood from her chair looking through her glass door to her employee's before turning back to Clarke.   
  
"Aren't you suppose to be studying?" Lexa finally settles on not wanting to answer such a ridiculous question as she settles her backside against her desk while crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I am" Clarke confirms. "This is my own way" It's a complete lie, Clarke knows it, Lexa sure as hell knows it, especially if her raised eyebrows and smirk on her face is anything to go bye, so why the hell Clarke said it, she's not sure but hey here they are sitting in Lexa's office waiting for Lexa's response to her actually stupid question.   
  
"It's unrealistic" Lexa finally says after watching Clarke wait for an answer.   
  
"I never said it was" Clarke grins shaking her head at the brunette as she refuses to let herself answer something so ridiculous. "I just asked what you would do if it happened" Clarke breathes finally letting her useless studies drop to the table. "What would you do?" Clarke questions suddenly more intrigued by Lexa's answer than she thinks she should be. Lexa as a Lawyer was sexy, Lexa as a librarian would be sexy especially if she let those reading glasses drop to the tip of her nose before shushing her abruptly, but Lexa all sweaty and breathless as she slays a zombie with an axe or machete was doing things to the blonde, it was physically impossible to stop her mind from wondering along with her eyes down Lexa's incredible figure.   
  
"What would you do?" Lexa questions her fingers curling gently around the edge of her desk.  
  
"Slay these mother fuckers with pride," Clarke says casually with a shrug. What else was there to do? It's that or have your face eaten off and Clarke's face was far to pretty to be eaten off. "I've prepared myself" Clarke explains through a toothy smile as Lexa's eyes widen at her in question.   
  
"How so?" Lexa questions a smile pulling at her lips as she flips her hair over her shoulder.   
  
"I've got a Costco card" Clarke explains. "Concrete walls, years worth of supplies but the best part is the zombies can't get in without a membership card." Clarke says smugly making Lexa giggle while shaking her head.   
  
"You have far to much time on your hand Miss Griffin" Lexa informs while green eyes aimlessly trace over every inch of Clarke's face as she comes closer.   
  
"I wish I did." Clarke says "so what would you do?"   
  
"Well" Lexa starts which instantly has Clarkes smile growing while Lexa shakes her head. "I'd run to the lift" Lexa says.   
  
"Nope!" Clarke says abruptly. "It could Get stuck, zombies will find you then kill you, try again." Clarke says waiting for another plan of action while Lexa just tries not to burst out laughing.   
  
"Hmm. Run?" Lexa questions. "Zombies are pretty slow so I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to get away?" Lexa questions waiting for acceptance for a good enough answer.   
  
"Unless the apocalypse starts in Kenya. We would never be able to outrun those bitches" Clarke explains with a furrow to her brow making Lexa's smile grow even wider till it hurts. "Now that i think about it, if a vampire was to bite a zombie would the zombie become a vampire or the vampire become a zombie?" Clarke questions with widened eyes as she tried to imagine the scenario.   
  
"You're like dory" Lexa informs shaking her head as her grip on the table softens.   
  
"What?" Clarke says her eyes widening in amazement  
  
"Dory? the fish that can't stay focused on one thing"  
  
"No. No. No. I know who Dory is" Clar laughs while still watching Lexa in amazement "I'm surprised you do"   
  
"I do have a life Clarke" Lexa breathes her posture relaxing completely as she tilts her head at the blonde. Clarke could do nothing but watch as Lexa's mask slipped right of while talking about pointless nonsense it was fascinating, to say the least but it had Clarke's heartwarming as her eyes dropped to Lexa's pulled up lips and soft eyes. It had Clarke forgetting everything they were just talking about as she took an unconscious step closer to the brunette leaving hardly any space between them causing Lexa to swallow thickly drawing all the blonde's attention once again to Lexa's long slender neck. The air suddenly thickened and their mood quickly changed bringing their bright smiles back down to the situation at hand. "Is that what was bothering you?" Lexa questions more quietly than moments ago as her eyes look between blue. She knows it wasn't.  
  
"No" Clarke admits after a moment of resisting to reach out and swipe a thumb over soft skin. It was getting harder to stop herself from doing something stupid every time she was around her boss lately "Our conversation last night actually. We were interrupted" Clarke attempts as blue eyes search green for any indication of discomfort, but Lexa's mask remained hidden so Clarke took it upon herself to keep talking. "I'm normally really good at reading people." Clarke says with a slight furrow to her brow. "Like really good." Clarke says even more confused by this whole thing because despite Lexa refusing her offers she still can't get rid of the feeling Lexa's more interested then she lets on. "was i wrong with you?" Clarke questions wanting to no once and for all. There was sudden hesitation in green eyes, the way they flicked across Clarke's face in question, the way her gaze dropped briefly between the pair to her neatly ironed skirt before back to Clarke with even softer eyes but tightly held lips, she wasn't going to talk and Clarke knew it, so instead of waiting for something that wouldn't come, Clarke pushed a little harder. " I feel your eyes on me a lot" Clarke breathed eyes connecting with green once more as they just stare back unwavering. "I've never asked anyone on a date before but yet I found myself asking you" Clarke confesses with a cute furrow to her own brow as she only just came to that realization herself. Lexa does dangerous things to her.   
  
"You said you came to mine." Lexa says after a beat swallowing thickly as her lips close tightly once more. She's trying her best not to speak Clarke notices, because speaking means revealing things you know you probably shouldn't, but once those doors open it's hard to close. Clarke shifts more comfortably on one foot to the other as she licks her lips focusing more on her boss resting against the desk, she may not want to reveal how she feels or what she thinks, but Lexa is finding it physically impossible to walk away from this conversation.   
  
"I did" Clarke says watching as green eyes flicker up into hers with a deeper questioning look, but Clarke refused to give her any more until she asks directly because she's already laid herself out for the brunette more than once and she's knocked her back each and every time.   
  
"Then why didn't you knock?" Lexa questions hesitantly while she thinks up scenarios to what happened for her to show up and leave.  
  
"Costia" Clarke says thinking of dark hair and dark eyes with a body to die for. "When I arrived she was just leaving" Clarke admits remembering the kiss and cuddle they shared saying their goodbyes after a comment about not being able to keep her hands off. "You seemed more than friendly" Clarke said dropping her gaze briefly for witnessing something private, she didn't usually spy on people even hiding in the edge of a doorway at the time she felt silly, but admitting it to her boss who had actually turned her down that day was somehow so much more embarrassing.   
  
"Costia?" Lexa says her eyes narrowing as she looked at the blonde carefully before a soft smile pulled at her lips. "She's my masseuse. She think's I spend to much time at the office" Lexa says her eyes sparkling with something new. Something Clarke's can't put her finger on.  
  
"Your masseuse" Clarke repeats with a frown while rethinking about the whole encounter again. It would make a lot of sense why she couldn't keep her hands off her body. "Oh" Was all the blonde could manage feeling like an idiot. With Clarke's confidence coming down Lexa's suddenly spiked as her smile grew in size releasing while pushing off the desk behind her and standing up right in front of Clarke, she was a few inches taller, but this way Clarke could always see the dot's of gold scattering Lexa's eyes.  
  
"Is that why you left?" Lexa questions her tight-lipped act long gone as Clarke loses herself in gold and green.   
  
"That and you didn't look like you expected me at all"  
  
"I did say no" Lexa says amusingly.  
  
"You did" Clarke swallows only realizing she was taking steps back as Lexa inched closer towards her. How Lexa was the one in control of the conversation was beyond Clarke, so she cleared her throat looked away briefly and tried to compose herself before quickly looking back in green eyes like nothing happened, only this time her feet didn't take another step back and she stood her ground, because she was not weak, nor did she like to be dominated in any way.  "If I ask you something will you answer honestly?" Clarke questions struggling to stop herself from losing herself in green eyes like she had moments ago, instead she took it upon herself to look elsewhere but curing herself further as they landed on Lexa's plump lips. Nope, defiantly not any better.   
  
"ok" Lexa agrees licking her lips purposely because Clarke's not discreet at all. It take's a moment longer than necessary for Clarke to recover, to stop her eyes trailing across Lexa's now moist lips the same way her tongue did, but it doesn't matter how much longer it takes's Clarke still mentally high fives herself when she looks back into green eyes.   
  
"If you weren't my boss would you have said yes to the date?" Clarke questions confidently eyes annoyingly dropping to Lexa's lips once more before she can do anything about it. It felt like a lifetime of silence where Lexa just stared at Clarke with softness and question while hesitating to speak the truth, her eyelids dropped heavily as she closed her eyes briefly and that was the moment Clarke knew Lexa was giving in to being stubborn and keeping a line drawn between them, she had asked for the truth of a question and Lexa had agreed. When Lexa's eyes reopened her mask was still of and her eyes locked with Clarke's.   
  
"CLARKE!!!!" An earth-shattering scream had Clarke curing out loud for yet another interruption without even considering what the issue could be until the door comes bursting open with a panicked looking Anya instantly alarming both girls. "Clarke there's a man!" Anya points breathlessly struggling to get out what needs to be said in the panic and rush. "He's collapsed i don't know what's wrong with him" Anya quickly blurts out already leaving the office while Clarke's attitude changes altogether as she abandons Lexa's office and quickly follows closely behind. "He was talking and then he started couldn't breath" Anya explained rounding the corner into her office where a man was laying flat out on the floor with a hand resting over his heart.   
  
She was suddenly on autopilot as she dropped to her knees pressing her fingers to his pulse waiting for any sign of life. When nothing came another jolt of adrenaline quickly shot through her vain as she sits up on her knee's instantly pressing her hand's into his chest to start chest compressions.   
  
"He's not breathing" she declared loudly to anyone standing in the room. "has someone called an ambulance?" she questioned quickly pressing hard and fast against his chest  
  
"One is on the way" Anya quickly said moving around the room. "what should I do?" she said in a state of panic but Clarke has bigger matters to attend.   
  
"I need you to go downstairs and be ready to guide the paramedics here as quickly as possible" Clarke orders pushing harder and faster against the man's chest. Anya quickly scrabbled out the room and Clarke continued her chest compressions.   
  
"I need someone to come and check his pulse" Clarke ordered having no idea who was even watching her from behind at this point.   
  
Without looking up Clarke felt Lexa sit beside her and press her fingers to the man's neck while waiting to feel something.   
  
"There's nothing." Lexa says looking at the man on the ground as fearful as Anya did only moments ago. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's gone into cardiac arrest" Clarke declares trying to keep her steady pace to 120 compressions a minute. "Come on" she encourages after no sign of his heart starting to beat again. "keep checking his pulse" Clarke instructs causing Lexa to quickly feel for it again.  
  
"Nothing" She says after a moment more.  
  
"The paramedics are here" Clarke hears being called from behind her but she doesn't stop her compressions for even a second, even after the paramedics finally come rushing through the office. Lexa quickly moves out the way while Clarke continues rushing to explain what's happened.   
  
"He's gone into Cardiac arrest" Clarke explains pressing repeatedly down on the man's chest while the teams quickly kick into action and take over.   
  
"Are you a doctor?" One asks replacing his hands over the man's chest and continuing CPR while the other grabs for the AED MACHINE. "can everyone take a step back please" The paramedic asks while Clarke remains sitting with them on the floor doing what she does best.  
  
\---  
  
"Go home Anya" Lexa instructed sitting down beside her sister who's skin was turning a concerning shade of white.  
  
"I don't know what happened." Anya said still locked in a daze as she remained staring at a certain part of the wall. With every second that past Lexa was growing more concerned for her sister, neither of them had ever witnessed a tragedy or anything of the sort before but she never expected it to scare Anya till she looked like she wanted to throw up.  "Do you think he will be ok?" Anya suddenly asked pulling her gaze from the wall to look at her sister.   
  
"He's in the best place." Lexa says hopefully placing her hand on Anya's back for comfort.   
  
"Yeah" Anya nods gripping her glass of water tighter while looking at the water shake. "It's weird" Anya says after a moment. "One minute he was fine. The next-" Anya pauses with a frown struggling to grasp what exactly could have changed in the space of seconds.   
  
"i know" Lexa says softly wrapping both arms around her sister protectively. This was an unusual situation to be in, Anya was always well put together with a frown or a scowl on her face, rarely anything ever got to her which meant affection was rarely shown. Whenever things started getting emotional Anya would try to dismiss it and change the atmosphere as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hey!" Clarke says softly knocking on the glass door gently careful not to startle the two sisters.   
  
"Clarke!" Anya says quickly standing up. "How is he?" Anya questioned full of worry and dread.   
  
"He's stable." Clarke says pressing her lips sympathetically together "They got his heart going again, so that's a good sign"  
  
"That's good." Anya says crossing her arms over her chest. "That's really good"  
  
"Are you ok?" Clarke frown stepping closer to Anya as if to check on her.   
  
"I'm fine" Anya lies stepping away, receiving affection from Lexa was one thing but from someone else was something different entirely. "I'm just going to go home." Anya says wanting to dismiss the focus from her. "I'll call you later?" Anya says turning to Lexa.   
  
"Don't forget" Lexa instructs. When Anya turned back to face Clarke she gave her a brief not in acknowledgment before leaving.   
  
"Is she ok?" Clarke questions a little concerned as turns to face the door Anya just left.   
  
"I think she's just in shock." Lexa says standing from the couch and walking over to her desk and in front of Clarke. "How are you?" Lexa questions a little concerned herself.   
  
"Me?" Clarke questions. "I'm fine" Clarke says softly. "Doctor remember" Clarke says not smugly but to push Lexa's worry aside, this was something she did once a week and had seen far worse than someone's body just giving in.   
  
"You were amazing" Lexa breathes after a moment stepping just a fraction closer to the blonde.   
  
"Just done what anyone would do." Clarke says dismissively with a shrug as she focuses on gold specs.  
  
"I couldn't do that" Lexa admits softly while trailing her tongue across her bottom lip. It felt like they were suddenly talking quieter than normal yet standing closer than ever before. Clarke was finding it increasingly difficult to remain focused especially when Lexa's eyes traced slowly over Clarke's nose lips and then chin, she was admiring her for what she had just done, some would say surprised.   
  
"You asked me a question earlier." Lexa says into the silence cutting through the tension that Clarke felt like she was flying in. She never expected Lexa to willingly come back to the question.   
  
"I did" Clarke breathes blinking a little more rapidly as Lexa took another step closer leaving hardly any space between them at all until Clarke could feel her own harshness of a swallow.   
  
Clarke's eyes were open when Lexa carefully slide her hand across Clarke's cheek and slowly brought their lips together. It was soft and tender but Clarke didn't respond as she felt Lexa's lips fit perfectly against hers. When Lexa slowly pulled back with opened eyes, Clarke could do nothing but stand there in shock as a small furrow created between her brow, she didn't expect that one bit.  
  
"I'm sorry" Lexa whispered. The way her green eyes shone while her lids seemed heavy gave no indication of her meaning her apology even a little bit, but Clarke was still in shock and couldn't speak so she did the only thing she had thought about for months. Her gaze dropped to Lexa's mouth heavily as she brought their lips together one more never wanting to hear an apology from her lips again. Lexa kissed back instantly while cupping Clarke's cheek a little tighter. They had never kissed before, yet their lips molded between one another's perfectly while one pushed the other pulled until one of the girls moaned against the other. They couldn't be sure who it is but whoever it was brought an end to their tender kisses.  
  
They lost their sync completely as a jolt shot through Clarke's body bringing their kissing to a messy desperation as Clarke pushed Lexa the short distance against her desk until her body came to an abrupt halt with nothing but Clarke's body keeping her stuck in place, and Clarke's body had no intention of letting up as her hand started pushing in to the wild mane that Lexa had. When Lexa's lips reluctantly parted from Clarke's for second's Clarke's eyes opened quicker than they ever had, quick enough to watch Lexa's lips drop open deliciously as she caught her breath and moaned at the grip Clarke had of her. It only heightened Clarke's flame causing her to bring her lip's to Lexa's neck to witness another yet sinful expression from her boss. Only she didn't expect Lexa's body to jolt with pleasure the second she licked across her pulse point with a want Clarke was sure Lexa couldn't control. Within second's Clarke was pushing Lexa harder against the desk until she was sliding on the wooden surface knocking over a pot of pens and a picture messily in the heat of the moment, neither were brought out of the lustful daze they were in at the sound of rattling, however, the sight of Lexa perched up on her desk with a tight skirt and white blouse on had Clarke's underwear soaked instantly. Sex at work wasn't ideal, Clarke knew that, but right now Clarke wasn't thinking rationally or thinking at all as her hands began pulling at the side of Lexa's blouse untucking it from the skirt while crashing their lips back together in a needy whimpering kiss where her tongue never asked for permission as it followed Lexa's needing to taste her just as much as Lexa wanted to taste her.   
  
"You have no idea how sexy you are" Clarke panted, kissing and nipping while running a hand at Lexa's blouse to begin undoing the buttons. When Clarke got to the third button her eyes landed on a white lacy bra covering Lexa's beautifully tanned chest, just when she think's she couldn't want her anymore she proves her wrong. She wasn't lying when she said she think's Lexa's possibly the most beautiful woman she's ever had the pleasure to land her eyes on. "Can I take this off?" Clarke questions breathlessly as her kisses falter while Lexa still fighting strong letting Clarke do whatever it is she want's while kissing her just as passionately. She's a really good fucking kisser.   
  
"Yes" Lexa pants not really listening at all as she grips the back of Clarke's head to crash their lips hungrily together. Clarke has a feeling whatever Lexa is doing to her, she's doing the exact same to Lexa, and that only feeds her want more as she pulls the blouse apart revealing muscled stomach and perfectly round breast held in a white lacy bra.   
"we can't" Lexa suddenly says bringing her desperate kisses to sloppy end until Clarke's looking at her questioningly with soaked panties. "not here" Lexa finally breathes struggling to muster up much more than that.   
  
"You're a tease, you know that" Clarke whines as a smile pulls at her lips because her boss it pressed on top of her desk blouse wide open with her legs pressed either side of Clarke. It's a very, very good day for the blonde. When Lexa's smile brightens up her face Clarke couldn't stop herself from falling into her and kissing her once more, because she's a ridiculous kind of beautiful and Clarke's done nothing but think about what it would feel like to have Lexa Woods wrapped around her.   
  
"so is that finally a yes?" Clarke questions hopefully while moving to place a kiss on the newly discovered weak spot on Lexa's neck. She should stop kissing her, let her pull herself back together and move away, she knows that but can't quite physically let it happen at the moment.   
  
"You don't give up do you?" Lexa laughs but her eyes are soft and all kinds of green and gold, Clarke's to memorized to feel shame.   
  
"I repeat." Clarke says. "Have you seen you?" Clarke questions licking the spot she knew Lexa would instantly moan, when she's proved correct while feeling the tightness of Lexa's fist grabbing at her hair, Clarke's not sure she will ever feel this turned on by anyone ever again.   
  
"Ok" Lexa says barely in a whisper with a toothy smile.   
  
"Ok?" Clarke clarifies.   
  
"Ok" Lexa repeats rolling her eyes as her grin is too big to hide. "Let's go on a date" she says.  
  
\----  
  
  
Clarke let the door slam loudly behind her as she entered her apartment, smile on her lips unforgettable due to her achy jaw. She hadn't been able to stop smiling since she left her bosses office after watching her regain her composure and fix herself back up.   
  
"Hoe! You owe me $40 bucks!" Clarke sang pulling the fridge open to down some milk.   
  
"What for?" Raven scoffed with a laugh before throwing a nut at the blonde in the kitchen. "and do you have to be so fucking loud!"   
  
"$20 bucks is already mine! and $20 bucks because you lost a bet!" Clarke says smugly wiping her milky mustache and walking over to the couch. "I have a date with Lexa woods!"  
  
"Fuck of!" Raven says her mouth dropping open into a smile as she stares at her best friend who continues to annoy her by ruffling up her hair.   
  
"Told you I wasn't imagining things!" Clarke says proudly already walking off to her bedroom and slamming the door. When Clarke finally threw herself on the bed to look at the ceiling she realized she didn't pick a time, day or place. In fact, all that they had said was let's have a date.   
 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the person who asked me about 13? :P  
> Well my chapter will answer that for you :D

**The interview!**

**  
** **Niylah : Want to come around? ;)**

  
Clarke barely read the text message properly before she was pushing her phone back in her jacket and knocking the familiar looking door. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not but apart of her couldn't stop herself anyway because all she could think about was setting a date up officially with Lexa, which meant she was looking forward to work the next day, which was just crazy. Nobody should ever enjoy going to work, nor look forward to it for that matter because let's be honest the best part about working in an office is that the chairs swivels, and Clarke doesn't even have her own chair.  
  
"Clarke" Lexa says surprised as she brings the door to a holt. "What are you doing here?" she questions with a furrow to her brow but Clarke's already smiling because Lexa looks so very different, her usual skirt and blouse is replaced by fitted grey joggers and a white vest which parts slightly at the waist revealing a thin line of bare skin. Bare skin that Clarke can't take her eyes off. "Clarke?" Lexa says after a moment of silence her arms coming to cross over her chest in amusement as she quickly relaxes at the entrance of her door.   
  
"Sorry." Clarke says clearing her throat while trying to focus on Lexa's face. "you accepted my date" Clarke points out while holding a large bag of Chinese food in the air. "We didn't agree on a specific day or time and I didn't want to wait" Clarke says innocently with a shrug with her own signature smile. It really didn't matter how much she tried to keep her eyes focused on Lexa's face because it seemed her blue eyes had a mind of their own as they kept trailing down the length of Lexa's body to her toes and back again.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says once more. Of course she can see Clarke eyeing her like a teenage boy it's embarrassingly obvious but Clarke can't stop it any more than she's cursing herself for having no self-control, besides its not her fault anymore, it's Lexa's Clarke tells herself, she's kissed her and touched her and oh god she's licked in her mouth deliciously.  
  
"Sorry" Clarke says once again closing her eyes. "It's really not my fault" Clarke defends making Lexa's smile pull in to a smirk. "i didn't know what you would like so I bought a bit of everything" Clarke explains hoping her eyes will stop distracting her or Lexa's body. At this point she's not sure who's fault it is, Lexa's body or her tiny incapable to focus brain cells because yes, Clarke's eyes are staring again and her words have paused completely. It's the skin showing around Lexa's waist it looks teasingly good and perfectly tanned Clarke's already thinking about how good her stomach felt under her fingertips from only hours ago. Clarke swiftly turned around facing the hallway with a huff before deciding to even attempt speaking again. "this is a really bad start" Clarke whined her back to Lexa as she tries explaining further. "I can just go" Clarke offered clamping her eyes closed as she drops her head to the ground shaking her head.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says softly after the silence had Clarke ready to take her first step back towards the lift.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Why is your back to me?" Lexa questions and even though Clarke can't see her she could hear the hilarity in her voice. She doesn't blame her even thinking about what this could look like to an onlooker was hilarious. Lexa talking to the back of Clarke's head while Clarke talks to her imaginary friend. Why hasn't Lexa slammed the door already?   
  
"Because you look like that, and you're really distracting right now" Clarke whines "and you're making it physically impossible to finish sentences. I'm sorry, I expected this to go so differently I just wanted to show up, eat some food and get to know you a little better" Clarke explains defeated. It was so much cooler in her head.   
  
"You couldn't wait?" Lexa questions taking Clarke's wrist in her hand to turn her around.   
  
"I didn't want you to change your mind" Clarke breathes blue eyes finally looking into green to watch them come alive with Clarke's simple answer. They stay there for a moment longer than necessary taking one another in before Lexa steps aside from her doorway.   
  
"Are you coming in?" Lexa says casually while placing her hand on the door handle.   
  
"Are you sure?" Clarke says cautiously. "I can just go" Clarke offers not wanting to pressure Lexa into having the date right now after thoroughly fucking it up already.  
  
"I'm sure" Lexa breathes.   
  
Without saying anymore Clarke took the few steps into Lexa's apartment her eyes aimlessly wondering around much like the first time she was here, only a lot soberer and a lot less drunk.   
  
"it's not moving in here as much as last time" Clarke informs placing the bag of Chinese food on the kitchen counter noticing the tips of Lexa's lips turn up into a smile while moving around to grab some plates and cutlery.   
  
"You're not mumbling as much as last time" Lexa says cheekily setting the knife and folks down as Clarke pulls the plastic containers free from the bag to spread out giving Lexa the option to choose what she would prefer herself.   
  
"I told you sober me is not on talking terms with drunk Clarke" Clarke says scooping a fair amount of egg fried rice on both plates without thinking while Lexa just watches her open container after container with a grin tainting her lips. "Do you ever stop working?" Clarke questions while placing three chicken balls on each plate.  
  
"How do you know I'm working?" Lexa questions sliding her arms across the kitchen counter before resting on them. Clarke raises her brow at the brunette with a knowing smirk before her eyes are flickering up teasingly to green.   
  
"There's a file on the couch," Clarke says smugly while filling both plates up unconsciously.   
  
"Busted" Lexa grins after looking over to the open file. "In my defense, i wasn't expecting guest tonight" Lexa confesses looking down to her now full plate amusingly. "Feeding an army?" Lexa questions teasingly stopping Clarke in her steps as she realizes what she's done.   
  
"So much for choosing what you like." Clarke says placing the last container back down on the kitchen side while shaking her head. "sorry, I got carried away, and then you were talking, and i got distracted" Clarke tries defending.   
  
"it's fine" Lexa laughs taking the full plate with a portion of everything. "Do you always get distracted?" Lexa teases grabbing her knife and folk before walking over to the couch while Clarke follows behind.   
  
"i want to say no" Clarke smirks sitting beside her boss. "but if it's any consolation it seems to have gotten worse when you're around" Clarke confesses with a cheeky wink making Lexa roll her eyes before digging into her meal.   
  
When Clarke finally took her first bite of food it was barely warm which shouldn't be all that surprising judging by the fact that she had been standing in the corridor rambling on while her back was to her boss, before nattering on in the kitchen while possibly poisoning Lexa with all the cold foods she could possibly hate, so far the award to best first date goes to not Clarke. After chewing through yet another regretful bite of cold food Clarke just about managed to raise her head to see how Lexa was doing with this torturous challenge, when Lexa showed no sign of struggle and chewed effortlessly Clarke just flashed a smile before looking back to her plate like it's poison.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lexa laughed covering her mouth politely.  
  
"It's cold" Clarke whined pulling her most disgusted face. "How are you eating that you weirdo?" Clarke questioned dumping her plate on the coffee table deciding it's better to starve than eat that.   
  
"I eat cold food a lot" Lexa smirks while scooping another forkful of food into her mouth.   
  
"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard" When Lexa erupted into laughter Clarke physically relaxed against the back of the couch as she turned to watch the brunette eat her food. For the first time that night she felt like she could take her in without being judged because this time she had actually made it past the front door before shamefully being caught with a none existent boner between her legs.   
  
"You look different" Clarke blurts out leaning her elbow against the back of the couch while resting her head against the fist of her hand "You look good" Clarke admits admiring the way Lexa's white vest shapes her deliciously around every curve and bump.  
  
"Thank you." Lexa says shyly chewing nervously around hardly anything. "Do you always watch your dates eat?"   
  
"No" Clarke admits while bringing her teeth over her bottom lip. " I don't really date"   
  
"i find that hard to believe," Lexa says dropping her gaze to her plate as she shifts the rice from side to side before giving in completely and placing it on the coffee table alongside Clarke's.   
  
"Why?" Clarke questions after Lexa shift more comfortably on the couch pushing her feet beneath her.   
  
"You and Niylah." Lexa says casually playing with the threads innocently on the cushions making Clarke's lips pull in to a smile.  
  
"I wouldn't call that dating" Clarke explains bringing her knee's up to curl beneath her.  
  
"No?" Lexa questions remembering the hickey on Clarke's neck that was still faintly their if she really looked.  
  
"No." Clarke says with a small chuckle. "She isn't exactly my type" Clarke explains with a tilt of the lips. "it was just a casual bit of fun" Clarke shrugs. It wasn't unheard of having been stressed 99% of the day, sometimes she just needed to let off some steam and a no strings attachment was something that suited her lifestyle perfectly while jumping from one job to the next before burying herself ten feet under exams and her studies. "you're the only person I've ever asked on a date" Clarke breathes copying Lexa's twiddling with the cushions. "You bruised my ego" Clarke smirked having Lexa knock her back more than once. "Can I ask you something?" Clarke questions biting the bullet while she also moves her fingers across the cushion to brush against Lexa's.  
  
"ok." Lexa says her eyes flickering over to Clarke's fingers which repeatedly brush against her own as she places with tiny threads until she give's up on them completely and their fingers are just focused on one another's. It's something so simple and barely bare but both girls feel it as if a storm were brewing around them.   
  
"Why did you turn me down?" Clarke questions. "You said you hoped I showed up after you said no"   
  
"I told you," Lexa says her thumb rubbing back and forth across Clarke's while Clarke takes another move and slides her fingers between Lexa's till Lexa's hand is firmly in hers. When Lexa doesn't push it away and welcomes the small movement Clarke shifts her body a little bit closer on the couch with a little more confidence. Slow and steady wins the race, that and Clarke doesn't want to just dive on her, she's already ruined too much since she got here. "I don't date employees"   
  
"See, i think it's more than that" Clarke breathes eyes looking deep in to green eyes searching for her answer which Lexa won't speak. "because I'm still your employee but yet here we are" Clarke says not in accusation but more of a acknowledgement. "that and well correct me if I'm wrong but it feels like you look at me differently and have done even before you said no" Clarke frowns unable to work it out herself, and trust me she has tried.   
  
"You're very observant" Lexa say's a toothy smile forming those peachy lips.   
  
"I don't know if you know this, but I'm a doctor" Clarke confessed like it's yet to be discovered but when it make's Lexa's smile grow even wider, Clarke suddenly doesn't care if she gets her answer at all, because, at the end of it all, she got the date in the end.   
  
"My Mother and Father worked together." Lexa says after a moment. "For years I watched their love-filled marriage become something of resentment" Lexa explains her fingers squeezing on Clarke's when Clarke soothes her thumb over Lexa's hand softly. "At first it was just little things bickering about dinner, who's having the kids, who're doing this but as I started working at the firm as an intern i saw how they worked together," Lexa says looking between the two of them as she remembers the harsh words shared between her parents. " I think working with one another took its toll, every time they saw one another they irritated each other, whether it was just saying something or simply being near. Eventually, they didn't work on any cases together because they couldn't see eye to eye. My mum, she was the boss and she made sure my dad knew that whenever she felt he was growing too big for his boots"  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"They divorced." Lexa says casually with a shrug. "My dad left and it ended bitterly, I haven't seen him since"   
  
"I'm sorry." Clarke says cursing herself for asking such a question. She really did suck at first dates, this is why she doesn't do them.  
  
"Don't be" Lexa reassures pulling at Clarke's hand till it was closer to her. "After that, i strongly believed that lovers should never work together, therefore I've chosen not to date employees because I didn't want to put myself in that situation"   
  
"How come you said yes?" Clarke questioned unable to stop herself as she tilts her head to the side at her boss.   
  
"You were different." Lexa says casually her head bowing in shyness briefly before green eyes are connecting with blue. "You didn't even know who I was." Lexa says amusingly with a quiet giggle.  
  
"I didn't need to." Clarke says simply her eyes flicking to moist lips before cursing herself to focus for literally two minutes. "although I'm not sure if I forgive you for denying my offer" Clarke says mocking offense as she pulls her hand from Lexas.   
  
"I said yes in the end"   
  
"Yeah after I wondered for days what the hell is wrong with me?"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"No. But if it makes you feel guilty then yes" Clarke Smirks edging closer without even realizing it. " I have another question" Clarke announces while resting her elbow on the back of the couch again.   
  
"Is it about the zombie apocalypse?" Lexa teases standing up from her seat with a gentle smile. "Wine?"   
  
"Yes please." Clarke says her eyes following Lexa's every movement while not so subtly checking out Lexa's arse. "and no I'm apocalypse out. It's about the firm actually"   
  
"What about it?" Lexa questions pulling two large glass of wine from the cupboard that involves her boss climbing on her tiptoes and showing lots of appreciated skin. Skin that has Clarke drawling bashfully even after Lexa regains herself to look over to the obvious blonde. "Clarke?" Lexa says for what the third time? The smirk is aching her lips but Lexa can do all but shake her head as Clarke responds a little fuzzy.  
  
"Yes" Clarke drawls eyes anywhere but Lexa's face.   
  
"Maybe I was wrong about you" Lexa teases twisting the corkscrew.   
  
"Hmm." Clarke says unquestioningly. Hell, she can't hear anything, she has no idea what's going on around her right now. "Sorry what?" Clarke questions suddenly snapping out of it as her eyes try with effort to stay higher than Lexa's neck.   
  
"Are you checking me out, Miss Griffin?" Lexa teases while coming back to the couch with two glasses of wine in hand.  
  
"yes." Clarke says unashamed, even cheeky enough to drop her gaze briefly to Lexa's fine figure. "When you kiss like you do, and have a body like that, it's no longer my fault I'm only human after all" Clarke confessed taking it as a good sign as Lexa sits even closer to her, so close if she was to lean forward she could kiss Lexa comfortably.   
  
"Kiss like me?" Lexa laughs. "Clarke"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"You have a question you wanted to ask" Lexa smirks her green eyes dropping briefly to Lexa's lips. Clarke notices of course and grins herself.   
  
"I've forgot." Clarke says voice quieter than moments ago while swallowing harshly.   
  
"Dory" Lexa teases but her look has an intensity that make's Clarke want to lean forward and capture Lexa's lips already but Clarke's ruined the date enough, so she waits in hope Lexa will make the move.   
  
"Guess that makes you Marlin. That means you're going to spend your life chasing me" Clarke winks while Lexa's toothy shy smile never leaves her lips.   
  
"it's my turn to ask you something" Lexa declares turning in her seat to face Clarke fully. "Why a doctor?" Lexa questions taking a sip of her red wine as Green eyes peek over the glass.  
  
"My dad" Clarke says simply like it's explanation enough, it's been a while having met someone and having to explain her fathers situation because they didn't know of him. As quick as Clarke’s smile appeared it vanished but Lexa didnt miss a beat reaching forward and taking Clarke’s hand between her own allowing Clarke the time to explain. "He has Alzheimer's" 

  
"I'm so sorry" Lexa says quietly squeezing Clarke’s hand. "We don't have to-" 

  
"It's fine." Clarke says softly looking into the base of her glass before back to green eyes. "At first it started off with small things like the day, where he was going, what he was doing but then he started getting lost in a conversation he was already having" Clarke explains. "My mum she's a doctor too so she noticed something wasn't quite right" Clarke explains. "She took him for test and well it was confirmed. After that things just deteriorated he would wake up and not know who my mum was, or me" Clarke says sadly taking a larger sip of wine than usual. "Eventually he needed full-time care that we couldn't provide. We tried but sometimes being around us hurt him, as well as us and it was such a horrible thing to witness. The care he has is absolutely amazing, and I couldn't knock them, it didn't take me long after that to realize that helping people was something I wanted to do, i grew passionate about it very quickly"   
  
"That's a really nice way to look at it" Lexa says looking at Clarke with a softness she's never felt before. "Instead of letting it consume you negatively, you choose to give something back" Lexa says proudly.  
  
"I suppose it is" Clarke agrees having never looked at it that way before. Clarke was losing herself in green eyes all over again, the specs of gold captivating her deeper until she was being pulled deeper than she's ever been. By the time she blinked once Lexa's soft familiar palm of her hand was cupping Clarke's cheek all over again while leaning in to capture full lips. This time, Clarke didn't freeze and she didn't waste time. She kissed Lexa with purpose because for the full hour she had been here she had struggled to think of anything but kissing Lexa again. They moved in sync with soft nibs here and there, changing their angle perfectly to deepen the kiss further, but the moment Clarke's tongue was ready to push against Lexa's, Lexa was pulling away with soft adoring eyes and pulled up lips.   
  
"What was that for?" Clarke found herself whispering her hand coming up naturally to angle Lexa's chin to face her fully.   
  
"For being you" Lexa whispers back pecking Clarke's lips one last time before pulling further away. Clarke doesn't miss the way Lexa bites on her bottom lip to suppress her smile, and she certainly doesn't miss the way Lexa's still got a grip on her hand.   
  
"so how am I doing at this whole dating thing?" Clarke questions casually suddenly not dreading the answer one bit.   
  
"I give you a solid five out of ten"   
  
"Five!" Clarke groans. "How can I up my score?" Clarke questions hoping for tips causing Lexa to laugh.   
  
"Stop checking me out like a teenage boy" Lexa warns rolling her eyes while shaking her head.   
  
"Five" Clarke hums looking into space while thinking about it. "Five's good" Clarke nods proudly. "I like five" Clarke declares earning a playful smack from Lexa.   
  
"You have no game" Lexa laughs. "anyone ever told you that?"   
  
"My Friend Raven actually" Clarke confesses. "Regularly actually"   
  
"The one you were bragging about my arse too?"   
  
"I wasn't bragging" Clarke drawls out with a proud smirk on her lips. "I was complementing fine art" Clarke deadpans not feeling lame at all.   
  
"Right" Lexa laughed eyes flickering down to Clarke's eyes once more.   
  
"Who's that?" Clarke frowns suddenly having something caught her eye  
  
"Who?" Lexa questions watching Clarke stand suddenly from her chair and walk over to the full wall of pictures.   
  
"How have i only just noticed this?" Clarke frowns eyes drifting from one photo to the next until her lips are pulling into a wide smile. "Who's that little boy on your lap?" Clarke points her finger landing on a toddler with brown hair with cake around his chops.   
  
"My nephew." Lexa says proudly crossing her arms over her chest as she pulls the picture from the wall.   
  
"Your nephew?" Clarke questions eyes bulging out her head as she comes to a holt. "So he's..." Clarke pauses frown growing deeper along with the wrinkles on her head. "that's Anya's?" Clarke almost chokes over her word as she takes the picture from Lexa's hand to study the boy more intensely.   
  
"Yeah." Lexa says simply "He's five year- Clarke what are you doing?" Lexa suddenly questions watching Clarke drop to the floor pushing her finger to her neck.   
  
"Checking my pulse" Clarke swallows eyes still wide. "Oh my god I'm alive!" Clarke says concerned. "That demon gave birth to a baby!" Clarke says seriously while standing back up. "The apocalypse is closer than we thought" Clarke says while Lexa's hands are on her hips with an amused smile painting her lips.   
  
"You are ridiculous" Lexa laughs.   
  
"What's his name?" Clarke says like it holds some importance.   
  
"Bert"   
  
At the mention of his name Clarke was freezing all over again before her eyes slowly trickle up to Lexa with a smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"Bert" Clarke says seriously.   
  
"Yes" Lexa says while tilting her head to the side in question. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Clarke says innocently while shaking her head at such name. "Does she like Bert?" Clarke questions after a moment.   
  
"Of course she does"  
  
"Well I don't know, she named him Bert"   
  
"There is nothing wrong with Bert" Lexa defends.  
  
"Oh no nothing" Clarke teases shaking her head while putting the frame back on the wall. "Poor kid, his demonic Mother burped and named him after it." Clarke says bursting into laughter while scanning her eyes over the rest of the photos. "Anya with a baby!" Clarke says to no one but herself still in shock as she giggles out. "BERT" Clarke laughs. "Who name's their kid Bert?- ok ill stop now" Clarke suddenly says looking down innocently after Catching Lexa's warning gaze. It's her nephew, after all, Clarke tells herself.   



	14. Chapter 14

**The interview!**

 

  
"Touch it and you die!" Raven warns bringing Clarke to a halt  with her hand halfway to the radio. Clarke knew from the moment she got in the car with her best friend she was having one of those days where if she did actually touch the radio, there was a high possibility Raven would drive into a brick wall while sneakily undoing Clarke's seatbelt sending her off with a bang. It was a good day to be friends with Raven Reyes, well as far as Clarke was concerned anyway. So with blue eyes watching Raven, she inched her hand closer to the radio with a devilish grin until the music started blasting through the radio.  
  
"Are you fucking serious!" Raven snapped her eyes shooting daggers.  
  
"About what?" Clarke questioned teasingly running her fingers through her hair while looking out her side window. "Reyres you seem tense" Clarke grins turning back to her best friend while her hand slides down to make sure her seatbelt hasn't been unbuckled. It hasn't. "Period?"   
  
"Someone's going to be bleeding in a minute, and it's not me" Raven snapped her mouth twitching in frustration while she quickly pulls the car over to a holt. "Get out" Raven orders causing Clarke to force down her amusement while a smile taints her lips.  
  
"No." Clarke says casually leaning her elbow on the doorframe while looking ahead.  
  
"I'm not taking you to work" Raven quips adamantly while staring at the blonde.   
  
"Well I'm not getting out," Clarke says seriously her annoying smile annoying Raven by the second.  
  
"You'll be late" Raven says like it will change her mind but Clarke all but turns with a wider smirk pulling down her sunglasses slightly.   
  
"Like I care" Clarke laughs. "Eye spy with my little eye something beginning-"  
  
"Clarke!" Raven warns.  
  
"with 'M'"  
  
"Get out my car!" Raven snaps while Clarke looks around the car like a child being told of who wants to laugh.   
  
"I told you, I'm not getting out," Clarke says with a shrug of the shoulders. "You don't want to talk about what's wrong, you don't want to drive and I sure as hell ain't getting out, so looks like we're stuck here"   
  
"You're so frustrating" Raven bites shaking her head as she starts pulling away from the curb once more. For a whole five minutes, Clarke kept her mouth shut watching pedestrians crossing the road and kids running of from their parents while they walked them to school but eventually like everything Clarke does she grew bored and turned her attention to her silent best friend with a glint in her eye.   
  
"So want to talk about it?" Clarke chirped.   
  
"Jheeze let me think. No"   
  
"ok" Clarke nods turning her gaze out the window briefly before turning back to Raven, not quite done yet. "I feel like you're mad at me"  
  
"Really!" Raven mocks shock. "You came bursting into my room at one in the morning, you didn't leave till two despite me telling you to get out. Then not only did you wake me up on a weekday in the middle of the night you refused to get out of bed making us both late this morning! Then to top it off you drank all the milk last night so me and Octavia couldn't have a coffee this morning" Raven snapped finally pulling up outside Clarke's workplace but all Clarke could think about was last night. Today was a good day, not only because Raven Reyres was in a rare mood, but because last night she had her first official date with Lexa woods and it went, well really bad but if the goodbye was anything to go by, it was incredible. Lexa had followed her to the front door with a goodbye on her lips, but before Lexa could actually open the door she had leant forward to capture Clarke's lips in a soft delicate kiss that Clarke's sure she won't forget, so when she got home to her quiet apartment she was too excited to wait to tell the story so woke Raven without a second thought.   
  
"So you're on your period" Clarke concluded looking at her friend sympathetically.   
  
"Get the hell out the car" Raven snapped pushing her friend out as she quickly opens the door and jumps out.   
  
"Moody" Clarke says bending down to look through the door with a smirk.   
  
"What?"   
  
"The word beginning with m, It was moody" Clarke laughs closing the door as Raven flips her off and speeds off.   
  
\----  
  
The first time Clarke saw Lexa that day was mid-afternoon. It was brief and simple as they passed one another in the corridor Lexa nodded while Clarke smiled and then it was over and Lexa was heading to her office with a gentleman in tow. Clarke couldn't stop herself from turning around to check Lexa out who was back in her usual smart wear that had Clarke fantasizing about ripping the blouse free from its buttons to reveal Lexa's beautiful curves. The taste of Lexa's lips was still fresh on Clarke's, so much so that Clarke's tongues started trailing across her bottom lip as she watched her boss bashfully take a seat at her desk with her head held high.   
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're going, Griffin!" Anya snapped bringing Clarke back to reality as she turns to face the angry brunette.   
  
"Sorry" Clarke quickly says bringing the cart to a holt, she hadn't realized she was slowly still pushing it. "I didn't see you"   
  
"kind of hard to do that when you're facing the opposite way" Anya bites running her hands down her lady suit like she had suddenly become dirty. "You were late again," Anya says after a moment her anger vanishing suddenly as she stares at the blonde.   
  
"I know my friend had her period" Clarke shrugs like it couldn't be helped but Anya furrows her brows not expecting such an answer. "Long story shor-"  
  
"I Don't want to know, thank you" Anya interferes quickly holding her hand up much like Lexa does when she demands silence in a room. It's extremely sexy, well when Lexa does it.   
  
"Right. How are you after Yesterday?" Clarke questions the doctor in her coming out on its own but this only makes Anya hold her head higher as if she has no idea what Clarke is talking about and she wasn't as white as a ghost in Lexa's office.   
  
"I'm just fine." Anya says firmly with a nod while grabbing her own pile of mail from Clarke's cart. "Thank you for yesterday." Anya says quietly before clearing her throat quickly and shaking it off.  
  
"Technically it's my job" Clarke shrugs with a soft smile. This is their first official none sarcastic conversation and it feels well, wrong. So wrong Clarke's clearing her throat while diverting her gaze elsewhere before looking back to Anya. "Anyway move!" Clarke says quickly trying to shake off the awkward friendliness that seems to be growing.   
  
"Excuse me?" Anya says with a frown her toxic glare immediately back on her face by simply being spoken to in a lower manner.   
  
"You're taking up my very valuable important time." Clarke says holding her chin up proudly while strutting off with her cart.  
  
"You deliver mail" Anya scoffs crossing her arms over her chest as she watches Clarke strut off.   
  
"and you turn ghostly white when you're scared" Clarke quips with a smirk. "The mighty Anya who growls" Clarke teases while turning the corner laughing.   
  
\---  
  
Making silly noises with her mouth out of boredom wasn't exactly the way Clarke thought she would spend her lunch while sipping coffee. In fact, Clarke pictured it very differently as she happily annoyed Raven in the car this morning. She had expected to be in Lexa's office studying in peace while occasionally looking up to eye her boss and all the distracting things she does, from the way she bites on the end of a pen, to the way she furrows her brow in confusion while biting her lower lip, now that she really thinks about it Clarke's sure she didn't write a single word down yesterday after her study session in Lexa's office.   
  
"Normally your face is buried in a book." Niylah says amusingly while slouching in the seat beside Clarke forgetting all about personal space.   
  
"my books are trapped in Lexa's office" Clarke whines.   
  
"Why are they in there?" Niylah frowns taking the cup from Clarke's hands to take a sip.  
  
"She lets me study in there during my breaks so people don't distract me" Clarke explains. "but it looks like she's in an important meeting so I didn't want to interrupt"   
  
"Lexa lets you study in her office?" Niylah frowns.  
  
"Whys that weird?" Clarke frowns upon noticing Niylah's frown.   
  
"Well, she's the boss." Niylah says casually. "Little weird she's sharing her office so you can study"   
  
"Not really" Clarke defends shrugging her shoulders as Niylah hands the cup back. "She understands the importance and stress in exams"   
  
"I Suppose" Niylah nods. "I texted you last night"  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Clarke says forgetting all about Niylah's text. "I was busy"  
  
"Studying?" Niylah says with a bored expression.   
  
"actually I was on a date." Clarke smiles placing her almost empty cup on the table while catching Niylah's attention completely.   
  
"A date?" Niylah frowns tilting her head in confusion. "I thought-" at Niylahs brief pause Clarke looks up directly to Niylah making her quickly continue. "With who?" Niylah questions shifting on the couch more comfortably as she places her hands on one another.   
  
"It was no one," Clarke says quickly thinking on the spot. Lexa wouldn't appreciate her telling the entire office they had a date, which could quite well be all it ever will be. They hadn't discussed a second date, which could mean there wasn't even one on the table which wouldn't be all the surprising thanks to Clarke's no game, terrible food and just showing up uninvited. Lexa might even consider firing her, ok now she's just over thinking because if the kiss at the end of the night was anything to go by, then Clarke gained points somewhere.   
  
"right, ok." Niylah says awkwardly. "I thought we had a thing." Niylah says hesitantly looking into Clarke's blue eyes.   
  
"We do. I mean we did" Clarke says her brow furrowing deeper. " I thought-" Clarke pauses looking at Niylah suddenly realizing maybe they weren't on the same page at all. " I thought we were just having a bit of fun." Clarke says sadly the smile on her lips suddenly dropping from her lips as Niylah awkwardly looked down. "I'm sorry if you thought differently." Clarke says shifting on the couch to face Niylah properly.  
  
"No," Niylah says "it's my fault," Niylah says abruptly quickly painting a smile on her lips. "It's fine. I'm glad we've cleared it up"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression" Clarke explains unbelieving Niylah's display.   
  
"Forget about it" Niylah brushes it off her smile no longer meeting her eyes "anyway how did your date go?" Niylah questions while Clarke just stares at her. "Seriously Clarke, I'm fine"   
  
Despite Clarke's hesitation she decided to let it slide for Niylah and push a smile to her lips as she remembers the events of last night.  
  
"Terrible" Clarke laughs.   
  
\----  
  
  
"Hi" Clarke says pushing Lexa's office door open until her head is peaking through the hole.   
  
"Miss Griffin." Lexa greets a pleasant smile tainting her lips as she looks up from her computer.   
  
"I just need to grab my things" Clarke explains tiptoeing in the room like she doesn't want to disturb anything. Clarke couldn't deny she was feeling slightly gutted about not seeing Lexa throughout her entire shift, she had been so excited for it this morning having planned it out in her head as she teased Lexa about their date, how she would flirt and enjoy ogling Lexa shamefully while she pretended to study.  
  
"You didn't study today." Lexa notices slipping her glasses off her face to look at the blonde.   
  
"I didn't want to disturb you" Clarke admits slipping her bag over her arm as she walks over to Lexa's desk.   
  
"I wouldn't have minded." Lexa says softly pushing her chair back slightly.  
  
"I think I can get away with one day." Clarke says casually before her gaze landed on green taking all the awkwardness she was feeling out of the room. "about last night" Clarke says twitching her lip to the side. "I had a nice time" Clarke admits more shyer than when she first walked in.   
  
"Me too" Lexa admits her eyes aimlessly flickering over Clarke's soft features as she swallows thickly. "Are you doing anything tonight?" Lexa questions carefully dropping the pen in her hand back on to the desk as Clarke's eyes flicker down to Lexa's tight outfit.   
  
"You want a second date?" Clarke frowns a little surprised as she tilts her head to the side.   
  
"You sound surprised?"   
  
"Shouldn't I?" Clarke grins taking a step closer to the desk automatically as she see's the corner of Lexa's lips tilting. "First I showed up at your apartment like a creepy stalker demanding a date now, then I give you cold food while staring at you like a weirdo!" Clarke says while shaking her own head at her 'no game' "It's not funny" Clarke points while listening to Lexa laugh. "Why on earth would you want a second date?" Clarke questions.   
  
"You're different" Lexa admits taming her smile enough to talk and look into blue eyes while stepping around the desk. "You're unpredictable" Lexa breathes honestly. "I really did have a nice time last night" Lexa reassures eyes flickering down to Clarke's lips expressing her favorite part causing Clarke to smirk.   
  
"I can't." Clarke says after a moment of silence. The disappointed nod Lexa gives as she ducks her head to the ground while tightening her lips is possibly the most adorable thing Clarke's ever seen. "They're short-staffed at the hospital so I'm working a night shift tonight." Clarke admits softly watching green eyes connect with blue as relief floods them. Clarke just wants to kiss her lips already. "Another time?"   
  
"What time do you get off?" Lexa questions eyes flickering between blue eyes and moist lips.   
  
"5am" Clarke says curiously.   
  
"How about breakfast?" Lexa questions hopeful.   
  
"What?" Clarke says quickly her frown deepening as she stares at her boss. "At 5am?"   
  
"I'll be up" Lexa assures her own amused smile pulling at her lips. "Is that a yes?"   
  
"As long as it's warm food" Clarke smirks making Lexa laugh.   
  
"I know a place" Lexa reassures before wordlessly reaching down for her pen and her sticky notes. Clarke watches her in confusion as she scribbles something down before peeling it off and handing it to Clarke. "My number" Lexa informs as Clarke looks at the digits scribbled down. "So we know where to meet"   
  
"Ok" Clarke says her voice softer from when she first stepped in here unable to take her eyes off her boss. "I really should get going." Clarke says reluctantly, wanting nothing less than to be pulled away from Lexa after only just being able to talk to her for the first time that day.   
  
"Ok" Lexa says watching Clarke take a step back towards the door. It was harder than Clarke thought.   
  
"Lexa" Clarke says turning around to make sure no one was standing by the office door or just in earshot in general. "I know I can't" Clarke breathes. "but I want you to know, I really want to kiss you right now" Clarke confessed sending a jolt through her own body as she drops her gaze to Lexa's luscious lips. She take's it as a victory when Lexa's gaze drops to Clarke's lips in a daze. "You look beautiful today" Clarke confesses softly in a moment of pure honesty her filter having learned no lesson at all, at this point she doesn't care. "I'll see you tomorrow" Clarke finally takes taking slow steps backward until she had to turn around.   
  
"Go save lives Miss Griffin" Is the last thing Lexa says brings an even bigger smile to Clarke's lips as she walks dazed to the lift.   
  
"Leaving already?" Anya questions clutching her briefcase in hand as she hits the button for the lift.   
  
"Part-timer remember" Clarke breathes rolling her eyes. "You heading out already?" Clarke says amusingly as she steps into the lift alongside Anya feeling the childish urge to annoy her more than ever.   
  
"Yes actually." Anya says pressing the ground floor while Clarke evilest evil thought known to mankind. Without a second thought, Clarke looks at Anya with a smirk while Clarke just smiles innocently, while not so innocently hitting every button lower than fifty-five.   
  
"are you serious right now" Anya says angrily her eyes flickering to the lit up floors before back to Clarke.   
  
"As serious as i'll ever be" Clarke shrugs her wide smile never faltering as she leans back and forth on her heels innocently. Just as Clarke watches Anya shake her head in annoyance while pulling out her phone from her back pocket Clarke leans a little closer to Anya as the lift doors open to floor fifty-four.   
  
"Ding!" Clarke says loudly before leaning back into her own space while Anya shoots daggers. "Fifty-four!" Clarke says in a robot voice.   
  
"Do you mind!" Anya snaps with a huff rolling her shoulders to calm down as Clarke just stands there smiling.   
  
"Ding!" Clarke calls out once more as the lift doors open again. "FIFTY-THREE!" she says more louder as Anya closes her eyes breathing heavier. "Isn't this fun!" Clarke says after the doors close as she turns to face Anya clutching her own back.   
  
"No" Anya deadpans. "in fact, I couldn't think of anything worse, I'm stuck in a lift with a chil-"  
  
"DING! FIFTY-TWO!" Clarke interrupts as the doors open and closes once more.  
  
"Child" Anya breathes shaking her head once more.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Clarke grins proudly. "You would know all about children" Clarke quips.   
  
Despite Anya's moaning and huffs, Clarke called out every single floor even more lively than the last until they finally after what felt like forever reached the ground floor. The moment the doors dinged open Anya practically sucked in her entire body to fit through the slow opening doors just to get as far away from the blonde.  
  
"Bye honey! We will have to do it again sometime" Clarke chuckled waving bashfully to the angry brunette who stormed out the building never looking back.   
  
"Woah she looks pissed" Niylah says from her desk with an amused look on her face.   
  
"pft that her way of expressing her sexual frustrations" Clarke informs tapping the desk as she passed it. "She growls too" Clarke winks heading for the exit herself. "See you tomorrow"   
  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Clexa, but i wanted to get this out :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Abby :)

**The interview!**

 

"Dr. Griffin" Clarke greets sitting down tiredly in the chair.   
  
"You can still call me mum you know." Abby says diverting her eyes momentarily away from the computer screen to look at her daughter. "You look exhausted," Abby says at the very moment Clarke decides to break out into a very satisfying stretch.  
  
"God, I am" Clarke pouts blinking her eyes awake more rapidly to focus on her mother. "I didn't get time to nap before I left, so in two hours I will officially have been awake for twenty-four hours." Clarke says more sleep deprived than she's ever been. "My feet hurt, my eyes are sore and I'm so hungry I can feel my fat evaporating from my body"   
  
"Welcome to the life of a doctor" Abby laughs tapping at her keyboard without even looking.   
  
"The life of a doctor I can handle! The life of a doctor, student and part-time worker I cannot" Clarke breathes. "Mum"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Feed me!" Clarke pleads pushing her lip into the deepest of pouts.   
  
"Your shift finished five minutes ago" Abby grins while looking at her watch.  
  
"I know but I thought I'd come say hi, and thank you for all this" Clarke breathes.   
  
"I didn't do anything, you're a good doctor and you work very hard every day" Abby admits proudly with a shrug. No matter what Abby says Clarke knows she's the reason she's got her foot in the door without working full time. Not many hospitals would hire someone a doctor with a contract for one day a week due to studying and having a part-time job. "Although I don't understand why you don't just work here properly while studying"   
  
"You know why" Clarke huffs having gone through the story a thousand times. "The working hours here are too demanding. I don't want to go home every night feeling exhausted only to then have to keep myself awake to study just so I don't fail my exams" Clarke says pulling herself forward of the chair. "It's easier this way, I work a few hours a day at a good easy job, so when I go to school I'm awake and focused not debating pinning my eyes open just so I don't miss anything. I'm happy this way"   
  
"Ok," Abby says like she always does allowing her daughter to do what feels best, even if she doesn't understand it.   
  
"Anyway, I better go but I'll see you Thursday"   
  
"You will be working alongside Finn actually, but ill give you a call in the week," Abby says while watching her daughter pull the door open. "Get some rest"   
  
"I will. Love you mum"   
  
"Love you too honey"   
  
As Clarke pulled the ugly blue top from her body she clicked her phone alight to see if she had any messages. When nothing appeared on her phone she sniggered a laugh to herself while dropping her phone back in the locker to get changed properly. Clarke couldn't decide if she was slightly relieved that it seemed Lexa hadn't actually woken up for their breakfast date or gutted because... 1. She looked exhaustingly tired, which certainly wasn't a 'let's keep dating look' and 2. God, she was so hungry.   
Clarke slammed her locker door closed throwing her scarf around her neck while happily waving bye to her co-workers on her way out, ready to text Lexa with a teasing text about not being awake.  
  
"Dr. Griffin" came a familiar voice that had blue eyes looking up instantly from her phone.   
  
"Lexa" Clarke breathes her eyes narrowing in confusion as her head tilts to the side. There Lexa stood wrapped in a light brown long sophisticated coat holding two warm beverages. "I thought you were going to text?" Clarke says already biting her bottom lip as she steps closer to the brunette.   
  
"well I thought you might be a bit tired," Lexa says nervously while handing a cup to Clarke. "So I thought I would pick you up instead" Lexa breathes before pressing her lips tighter together. "Is that ok? I can just meet you there if you prefer?"   
  
"It's perfect," Clarke says softly nibbling harder at her bottom lip as she takes the beauty in that is Lexa Woods. "So where are you taking me?" Clarke questions turning on her heel as they begin walking towards Lexa's car. "I have to warn you though, I set that bar pretty high" Clarke teases earning herself a beautiful laugh from Lexa's lips.   
  
"I know a place" Lexa grins while opening the car door for Clarke. As Clarke take's a step closer to the door she pauses briefly to take her boss in even more. She really was something different entirely. How many people could say they had someone wake up early hours in the morning just to take them on a date because they wanted to see them. "What?" Lexa asks softly eyes flickering to blue eyes curiously with a smile forming those plump lips.   
  
"Nothing." Clarke says already losing herself in green eyes. Without giving it much thought Clarke leaned in and captured Lexa's lips in a soft simple kiss. "Your lips are cold" Clarke whispers before kissing Lexa's lips again forgetting her hunger entirely, in fact, Lexa would get a ten out of ten if they just stood here kissing one another. Hell, she can have an eleven.   
  
"It's winter" Lexa smirks kissing Clarke once more before pulling back with her trademark smile.   
  
"How long have you been waiting out here?" Clarke asks curiously stepping into the vehicle while never taking her eyes off her boss.  
  
"Not long" Lexa lies before closing the door and walking around to get in her own side.   
  
"I hope you're hungry"    
  
"You have no idea" Clarke groans relaxing in Lexa's already warm car.  
  
It was oddly satisfying watching Lexa drive, how her eyes carefully scanned the junction before going, how she pulled the gear stick effortlessly while turning the wheel. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off Lexa even if she wanted to. She didn't want to. She watched her the whole way with the smallest of smiles on her lips only for it to grow when Lexa's eyes landed briefly on her in curiosity while her own smile grew. It was cute and different and it felt a little domestic. Was it wrong Clarke wanted to reach out and rest her hand over Lexa's on the gear stick just to be able to touch her?   
  
"How was work?" Lexa asks while smoothly turning a corner and changing gear.   
  
"Exhausting" Clarke breathes tilting her head slightly to the side in awe at Lexa. "How was sleep?" Clarke grins dreamily.   
  
"Relaxing" Lexa laughs rolling her eyes while bringing the car to a stop and unbuckling her belt. "Ready?"   
  
"When foods involved im always ready"   
  
\---  
  
  
Clarke's eyes were bulging out of her head as she looked down at her plate, it was confirmed she was officially in food heaven. Lexa had taken it upon herself to order for the both of them ignoring Clarke's warning glare and _'Lexa I'm trusting you with my food, this is a big deal!'_ Clarke's mouth was salivating so much so she didn't even know where to start, she was amazed and hungry, and so god dam tired!   
  
"Oh my god, there are three sausages on my plate Lexa, three!" Clarke sputtered eyes wide as she reached for her knife and folk.   
  
"I can see that." Lexa says in amusement as she already started cutting into her food. "You said you were hungry"   
  
"God I am" Clarke hums licking her lips while finally cutting at one of her sausages. "but this, this is huge! I've got three slices of bacon too, look. They must have given me a whole tin of beans!"  She rushes before dipping her sausage in ketchup and shoving it in her mouth. "Oh.." Clarke moans her eyes closing as she chews down letting the taste linger. "I'm dead aren't I?" Clarke concludes shaking her head at such ridiculously good food while shoving another piece in.   
  
"I told you I knew a place." Lexa says softly eyes sparkling at she chews down on her own food while watching Clarke.  
  
"You didn't say you knew where heaven was" Clarke quips covering her mouth politely. "What have you got?" Clarke questions looking down at Lexa's much smaller plate.   
  
"Same as you, just smaller."   
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Clarke teases raising a brow.   
  
"No" Lexa laughs taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm just not very hungry" Lexa explains putting her cup back down while licking her lips.  
  
"You didn't have to do this you know. I would have understood, it's really early"   
  
"I know" Lexa breathes eyes connecting with blue. "I wanted to" She confesses causing Clarke to pause in her eating.   
  
"Why?" Clarke questions her food forgotten as focuses on the woman that had captured her full attention from the moment she had been interviewed. Everything about Lexa was intriguing and captivating all at once, she oozed sexiness and demanded attention, yet when Clarke speaks with her it's completely different her eyes are soft and her words are even softer, she doesn't demand anything and instead gets confused with all the compliments Clarke blurts out. It drags Clarke in more every time.   
  
"because" Lexa starts only to look at Clarke more intently before continuing. "because I can't stop thinking about you" Lexa breathes eyes shifting between Clarke's. It brought a heaviness down on the table but Clarke really, really didn't care because her smile was already growing as she bit down on her bottom lip. Lexa and Clarke have had many conversations but the most Lexa had said to her was she was intriguing, so this was something different entirely.   
  
"I can't stop thinking about you either" Clarke confessed biting at her bottom lip suddenly wishing she didn't sit opposite Lexa because the table is a huge obstacle to kissing those lips. " I didn't think you woke up at first" Clarke suddenly explains with a wide grin. " I thought you would still be sleeping because you never text"  
  
"were you disappointed?" Lexa questions curiously while resting her arm on the table.  
  
"A little bit"   
  
"A little bit?" Lexa teases eye widening.   
  
"No I mean I was" Clarke laughs shaking her head. "But I knew you would look as good as you always do, and I look like I've got bags under my bags" Clarke moaned cutting through a hash brown and shoving it in her mouth.   
  
"You look beautiful" Lexa breathes eyes flickering aimlessly over Clarke's perfect features only making Clarke pause again for the second time after another confession. "You suit a white lab coat" Lexa adds with a smirk.   
  
"You saw me in uniform?" Clarke frowns "When?"   
  
"Briefly, you were walking down the corridor in the hospital" Lexa explains pushing her mushrooms around her plate. "I didn't know where you would exit the building so I went inside for a second to ask. You were talking to another doctor at the time"  
  
"why didn't you come say hi?"  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you at work" Lexa shrugs finally dropping her knife and fork on her plate and pushing it away.   
  
"I wouldn't have minded" Clarke says casually. In fact, she couldn't have thought of anything better.   
  
"Next time I will." Lexa says after a moment a shy smile painting her lips.  
  
"Next time" Clarke repeats softly biting at her bottom lip for the thousandth time. "I like the sound of that" Clarke grins while reaching her folk over to Lexa's plate and stabbing a mushroom before shoving it in her mouth making Lexa's face scrunch up. "You don't like them?"  
  
"It's a fungi, Clarke"   
  
"I know" Clarke blinks. "Yum" smirking while shoving another in her mouth just for Lexa's reaction.   
  
\---  
  
"It was nothing how I imagined. I think I was like twelve, possibly thirteen." Clarke explained shaking her head with a discussed look while Lexa looks at her in surprise. " I imagined my first kiss all romantic, at prom or I don't know on a beach, but it happened at the back of a bus with a boy that had braces" Clarke laughed. "It was messy and really gross, a piece of the metal caught on my tongue as well so you can imagine" Clarke groaned hitting Lexa playfully as she giggles freely into the car. "You said you wouldn't judge!"   
  
"No judging" Lexa defends holding her hands up in surrender. "I just- does anything go right for you?" Lexa smirks.   
  
"Apparently not, that's not even the worst part" Clarke groans covering her face. "Apparently the smelliest man to mankind decided he wanted to sit right in front of us, so we were doing all this while trying to breathe through our mouths" Clarke didn't even need to finish her sentence before she heard Lexa giggling in the seat beside her. It was like a melody to her ears. They had pulled up outside Clarke's apartment over an hour ago, but Clarke had shown no intention on getting out and Lexa showed no intentions on wanting to leave, no matter how much both of them knew Clarke should get a few hours sleep before she goes to her next job. "What about you Miss 'I do everything to perfection?' " Clarke teases leaning closer to the brunette in her chair.   
  
"I was fifteen." Lexa says easily. "It was at a party actually I was dragged to"   
  
"How horrendous" Clarke teases.   
  
"I know" Lexa breathes rolling her eyes. We ended up playing truth or dare. He didn't know it was my first kiss, and I never told him. It wasn't that great, I even bit his lip by accident but I think he actually liked it, which worked out perfectly for me" Lexa laughed.   
  
"I love a bit of lip biting" Clarke points out biting at her own lip, example enough.   
  
"I've noticed" Lexa hums deliciously, eyes flickering to Clarke's lips like they always do.   
  
"Yeah?" Clarke whispers blue eyes suddenly hypnotized on Lexa's plump lips while swallowing harshly. The atmosphere quickly changing. "Can I kiss you?" Clarke questions licking her lips in anticipation.   
  
Lexa didn't answer, instead she slowly edged closer, nose briefly brushing Clarke's before she's capturing Clarke's lips with her own. It take's Clarke a total of one second to pull Lexa closer by slipping her fingers in long brown locks and gripping it while Lexa lets out a surprised moan. It feels like this is what Clarke was made for, to kiss these lips while they kiss so deliciously back. It sends a chill down Clarke's spine when Lexa nips at Clarke's bottom lip with a smirk before her tongue is dancing with Clarke's once again. Clarke's urge to pull Lexa even closer was possibly the most frustrating thing she ever felt, she wanted to feel every curve against her like she did in Lexa's office, she want's to feel her quiver and moan against her lips until she's losing control.  
  
Everything was Lexa Woods.   
  
Her moans.   
  
Her lips.   
  
When Clarke tried to pull back for air she feels slender fingers slide in her hair tugging it roughly till her lips were back on Lexa's. Lexa's lips had become more dominant as she kissed Clarke with meaning. The kiss itself was otherworldly and Clarke never wanted to stop, she pushed and pulled, nipped and sucked until Lexa growled against her lips. Clarke parted the kiss looking at Lexa in surprise but her underwear was saying something different entirely as the wetness between her legs seemed to keep growing. She wanted her. As quick as Clarke parted the kiss, she was pulling Lexa back in not ready to stop tasting her, to stop the erupting that was exploding in her chest every time those lips touched her own, it was unexplainable yet addictive.    
  
"Come inside" Clarke whispers nipping Lexa's lip more aggressively.  
  
"I can't" Lexa deflates kissing Clarke once more while briefly losing herself again as her eyes fall shut moaning in delight. "Work"   
  
"You're the boss" Clarke quipped with a smirk as she started trailing kisses down Lexa's jaw ignoring the shake of Lexa's head.  
  
"Not like this" Lexa says softly pulling back into blue eyes while capturing Clarke's lips once more, it seems impossible at this point to detach.   
  
"Told you, you're just a big tease" Clarke teases pecking Lexa's lips once more before pulling back to bite her own lip. She gets it, they both have two hours till they have to be at the office, it's hardly ideal to go fuck then both rush of to work, well that and Clarke's already tired as it is her performance could be shocking.  
  
"says you" Lexa quips with a raised brow. She couldn't even begin to count how many times Clarke had teased her with flirting while Lexa had to try and remain professional.   
  
"Text me?" Clarke questions fingers sliding down Lexa's jawline. Texting wasn't something they had done yet, it was new territory but Clarke couldn't wait to see where it would go.   
  
"If that's what you want" Lexa supplies eyes falling to Clarke's lips once more making Clarke smirk teasingly. "Get out my car, before I start kissing you again" Lexa orders knowing she could be convinced to stay there all day.   
  
"Such the romantic" Clarke giggles kissing Lexa one last time before pushing the car door open and climbing out. "See you later Romeo" Clarke winks biting her bottom lip before closing the door.   
  
\---  
  
Clarke was dead she was sure of it, however, it seemed she was struggling to find the white light as she was still stuck with the stupid cart full of letters that felt like someone had  hid stupid bricks in it today. Her feet were sore, her eyes were heavy and her brain just didn't want to function today.  
  
"You look like shit"   
  
"Kill me" Clarke pleads pressing her head to the metal cart.   
  
"Looks like someone already did that" Anya quips while continuing her journey.   
  
"Looks like someone already did that" Clarke mimicks before sticking her finger up as Anya marched forward unaware. "Bitch" Clarke muttered before continuing on her own very slow journey. "Here" Clarke says handing over a bunch of letters to Nia.   
  
"Thanks," She says in an annoyed tone which Clarke can't even be bothered to pretend to smile today, she kind of wants to flip her off too. The only thing that managed to make Clarke lift  her head for a second was the vibration of her phone.   
  
**Lexa** : You look tired x  
  
For the first time since arriving at work, Clarke feels the edge of a smile pulling at her lips as she looks around for the source. When she can't spot her boss Clarke quickly taps out a text.   
  
**Clarke** : So the first text you decide to send me is to let me know I look like shit. Thanks ;) Where are you? x  
  
As Clarke waits for a reply her eyes scan aimlessly looking for Lexa, the taste of her still fresh on her lips.   
  
**Lexa** : You look incredible from where I'm standing, a gorgeous mess ;)   
  
**Clarke** : Smooth. Where is it you're standing again? X  
  
Clarke suppresses her laughter by biting her lip as she spins on the spot When she's still unable to spot her boss she slowly pushed the cart forward moving to the next office.  
  
**Lexa** : Closer than you think x  
  
**Clarke:** Are you stalking me, Miss Woods? x  
  
Clarke thinks she's finally found her light, as she looks up suddenly wide awake with a new bounce to every step.   
  
**Lexa** : Not half as much as you've stalked me, Miss Griffin. Shouldn't you be working? x  
  
Clarke wordlessly hands Mr. Carter his mail eyes fixed on her phone without a care in the world.   
  
**Clarke:** I'm distracted x  
  
**Lexa** : Anything interesting? x  
  
Just as Clarke rounds the corner her eyes land on Lexa herself with a wide grin on her lips. Automatically Clarke freezes with a wider smile pulling at her own lips as she looks down to her phone reading Lexa's text. With a devilish smirk, Clarke comes up with a genius plan.   
  
**Clarke** : I can still taste you on my lips x  
  
She looks up to watch Lexa read the text before her eyes quickly divert up to Clarke and shaking her head naughtily before heading back to her office.   
  
**Lexa** : and im the tease? x  
  
A laugh slips from Clarke's lips causing a few odd looks to be fired her way. They all go ignored as Clarke pushes the cart down the corridor and her phone back in her jean pocket choosing not to write back and instead to deliver Lexa's mail personally this very moment.  
  
"Miss Woods" Clarke greets finally stepping into Lexa's office suddenly feeling friendly as she hands the mail over.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa beams her eyes looking past the blonde and through her glass door to everyone around. "Thank you" she settles with her eyes trailing naughtily down Clarke's body while no one was watching.   
  
"You're welcome" Clarke flirts biting her lip knowing it would draw all of Lexa's attention.   
  
With that Clarke walks out wordlessly never looking back as a smirk forms her devilish lips.   
  
**Lexa:** Nice arse ;)   
  
The text has Clarke laughing once again to the screen of her phone. She supposes she deserved that after she did brag about Lexa's arse to Raven.  
  
\--  
  
When Lexa returned back from a meeting she had hoped to bump into Clarke before her break was over, only when she entered her office she came to an abrupt halt as her eyes landed on the blonde slouched on the couch. Lexa stepped silently closer to the sleeping blonde with an amused smile pulling either side of her lips.   
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Lexa whispered shaking her head as she removes the open book from Clarke's chest to put on the table. The right thing to do would be to wake the blonde, because sleeping at work is unprofessional and simply not acceptable, but hesitantly Lexa was turning around looking through her glass walls to see who was around, when it seemed everyone was still enjoying their lunch break, Lexa silently began pulling the blinds down and closing her door. For some bizarre reason, Lexa was moving everything extra slowly to make sure nothing woke Clarke, only when Lexa finally sat in her office chair did she take a moment for herself to take in Clarke fast asleep. She was beautiful, a little dishelved but beautiful, Lexa found it impossible not to watch as Clarke twitched her lip as her mouth dropped open lazily.  
  
Lexa doesn't believe in giving anyone special treatment, she never had, but it seems inevitable when it comes to Clarke.   
  
When Clarke slowly sturs from her sleep two hours later she stretches out completely oblivious to her surrounding as she slaps her chops together trying to bring the moist back into her mouth after having it hang open for over an hour. When her eyes fix on her surrounding and Landing on a very amused looking Lexa, Clarke's eyes widen in horror.   
  
"Morning" Lexa teases.   
  
"Shit" Clarke says shooting from her chair to stand. "I'm so sorry!" Clarke rushes out rubbing her hand over her face. "I can't believe I fell asleep im such an idiot"  
  
"Clarke"   
  
"How embarrassing" Clarke whines. "I totally wouldn't blame you if you wanted to fire me!" Clarke says shaking her head as rushes to throw her books in her bag.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says just as softly having no hope of stopping Clarke's rambling.  
  
"Shit! I should really get back"   
  
"Clarke!" Lexa snaps catching Clarke full attention suddenly. "It's fine" She says in understanding. "You were working all night last night, I get it"  
  
"That doesn't justify it," Clarke says shaking her head.   
  
"Maybe not." Lexa says standing "but im your boss so I'm letting it slide just this once." Lexa says softly nervously taking Clarke's hand in her own as she steps closer. She had wanted to spend a little bit of time with Clarke all day.   
  
"I don't want you to treat me differently just because we've been on a few dates." Clarke says softly letting Lexa's fingers slide between hers.  
  
"I'm not" Lexa admits while Clarke gives her a knowing look. "I treated you different before actually," Lexa says smugly causing Clarke to frown. "Clarke, you work really hard every day, not just here. You're juggling studying, working here and working at the hospital. You have no idea how much I admire that, I know what it's like to constantly be on the go, never getting even a second to just think for yourself for a minute" Lexa breathes pulling Clarke closer as she pushes a stray of blonde hair from Clarke's face. "I'm not a hard arse boss, I never have been that's why Anya takes control of employees" Lexa confesses "I understand the difficulties, that's all im saying. That and you sleep with your mouth open" Lexa smirks. "That's weird" Lexa teases.   
  
"Shut up" Clarke mumbles while looking at Lexa in awe at her little speech. "Thank you" Clarke breathes lost in green eyes with gold specs. "But no more special treatment" Clarke demands stepping closer because Lexa's lips are calling her own.   
  
"No one can see us" Lexa clarifies seeming to be able to read Clarke's mind while her eyes fall to Clarke's lips. Just as Clarke's lips are about to connect with Lexa's her eyes widen in fear.   
  
"What time is it?" Clarke says suddenly pulling away from Lexa.  
  
"two-thirty" Lexa frowns "Wh-"  
  
"Shit! Shit! shit!" Clarke grumbles pulling her things together abruptly. "I've got a lecture" She rushes heading to the door "I'm going to be late!" she grumbles turning back around quickly. "I'm really sorry" She says one more time.  
  
"Go" Lexa laughs shaking her head as she sits back down in her seat while Clarke runs down the corridor. A Few moments pass before Lexa's phone is coming to life with a new text.   
  
**Clarke** : What are you doing tonight?   
  
**Lexa** : What do you have in mind?  
  
Lexa looks passed her door and down the corridor to see if she can see Clarke waiting for the lift, when she doesn't she knows Clarke's texting her from inside.   
  
**Clarke:** It's just occurred to me that I owe you a kiss. That and I would really love seeing you tonight. My place at seven?  
  
**Clarke** : P.s: due to my lack of sleep I might be terrible company.  
  
Lexa couldn't help but smile as she relaxed back in her chair pulling her glasses from her face.   
  
**Lexa** : So you want to fall asleep on me :'D  
  
**Clarke** : I hope you're cozy ;) First you feed me, not you're my pillow. You're a trooper.  
  
**Lexa** : As long as you don't dribble on me with that open mouth, ill see you at seven! ;)  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at sexy time so hopefully, because i hate the whole... then she did this and they did that and she did this and...
> 
> Yeah.. so that's why i don't partially like writting them. Plus first time together is always more difficult because everyone has different expectations! Hey, lets just get to the office sex already at! It's messy clumsy and who cares!

**The Interview!**

  
"What is up with you?"  
  
"Nothing" Clarke barked shoving all her dirty clothes in the laundry basket before diving back into her bedroom.   
  
"You never clean your room" Raven smirks hot on Clarkes trail.   
  
"Yes, i do!" Clarke defends shoving all her study books in a pile on her desk instead of scattered all around the floor. "I've just been really busy lately" Clarke defends with a shrug while pulling at her quilt cover till it was neatly stretched out. "Why are you still here?"   
  
"Was I suppose to be somewhere?" Raven questions amusingly while leaning on the doorframe.   
  
"Literally anywhere but here. Now go" Clarke ordered.  
  
"Sure let me just grab my tent I keep just in case I ever have to sleep with the homeless. No problem" Raven quips rolling her eyes while a smirk forms her lips. "Lexa doesn't happen to be coming around does she?" Raven teases.   
  
"Actually, yes." Clarke says in a huff while looking satisfied with her room. "So I need you to leave" Clarke deadpans turning around to face the latina.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Raven says smugly arms crossed.  
  
"Yes you are"   
  
"No" Raven laughs. "I'm not. That's your own fault for not giving me more notice"   
  
"Don't be an arse. She will be here any minute" Clarke huffs looking at the time.   
  
"Oh, you got it bad for this girl" Raven acknowledges with widened eyes.   
  
"No, i don't"   
  
"Please you didn't clean your room for Niylah" Raven smirked. "Or ever actually"   
  
"Get out!" Clarke huffed shoving Raven out her bedroom while slamming the door, only for it to open a second later. "Don't even think about answering the door" Clarke warns slamming the door again making Raven shake her head with laughter.   
  
"Idiot" Raven mutters.   
  
\--  
  
When Lexa finally knocks on Clarke's door she's an hour late and a little nervous, but that quickly disappears when the sound of bickering and banging sounds from behind the door.  
  
"Move  
  
"Let me dsfd"   
  
"Fuck out the aaw!"   
  
"OUCH"  
  
"YOU BIT ME!"  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
Just as Lexa was about to call out to make sure everything was ok the door is pulled open to reveal a breathless looking Clarke and Raven.   
  
"Hi" Clarke says casually like nothing just happened while breathing a little heavier.   
  
"Hi" Lexa grins her eyes flickering between the two girls.   
  
"Bare toes!" Raven announces causing Clarke to shove her aggressively and push her back while Lexa's left confused.  
  
"Ignore her, she's on her period" Clarke shrugs while Lexa's on the verge of laughing. "Come in!" Clarke blurts out suddenly realizing she's still standing outside the apartment.  
  
"Yeah Lexa, come in" Raven tease. "She's cleaned her room like a good girl" Raven sniggers earning a death glare from Clarke.   
  
"You wait" Clarke warns before closing her bedroom door with Lexa safely away from Raven.   
  
"You cleaned your room" Lexa teases eyes aimlessly wondering around the room before she's turning to face Clarke. "Can't say that I've had a date in a bedroom since high school"   
  
"Firstly. Shut up" Clarke quips pushing herself of the door and closer to Lexa. "Secondly, I've recently discovered I'm terrible at dates" Clarke groans sitting on her king size bed. " I was supposed to text Raven earlier to make sure she made plans so we could have the place to ourselves, but I was so busy I forgot, and then when I told her to leave she wouldn't, so now it looks like I'm just trying to get you in to bed, and I'm not, well I wouldn't complain but you know what I mean. If you want to leave that's totally ok" Clarke blabbers finally looking up to face her boss. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa grins sitting beside Clarke. "Do you always start your dates by giving them the option to stop it before it begins?" Lexa questions huge grin painted on those beautiful lips. "I don't care what you have planned, besides, it's different. I've never had someone try and get me in their bed by having a date in their bedroom before" Lexa teases earning herself a playful smack from Clarke.   
  
"Shut up" Clarke mutters leaning closer to the brunette until Lexa's lips are on her own. "Stop calling me Miss Griffin" Clarke warns, the sound of Lexa's laughter setting butterflies off in her stomach.   
  
\---  
  
It took Clarke a solid ten minutes to lose all concentration on the Tv screen before eyes started flickering to the brunette laying beside her. She was fairly impressed with herself having bet she wouldn't last five minutes with herself, so after mentally high fiving herself for having much more willpower than she thought, she rewarded herself by losing herself in Lexa completely, she did deserve it after all. It was a weird thought really, but when Clarke first met Lexa she had thought she looked a scary kind of intimidating, with her high cheekbones and strong jawline, only showing the softness beneath strong features when she broke out in a smile.   
  
"You're not watching the film" Lexa whispered her eyes remaining on the screen as her smirk formed.   
  
"Sorry" Clarke blurted out, while her eyes darted to the screen. Her willpower had apparently flown out the window the moment she mentally high fived herself because not a second later her eyes were on Lexa once more. Was it weird that despite her tiredness all she wanted to do was turn the light on and be able to see Lexa properly?   
  
"When I first met you, you looked so intimidating" Clarke whispered for no apparent reason. Lexa started it, she blames her. When Lexa turned to focus on Clarke, her green eyes replaced with the reflection of the TV.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"You owned the room" Clarke breathes eyes flickering to curled lips. "Your eyes were everywhere. The way you help your jaw, the clothes you wore." It wasn't intended but Clarke found herself licking her suddenly dry lips as her eyes traced that very jaw while imagining Lexa's legs crossed in her skirt.  
  
"Then you walked in" Lexa says amusingly shifting closer on the bed, TV long forgotten.   
  
"Then I walked in" Clarke repeated softly while biting her bottom lip. "Did you think you would end up laying on my bed?"   
  
"No" Lexa breathes her fingers reaching forward to play with Clarke's which only encouraged Clarke to move closer to a more comfortable position. "but I thought about it"   
  
"What?" Clarke exclaims breaking into a shy wide smile.   
  
"I'm not blind" Lexa laughs pulling Clarke closer till her lips wrapped around the blondes.   
  
"You know you can't just kiss me when you don't want to talk about something," Clarke says cheekily in between kisses not showing any sign of pushing Lexa away, in fact maybe that's part of the reason she was distracted, Lexa hadn't been touching her at all.   
  
"Yes, I can" Lexa whispers smile impossible to hide as her hand slips to the back of Clarke's neck pulling her closer.   
  
Yes, you can Clarke thinks as Lexa kisses her slowly while her hand pulls Clarke's hip till their flush against one another with heavy breaths and soft nips. It sets Clarke's body on fire in a way she didn't think possible. "Lexa" Clarke moans to hot and turned on to care how pathetic she sounds as Lexa moves away with Clarke's lips following. Clarke wants to smirk in victory as it does its job while Lexa kisses her harder while slowly climbing above the blonde. When Clarke's hand starts trailing down from Lexa's neck down her chest and to her hip, Lexa's pulls her lips from Clarke's so quickly Clarke feels the whiplash and pout on her lips before she can stop it.   
  
"We should stop" Lexa breathes her lips swollen and moist which honestly helps Clarke in no way at all, especially when Lexa grins and traces the pout on Clarke's lips.  
  
"Should we?" Clarke challenges raising her head from the pillow to capture Lexa's lips again when Lexa lets out a vibrating moan more intense than moments ago while her body rocks into Clarke with a jolt Clarke's breath is ripped from her lungs as she's unable to take her eyes of her boss. She's all heavy breathes and closed eyes, her grip tight on the sheets. It's a sight Clarke never wants to stop seeing as she bites harder on her bottom lip. Lexa's turned on and it's driving Clarke absolutely crazy.   
  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are" Clarke breathes her hand coming around Lexa's neck fighting every urge in her body to stop herself from ripping Lexa's clothes off.    
  
"Hmm" Lexa hums eyes still closed as she presses her forehead to Clarke's. She's unbelievably cute and not at all intimidating like this. "So are you. You have no idea" Lexa breathes her eyes finally opening as her breathing steadies. "You're very distracting" Lexa confesses moving from Clarke to lay beside her but her arms remained wrapped around the blonde.   
  
"i hope so"   
  
"Watch the movie" Lexa laughs while pulling Clarke's body flush into the front of hers.   
  
Clarke couldn't decide whether it was the way Lexa's body molded against hers or the way she could feel every breath Lexa took in the crook of her neck, but within minutes Clarke's eyes fluttered closed having no intentions to ever watch the movie.  
  
Lexa watched her while gently shaking her head.  
  
\---  
  
The film had finished a little over fifteen minutes ago but instead of leaving, Lexa found herself silently staring at the blonde fast asleep cuddled into her side with her mouth wide open. She was an odd sleeper that was for sure but Lexa found herself smiling anyway as her finger traced down the length of Clarke's jaw as she lightly snored through her nose. Finally, when the credits stopped rolling and the room turned a different shade of dark, Lexa finally pulled herself from the bed and away from Clarke to search for her stuff as much as she wanted to stay here and fall asleep she knew she couldn't, she hadn't even had time to go home and get in to casual wear before driving to Clarke's.  
Wordlessly Lexa moved around the room grabbing her blazer and heels from the floor while Clarke shifted in bed into the spot Lexa just left until Lexa was smiling without even knowing. She was torn between not wanting to leave without saying goodbye but also not wanting to wake Clarke either but without having much choice of her own she found herself perched on the edge of the bed pushing blonde locks from closed lids and snoring nose.  
  
"Snoring" Lexa says to herself while nibbling at her bottom lip. Dating wasn't something Lexa did, like ever. She didn't have the time and if she was honest with herself she hadn't given anyone the opportunity to woo her either, but somehow Clarke managed to without ever really trying, each date left her wanting more. As Lexa's fingers continued to aimlessly brush Clarke's hair Lexa leaned in to leave a soft kiss on Clarke's lips before she could really stop herself, not that she would, but what she didn't expect was for Clarke's eyes to lazily blink open as she did so.   
  
"Hi" Lexa whispered her fingers continuing on their mission. "I didn't mean to wake you" She breathes not sure if that's entirely true. Clarke's eyes had only been open for a matter of seconds and Lexa was already regretting her decision to leave as sleepy blue eyes blinked lazily at green. "Go back to sleep" As Lexa goes to pull her hand away from Clarke the blonde's hand is slipping in hers and tangling their fingers together keeping her put while pressing a kiss to the back of Lexa's hand. It was enough to have Lexa's stomach doing summersaults because Clarke looks like an entirely different person, all sleepy and lazy while her eyes blink that little bit slower.  
  
"Stay" Clarke says. It's the first words out her mouth but she had Lexa's swallowing nervously as green eyes flicker between blue eyes uncertain and unsure. Clarke must have noticed because she's pulling herself into a sitting position bringing them closer together, her eyes never faltering as her eyes stay connected with green, but before Lexa can speak Clarke's fingers are cupping Lexa's cheek.   
  
"You're cold" Lexa says nervously shifting closer to Clarke as if to warm her.  
  
"Yeah" Clarke dismisses swallowing through her nerves herself.  
  
Lexa wonders if words can be exchanged without actually speaking because if they can she thinks that's what they're doing. Clarke's fingertips don't stop on the edge of Lexa's cheek, they keep going pushing through brown hair until they are curling softly around the back of Lexa's neck keeping her there while blue eyes flicker between green eyes and plump lips. It's a hot heavy stare, one that has Lexa's lips parting in anticipation for something, has her swallowing nervously as Clarke's eyes can't seem to focus anywhere else, but when Clarke starts edging closer, Lexa's sure her heart will pound out her chest. They've kissed before, course they have but this feels different, the look, the intensity the way soft fingers sooth Lexa's skin taking all the uncertainty away.  
  
Clarke's lips are cold too is the first thing Lexa thinks before her hand is pulling Clarke's hip closer until their bodies are flush together the best they can while in a sitting position.  She kisses and nibs while swirling her tongue against Clarke's with a whimper of her own falling from her lips as Clarke gently pushes on her chest to lay down. Lexa goes without complaint their lips parting momentarily while Clarke gets in a better position. When blue eyes connect with green Lexa's entire body feels like it's on fire, her gaze is hot and heavy with heavy pants, Lexa cant wait any longer.

Lexa slides long slender fingers into blonde locks tugging it roughly until Clarke's lips collide with hers once more. She moans out into the quiet room when Clarke's lips stray down her neck sucking and biting a trail, she's so distracted by the sensations shooting through her body she doesn't notice Clarke unbuttoning her blouse until she's pulling it open with her fingertips confidently mapping out warm skin.

"You're so sexy" Clarke pants finally pulling her lips from Lexa's skin to look into green eyes.

 Lexa can't speak as her chest rises and falls rapidly, she can't even think properly as her eyes are flickering to Clarke's lips once more. When Lexa finally does gain some brain functions back she goes to flip Clarke over wanting to take control of the situation only to be stopped with a devilish smirk and a shake of the head.

 

 

"Stay" Clarke whispers keeping her grip firmly on Lexa before her eyes are flickering down the length of Lexa's body to see a white lacy bra. Wordlessly Clarke's fingers trail slowly down Lexa's collarbone across her chest until they are molding over the small curve of Lexa's breast. "I can't tell you how many times I've thought about fucking you" Clarke husks lips inches from Lexa's as she squeezes Lexa's boob until she's gasping and her eyes are falling shut. "How many times I've wondered what you sound like" Clarke breathes suddenly capturing Lexa's lips until she's a whimpering mess against her lips. "What you taste like" Clarke hums bitting at Lexa's bottom lip while rocking her body into Lexa's enough to tease but not to please.

"Clarke" Lexa whimpers eyes heavy-lidded as she raises her head to capture Clarke's lips once more only for Clarke to pull away before lips could collide.

"I'm going to drive you crazy like you have me" Clarke breathes lowering herself till she's inches from Lexa's lips while her hand slides down tanned skin and toned abs. "Can i take these off?" Clarke questions as her hands come to the rim of Lexa's trousers. A brief nod is all Lexa gives before Clarke's pushing back on her knees popping the button open and pulling down the zipper.   
  
When Clarke pulls Lexa trousers free from her long legs Clarke's eyes are suddenly never been more unfocused, yet focused at the same time, as her hands are sliding up long legs while her eyes are roaming the rest of Lexa's incredible body. She's driving her crazy and she's only laying there looking up in to blue eyes. Clarke's lips fall on Lexa's clumsily and messy and so much more desperate as she rocks her body in to Lexa's earning a beautiful moan.   
  
Clarke takes her time mapping every inch of skin until its memorized. With every moan she managed to pull from Lexa's lips Clarke paid a little more attention to the newly discovered sensitive spots. She sucked and nipped across her hips until her fingers curled beneath white lacy thong until Lexa's hips were bucking of the bed eagerly pleadingly to strip her bare.   
  
"Eager" Clarke husks pulling Lexa's underwear free from her body before lowering herself back between Lexa's thigh and pressing their lips together.   
  
"stop teasing" Lexa pants one hand gripping blonde locks while the other starts scratching down Clarke's back. "Take this off" Lexa says desperately already pulling Clarke baggy t-shirt up and over her head while Clarke smirks at how undone her boss has become.   
  
"You look so sexy like this though" Clarke husks her lips being pushed and pulled as Lexa kisses her desperately to shut her up while her hands roam new exposed skin.   
  
Clarke doesn't stop teasing she nips down her neck sucking on her pulse point, she trails her finger tips up Lexa's inner thigh until she's brushing against Lexa's clit, she circles Lexa's nipple until Lexa's bucking of the bed desperate for more, one moan is followed by another and another until Clarke's so wet she's sure her thong is soaked.   
  
"Fuck" Clarke moans as Lexa bites down on Clarke's lip more desperately while scratching across Clarke's shoulders.   
  
"Touch me" Lexa pleads her hand finding Clarke's wrist and bringing her hand to the exact spot she needs it.   
  
"Hm" Clarke hums her body rocking in to Lexa of its own accord. "You're so wet Lex" Clarke husks foreheads pressed together as their heavy breathes increase.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says her voice straining to be more stern and serious as Clarke brushes across her clit taking her breath away.   
  
When Clarke carefully slides her fingers inside Lexa Clarke buries her face in Lexa's neck kissing her newly discovered weak spots as Lexa's body relaxed before pushing in to Clarke further wanting her lips on her own. Something changed between the teasing and actual sex, it becomes soft and gentle, attentive instead of teasing while their lips struggle to maintain a kiss with heavy breathes and moans that just seem impossible to stop.   
  
"Look at me" Clarke says her body flush against Lexa's as she curls her fingers again. It's a struggle but Lexa obliges her eyes soft and heavy. She's beautiful like this Clarke thinks, no matter how many times she pictured it before it wasn't even close to doing justice. When Lexa whimpers causing her eyes to falter slightly Clarke's lips part in anticipation, waiting for the explosion,  Lexa's close she can feel it but she doesn't rush to push it. She lingers kisses, sucks before brushing their noses together.   
  
"You're are beautiful" Clarke confessed whole heartedly while ready to watch Lexa come undone. Both Lexa's hands come either side of Clarke's face slipping in her hair as she grips on knowing she's already beginning to fall.   
  
"Oh. Fu..Oh"   
  
Lexa's body shakes rapidly beneath Clarke as her lips part and her eyes close, her bodies still rocking and Clarke's doesn't think its the most sexiest thing she's ever seen anymore, she knows it. As Lexa begins to come to a still Clarke's fingers are still pushing in and out until it becomes to sensitive and Lexa jolts.   
  
"That was worth the wait" Clarke whispers burying her face in Lexa's neck as she left her body flop. It really was, it had been two months of flirting, almost two months of being declined and two months since Clarke first thought about touching her.   
  
Lexa laughs as her hands wrap around the blonde her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she blinks trying to look at the blonde but finding it difficult in such a angle. With what energy Lexa has left she's flipping Clarke over and beneath her until Clarke's hands are pinned above her head and she can see a naughty smirk on Lexa's lips.   
  
"Let's see if your fake orgasm lives up to the real one" Lexa grins before she's kissing Clarke again.   
  
Clarke's to turned on to be remember what Lexa is on about.   
  
\----  
  
"I should go" Lexa hums kissing the length of Clarke's spine while her eyes are already closed.   
  
"Hmm"   
  
"Are you wore out" Lexa laughs before bringing her lips to Clarke's shoulder and nibbling it playfully. They had been going for hours and Clarke was far to tired to even look at the clock or blink for that matter.   
  
"Little bit" Clarke mumbles all sleepily and cute again. "Stay here" She grumbles her hand reaching behind her to pull Lexa back down to lay behind her.   
  
"We have work in the morning" Lexa says a toothy smile still in place while her hand aimlessly sooth Clarke's naked form. "I can't do the walk of shame at work, I've got no clothes"   
  
"We can wake up earlier" Clarke suggest already turning around and making Lexa lay back down without a choice before she snuggling into her front. "Sleep" Clarke orders through a yawn and Lexa can't exactly say no.   
  
"You're a grouchy sleeper"   
  
"Hmm. Sue me" She mumbles  
  
Lexa does wake up a hour earlier than usual, Clarke however well, Lexa's been laughing and shaking her head at the blonde while getting dressed while Clarke made it her goal to face away from Lexa as if she was never in the room to begin with.   
  
"See you at work" Lexa grins leaning down to place a kiss on Clarke's head while Clarke just grumbles her goodbye pulling the duvet up to her chin.   
  
\---  
  
Clarke wakes up more refreshed than she's ever felt in her entire life as she stretches every single muscle in her body while pushing her face in to the pillow while her eyes briefly blink open before closing again. It takes only a few seconds for Clarke to realise there is sunlight beaming i her room and not the early morning kind. She shoots up in her bed turning to face the clock on her bedside cabinet which reads. 11.00am.   
  
"SHIT!" Clarke shouts scrambling for what any clothes she can find while diving for her phone. When she finally pushes her head through her jumper enough to see her screen she can see Lexa ringing.  
  
"Hell.. hello!" Clarke rushes pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"You're late" Lexa says amusingly.  
  
"My alarm didn't go off!" She explains pulling a pair of jeans from the draw while trying to bunny hop in to them before abruptly falling on the floor.  
  
"Hello?" Lexa says as she puts the phone to her ear again. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah. sorry" Clarke rushes. "Hold on" she pauses dropping her phone to the floor while wiggling in her jeans. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" Lexa laughs. "Late night?"   
  
"You would know. I'll be there in like five minutes" Clarke says rushing out her bedroom and in to the kitchen.  
  
"You live twenty minutes away" Lexa smirks.  
  
"Yeah that" Clarke says suddenly stopping to think. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" 

  
  
 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke looks like shit..
> 
> Lexa assumes..

**The interview!  
**

Normally when you've slept with someone the night before you tend to want to wake up smelling good and looking like you're some kind of model that should be heading for a photo shoot. Clarke never got the memo. Instead she's combing through her hair with her fingers, breathing in the palm of her hand because apparently brushing your teeth wasn't the first thing on her mind as she was rushing to work. She's certain of one thing and one thing only, her underwear are defiantly clean from the night before because Lexa threw them across the room.    
  
"Rough night?" Niylah smirks as the lift pings open to Clarkes first floor.   
  
"Something like that" Clarke smirks mind already wondering back to Lexa wrapping her hands around the wooden headboard. "How bad do i look?" Clarke questions biting on the inner of her lip as she tries to straighten up a little more.   
  
"You look like a rag doll dragged through a thorn bush"   
  
"Is that bad?"   
  
"Terrible" Niylah laughs patting Clarke's shoulder with good luck. "Anya's looking for you by the way. RIP"   
  
"just what i need" Clarke mutters shaking her head as she walks on pushing her cart to the first bunch of offices. An hour late is fine, unnoticeable to most, buy hey she's three hours late and works part time she's pretty sure the entire building would know she's not there with the looks she gets when handing important documents they've been waiting for. Lawyers can be right mood wank...  
  
"Clarke!"   
  
"oh god" Clarke mutters closing her eyes before spinning on the spot with a beaming smile on her face. "There you are!" Clarke lies already holding Anya's letters out "I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you hiding from me?" Clarke teases with a naughty look in her eyes just to annoy Anya more.   
  
"Don't give me that crap. You're late it's second time in two weeks" She snaps taking the letters from you before crossing her arms while Clarke stares at her. "Well?"   
  
"Well what?" Clarke says dumbly her eyes aimlessly looking around before landing back on Anya.   
  
"Well what's your explanation?" Anya snaps the fire back in those black eyes. Clarke wonders if she has a soul, maybe that's why her eyes are black.   
  
"Oh um" Clarke says dumbly. "Can i get back to you on that? I haven't had time to think of one yet. Ya know with the rushing about"   
  
Clarkes sure the scoffing noise Anya makes is loud enough for everyone to hear on the entire floor, she doesn't turn to look though, instead she smiles as Anya throws her arm down shaking her head aggressively as she babbles on about something, probably a lecture about how it's unacceptable and how she should take her job seriously, who knows! Certainly not Clarke because she stopped listening the moment Anya tried killing her with her eyes.   
  
"Yeah" Clarke says casually rolling her eyes. "I totally hear you"  
  
She doesn't.  
  
"Will never happen again!"  
  
Probably will.   
  
"Shoot" Clarke mocks looking at her non existent watch. "i have to go i'm running late as it is" Clarke says already pushing her cart away from Anya.  
  
"I will be speaking to Lexa about this" Anya finally says her jaw flexing like Lexa's.   
  
"Awesome" Clarke sings sending a thumps up before marching on. "dick" she mutters.   
  
\---  
  
It takes Clarke a solid hour to find Lexa it's brief but Clarke's thinks of it the entire day. How she passed Lexa's office having no mail to deliver but as Clarke passed the glass windows Lexa had looked up over her glasses for no reason at all before looking back down to focus on her work, but in seconds she was looking back up having realised what she actually saw. Lexa's smirk was wide enough for the entire building to notice while eyeing the blonde from head to toe. Trust Lexa to get the memo and look like a fucking model ready for a photoshoot.   
  
**Lexa** : You look like you had a good night? x  
  
**Clarke : **You have no idea! x   
  
The smile that took over Clarke's lips was instantaneous, she only wishes she could see Lexa from afar to watch her reaction.   
  
**Lexa : **Oh. i think i do ;) x  
  
**Lexa : **Somehow you look even sexier when you're had a very long, long night x  
  
**Clarke** : Ok, stud. I can't even see you and i can see your smirk.  
  
**Lexa** : Well i can see you and i have to say...  
  
"Morning Miss Griffin" Lexa says suddenly as she walks past the blonde with that smirk Clarke knew she wore.   
  
"Miss Woods" Clarke acknowledges while her cheeks change a shade of pink for no reason at all. It's just she looks so good, and smells so nice while Clarke belongs in a dumpster. It's all that's exchanged but Clarke watches her until she's disappearing in the lift at the end of the hall. It takes longer than necessary for Clarke to snap out of it with a little help from another vibration from her phone.  
  
**Lexa** : Nice arse ;)   
  
**Clarke** : Nice legs x  
  
\--  
  
"What are you doing in here today?" Niylah frowns taking a seat opposite Clarke with a cup of Coffee. "You're normally in Miss Woods office studying or something"   
  
"I forgot my books today" Clarke admits. In the heat of her rush it didn't even cross her mind until everyone head out for coffee. "I don't even think im entitled to a break as I've only been here two hours but im to thirsty and my boss isn't here" Clarke shrugs raising her cup to her lips.   
  
"Aren't you worried about Anya?" Niylah frowns.   
  
"Meh, she's over there, been giving me the death glare for the last ten minutes now" Clarke points while Niylah looks as discreetly as possible.   
  
"Surprised she hasn't come over. She's on my arse all the time"   
  
"She will, she's probably thinking what to say" Clarke smirks rolling her eyes as she focuses back on Niylah. "If i was on fire i don't even think she would piss of me"   
  
"Would you piss on her?" Niylah laughs.   
  
"Hmm. Yeah, just so that i could say for the rest of her life i peed on her" Clarke laughs. "She would hate it so much"   
  
"You're twisted"  
  
"I know" Clarke grins proudly. "sh. Here she comes" Clarke whispers trying to sit as normal as possible but resulted in sitting like a posh idiot. "Anya!"   
  
"Miss Woods" Niylah greets her head bowing from her scary boss while Clarke rolls her eyes.   
  
"Shouldn't you be working?" Anya questions. "I hardly think anyone that works less than ten minutes needs a break" Anya mocks looking at her watch.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there" Clarke says taking a swig of her coffee for effect not bothering to move. "Nice watch" She breathes changing the topic catching Anya slightly of guard as she looks to the silver band.   
  
"Thank you" She says brows furrowed while her eyes skip to Niylah before back to Clarke.   
  
"Does it have any cool features?" Clarke questions. "They do a lot now don't they?"   
  
"Not really" Anya says in confusion. "it's water resistance up to 50 meters." Anya shrugs that being the only thing she can remember about it other than it telling the time.   
  
"Ah" Clarke nods while Nylah's looking at her more confused than Anya. "Did you get that incase you get fat and start sinking?" Clarke questions seriously.   
  
"Get back to work Clarke!" Anya snaps her confused look quickly vanishing as her lips harden. "Now"   
  
"You got it boss" Clarke salutes relaxing back in her chair. "Soon as I've finished my Coffee"   
  
"You will be lucky if you have a job tomorrow"   
  
 Anya storms out the room to what Clarke assumes is Lexa's office. Clarke shakes her head with a laugh because Lexa's not in there which is the main reason why she's not in there today, even if she remembered her studies she probably wouldn't have got any done today anyway if Lexa was in the office.   
  
"I've never seen her so pissed!" Niylah laughs with widened eyes. "What if she fires you?"   
  
"She's not my boss" Clarke shrugs. "She didn't want to be"   
  
"After that i seriously need to buy you a drink" Niylah declares. "Few of us are going out tonight from the office. Just a few drinks at a local bar. You should come"  
  
"I don't know" Clarke says twitching her lip to the side.   
  
"Come on. It's Friday, no work tomorrow plus it's only for a few"   
  
"Fine" Clarke agrees. "Just a few. I've got a lot of work to catch up on"   
  
"Just a few" Niylah agrees placing her mug on the table. "If you meet me at reception when you finish will go from there"  
  
"Ok, see you later"   
  
\----  
  
Lexa's out of her office all day and Clarke hates it. She's made more than one excuse to go back to floor fifty five just to see if she can catch a glimpse of the brunette or a brief chat, anything will do really she just really wants to see her after last night. When five o'clock rolls around Clarke's does a finally check on the floor passing people who are already making a run for it, but as Clarke makes her way down to the end of the hall she can already see Lexa's not there. She turns around slowly feeling more disappointed than only moments ago while hitting the button for the lift. She will just text her later instead she thinks as the doors ping open.   
  
"Miss Griffin"   
  
Clarke knows that voice, she looks up slowly to meet green eyes and soft smile.  
  
"Lexa" Clarke greets.   
  
"Are you done for the day?" Lexa questions stepping out the lift beside Clarke while the blonde just stands there.   
  
"Yeah. I just grabbed my coat" Clarke lies not wanting to seem lame.   
  
"Can i speak to you in my office for a moment?" Lexa questions pointing towards her office while Clarke nods. They walk in silence down the corridor with Clarke not sure if she's more nervous or anxious because she either just wants to speak to her because she wants to see her as much as Clarke has, or Anya's spoke to Lexa and she could possibly lose her job.   
  
"Have you spoke to Anya today?" Clarke asks casually.   
  
"No" Lexa says simply closing the door behind them. "My phones been of all day, I've been stuck in meetings"   
  
"That's why you haven't been here" Clarke says leaning against Lexa's desk while turning to face her.   
  
"You looked for me?" Lexa smirks.   
  
"It's hard not to notice when you're not here" Clarke confesses making green eyes sparkle while Lexa steps closer towards Clarke.   
  
Clarke's hand naturally reach out for Lexa's to pull her that little bit closer until their hanging between them with blue eyes lighter than moments ago and green eyes with a glint that had been missing all day.   
  
"You snore" Lexa whispers again for no reason at all making Clarke laugh.   
  
"You're to observant"  
  
"I'm just the right amount actually" Lexa defends playfully while her lips are automatically leaning closer to Clarkes.   
  
"Shut up" Clarke mutters her lips landing on Lexa's warm and invitingly.   
  
Was it wrong to have craved it all day after only three dates and a long night of sex? When Lexa swipes her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip Clarke pulls her lips away earning a cute little whine from Lexa.   
  
"that was cute" Clarke teases raising her brows earning herself a stern look from Lexa.   
  
"Why are you moving?" Lexa frowns leaning forward again only for Clarke to pull away once again laughing.   
  
"I forgot to clean my teeth this  morning" Clarke admits turning a light shade of pink as Lexa crinkles up her nose playfully. "I'm not inviting you in my mouth right now" Clarke smirks. "I like you alive"   
  
"I like me alive too"   
  
"Shut up" Clarke whines playfully smacking Lexa's arm.   
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Lexa questions pecking Clarke's lips.   
  
"I'm actually going for a few drinks with Niylah tonight" Clarke breathes exhausted.   
  
"Oh" Lexa frowns her arms loosening while aimlessly looking in blue eyes. "I didn't realise" Lexa says her tone changing as her arms fall from Clarke while stepping around her desk and clearing her throat. "Well i hope you have a nice night" Lexa says head lifting from her desk for seconds as she shifts pieces of paper around.   
  
"What just happened right now?" Clarke frowns turning on her heel.   
  
"Nothing" Lexa says back straight as she swallows thickly. "I didn't realise you and Niylah were still" Lexa cleared her throat not wanting to finish the sentence causing Clarke to frown more. "I'm not in to that" Lexa says sternly. "We should have cleared things up first"   
  
"In to that?" Clarke questions. "What's that even mean?"   
  
"I don't sleep around"  
  
"And i do?" Clarke scoffs. "Is that your way of calling me a slut?"   
  
"Don't put words in my mouth Clarke" Lexa says sternly. "I didn't realise you were still seeing Niylah too"   
  
Clarke actually laughs. She laughs while shaking her head pushing herself away from the desk.   
  
"I'm not" Clarke says simply. "But thank you for clearing things up" Clarke says turning around and walking out the office while Lexa lets the papers she was distracting herself with drop on her desk.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think we should send Clarke around Lexas?


	18. Chapter 18

**The interview!**

  
"Whys the light of?" Anya frowns stepping in to Lexa's office while turning the main light on. "Lexa?" Anya says a little louder stepping closer to the desk while snapping her fingers.  
  
"Sorry what?" Lexa questions bringing her eyes away from the computer screen that she wasn't actually working on.   
  
"Why were you sitting in the dark?" Anya questions once more while sitting down.   
  
"I wasn't my computers on" Lexa says eyes flickering back to the last word she typed on the screen over thirty minutes ago.   
  
"Right" Anya says rolling her eyes "we need to talk"   
  
"What about?"   
  
"Clarke Griffin" Anya breathes crossing her legs while Lexa slouches more in her chair.   
  
"What about her?" Lexa questions with a sigh. She's heard Anya do nothing but moan about the blonde since she started working here and quite honestly she was growing bored of it.   
  
"She was late again"   
  
"I'm aware" Lexa says closing her computer while sitting forward.   
  
"Lexa she is treating this job like a joke. She allowed herself to have a break after only being here for a hour and she told me she needed more time to think of a excuse to why she was late because she hadn't thought of one yet. Oh and not to mention she's been late twice in two weeks"  
  
Lexa was struggling not to roll her eyes at her sister while massaging her temples impatiently. It was bad enough Lexa had done nothing but think about the blonde since she stormed out of her office over a hour ago, she couldn't even focus enough to stop reading the same sentence on her computer or even type anything new. It was pathetic she knew that but her mind just kept going back to the night before and how Clarke kissed down her spine so tenderly, how she tiptoed out the room in Lexa's blouse in the middle of the night to fetch a glass of water, how they fell asleep lazily in to one another. Lexa had fucked up massively.   
  
"Anya" Lexa breathes. "I'm fed up of hearing you complain about her. You didn't want to manage her, so let me do my job and you do yours" Lexa snaps standing up and walking over to her window.  
  
"What is up with you with her." Anya snaps back standing up. "We've fired people for less yet you continue to turn a blind eye whenever she does something"   
  
"No Anya, you've fired people for less!" Lexa points out turning on the spot to face her sister. "Clarke is staying. You do your job and ill do mine. Now if you wouldn't mind i have some work to finish" Lexa says sternly ignoring Anya's scoff and shake of the head.   
  
When Anya finally storms out Lexa's office less than impressed Lexa finally slouches back in her chair while grabbing her phone. Who was she kidding no more work was going to get done tonight she though while hovering over Clarke's name in her contact list.   
  
\--  
  
"Who suggested this stupid game!" Clarke grumbled her head falling heavily as she raises yet another shot glass to her lips.   
  
"You, Clarke. You did" Niylah laughs throwing her own shot back while Clarke follows behind.   
  
"Urgh" Clarke cringes "They get worse every time" Niylah burst in to laughter in her own drunken haze while looking to the small group surrounding the table. Clarke knew some of them while the other Clarke couldn't remember ever meeting for the life of her but they all seemed friendly enough.   
  
"Did Anya find you earlier" Niylah suddenly questions catching everyone attention at the mention of their scary boss.   
  
"Yes" Clarke mumbles struggling to keep her lips together, her head up and her words on point. "Just knowing i successfully pissed her makes my day" Clarke grins sloppily.   
  
"I would totally bang that" Bruno piped up raising her beer glass in confession while Peters eyes widened so wide Clarke was worried his eyes would roll out and started laughing at the though. Thankfully no one paid no attention to her.   
  
"You're disgusting. It would be like shagging a cardboard box" Peter quipped shaking his head in confusing at his vile friend.   
  
"Would still nail her" Bruno smirked. "She's hot, can't deny it no matter how insufferable she is"   
  
"I'd prefer Lexa" Peter says after a moment with a innocent shrug.   
  
"She's hot too" Bruno agrees causing Clarke's laughing to stop.   
  
"No" Clarke says more drunk than she thinks she is. In her head she's standing up with a evil glare. In reality her lips are slapping together from a dry mouth while her head hangs lazily making her 'no' barely audible.   
  
"No what?" Bruno laughs taking a mouthful of beer. "No she's not hot, or no you wouldn't bang her?"   
  
"Both" Clarke grins dopily while thinking about how hot her boss is and how they did the do last night. Clarke didn't realise she was saying she's not hot and wouldn't bang her either. She was always a silly dunk. "I'm going home!" Clarke declares standing up on heavy feet. So much for one drink.   
  
"Boo" The group whine.   
  
"One more" Niylah pleads wrapping her arm around her neck in pleading but Clarke's mind was made up the moment the conversation diverted to her boss she really just wanted to speak to her, because all drunk people should defiantly make these kind of decisions while drunk.   
  
"No. No" Clarke breathes shaking her head and stepping away. "See you later losers" Clarke waves already pulling away from the group that could quite possibly convince her to stay because god is she tired, and walking is so much effort.   
  
\---  
  
"Lexa!!" Clarke sings banging on the big wooden door while braking out in to a dopey laugh while resting her hot head against the cold door. "Lexi!!" Clarke sings gravity defeating her tiny legs as she slides to the door. "Are you ignoring me" she grins suddenly having the best idea in the world while her hands drop heavily beside her. "Miss Woodsssss" Clarke calls again banging her head gently against the door because her hands are to lazy and this is the best idea to man kind!  
  
"Can i help you?" Someone says opening the door a little further down the hall.   
  
"Are you Lexa?" Clarke question squinting her eyes till she see's blonde hair.   
  
"No" she says softly.   
  
"Then no" Clarke grins bashing her head against the door again. "Lexa I'm tired" She whines. "Open your door"   
  
"I don't think she's home" The young blonde woman says moving further away from her door and closer to Clarke.   
  
"Lexa there's a crazy lady trying to lure me in her house" Clarke sings bashing her head against the door not showing any signs of fear whatsoever.   
  
"I'm not trying to lure you anywhere" The blonde says holding her hands up while coming closer.   
  
"Help. Lexa. Help" Clarke calls the same evenness to everything else she's called.   
  
"Miss im jus-"   
  
The lift doors ping open causing the blonde stranger to turn around and Clarke to squint her eyes to try and see that far.   
  
"Lexa" The blonde stranger says "i heard this lady shouting at your door" She explains turning to face Clarke. "I wasn't trying to lure her in" She says making Clarke giggle on the floor.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa breathes coming closer until she's kneeling down.  
  
"Lexa" Clarke grins dopily as Lexa's lips slowly pull up in the slightest. "She was trying to kidnap me" Clarke nods with widened eyes making Lexa's small smile grown.   
  
"I really wasn't!" the neighbour defends "i just offered my help"   
  
"It's ok Taylor" Lexa says turning around "She's a very dramatic drunk" Lexa breathes remembering the first time. "she's joking. Thanks for the help though" Lexa says honestly while her neighbour moves back to her own door with a kind smile.   
  
"What are you doing here Clarke?" Lexa questions her fingers brushing blonde locks away from red bloodshot eyes before helping Clarke to her feet and opening her front door so they could have some privacy.   
  
"Lexa" Clarke says in a huff. "Stop moving I'm trying to talk to you, you're always moving!"   
  
"Ok Clarke" Lexa grins full of amusement while holding the blonde steady in her apartment.   
  
"I wanted to see you" Clarke breathes her eyes falling on green unfocused. "Peter and Bruno want to bang you Lexa!" Clarke says looking extremely offended while Lexa's eyes widen while she struggles not to laugh at Clarke's facial expressions and different tones of voice.   
  
"Do they?" Lexa says uninterested and barely able to put a face to the name, she had hundreds of employee's after all.   
  
"Yes, Leksa" Clarke slurs her arms wrapping around the brunettes neck leaning her body weigh against her boss. "No, Lexa. No"   
  
"You are a very cute drunk you know that?" Lexa hums her forehead resting against Clarke's naturally as she holds her closer.   
  
"I don't want your wine Lexa, it's horrible" Clarke declares making Lexa giggle after the water incident.   
  
"No wine" Lexa agrees.  
  
"I'm still mad at you" Clarke grumbles while kissing Lexa's lips anyway not showing any sign of being mad at all.   
  
"I know" Lexa breathes looking in to blue eyes. "I'm sorry" Lexa says honestly swallowing harshly. "I shouldn't have assumed and i shouldn't have reacted that way"   
  
"I sleep with you, yeah? and you sleep with me, yeah? No one else Lexa ok. No peter or Bruno" Clarke orders with a pointed finger and Lexa could all but smile and resist laughing as she held the drunken blonde closer. This was quite possibly the weirdest chat she had ever had about not sleeping with other people.   
  
"That sounds good" Lexa agrees her jaw aching already despite only being in Clarke's company for less than ten minutes.   
  
"I'm still mad at you" Clarke mumbles in warning before kissing Lexa's soft lips again.   
  
"I know" Lexa grins pulling the blonde to the couch. "Sit here I'm just getting you some water"   
  
Clarke does as told with no protest infact she collapses against the pillows and lets her body relax as she inhales the familiar scent that is Lexa's. When Lexa comes back she's smiling like a goon and even side ways Clarke things she look's like the best thing God created.   
  
"I'm sorry" Clarke mumbles as Lexa pulls her forward to drink the water carefully.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"My wording and reacting" Clarke slurs around a mouthful of water.   
  
"You did exactly what you said, went for a drink with Niylah" Lexa shrugs like Clarke did nothing wrong. "Can we just forget about it?" Lexa questions taking the glass from Clarke to put back down.   
  
"Forget what?" Clarke smirks pulling Lexa above her as she lazily slums back. "Where were you?" Clarke frowns suddenly remembering she had been left outside for fifteen minutes banging.   
  
"I was talking to Raven actually" Lexa says nervously while rolling her own eyes.   
  
"What!" Clarke says in fear. "I told her No. Lexa. No!"  
  
"You no i have no idea what you're talking about right?" Lexa questions quirking a brow.   
  
"She said Lexa Hot. I said No" Clarke explains like its the best explanation you could ever receive but Lexa just smirks guessing the rest.   
  
"Well i didn't go to see her" Lexa smiles. "I went to see you hoping you would be home but you were still out."  
  
"You came to see me" Clarke says cutely.   
  
"Of course" Lexa breathes. "I was an arse"   
  
"You have a good arse Lexa" Clarke nods her hands wondering down to Lexa's body bashfully before giving Lexa's backside a squeeze. "It's moulded to perfection" Clarke explains making Lexa laugh all over again with a pink tinge to her cheeks.   
  
"Thanks" Lexa mumbles. "Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?"   
  
"No" Clarke says through a yawn. "Lets just stay here a little while" Clarke breathes lifting her head to kiss the brunette softly. Their lips fall together like they've been doing it for years and Lexa moans freely while letting herself feel every curve Clarke owns against her own. It was funny really how Clarke had caught Lexa's attention from the beginning, how Clarke had stayed consistent despite her knock backs and now after finally sharing a date with Clarke, Lexa doesn't think she wants to ever stop it's just a bonus the blonde looks even better naked and withering with every touch she gives.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa whispers eyes flicking open while resting their foreheads against one another. "Would you like to come to a BBQ with me tomorrow?"   
  
"A BBQ?" Clarke mumbles eyes still closed as she breathes the brunette in and squeezes her tighter.   
  
"It's Bert's Birthday" Lexa admits "I would like it if you came with me"   
  
"Does Anya know you're inviting me?" Clarke questions eyes open suddenly.   
  
"No"   
  
"She's going to die" Clarke laughs her eyes closing one more as Lexa rolls her eyes at their stupid game between the pair.   
  
"Is that a yes?"   
  
"Yes" Clarke breathes kissing Lexa once more.   
  
   
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer for you, what do you think?  
> I couldn't have it proper kicking of because its a child party :)

**The interview!**

  
The smile that graced Lexa's lips seemed permanent, not that she minded. She had only spent one night with the blonde this being the second and already she knew Clarke was a groggy sleeper as she turned instantly around burying herself under mountains of pillows the moment Lexa showed signs of getting out of bed. How Clarke knew while unconscious was baffling and a little weird but Lexa smiled none the less stopping in her movements.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa whispers annoyingly pulling the covers free from Clarke's bare back before tracing small lines and soft kisses. Clarke didn't move a muscle her heavy breathing was still the same and Lexa's smile was certainly growing as she shifted her body above the blonde instead to trail move kisses up Clarke's strong spine. Lexa quickly realized the night before it was a weak spot as Clarke shuddered when Lexa kissed the base of Clarke's neck. "Miss Griffin" Lexa smirked dipping her tongue out slowly to feel solid bone beneath.   
  
"Don't call me that" Clarke mumbled from beneath her mountain stack making Lexa's smile grow to a new extreme. "Urgh. My head"  
  
"Well you did survive a kidnapping last night, I'm not surprised it hurts" Lexa teases remembering poor Taylor's face.   
  
For a moment it's silent and Lexa just knows Clarke's thinking about everything that happened last night to lead her here, it's a bonus Clarke's not jumped out of bed yet in regret the moment she realized Lexa was the one kissing her back.   
  
"I'm so embarrassing" Clarke mumbled refusing to pull her face from the pillows.   
  
"I think it's cute" Lexa confesses against milky skin while trailing kisses back up to the base of Clarke's neck. When Clarke exhales breathlessly feeling her body relax in the to mattress Lexa cant help but soothe her fingertips around Clarke's hip possessively. "Overdramatic but cute" Lexa teases earning her a shove.   
  
"Lexa" Clarke says seriously finally rising from the mountains of pillows as she turns on her back to face the brunette.   
  
"Yeah" Green eyes soften even more if that was even possible while looking into sleepy blue eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry for just showing up last night" Clarke breathes her fingers entangling with Lexa's as she pulls her closer. "I shouldn't have done that"   
  
"Do you regret it?" Lexa questions carefully searching blue eyes for any hint of a clue.   
  
"No"  
  
"Good" Lexa hums leaning closer to press her forehead against Clarke's. "If you chose not to come here you would have seen me at yours anyway. I didn't like how we left things and I wanted to apologize because i shouldn't have assumed and even if I did there was no excuse to react that way. We hadn't spoken about what it was we were doing so you have every right to do what you want"   
  
"I'm sorry too" Clarke breathes her own smile forming across those lips Lexa can't get enough off.   
  
"You have nothing to apologize for," Lexa says firmly her body shifting position till she's hovering over the blonde with her chestnut hair hanging around them. Lexa remained tight-lipped for a moment debating if it was best to open up, to talk about what she had been thinking about since she knocked on Clarke Griffin's door last night, she debated putting herself out there like Clarke had done for her many times and only continued after being knocked back. "I know that I've sent so many mixed signals over the last couple of weeks," Lexa says hesitantly while looking into the softest blue eyes she has ever seen. "But I just want you to know that I do like you Clarke"   
  
It was easier than Lexa thought it was to admit it but she hadn't done anything like this for years, that she almost forgot what it's like to have something distract you other than work. It was exciting and nice and just so fresh but Lexa felt every bit of it from the moment Clarke first introduced herself from the way Clarke's looking at her now. The only indication Clarke gives to hearing any of it is cold fingertips cupping Lexa's cheek with a tilt of a smile to her lips.   
  
"I like you too" Clarke breathes her nose brushing against Lexa's as she brings her closer until their lips fall into one another messily and happy but neither care as they continue to kiss through their smiles and the flutter in their stomachs that don't seem to stop when they are around one another.   
  
"You sleep with me yeah? and I sleep with you yeah? No one else Clarke. Ok?" Lexa teases mimicking Clarke's words last night.  
  
"You had to ruin the moment" Clarke whines shoving Lexa off while the brunette just laughs.   
  
"If it helps" Lexa smirks pulling Clarke swiftly back beneath her until she's trapped. "You sleep with me Clarke Griffin," Lexa says seductively "No Niylah" she whispers taking Clarke's speech away due to dark eyes and husky voice. Clarke surrenders like a child would a sweet she darts up catching Lexa's lips hungrily because instead of telling Clarke to grow up, Lexa's embracing it and using it to her own advantages to and Clarke thinks she's hotter for it.   
  
"Why am I half naked and you're fully clothed" Clarke frowns between kisses refusing to part from this beautiful creature while already beginning to pull Lexa's pajama bottoms down.   
  
"You said clothes are the devil" Lexa smirks shifting to help pull her bottoms down while kissing soft lips. "Aswel as Anya" Lexa laughs.   
  
\---  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clarke questions for the third time while squeezing Lexa's thigh as she drives.   
  
"I want you there" Lexa repeats reaching for Clarke's hand to entangle with hers and give her squeeze of encouragement. "She keeps pestering me to get back out there, and i have so she just has to deal with it"  
  
"Don't you think you should have warned her first?"   
  
"No. It's Bert's birthday and you are my plus one"   
  
"When i said she's going to die, I meant it. Like a heart attack or an Aneurysm." Clarke says seriously turning to face her boss while resting her elbow against the window and burying her fingers in her hair. "Please say I can play with her" Clarke smirks devilishly while Lexa laughs and rolls her eyes.   
  
"Ya know, I'm not sure who's the bigger child You or Anya"   
  
"Oh there was never a competition" Clarke scoffs "It's me," Clarke says proudly wearing the crown. "She's amateur. It's why its so fun" Lexa laughs while swiftly pulling up in a posh drive and unbuckling her seat belt.   
  
"Just don't get us threw out" Lexa pleads reaching forward to kiss the blonde's lips one last time. "Ready"  
  
"Ready." Clarke says more hazed than seconds ago, Lexa's smirk is to smug for Clarke's liking.   
  
They approach the door hand in hand and Clarke loses herself for a moment, she stops thinking about Anya's reaction and how she can't wait to tease the living hell out of her, instead she thinks about the brunette's hand that's gripping hers as she knocks the front door. She smiles so softly as green eyes turn to look at her with a quizzing look.  
  
"What?" Lexa questions  
  
"Nothing" Clarke hums biting her bottom lip. "You just like me for me" Clarke says still baffled because Lexa's so responsible and grown up and just everything an adult should be while Clarke's the stupidest drunk in the world, she says stupid things on a normal day to day, and she loves acting childish because acting like a grown up all the time is to serious and boring but Lexa doesn't care. Instead of telling her 'No Clarke stop annoying my sister and act like a adult' she just lets her get on with whatever it is Clarke wants to do. Lexa's questioning look still remained as she quirks her brow but her smile lets Clarke knows she gets it and kisses her anyway just as the door opens.   
  
"Lexa!" A deep voice says happily snapping them both out of it.   
  
"Gustus!" Lexa grins happily wrapping her arms around the big man. "This is Clarke"   
  
"Clarke Griffin?" Gustus questions his brow raising while Lexa smirks.   
  
"You've heard about me" Clarke questions wanting to laugh already.   
  
"I feel like I've read a book about you" he explains his own laugh threatening to spill as he holds his hand out in greeting.   
  
"All good things I hope" She tease shaking the man's hand that engulfs her tiny one.   
  
"Great things," he says turning to Lexa with a wider smile and Clarke can picture all the things Anya's said about her.   
  
"Come on in" Gustus instructs. "Everyone's out back. You're a bit late"   
  
"I'm a bad influence on you already" Clarke jokes as Lexa squeezes her hand playfully.   
  
Just as Gustus said everyone was already in the garden. Clarke's eyes scanned all the new people and the large bouncy castle that seemed to be overflowing with kids. It was a kids party come true Clarke thought remembering having one similar when she was a child with all the friends and family she wanted, what more could you want bouncy castle music, party food, and table staked with presents.   
  
"Lexi!" A young boy screams running towards the brunette as she drops to her knees with her arms spread wide engulfing him in a bear hug.   
  
"Hello" She says in a happy childish tone that had green eyes widening in excitement as the small boy pulls away. Clarke can't look away.  
  
"It's my Birthday!" he grins clasping his hands behind his back like his mother and Auntie does only swinging side to side instead of still.   
  
"I know!" Lexa beams. "Have you been a good boy or.."   
  
"Very good!" he interrupts as Lexa eyes him carefully inspecting the truth. "Hm. well, i guess its good i got you a present then huh?" Lexa explains wiggling her brows in excitement as the small boys look ready to pounce on his aunty in excitement. Clarke guesses Lexa gets him something good every year judging by the reaction.   
  
"Can I have it now?!" he questions.   
  
"Later" she says giving him a sloppy kiss and messing up his dark brown hair before standing up. "Bert I would like you to meet Clarke" Lexa introduces as Clarke steps forward and leans down and holds out her hand in greeting.   
  
"Nice to meet you Bert." Clarke says with the same enthusiasm Lexa had.  
  
"Hello" he says innocently his cheeks pink from smiling. "I'm going to play now," he says quickly his mind distracted from his screaming friends.   
  
"Ok" Clarke says looking to Lexa ready to laugh.   
  
"Can't stay focused for more than five minutes" Lexa explains rolling her eyes while taking Clarke's hand to guide her further in the garden.   
  
"Lexa!" Anya shouts causing both girls to turn in search of the woman. "You made-" She pauses eyes flickering to Clarke as Clarke already starts smiling wider than her lips have ever managed in her entire life. It's that wide it's painful. "What the hell are you doing here" she snaps stopping in front of the two girls arms crossed and looking less than impressed.  
  
"Anya what a pleasant surprise" Clarke smiles.   
  
"She's here with me Anya" Lexa explains  
  
"I don't care who she's with Lexa. You are going" Anya says diverting her attention solemnly on Clarke. "Now invite only"  
  
"I just figured mine was still in the post" Clarke explain already watching Anya's eyes come to life with Fire. In another life, she would be a dragon.   
  
"Leave now!" Anya snaps quiet enough not to cause attention to them.   
  
"If she leaves im leaving too," Lexa says knowing it will stop her sister. When Anya finally diverts her gaze to Lexa in confusion it's only when she notices there holding hands and if possible Anya grows harder. "Lexa. A word." She grits walking off into the house leaving Lexa to follow.   
  
"I'll be back in a minute, help yourself to food and drink" she instructs with a kiss on her forehead. "Won't be long"   
  
\---  
  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now!" Anya snaps spinning on the spot as Lexa enters the room.   
  
"I don't understand the problem" Lexa says standing her ground. "You won't even give her a chance"   
  
"I want her out of my house Lexa, I can't stand her at work I'm not having her here"   
  
"If she goes I go," Lexa says firmly. "If that's what you want then so be it but its Bert's birthday and you told me I should bring someone"   
  
"Yeah, not her!" Anya snaps wavering her hands around. "Anyone else but her!"   
  
"I like her Anya," Lexa says hesitantly after a moment dropping her arms.   
  
"Really? An employee?" Anya scoffs. "Did you learn nothing?" Anya says shaking her head and turning around. "She's ridiculous Lexa, she's a child"   
  
"So are you" Lexa snaps. "You can walk past her at work in the halls and say nothing and she wouldn't bother you, but I've watched you purposely speak to her to try and get a rise!" Lexa huffs. "Don't make out its one side when you have clearly been doing the same thing, but what? because Clarke doesn't bow down like everyone else she's a problem?" Lexa questions.  
  
"She's a problem because she's late. She slacks on the job. She takes nothing seriously. You would see that if you weren't so blind"   
  
"I see it Anya" Lexa scoffs her arms crossing once more. "She treats her job for what it is. Dull and boring and needed only to pay her way. If you had that job would you bounce around enthusiastic about it?" Lexa challenges. "anyway I'm not talking about work, Clarke is here as my guest if that's will be a problem then we can go"   
  
"You're lucky you are my sister," Anya says shaking her head disapproving but it will do.   
  
"You're lucky you're mine too," Lexa says with a smirk to which Anya responds with a roll of the eyes.   
  
It takes seconds for Lexa to find Clarke watching the kids jump on the bouncy castle while holding a glass of wine.   
  
"Aiming to get drunk again?" Lexa grins wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist.   
  
"Hell no!" Clarke cringes. "It's to ease my hangover. What's Anya say?"   
  
"Nothing new" Lexa confesses.   
  
"Lex"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"I don't think Anya approves" Clarke giggles.   
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
"She's killing me with her eyes again" Clarke laughs nodding her head to the left. When Lexa looks Clarkes right, Anya's giving her the death glare she's mastered perfectly since meeting the blonde. Lexa just laughs too.   
  
"Just ignore her" Lexa says rolling her eyes squeezing Clarke a little tighter.   
  
"Hell to that" Clarke smirks "let's go and be polite," Clarke says spinning on the spot and pulling Lexa with her with a grown.   
  
"Hi" Clarke beams showing no sign of discomfort as Anya stares at her pointlessly while Gustus gives a polite smile. "How old is Bert now then?"  
  
"He's six" Anya gives gladly crossing one arm across her chest while sipping on her own wine.   
  
"He's a very cute kid" Clarke admits softening Anya momentarily. "Bert," Clarke says casually. "Unusual name. Is he named after someone?" Clarke questions casually rocking on her feet like Bert did moments ago, trying to act innocent and discreet but having a point.   
  
"No" Anya says looking over to her son as he tangles another young boy to the bouncy castle.   
  
"After anything at all" Clarke pushes curling her lips inside as Lexa nudges her knowing where she's going with this. Green eyes connect with Blue and Lexa shakes her head as Clarke just gives a wink.   
  
"No. We just liked the name" Anya explains.   
  
"Interesting" Clarke says not at all interested. No one likes that name, its shit. Clarke makes herself burp covering her mouth in pardon. "Pardon, sorry about that" She excuses as Anya looks at her disgusted. "So do you like kids?"   
  
"Of Course I do!" Anya says.   
  
"Wouldn't have guessed that would you Lexa?" Clarke questions not waiting for an answer "Bert"   
  
"Why do you keep repeating his name?" Anya snaps in frustration.  
  
"No reason" Clarke holds her hands up in surrender feeling the squeeze of Lexa's hand on her hip. "Paranoid much" Clarke teases looking to Lexa who's ready to laugh.   
  
"I Hear your training to be a surgeon" Gustus speaks up interrupting the weird feelings being exchanged between them.   
  
"I am," Clarke says proudly.   
  
"Got to have some brains for that" Gustus says. "I Don't think I could do that, to technical. How doctors remember the terms of everything is incredible"   
  
"Anyone can do it if they train," Anya says discarding the intelligence and patience you need.   
  
"I disagree" Lexa interrupts. "I think some people can't take in certain information no matter how much they try. Laws are like guidelines, they change but rarely and I don't need to remember the law by heart as long as I pass the exams I can still keep learning afterward and get better. Whereas doctors, I think that job would scare me. Having a different patient on my table every day with a different injury and diagnosis while knowing if I do one thing wrong I could end their life. I think it takes a lot of skill and intelligence, I admire that" Lexa breathes honestly and Clarke thinks that's the most she's heard Lexa speak.   
  
"Then there's Clarke" Anya laughs. "I still wonder who ties her shoelaces. Do tell us" Anya bites.   
  
"I wear Velcro," Clarke says casually. "Uses less brain fuel" She explains to Gustus and Lexa who just laugh. "You're a person of rare intelligence Anya," Clarke says softly, a smile on lips. "It's rare when you show any" She adds taking a sip of her wine as Anya growls  
  
"Ok!" Lexa interrupts. "That's enough, for now, let's go get some food!"   
  
"I'm starving" Clarke lies allowing Lexa to pull her away with a smug smirk.   
  
"You couldn't help yourself could you"   
  
"Didn't even try" Clarke breathes letting her hand fall clumsily into Lexa's till their bumping hips as they walk swinging their hands between them.   
  
\----  
  
At some point, Lexa and Clarke parted as Lexa wanted to go and sort Bert's birthday present out ready for him when he blows out the candles on his cake. No matter how much Clarke asked her what she got him, she wouldn't answer even when Clarke guessed she gave nothing away which was extremely unfair as it wasn't her birthday. Lexa had been gone a matter of half our leaving the blonde to fend for herself against the screaming kids and her infuriating sister only when she came back to the garden no matter how much she scanned her eyes across the sea of people Lexa couldn't for the life of her spot Clarke.   
  
"You're babysitting her!" Anya scoffs shaking her head while Lexa wondered what Anya meant. She followed Anya's line of sight to the bouncy castle and there was Clarke Griffin herself bouncing around with the children while diving and pretending to die as they grabbed one of her legs and then the other.   
  
"Urgh" Clarke screamed crumbling to the fall as the kids pilled on one after another until Clarke was barely visible.  
  
"Got her!" The kids screamed while the others laughed jumping on just for extra effect.  
  
Just as Lexa started to wonder how she could get out from all those kids Clarke suddenly came to life growling like a dinosaur as she climbed to her knees kids falling sideways of her until she was fully standing, turning her hands into claws. "That's it now!" she growled "I'm going to eat you!" she roared taking big steps as the kids screamed with laughter running and falling around the bouncy castle. When captured she would tickle them till they were breathless moving on to her next prey.   
Lexa watched on quite and amused with a big smile painting her lips.   
  
Was there anything Clarke Griffin couldn't do?  
  
She was enchanted with everything blonde and blue eyes, she watched her nephew bounce and giggle running then chasing, she watched his eyes light up when Clarke caught him and tickled him to death showing all of his teeth. What Lexa never expected, however, was to turn to face her sister and see the hint of a smile on her own lips. She didn't comment though, she let it be and continued to watch the woman she quickly came besotted with play with her nephew.   
  
"Lexi come play with us!" Bert yelled.   
  
The sound of Lexa's name had Clarke looking up to green eyes with a playful smile.   
  
"Yeah Lexi, come play with us" She teases flashing a wink that had Lexa laughing.   
  
"I'm too big"  
  
"Clarke's playing" he whines.   
  
"Boo!" Clarke shouts putting her thumbs down to which all the kids mimicked making it impossible to say no. She slipped her shoes of ignoring her sisters laugh as she dived into the bouncy castle attacking Clarke with tickles as all the kids piled on around them.   
  
It was the most childish thing Lexa swears she's ever done, and she had fun doing it.   
  
\---  
  
  
"..Happy birthday to Bert. Happy Birthday to You!" Everyone sang in sync while Bert blew out the candles and everyone else started cheering. His mom and Dad planting sloppy kisses on both sides of his cheek.   
  
"Presents!" he cheered jumping from his little chair and running to his stash along with every other kid keen to see what's inside.   
  
"He reminds me of me" Clarke laughs leaning her head tiredly on Lexa's shoulder as she wraps her arms around her waist and holds her.   
  
"You like gifts"   
  
"Love them" Clarke declares watching the small boy rip paper from boxes in a rush. "Is yours there?"   
  
"No its to big. He always had mine last"   
  
"Spoilt by the auntie" Clarke laughs.   
  
"I'm allowed" Lexa defends "My one and only"   
  
They stand their content in one another's arms, watching the small boy unwrap present after present, sometimes asking what it is, or getting too excited Anya had to tell him to calm down. Clarke didn't expect her day going like this at all, she actually had a really good day, and Bert was the cutest kid.   
  
"Fine go and ask her" Anya says after he opened every possible present he could find. As quick as the words left his mouth he was running over to Lexa with a new buzz to his step.   
  
"Can I have my present Now Lexi!"   
  
"I don't see why not." She Says releasing the blonde from her grip. "Stay here." She tells him while going to the back gate to unlock it. Everyone waits patiently for Lexa to come back, even Clarke was guessing what it could be. When a small noise echoes from around the corner Clarke guesses and seconds later her smile grows at Lexa is pushing a black electric range rover around the corner with a bright red bow. Clarke's eyes fall on Bert immediately watching his eyeballs practically pops out his head as he grits his teeth through a smile making a weird evil laugh that she can only guess as overexcited.   
  
"Now you have the same car as me" Lexa says already laughing at her nephews' expression.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" he shouts his little legs carrying him as quickly as possible to his aunties legs crashing into her with a grateful hug. "I love it!" he declares wasting no time at all to jump in his new sports car. "MOMMA LOOK!" HE SCREAMS.   
  
"WOW!" she says excitedly "what do you say?"   
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he yells already hitting go with his friends buzzing with excitement with him.  
  
"Really!" Clarke laughs. "So Spoilt!" She teases.   
  
"I can't ruin my best gift streak," Lexa says playfully sticking her tongue out while ignoring Anya's eye roll.   
  
\------  
  
On their way home Clarke's hand went back to Lexa's thigh and Lexa tried not to smile as she listened to the blonde sing along to the radio. She was dreadful but didn't care anyway as she bopped her head obliviously in her own little world.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lexa questioned shifting gear.   
  
"How less than ten days ago you wouldn't even go on a date with me and now here I am," Clarke says amusingly squeezing the Lexa's thigh.   
  
"Where's that?"   
  
"You getting Jealous of Niylah" Clarke smirked.   
  
"I am not jealous of her" Lexa scoffed with a laugh.   
  
"Umm Hmm," Clarke hums giving her the I know you were looking look.   
  
"I'm not"   
  
"So if I told you I slept with her last night, you wouldn't care. I mean after all like you said, I wouldn't have done anything wrong now would I?" Clarke challenges backing Lexa in a corner while pulling up outside Clarke's house.   
  
"You didn't though, did you?" Lexa questions carefully.   
  
"See, you wouldn't like it" Clarke smirks. "So if you sleep with me, and I sleep with you and nobody is allowed to sleep with anyone else, does that mean we're dating, exclusively?" Clarke questions with a playful smile on her face.   
  
"Please stop saying it like that" Lexa laughs already leaning closer to capture soft lips.   
  
"Is that a yes?"   
  
"yes" Lexa breathes closing the gap she's wanted to all day. "You taste like cake" Lexa hums sucking on her own bottom lip as she pulls away.   
  
"Well aren't you smart" Clarke teases before turning to face her own apartment and back to Lexa. "Oh yeah. What did you talk about with Raven?" Clarke burst suddenly terrified.   
  
"Well.." Lexa teases unbuckling her belt. "her words were 'She cleaned her room for you man, She didn't clean it for Niylah must be fucking love'" Lexa laughed trying to mimic Raven while Clarke covers her face mortified.   
  
"I'm going to kill her!"  
  
"Bare toes" Lexa also says "Apparently my nickname because every time you spoke about me you told her i never had shoes on and have the cuties feet" Lexa continues just to embarrass the blonde further. "Your best friend likes speaking"   
  
"Well she's going to learn to shut up when I bury her 6ft under with no oxygen"  
  
"I like her" Lexa laughs leaning forward "She also thinks I'm hot according to you, she's already in my good books"  
  
"Lexa!" Clarke groans smacking her away.   
  
"I'm kidding" Lexa smirks "Can I see you tomorrow?"   
  
"I Wish I have to study I was supposed to do it last night, and then today" She pouts making Lexa smile softly in understanding.   
  
"Ok, I'll text you then?"   
  
"Ok," Clarke says already leaning forward to capture plump lips. "Let's just kiss for a bit" Clarke argues not that she had one coming anyway because the moment she steps out this car she won't see Lexa until Monday morning.  
  
Clarke didn't even make it to her front door before she received a text.

 **Lexa:** You can always study at mine, promise no distractions from me? x

 

  
  
\---  
  
"See what I mean when I say she's childish" Anya rants shoving the plates in the sink while Gustus wipes the sides.   
  
"I thought she was nice"  
  
"Nice?" Anya scoffs. "She was bouncing on the bouncy castle like a child and she loves to annoy me. Who asks if they like there child?"   
  
"Maybe you're just taking her the wrong way, i think Clarke means it good-heartedly" Gustus defends with a shrug not really knowing the woman. "Lexa looked happy enough with her" He adds as Bert sits at the kitchen table.  
  
"Who Clarke" He beams. "I like Clarke to momma!" he says excitedly "When do I get to see Auntie Lexa and Clarke again?!"   
  
The look Anya gives her son goes unacknowledged. The laugh Gustus suppresses has her throwing cake in his direction. 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for a longer chapter? :D

**The Interview!**

Clarke was distracted despite not actually being distracted. It was silly really but, Lexa had stood by her word and allowed Clarke to study in peace while she moved around her home making coffee and food while offering Clarke some before sitting down with her own computer on her lap. It was the most distracting thing to mankind. Clarke tried anyway,  to stay focused on her book, she tried memorising the pictures, she tried writing down her diagnosis and what her solution would be, but for the life of her that's all she could do was try, because her eyes kept flickering to the brunette beside her munching on toast while narrowing her eyes on something she was reading herself.   
  
Coming here was such a bad idea, especially when Lexa is as good looking as she is.   
  
"Clarke." Lexa says looking over her glasses knowingly. "Study."   
  
"I am" The blonde defends her eyes dropping to her book for a second before back to Lexa who was still looking at her with a smirk. "I'm trying."   
  
"Why are you even struggling?"   
  
"Because I've seen you Naked." Clarke says obviously with a heavy breath that makes Lexa laugh and steal her book from her hands.   
  
"Let's see," Lexa says her eyes reading down the lines Clarke had been too distracted to read herself. The blonde watched as Lexa shifted her glasses more comfortably on her nose while her eyes trailed quickly across every line with a tiny furrow to her brow, she watched as her eyes analyzed the picture Clarke now has printed in her brain, she watched as Lexa tilted her head to the side as she continued to read while Clarke tucked her sock covered feet under Lexa's butt comfortably. "So you have to explain what's wrong, what you would do and the dangers?" Lexa concludes.   
  
"Yes." Clarke nods sitting forward to look at the book in Lexa's hands. "What would you do Dr. Woods?" Clarke teases dying to hear her answer.   
  
"I'd take him to surgery open him up and pull the bullet out." Lexa says simply with a smirk. "Stitch him back up and send him home. Problem solved"   
  
Clarke laughs while taking the book from Lexa's hands and leaning into her a little more.   
  
"Sounds so simple" Clarke grins. "Only it's not" Clarke explains her finger coming to rest beneath lines she's already read. "The thing about a trauma doctor, or surgeon is that you need to be able to evaluate the situation quickly, you need to believe in your choice and be able to give demands very quickly. See, you could mistake it for a simple flesh wound and do what you just said, take him to surgery remove the bullet and stitch him up. However, he's been shot just below his shoulder" Clarke explains pointing to the diagram of the bullet wound. "There is a main artery there. My best choice of action would be to get an x-ray done immediately as sometimes you can't tell the damage until you open someone up but if he's clearly bleeding out I can't waste time and I would rush him into the operating room immediately. My immediate choice could determine if he lives or dies" Clarke explains while her fingers go over to another diagram. "The bullet could have shattered his bone to which he would require pins"   
  
"Sounds complicated." Lexa says proudly her eyes shifting slowly over the blonde.  
  
"It is" Clarke agrees.  
  
"I know your dad is a huge part too why you wanted to help people, but how did you know you could do it?" Lexa questions turning on the spot and resting her elbow on the back of the couch to hold her head. "to deal with death, and blood and just the pressure"   
  
"Well, when I was younger I made the choice and told my mum" Clarke explains remembering her teenage years. "She had told me it wasn't for everyone and adviced me to volunteer. Thankfully my mums a doctor too so she played a big role in helping me, I learned basic skills that were required and volunteered at my mum's hospital to see if i could cope and deal with situations that happened daily. So for a week, i was in an ambulance with two fully trained paramedics I would pass them things they needed and did things they asked but they dealt with everything big. It was a real eye-opener"   
  
"What kinds of things did you see?"   
  
"All kinds" Clarke breathes remembering the first day being the hardest. "There was a young boy that had been hit by a car. An old lady who fell down the stairs. A stabbing" Clarke explains. "but instead of wanting to run away, I wanted to help so much more but couldn't and it was so frustrating. By the end of the week, i told my mum I was certain it was something I wanted to do. So I applied for various schools and got accepted" Clarke shrugs.  
  
"What kinds of things do you have to do?" Lexa questions curiously her fingers reaching forward to play with Clarke's. "I assume its more than book work"   
  
"Lots more" Clarke grins. "One of my first days at medical school I had to dissect a corpse." Clarke says amusingly.   
  
"Ewh" Is the only word Lexa can say as she crinkles up her nose.   
  
"A lot of it is physical work"  
  
"Well, it seems to me that you know what you are talking about" Lexa smirks lifting the book in Clarke's hand. "Now study, it's important. You have lives to save Dr. Griffin"   
  
"I thought you were lying when you said no distraction" Clarke whines with a pouty lip.  
  
"No, you didn't" Lexa smirks.   
  
"No I didn't, but I didn't expect you to be so good at it"   
  
"Work!" Lexa points tapping the book in demand.  
  
"Ok, what are you, my boss?"   
  
"Yes actually" Lexa smirks.   
  
\----  
  
The thing about studying is when Clarke starts she loses herself completely, her surrounding become none existent and if anyone's talking to her well, she can't hear a word so if Lexa's been talking to her at all she hasn't a clue what she's said. It isn't until she feels soft lips press against her forehead that she finally looks up to see Lexa showered and changed into shorts and vest.   
  
"I'm going to bed, ill see you in there?" She questions.   
  
She never planned on staying the night it was only to spend more time with one another even if it was just studying, but when Clarke looks at the clock she understands why Lexa's assuming.   
  
"Ok" Clarke agrees kissing Lexa's lips softly. "Is it ok if I shower real quick?"   
  
"Of Course, you don't have to ask" Lexa hums back with one more peck on Clarke's lips. "See you in a minute"   
  
When Lexa's far away enough to focus on something else she only now notices Lexa's laptop neatly put away, with nothing lighting up the room but the lamp by Clarke's side of the couch with a full cup of coffee in front of her. When Clarke reaches for it to test the temperature it's barely lukewarm and wonders when Lexa actually made it for her. Clarke packs her things away and quickly head of to the bathroom for a shower, she wastes no time bathing in the warm water because she wanted to get into bed before Lexa finally falls asleep. As quick as she got in she was getting out, drying herself with a towel that smelt so much like Lexa it had her smiling.   
  
"Hey, you" Lexa says sleepily as the blonde steps in the dark room. "Better?"   
  
"Much" Clarke hums sliding under the covers and into Lexa's body. "You're so warm" She breathes tucking her head in Lexa's neck.  
  
"You're always cold" Lexa smiles sleepily her hands wrapping around Clarke that little bit tighter to warm her.  
  
"Thank you" Clarke says after a moment of silence which stirs Lexa more awake.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Listening" Clarke whispers her hand cupping Lexa's jawline while tracing it with her finger. "and letting me study"   
  
"I'm just glad you came around, I didn't think you would"   
  
"Even though I haven't spoken all night and didn't drink the coffee you made me?" Clarke says cheekily shifting until she's hovering above her boss comfortably.   
  
"That was your third Coffee actually" Lexa laughs. "I thought you would drink one eventually"  
  
"You could have told me it was there"  
  
"I did three times" Lexa laughs. "I was becoming deeply concerned"   
  
"So you chose to go to bed?" Clarke frowns with a playful quirk of the brow.   
  
"I'm not the doctor Clarke" Lexa defends her hands circling Clarke's hips while the blonde starts trailing kisses down Lexa's neck. "What are you doing?" Lexa husks her eyes falling closed as Clarke licks her way across Lexa's collarbone.  
  
"attending your every need" Clarke whispers before biting down causing Lexa to flip Clarke over. "That's not fair" Clarke pouts now beneath the brunette who's smirking devilishly. "You did that too quickly"   
  
"are you complaining Dr. Griffin" Lexa hums lips ravishing Clarke's lips in the softest, sweetest of ways causing Clarke's body to react eagerly.   
  
"No" she breathes feelings soft fingers soothe her inner thigh teasingly.   
  
\----  
  
"Mum I'm not sure if I can" Clarke breathes running her fingers through her hair. "I understand that. Of course, I do, I'm not doing this for fun" Clarke snaps eyes on the door being careful not to get caught on the phone. " I can ask but I can't guarantee it," she says already regretting it. "Like I said I'll ask, you too, bye."  
  
"On the phone at work." Anya laughs walking in the coffee room just as Clarke hits cancel the call. "You really are going to breaking every rule aren't you"   
  
"It was work actually" It wasn't a lie.   
  
"I don't really care who it is" Anya says turning her back to make a cup of coffee. "Lexa may be blind but I am not"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Clarke frowns stepping closer to Lexa's sister with her arms crossed.   
  
"It means you are taking advantage of your position here just because you and Lexa are sleeping together"   
  
"That's not what I'm doing" Clarke defends.   
  
"So you run late at the hospital too then?" Anya challenges.   
  
"No," Clarke says hesitantly eyes flickering between brown eyes.  
  
"See where I'm going with this?" Anya smirks. "Funny how you're the only one getting special treatment despite your lack of work. I understand and respect you are training for better things Clarke, but fortunately that's not my priority this company is and so Is Lexa. If you can't cope with it all then you should hand in your notice because it doesn't matter how small you think your job is, it's needed and needed to be done on time, what you see as an envelope could be as small as a contract to being an injunction. This is our job and we take it seriously like I'm sure you do when a patient is on your table" Anya explains. "If Lexa wasn't sleeping with you Clarke, you would have been fired," Anya says shaking her head as she walks towards the exit leaving Clarke in silence.   
  
"You don't like me do you" Clarke says turning on the spot to face Anya.   
  
"No"  
  
"You don't even know me"   
  
"I don't need to" Anya says confidently. "It's been a while for Lexa, but she's one of the smartest people I know, I'm confident you won't be around much longer," Anya says before leaving Clarke in silence shaking her head.  
  
Today couldn't get any worse if it tried. When she first arrived at work someone walked into her while rushing out the lift causing her Coffee to spill over her top, then when she was delivering the mail two dozen letters fell on to the floor causing her have to rearrange them in the middle of the hall. Then there was her mother ringing her in an emergency because they are short staffed at the hospital and in desperate need for the next few days and wants her to cover. Anya woods was the last. She half expected the talk about Lexa going along the lines of 'hurt her and ill kill you' but she never expected her to predict she wouldn't be around much longer.   
  
"Whats up with you?" Niylah questions walking in the Coffee room.   
  
"Oh, nothing" Clarke lies plastering a smile on her face while exiting the room. She tried plastering the fake smile on her face while trying to keep her head down. Over the past week, her and Lexa hadn't seen one another much, due to the shit hell you call life. Lexa had been out her office majority of the days while Clarke left before Lexa got back. When Six o clock rolled around Lexa was getting off but Clarke was busy studying or doing shifts at the hospital, she couldn't afford to be lacking right now, not when she's so close to her exams. But they had texted none stop.  
  
Anya's words had bothered her though.   
  
They bothered her through her break, enough to not go and check to see if Lexa was in her office. They bothered her enough to walk out the coffee room and away from the chatter until she was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked tired and run down, maybe Anya was right, maybe she couldn't hack all of it maybe she should allow someone to have the job that can do things on time without a problem.   
  
**Lexa:** Where are you? xx   
  
It was typical that the only day Clarke didn't go to Lexa's office she would actually be there. What Anya had said to her had only put her off asking Lexa for the favor she needed even more but she couldn't deny she was itching to see Lexa. It was inevitable that she ended up outside Lexa's office five minutes later.   
  
"Hey" Lexa grins lighting up the moment her eyes land on Clarke. "You're late today," she says standing from her seat to walk to Clarke who responds with nothing more than a smile. "What's wrong?" she frowns stopping right in front of her, she can't touch her at the minute as the blinds are up and everyone can see inside if they look.  
  
"Can we just talk for a sec?" Clarke questions softly wanting to reach out and squeeze Lexa's hand but can't.   
  
"Ok" Lexa agrees moving to sit on the couch and gesturing Clarke to follow. When she does Clarke notices the nerves behind green eyes as her eyes aimlessly search for something in question while nervously soothing her index finger with her thumb. More than anything in the world Clarke want's to reach out and cup her cheek and kiss her till her nerves vanish, but Clarke has no idea what she really wants to say, and no idea where this conversation is about to go, so she doesn't instead she waits patiently for her own head to gather her thoughts.   
  
"Would I be fired by now?" Clarke finally breathes straight to the point, she has no idea why her voice is quieter than usual but apart off her feels nervous too. The confusion in green eyes is immediate along with the furrow to her brow but before Lexa can respond Clarke buts in. "If I worked here under Anya's authority like the others would I be gone?"  
  
"Yes" Lexa finally says through a harsh swallow. "What does that matter?"  
  
"Then why am I still here?" Clarke frowns her gaze dropping to the ground as she debates saying the next bit. " I don't want you to feel like you have to keep me here Lexa just because we are dating," Clarke says her voice soft as she pleads with Lexa not to take it the wrong way. "I don't want special treatment"   
  
"Clarke where is this coming from?" Lexa frowns taking Clarke's hand without a second thought.   
  
"I spoke with Anya today" Clarke admits knowing she's never got to her before but today she's feeling shit and tired and well it seems to have worked. "She said the only reason I have this job is that you're being blind." Clarke says and she's not sure what has got into to her, maybe its pride, maybe its sadness she doesn't know but she hates the thought of looking like she's using Lexa or taking advantage.  
  
"Clarke" Lexa says softly her green eyes shining again as she shows the smallest of smiles. "I'm not the one blind, Anya is." Lexa says honestly "She didn't want to give you a chance to start with, and no matter what you do or say that won't change because she is ridiculously stubborn and she will never admit that. You have your job still because you come in with a smile on your face every day, I have had no complaints about you at all other than Anya, and you've even saved a mans life" Lexa explains with a smirk. "You don't get special treatment, and if you do then isn't that my choice? I'm the boss so if they have a problem with it then they can take it up with me. I understand your schedule is more hectic than mine, I understand you're tired all the time, I understand you need space to study, does that make me a bad boss?" Lexa challenges with the softest smile while her eyes never stray from blue eyes.   
  
"No" Clarke grins her eyes shifting to the ground before back in green. " I didn't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage," Clarke says squeezing Lexa's hands that haven't let go of hers for a second.   
  
"I know you're not" Lexa says simply. She doesn't mention that Anya's never got to her before, and Clarke's thankful for it.   
  
"The timing is terrible but I need to ask you something" Clarke finally says slipping her hand away from Lexa's while looking through the glass doors, if she could she would remain holding her hand all day but Lexa needs to look professional at work. "My mum rang me earlier, she wanted to know if I could cover at the hospital for the next three days. The problem is I would need to be there from 10am till six" Clarke explains hoping Lexa would understand what she's asking.   
  
"so you need time off?" Lexa questions.   
  
"Yes" Clarke says twitching her lip to the side "but I am happy to come in earlier to do my job if that's ok with you. I could start at five, do my rounds and leave by nine-thirty" Clarke offers. "and obviously you can just say no" Clarke shrugs. "I understand either way."   
  
"Clarke I've seen you in bed and I can't see you getting up at five" Lexa teases with a raised brow.   
  
"Shut up" Clarke grins her knee bumping into Lexa's just because she wants even the smallest of contact. "Is that a yes?"   
  
"Yes, Clarke" Lexa says looking at her watch playfully. "But if you're getting up at five I suggest you get to bed now" Lexa smirks earning herself another thump to the knee.   
  
"You're lucky your my boss" Clarke warns.   
  
"You're lucky I like you" Lexa says casually like its nothing at all, while Clarke's chest flutters.   
  
\---  
  
"Bare toes dump you?"   
  
"Her name is Lexa you know," Clarke says slamming the fridge closed and slumping on the couch.  
  
"Oh, I'm well aware of her name. You have no consideration when it comes to your volume of sex" Raven drawls out rolling her eyes while shoving noodles in her mouth. "You think the first time in someone's home she would be shy about it, but no. Not a care in the world"   
  
"Shut it Raven!"   
  
"thought you were making a porno in there"   
  
"Raven!"   
  
"To be fair her moans were pretty sexy"   
  
"You were listening!" Clarke snaps throwing a pillow in her friend's direction.   
  
"Dude, these walls are paper thin, the entire block was listening without a choice" Raven explains pulling the pillow behind her back like Clarke just did her a favor. "How can she have dumped you already? It sounded like you were having a good time, and just the other day she was waiting for you too"   
  
"She hasn't dumped me Raven" Clarke breathes rolling her eyes. "and I still hate you for that"   
  
"Why are you here then?" Raven frowns. "You ain't seen each other since the weekend, isn't it suppose to be shabang everywhere you go this early on?"  
  
"Shabang?"   
  
"Yeah. Shabang. Bonk. Do the do. Screw"  
  
"Please stop talking" Clarke pleads. "We're just busy"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I can see that" Raven mocks as Clarke just lays spread out on the couch with her top half rolled up. "So busy you could die"   
  
Another pillow gets fired across the living room.   
  
\---  
  
It didn't take long for Clarke to rethink Raven's words. The heavens had finally opened up and allowed her some time to herself as she's feeling confident in her exams and up to date with everything so far, thanks to Lexa's understanding and no distractions. Within the same hour, Clarke was washed and changed heading out the door with Raven wolf whistling behind her shouting 'go get her tiger' She hated Raven something, but sometimes she was just to right for her own good so she couldn't help but love her too.   
  
When Lexa opened the door after the second knock Clarke was already smiling as they fell on the brunette with her hair pinned on top of her head, her glasses at the bottom of her nose and with what Clarke assumes is something apart of a case she is taking on. Lexa doesn't look up as she pulls the door open completely transfixed to the paper at hand, it only makes Clarke's heart swell.   
  
"You Miss Woods are unbelievably attractive" Clarke confesses in a husky voice as green eyes finally look up to connect with blue in surprise.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says a smile painting her lips as the pages in her hand fall together, long forgotten. "Come in" She says after a beat and Clarke does, she steps inside brushing past the brunette while she clicks the door close not missing how Lexa doesn't ask why she's there because she doesn't care, as long as she is. "You look nice," Lexa says her hand reaching out to Clarke's hip and pulling her against her.   
  
"So do you" Clarke hums, her eyes still trailing the length of Lexa's body for the third time in sixty seconds.   
  
"I'm in lazy clothes" Lexa grins biting her bottom lip. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight"   
  
"And if you were expecting to see me, what would you be wearing?" Clarke teases with a raised brow.   
  
"Skirt and Blouse" Lexa smirks feeling Clarke's hand slide up her shoulders and around her neck.   
  
"and why those?"   
  
"It teases you daily at work. The skirt not to short to see anything, but enough to catch your attention. While the blouse, you wish I'd undo just one more button" Lexa says confidently. "You're terrible at hiding things Miss Griffin" Lexa teases in her professional tone.   
  
"You pay way to much attention to me" Clarke says refusing to be embarrassed.  
  
"Could say the same" Lexa husks catching Clarke's lips in a kiss she had wanted to have for days. Lexa's lips were soft and wet as they wrapped around Clarke's smaller once, she kissed her with soft nips and gentle tugs when Clarke even dared to think about moving away. When Clarke reangled the kiss Lexa's raised her hand from Clarke's hip to her cheek soothing her tenderly as she drew her in deeper.   
  
"Slow down tiger" Clarke whispered her hand resting on Lexa's before kissing her softly once more.   
  
"Sorry" Lexa hummed. She wasn't sorry at all, she was already looking at Clarke's lips like she was in a trance.   
  
"I want to take you out first" Clarke breathed resting her forehead against Lexa's.   
  
"A date?"  
  
"You can call it that"  
  
"Are you going to ask me if I want to leave again?" Lexa teases. "because if you are no I don't" Lexa laughs while Clarke rolls her eyes.  
  
"Go get changed before I change my mind"   
  
"I thought you liked me in this?" Lexa mocks offense.   
  
"oh I do" Clarke hums her hands soothing over Lexa's bare stomach on display. "but it's raining"   
  
\---  
  
Since meeting Lexa, Clarke had newly discovered she is terrible at planning dates and should just stop before she hurts someone, but Clarke's reluctant and so here they are on Clarke's third planned date which in her eyes is her best idea so far, which honestly couldn't be that hard. The first time she showed up like some crazy stalker with no invitation before turning around to talk to a wall because she was embarrassed, the second was in her bedroom. She might as well of waved a flag saying 'let's fuck, here's my bed!' That wasn't the plan by the way but Raven fucking ruined it. Now here they are on top of Lexa's work building looking down at the city, in the rain.   
  
"I'm not sure if you're trying to kill me" Lexa teases her hair drenched, her coat dripping, but all Clarke can focus on is the single raindrop hanging off her lip.   
  
"Shut up" Clarke groans shaking her head while looking up the sky. It was torrential rain "I don't think the universe wants me to date you" Clarke breathes looking down at the city beneath as one by one everyone scatters home, accept Clarke and Lexa. "It was just spitting earlier" Clarke argues.   
  
"So your plan wasn't to get me wet?"  
  
"Lexa stop dirty talking me, I'm mopey!" Clarke whines her hands wrapping around Lexa anyway because of course, a wet Lexa is a Lexa she always wants. "My dates suck" Lexa just laughs which cause Clarke to bury her head in Lexa's neck with a whine and a bite just to get her point across. "Why is it when you plan a date its smooth?"  
  
"I'm kidding," Lexa says her laughter subsiding "This is lovely," Lexa says looking out to the city as her arms wrap around Clarke tighter. There's no hope of warmth though, there both drenched right through.   
  
"Really?" Clarke says hopeful.   
  
"Really." Lexa says turning to face Clarke with a wide smile. "If you're trying to catch pneumonia" Lexa adds already laughing as Clarke's face falls.  
  
"I've changed my mind, I don't want to date you anymore" Clarke shrugs pulling away from Lexa playfully, While Lexa pulls her right back giggling.   
  
"I'm playing" she hums nuzzling her nose against Clarke's. "It's different, I've never been up here before" Lexa breathes her arms smoothly wrapping around Clarke's waist before she lifting her up and Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's just as quickly. "You can't stop the weather Clarke" Lexa breathes capturing Clarke's lips in a soft kiss. "I wouldn't want you to either" Lexa breathes her eyes traveling down Clarke's body with everything clinging to her. Clarke's back hits the wall before she can even process they've moved anywhere, but Lexa's lips attack hers just as hungrily as Clarkes.   
  
There's a mixture of desperation and softness between the two, as Lexa nips Clarke's bottom lip with more grip than ever, Clarke's hand run up Lexa's back soothingly pulling her closer as she whimpers in her mouth. When Clarke's hand's grip in Lexa's now wet mane tugging her down her neck for something more, Lexa's turned to soft kisses and soothing of the tongue while her hands pull open her coat just to feel every curve more thoroughly, they are wearing too many clothes and Lexa just wants to rip them of.  
  
"I want you" Clarke breathes sending a thousand jolts down Lexa's spine. She's not sure how it happened but Lexa ends up on her back on the ground as Clarke hovers above her creating a shield from the rain around her, she hears the zipper of her jeans being pulled down before she feels it, but when cold fingers spread through her different kind of wetness, Lexa's head jerks of the ground until she's in a deep kiss with Clarke. Her moans are muffled by Clarke's tongue doing magical things against her own, while her fingers are restricting her from breathing as she creates a steady pace while only curling her fingers when Lexa tightens down on her.   
  
When Lexa comes the raindrops on either of their lips are mixed in one as Lexa moans out loudly into the dark night sky. She feels on fire, and cold, she feels wet and satisfied she feels like she's never felt more alive than she does in this moment with the blonde above her looking down at her as her eyes sparkle with smugness. Lexa kisses it off her just because she can and this is possibly the most exciting wildest thing she's ever done.   
  
"How am I doing at killing you?" Clarke teases kissing along Lexa's jawline before grazing her teeth to the bone.   
  
"Halfway there," Lexa says breathlessly unable to let the blonde go.  
  
When Clarke smiles she feels more content than she ever has.  
  
"Let's get inside" Clarke whispers pecking Lexa's lips one final time before pulling her up and back inside.   
  
\--  
  
The plan was to get in the lift and go home, to wrap around one another for warmth as they shiver together, Clarke even considered taking a warm shower together to help the process but what Clarke didn't expect was for Lexa to hit floor 55. Clarke frowned with a questioning smile but said no more, and Lexa didn't explain further as Clarke willingly was pulled to the end of the hall to Lexa's office.   
  
"What are we doing?" Clarke questioned. The floor was empty and dark.  
  
"I said halfway Clarke," Lexa says simply turning around to face the blonde with her hair sticking to her face, her mascara thicker on her lashes while raindrops ran down her clothes, Clarke lost her voice along with her breath as Lexa leaned forward and captured Clarke's lips more tender than minutes ago. "I want you to" she breathed hands coming under Clarke's thighs until she's lifting her up on her desk swiping everything off. She's to hypnotized by the blonde to care if anything is important.   
Clarke doesn't say a word, she doesn't think she can, not when Lexa's kissing her like she's made by the gods themselves while peeling each layer of clothes off until their bare chests are pressing together seeking warmth from one another.   
  
Lexa attends Clarke's every need while never taking her eyes of her, she kisses and soothes after every nip while her hands are mapping out every inch slower and more carefully than all the times previous. Clarke would think she was teasing her if she couldn't see the look in green eyes, the heavy hungry gaze that had Clarke's underwear wetter by the second, she was half tempted to grip Lexa's neck and pull her back to her lips while shoving her hand down her pants to get a move on, but Clarke was enjoying it too much with every kiss her body would rise from the desk for more, with every whimper Lexa would draw another one out even louder or catch Clarke's lips hungrily.   
  
"You are driving me crazy" Lexa grits out her teeth looking ready to devour the woman on her desk if she turns her on any more than she already is. It was possibly the most sexist thing Clarke had ever seen as Lexa's body created a rocking rhythm into nothing because her body was struggling to cope. Only when warm soft fingers brushed over her clit Clarke's mind seized to work as her hand flew back to the edge of the desk knocking more things off without a care as she bit on her bottom lip moaning out Lexa's name.  
  
They ended up laying side by side on the couch with nothing but the smallest blanket in the world covering them. If they wanted their feet warm from there waist up would have to freeze, if they wanted their body warm all you could see was there knees and feet poking out, Clarke found it comical.   
  
"At least you won't be late for work tomorrow" Lexa quips.   
  
"Don't remind me"Clarke groaned rubbing her temples at thinking about her five o clock start. "So" Clarke says with a smug smirk.   
  
"So"  
  
"I did my boss on her desk" Clarke grins earning a roll of the eye from the brunette.   
  
"Actually I did you on the desk, you did me on the roof and couch"   
  
"The same thing," Clarke says not letting it affect her smugness at all as she bites her lip. "My date wasn't too bad after all"   
  
"it wasn't" Lexa laughs. "Maybe the universe wants us together after all"   
  
"We will find out next time it's my turn"  
  
"I didn't realize we were taking turns." Lexa says amusingly leaning up on her elbow.   
  
"course we are" Clarke explains pulling Lexa above her because she is far too distracting like this. "Now warm my feet" she pleads her feet soothing over Lexa's already. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Lexa laughs struggling to keep up with the blonde.   
  
"I would love to see a drunk Lexa" Clarke explains her arms coming around Lexa's neck. "How do some girls get really drunk and go cute and quiet, when all I do is chat a lot of shit and ruin my life multiple times!" Clarke says while Lexa giggles. "It's your turn to look embarrassing," Clarke says seriously with a pointed look. "If you're anything like you are in bed you are going to be loud" Clarke sings.   
  
"I'm not loud" Lexa defends.   
  
"Tell that to Raven, she was listening to you" Clarke laughs making Lexa's eyes widen and her cheeks turn a shade pinker.   
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks nonsense...
> 
> Bert talks nonsense..
> 
> Lexa listens.

**The interview!**

  
Lexa Woods had always been a woman of detail, a woman who was reliable and trustworthy, a woman who held her back straight and her head high, she had always been a woman who seemed harder than she really was. She stood at the hospital doors waiting for Clarke proving it with every second that passed. The week before she held a warm coffee in hand for the woman she quickly started dating but today she holds a hot chocolate because Clarke had told her numerous times how it makes her all warm and cosy, her back is straight and her heads held high but she's wearing a warm smile that radiates even from her own lips as her eyes scan the group of people rounding the corner for blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention her hair is a little dishelved due to the fact she rushed out the office quicker than usual to make it here for six o clock.   
  
Clarke has her doing these silly things.   
  
She stands there for what feels like forever scanning everyone briefly as they walk down the corridor Lexa can see down while the hot chocolate starts to cool in her hands. She doesn't know it but her smile falls each time Clarke's face isn't amongst the group of people heading her way. When she finally pulls out her phone from her pocket to check the time, she realizes her forever has been five minutes.  
  
Clarke was messing with her brain.   
  
"Check on her in.."   
  
The familiar voice has her smiling even before her eyes can land on her.   
  
"Say an hour?" Clarke says looking up to a younger doctor as she hands her charts over. "If everything is fine she may be released, she's very stubborn though and will moan your ear off but she will let you check her over" Clarke explains as the doctor beside her laughs.   
  
"When aren't old people stubborn" Lexa hears him say making her smile grow wider.   
  
"True" Clarke agrees. Lexa's eyes can't help but trail down Clarke's scrubs covered body with her hair tied back messily. She looks even more beautiful like this as she stands in her element looking at charts Lexa could never begin to understand. "but that's your problem now" Clarke says with a smirk.   
  
"I get off in two hours" The doctor shrugs. "got any plans for this evening?"  
  
"I have a date with my bed" Clarke says more excitedly than Lexa thinks she's ever seen her, it has her grinning to herself while rolling her eyes.   
  
"They're the best kind" He agrees. "We will have to go for a drink another time then" He says confidently.   
  
Surprisingly Lexa's smile doesn't leave her face as her eyes flicker back to Clarke instead her brow raises with a grin on her face.   
  
"Another time," Clarke says casually with a little smile there like it always is. "As work Colleagues" She adds with a pointed finger.   
  
"Whatever you want" he laughs hand held up playfully.   
  
"I don't date colleagues" Clarke decided to say which has Lexa on the urge of fully laughing. "Anyway, my feet hurt, I'm tired and it's Friday. I'm going!" she deadpans turning away before he can start any more conversations. Lexa's grinning like an idiot and it really doesn't help when blue eyes land on her in surprise. Maybe the bed comment wasn't the most excited she had seen Clarke after all.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Clarke beams stepping the few steps closer to Lexa but Lexa's mind if fuzzy and she's not even sure what comment to make first.   
  
"Dr. Griffin"  Lexa greets playfully the smile literally bouncing off her lips like a virus at this stage, Clarke seems to have caught it too. "Do I have to fend off everyone that looks at you?" Lexa teases her eyes flickering back up to the young doctor looking down at them too with a polite smile.   
  
Clarke laughs and Lexa feels dizzy with something new.   
  
"I'm a hot doctor" Clarke teases. "It's not my fault everyone wants me" Clarke winks but Lexa's already leaning in and kissing those lips only she can because Clarke had declared only Clarke sleep with her and Lexa sleep with Clarke.   
  
"That you are" Lexa agrees before falling back on her lips because she has missed her for the last few days at work and because apparently she can't take her anywhere without her being hit on, and just because Clarke's making her fuzzy.   
  
When they pull away they still stand close with the brightest of smiles, Lexa unable to stop admiring her in her doctors uniform, while Clarke's reaching forward and tidying her hair from where Lexa's rushed over here.   
  
"I didn't know you were coming" Clarke finally says biting her bottom lip.   
  
"That's because I didn't tell you." Lexa says with a smile that feels never-ending. "I'll take you home"   
  
"You don't have too"   
  
"I want too," Lexa says turning towards the exit as they leave side by side.   
  
When Lexa opened the car door for the tired blonde, Lexa's smile hadn't gone anywhere especially as Clarke rolled her eyes in objection, because 'i don't need the door opened or shut for me, I'm quite capable of doing it myself. I have hands look, Lexa look I have two' Clarke had said to her on more than one occasion but now Lexa does it just for fun.   
  
"Oh, Clarke," Lexa says her lips turning up even wider.   
  
"Yeah?" Clarke questions pushing her seatbelt in till it clips.  
  
"You don't date colleagues?" Lexa laughs. "What is it you think i am? Or are you just stealing my lines" Lexa teases  
  
"That's different," Clarke says the moment Lexa starts the engine.   
  
"Enlighten me"  
  
"Drive!" Clarke orders rolling her eyes.   
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Lexa challenges with a raised brow but Clarke doesn't falter as she turns and looks into green eyes leaning over the gear and closer to Lexa.   
  
"You're hot!" Clarke says slowly eyes drifting from green eyes, small nose, and plump lips. "Plus it doesn't count, you're my boss. You're the naughty one"   
  
"I'm the naughty one?" Lexa laughs her hand cupping Clarke's cheek while biting her bottom lip.   
  
"yep!" Clarke pops the 'p' in her mouth while struggling to maintain eye contact because her lips are just so close. "You're supposed to have mighty will power but you are mush!"  
  
"I'm not mush!" Lexa defends.   
  
"You brought me hot chocolate" Clarke deadpans.   
  
"I Won't bring it again." Lexa says trying to be as serious as she can, failing obviously.   
  
"Yes, you will." Clarke says softly nuzzling her nose against Lexa's in the most intimate of ways.   
  
"Yes, I will" Lexa eventually agrees before she's leaning forward and capturing Clarke's lips.  
  
She buries herself in the blonde as she whimpers against her lips while her hand clutches at her leather jacket not wanting her to move. When this 'dating thing' got more serious is a mystery, but when she does start driving due to Clarke's orders and smirk, when Clarke wraps her hand around her thigh it feels right.  
  
Clarke makes her mushy.   
  
\--  
  
It was a risk driving Clarke to her place instead of back to her own home but when Clarke didn't object and stepped out the car with a sleepy smile Lexa melted because that could only mean Clarke wanted to see Lexa just as much as she wanted to see Clarke. They stepped in the flat wordlessly hand in hand pushing the door closed, Lexa didn't even get to turn the light on before Clarke was breathing in her space gripping at Lexa's coat to keep her close.   
  
"Thank you for the hot chocolate" Clarke whispered her lips brushing against Lexa's but not quite kissing them. "You remembered" she acknowledges while her hands are already trailing down cold leather and pushing Lexa's jacket of till it hits the ground.   
  
"I always listen to you" Lexa hums back her nose brushing softly against Clarke's craving a kiss.   
  
"I Know," Clarke says after a beat of looking into green eyes and the shadows of her face.   
  
Clarke's never met anyone that listens quite as intensely as Lexa.   
  
"Take me to bed" Clarke husks gripping Lexa's body as close to hers as she can.   
  
Without another word, Lexa does.   
  
She pulls Clarke into the bedroom without switching a single light on, they full clumsily on the bed with lips that desperately cling to each other. They forget the entire day where they have done nothing but think of one another from completely different buildings, they forget how they have thought about all these new feelings that come alive whenever they are close.  
  
\---  
  
"Why are you awake" Clarke mumbles sleepily nuzzling her nose in Lexa's neck while clutching the sheet around them.   
  
"It's too early for me" Lexa hums back her fingers beginning to sooth circles over pale skin until Clarke breathing evens. "Go back to sleep"  
  
"Hmm" Clarke hums clutching to Lexa tighter. "Lexa"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"If you could be a fruit what would you be?" Clarke questions her nose nuzzling soothingly against Lexa's pulse point while her leg wraps around Lexa's.   
  
"What?" Lexa laughs putting her book down.   
  
One of the weirdest things she's noticed about Clarke is when she's overtired she talks nonsense and asks the most random things.   
  
"What fruit would you be?" Clarke asks again her eyes closed her breathing light and her body too tired to move. Lexa certainly helped with that.   
  
"Um, I've never thought about it" Lexa grins shaking her head at the ridiculous question. She thinks for a minute because despite the pointless questions she always finds herself answering them anyway. "An apple" Lexa finally settles with.  
  
"Um I don't like apples" Clarke declares barely audible now but Lexa can feel her lips moving against her neck. "I wouldn't like you"   
  
"Lucky we're not fruit then" Lexa laughs brushing falling blonde locks away.   
  
"Why -apple?"   
  
"keeps the doctor away" Lexa smirks earning herself a weak pinch from Clarke.   
  
"You came to my hospital" Clarke mumbles with a satisfied smile, then just like that within three breaths Clarke falls back to sleep and Lexa does everything she can not too wake her again.   
  
Clarke makes her talk nonsense.  
  
\---  
  
When someone suddenly starts banging on the front door, Lexa pulls herself out of the bedroom as quickly as possible to stop the noise from waking Clarke.   
  
"Anya!" Lexa says surprises while turning back in her apartment to look down the hall. "What are you doing here?" She questions turning to face her cousin once more.   
  
"Aunty Lexi!" Bert pipes up from behind his mother's legs. "We are having a sleepover!" he says happily while wrapping his arms around Lexa's legs.  
  
"Are we now?" she quizzes with a soft smile while looking at Anya confused.   
  
"You rushed out the office so fast I missed you" Anya explain clutching Bert's night bag in hand. "Gustus is away at work and I've had Mr. Billingham call"  
  
"Mr. Billingham?" Lexa frowns with a raised brow. "What's he want?"   
  
"I have no idea but he said it's urgent and would like to see me." Anya says rolling her eyes. "You know what he's like, he will only deal with me. So that's, where you have to play your roll auntie Lexi" Anya, teases handing over the bag while messing up Bert's hair. "He's not a client we can lose" Anya says regrettably.   
  
"i Know," Lexa says messing up Bert's hair also to which he bat's her hand away with a huff.  
  
"Stop messing up my hair" He orders walking past Lexa with a shake of the head while Anya and Lexa laugh.   
  
"He's had dinner, he's brought toys and some DVDs"  
  
"Did he bring Dino?"   
  
"He wouldn't sleep over without it." Anya says with a roll of the eyes. " I'll pick him up tomorrow morning"   
  
"Ok"   
  
"See you tomorrow. Be good for Lexi, and don't get chocolate on her walls again!" Anya orders kissing Bert's cheek while he wipes it in disgust.   
  
"Bye!" he says waving until the door clicks behind her and Lexa's turning to face her wide awake nephew.   
  
"So what shall we do first?" she questions looking at the small boy before her eyes flicker down the corridor to her bedroom.   
  
"Let's paint!" he declares like it's the best idea he's ever had.  
  
"Did you bring any?"   
  
"Hmm, No. Mum wouldn't let me" he pouts making Lexa laugh.   
  
"Well how do you suppose we paint with no paint?" she questions looking forward to his answer as she bends down to his height. He just shrugs in thinking squinting his eyes while searching for an answer.   
  
"We can use ketchup and brown sauce" He grins his finger heading towards his nose before Lexa's batting it away.   
  
"How about we draw instead?" She questions hopefully.   
  
"Ok. With ketchup?"  
  
"No. Pens" She laughing standing up and heading over to her desk to grab some paper and pens from the kitchen drawer.   
  
"Can we put a DVD on too?" he pleads already pouting incase his auntie says no.   
  
"I don't see why not. Pick one and ill get a blanket" She says and he rushes over to his night bag while Lexa tiptoes down the hall and back into the bedroom to see a splayed out Clarke snoozing away, not that Clarke would ever believe she snores that is. Instead of just grabbing a blanket as planned, Lexa can't stop herself from bending down and kissing those parted lips.   
  
"How to train your dragon!" Berts squeaks excitedly as Lexa steps back into the front room. "We can try and draw one too!" he says.   
  
"Ok buddy," Lexa says quieter turning to face her bedroom door once more. "We have to be a little quieter today though ok?"   
  
"Why?" he frowns.  
  
"Clarke's sleeping and very tired" Lexa explains sitting beside her nephew after hitting play and grabbing some plain paper of her own.   
  
"Clarke's here!" he says excitedly suddenly louder than moments ago.   
  
"Yes" Lexa laughs. "Shh"   
  
"Clarke is funny!" he whispers nodding in approval making Lexa roll her eyes.   
  
"She's silly" Lexa breathes beginning to attempt a drawing of a dragon, she's only made one line and it already looks wrong.   
  
Unsurprisingly Bert never stops talking throughout the entire film, he questions Lexa on the movie she's never watched and laughs at her drawing of a dragon while he proudly shows her his, Lexa doesn't tell him she's not sure where the head starts and where the tail ends, instead she widens her eyes and tells him its incredible, because that's her duty as an auntie. The next movie she puts on is Cars 2 and Lexa's a little confused because she's never watched the first one so instead of listening to her nephew brag about who's better, she buries herself in the movie listening to every word.  
   
"why don't you have a beard?" Bert pops out with his eyes his eyes suddenly looking at Lexa in confusion while green eyes turn to him.  
  
"What?" she grins with a frown. "Girls don't have beards" Lexa laughs while Bert nods biting the bottom of her lip.   
  
"A lady in the shop did," Bert says after a moment of hesitation. "Mum told me off for staring" he admits making Lexa's laugh die because Anya would moan at her for the rest of her life if she encouraged it instead she settled on a wide smile.   
  
"You should never stare. Some people are different but girls usually don't have them"   
  
"Ok" He says continuing to draw. "I don't want a girlfriend with one" he finally says making Lexa laugh without a choice. "I need the toilet" he declares jumping off the couch and running to the toilet as quick as his little legs could carry him. When the door clicks shut behind him Lexa's bedroom door opens with a barely awake blonde strolling out into the front room.   
  
"Where'd you go?" She frowns taking slow steps closer to Lexa until green eyes land on her.   
  
"You're awake" Lexa says dumbly standing up while her eyes trail down Clarke's naked form forgetting all about Bert just in the other room.  
  
"Come back to bed" she mumbles her arms wrapping around Lexa cozily just before her lips brush against Lexa's. The sound of a toilet flushing has Clarke's lips pulling inches away from Lexa with a deeper frown while her eyes narrow properly on the room. "I know I'm tired but ill kill you if you're on a date while I'm asleep in your room"  
  
Lexa laughs as she reaches down and wraps a blanket around Clarke's body.   
  
"Berts here." Lexa says simply pecking Clarke's lips once more. "I Didn't want to wake you, I know how tired you were" Lexa hums keeping the blanket snuggled around the blonde while brushing her nose against Clarke's, she's just so cute when she's tired.   
  
"I wouldn't have minded," Clarke says just before the bathroom door is swinging open and Bert comes running out.  
  
"Clarke!" he beams the moment his eyes land on her while Clarke tightens her hold on the blanket.   
  
"What up champ!" she greets her smile growing as he wraps his arms around her legs. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Sleepover!" he shouts knowing he can be his normal loud self suddenly. "Are you sleeping over too?" he questions while Lexa's eyes flicker to Clarke unsure of her answer.  
  
"I guess I am!" she says without hesitation. "Give me two minutes!" she says turning to Lexa briefly before she's heading back to the bedroom closing the door behind her.   
  
"Did I wake her Lexi?" Bert frowns suddenly concerned.   
  
"No buddy," Lexa says softly scrunching up his hair.   
  
"Stop!" he wined batting Lexa's hand away again.   
  
Lexa isn't prepared for the events of the night after that, she's almost certain she was made more speechless with every second that passed. Clarke had come out in some of Lexa's baggy clothes due to not having any of her own, and Lexa felt that sudden flutter in her chest go of as blue eyes met hers before down to Bert with that same amount of excitement in his eyes.   
  
"So what you been doing?" Clarke questions sitting on the ground with her back against the couch while picking up a few drawing that ended up hazardously on the floor.   
  
"Drawing and watching Cars" Bert says no longer wanting to sit by Lexa on the couch as he scoots on the ground beside Clarke with some of his own drawings. "This is my dragon. He's called moon" He explains as Clarke takes the paper from his hands and studies the dragon.   
  
"Where's his head?" she questions while Lexa smiles and shakes her head. At least Clarke tilts her head at an angle and tries to find it.  
  
"There!" Bert points completely oblivious.  
  
Clarke still doesn't see it. If Lexa was in touching distance she would pinch her.   
  
"ah I see it now!" she says smile coming back to her lips "He has two heads right?" she questions pointing to another bit of the paper.   
  
"No" Bert laughs thinking Clarke's just joking. "Look this is Lexi's!" he says already laughing while Lexa just sticks her tongue out at him before her eyes fall on blue eyes tracing over her terrible Dragon, honestly it looks more like a donkey that got ran over and was unrecognizable ever since. Poor thing.   
  
"Awh" she teases turning in her spot to look into green eyes. "What did you name yours?" she smirks.   
  
"Don't mock me" Lexa says shaking her head. "I would like to see you do better" Lexa challenges "You called yourself an artist I believe" Lexa remembers the first compliment Clarke ever made to her in her interview.   
  
"You're setting a challenge with this drawing at your defense?" Clarke laughs. "I accept" she teases grabbing her own piece of paper.   
  
Cars 2 comes to an end and Lexa reminds herself to finish watching it one day while replacing it with toy story. She resumes her position on the couch only this time laying on it so she can look over Clarke's and Bert's shoulder as they start drawing something different.   
  
"Would you like a hot chocolate?" Lexa questions quietly beside Clarke's ear while she nods in thanks.  
  
When she heads towards the kitchen to start boiling milk she can't resist turning around to face Clarke and Bert drawing together on the floor while occasionally looking up to focus on woody and buzz. There talking but Lexa can't hear them and regrets being so far away but smiles none the less because Clarke's just..she doesn't even know.  
  
"Two hot chocolates" Lexa declares placing them on coasters while the two barely move their eyes from the screen.  
  
"This film annoys me," Clarke says and Lexa's not sure if she's talking to her or Bert.  
  
"Why?" Bert says half offended. It's one of his favorites.  
  
"Buzz is always shouting he's not a toy, but why does he stay still when humans are around?" Clarke frowns like she's thought about it for years. "Sort of goes beside his point if he thinks he's just like them" Bert suddenly looks at the whole film in a different light and Lexa pinches Clarke with a shake of the head. She's oblivious like always.  
  
Clarke's drawing is amazing and Lexa doesn't even know what to say as she takes it in her hands before Bert's stealing it away with widened eyes.  
  
"Can I keep it!" He pleads his eyes trailing over the drawing of buzz light-year once more while Lexa's wondering how she shaded perfectly with a pen.   
  
"Sure!" he agrees "as long as your auntie admits I win" She breathes turning to Lexa challengingly. Lexa doesn't hear Bert's demands of confession, she's to lost in blue teasing eyes while another flutter goes off.   
  
"You win" she says simply leaning down to plant a kiss on those delicate lips. "That's incredible" she whispers in praise because she wants Clarke to know. Clarke's cheeks flash a shade pinker and Lexa just soothes over it with her thumb.   
  
This feels a lot like more than dating.   
  
"Can you teach me!" Bert pleads jumping on the blonde and knocking the girls from their daze.   
  
"Sure," Clarke says with all the patients in the world but her eyes flick over the boys head in adoration at the brunette before she's focusing back on a plain paper.   
  
Lexa watches it all, she watches Clarke create something with a blank piece of paper, she watches Bert try to copy while hanging on every word the blonde says with a flick of the pen here and there, Lexa admires him for his determination. She changes the movie various times while Clarke ruins each and every one of them 'Why did Mulan have to replace her father in the first place? They told her to go home when she was terrible, so surely her father would have been terrible too, he couldn't even walk properly.' 'Why didn't Ariel just write to Eric, she can clearly write she signed her name' Lexa nudges her a number of times but had to admit she never thought about either of them even when Clarke leaned forward and whispered in her ear. 'Buzz got a wing boner for Jessie'   
  
Maybe Clarke was a woman of detail too.   
  
"I'm just going to jump in the shower," Lexa says disturbing the two on the floor from drawing a racing car. "You ok with him for a while?"  
  
"Yeah," Clarke says her eyes jumping to Lexa at the word shower causing Lexa to smirk before placing a soft kiss on Clarke's lips.   
  
"Won't be long"   
  
When Lexa's out of the room Bert looks up with his own smile.   
  
"Is Lexi your girlfriend?" he questions which has Clarke's eyes widening.   
  
"What?" she questions despite hearing him the first time.   
  
"are you girlfriends?" he asks casually.   
  
Clarke pauses for a brief second as she hears the shower turn on from the bathroom before turning back to Bert.   
  
"Yes I guess we are," she says biting her bottom lip. She had never said it before nor been asked it, all she knew was she wasn't dating other people and neither was Lexa. Dating was the word they had printed it as but they barely get time for dates and end up sleeping over one another's anyway.   
  
"Cool" he says. "I like you better"  
  
"Than who?" Clarke frowns but smirks at getting juice from a child.   
  
"Katie," he says scribbling out his name at the bottom of the paper. "She always had a smelly breath" he admits making Clarke laugh.   
  
"what's Lexa say about me?" Clarke questions nudging the boy's shoulder playfully.   
  
"She said your silly" he laughs because he knows its true and Clarke can't help but smile even wider. "and you're sleepy, I had to be quiet"  
  
"You did an awesome job, I didn't know you were here" Clarke admits turning to look down the hall where the bathroom is while her chest feels overwhelmed with how much Lexa thinks of her.   
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Clarke questions in a hushed tone.   
  
"yes!" he says more excitedly making his voice louder till Clarke silences him while laughing.   
  
"Auntie Lexi is the most amazing woman I've ever met" Clarke breathes. "You're very lucky!"   
  
"I know" he says. "She brought me a car!"  
  
Clarke laughs while messing up his hair and tickling him knowing that when he gets a little older he will understand it more than from the gifts she gets.   
  
\--  
  
Lexa's tucks Bert in bed in the spare room while Clarke hovers by the door watching Lexa whispers things to him that makes him laugh and push her away, she's so transfixed on the scene she doesn't really realize Lexa switch the light off and stand beside her with a confused look.   
  
"You ok?" she whispers closing the door behind them as they step into Lexa's bedroom.   
  
"Yeah" Clarke breathes turning around to face Lexa just before the bed. The air feels different again now that's it just them, it always feels like they exchange words without really talking, so Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck looking deeper in to green eyes than she ever has, she marvels in Lexa's soft fingers wrapping around her hips holding her just as close to her as Clarke is.   
  
"Bert asked if you were my girlfriend" Clarke says quietly her eyes looking between green as she leans in just that little bit closer, so close Clarke can feel Lexa's breath. The only indication that Lexa heard was a rise of the brow in question and a soft smile, it was typical of him to ask so many questions. At some point, they start rocking to no music at all swaying from side to side as they hold and watch one another and Clarke feels like there's no gravity in the room keeping her grounded. "He said you think I'm silly" she hums making Lexa's smile turn in to a grin.   
  
"You are silly" Lexa breathes her hand running up Clarke's back to press her tighter against her as they continue to sway.  
  
"You make me silly" Clarke breathes while Lexa thinks the same. "I said you are," Clarke says more nervously with a swallow.   
  
"are what?" Lexa frowns.  
  
"My girlfriend," Clarke says slowly while her eyes watch Lexa's expression. "Is that ok?"   
  
Lexa's lips meet hers teasingly slow with a gentle tug to pull her closer while lowering her down to the bed carefully. They part for seconds as Lexa hovers over Clarke's body with something in her eyes that had Clarke's body running her fingers confidently through Lexa's mane.   
  
"It's more than ok" Lexa finally breathes.  
  
One beat.   
  
Two.  
  
Three.   
  
As Clarke leans up to kiss Lexa, Lexa's already moving down with her hands eagerly tracing over every beautiful curve her girlfriend owns. They make love for the second time that night with an open heart and many possibilities. There smile's barely leave their lips even when they are whimpering in one another's mouths more quietly than ever, careful not to wake Bert.   
  
\----  
  
Clarke makes it a point to answer the door when Anya comes knocking later than she had agreed. Lexa rolled her eyes from the kitchen as Clarke jumped off the couch and sprinted to the door with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Well, well, well what time do you call this!" Clarke teases shaking her head. "You're late!" She points enjoying the way Anya's face crumbles at seeing her at her sister's door.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"Language!" Clarke warns. "There are kids around" she tuts stepping away from the door so that Anya can strut in with her bag through over her arm.   
  
"Mummy!" Bert bounces excited running to her feet before Anya can lay into Lexa about the blonde.   
  
"Hello you" she greets bending down at her knee planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "have you been good for auntie Lexi?"   
  
"At some point can we start letting him know my names Lexa?" Lexa questions stepping out the kitchen and into the front room. It goes ignored as Bert starts showing his mum his drawing and the one Clarke let him keep of buzz light year.   
  
"Look that's my dragon, and Clarke drew that one!" he says pointing the drawing out. "She's an artist mummy, I want to be an artist. She showed me how to draw a cat" he says all in a rush while Anya struggles to keep up.   
  
"That's nice of her" Anya says a fake smile on her lips before she comes to the drawing of Buzz. She pauses briefly, its very brief but Clarke notices it and wonders what she's working on in her head.   
  
"So you stayed over?" Anya questions eyes flickering between the two as she gets back to her feet.   
  
"There girlfriends mummy!" Bert finishes which has Anya's narrowing in on Lexa. She wants to say something but she's holding it back because Bert's there.   
  
"Well we have to go, dads waiting to be picked up" she explains before turning to Lexa. "We need to talk" Anya says turning to Lexa.   
  
"Yes we do" Lexa agrees stepping closer to the blonde and wrapping her arm around her back and resting on her hip.   
  
"I'll call you!"   
  
"Bye Lexi!" Bert saying grabbing his night bag and running to her legs.   
  
"Bye buddy," She says reaching down for a kiss and cuddle and then he's doing the same to Clarke.   
  
"Bye handsome!" she says wrapping her arms around his tiny frame and giving him a kiss on the head.   
  
"Can we have a sleepover with you again?" he questions.   
  
"You will have to ask your mum that one" Clarke says standing up once more.   
  
When Anya leaves Clarke rolls her eyes and Lexa breathes again while wrapping up in the blonde's arms.   
  
"It's Saturday" Lexa says.   
  
"It is" Clarke laughs. "So?"  
  
"No work tomorrow" She smirks. "Let me take you out"   
  
"On one condition" Clarke teases kissing Lexa's lips because she can.   
  
"Anything?"   
  
"It's time for drunk Lexi to make an appearance" Clarke smirks already pulling Lexa back towards the bedroom. "After we sleep a few more hours" Clarke moans deliciously as she falls back on the bed.   
  
Clarke makes Lexa do silly things.  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, struggled with the chapter as Lexa wasn't coming across how I planned. I haven't reread so she still probably hasn't.

**The interview!**

  
"Are you even listening to me?" Octavia laughs snapping her fingers in front of the blonde.   
  
"Obviously" Clarke quips rolling her eyes while her attention is already being drawn back to her boss standing at the bar. Truthfully, Clarke hasn't been listening at all, which now that she thinks about it, asking someone if they are listening to them is a really pointless question when they think they aren't because they wouldn't be listening to answer it, but Clarke's too distracted to care enough about pointing it out.   
  
Clarke's mighty plan had crashed and burned shamefully.   
  
Lexa was supposed to get drunk and become an embarrassment so Clarke could blackmail Lexa to stop teasing her about all her drunken slurs. Once again though, it looks like Lexa didn't get the message, she needs a new secretary or something because this is just not on. So far the most embarrassing thing Lexa had done is let a little bit of wine dribble down her lip, but all that did was make Clarke want to kiss her just a little bit harder as she laughed it off.   
  
"So, is she your girlfriend now?" Octavia questioned.  
  
"You know she's not listening really, right?" Raven laughs.   
  
"Yeah, but it was worth a shot"   
  
"Why couldn't she like, I don't know, be like me?" Clarke frowns.  
  
"Who Lexa?" Raven questions turning to face the source.  
  
"No that woman with the camel toe at the back" Clarke drawls sarcastically. "Yes, Lexa who else?"   
  
"I don't know anyone that does drunk quite like you" Octavia laughs turning to face Raven who seems to be scanning the room.   
  
"There's a woman with camel toe?" Raven questions making Clarke smack her on the head and roll her eyes.   
  
"Focus!" Clarke snaps taking a swig of her drink while her eyes trail back to her boss talking to a young man.   
  
"Octavia's right" Raven smirks. "Even the word embarrassment is not the right description for you"  
  
"I'm not that bad" Clarke defends making both girls burst out laughing.   
  
"Right, so what about that time you drank Vodka and declared you caught a Russian accent? Which was terrible by the way" Octavia laughs.   
  
It really was, Clarke can't even do accents.   
  
"Or that time when you thought it would be funny to run down the street nude"   
  
"Then there's that time you started talking to a sponge" Raven laughs. "You said it could be SpongeBob, so you put it in water so he could breathe again"   
  
"Ok. I get it!" Clarke says shaking her head.  
  
"It's simple maths really" Raven shrugs. "You're already an idiot, you just become a bigger one"   
  
"Anyone ever told you that your both great friends?"   
  
"Course, I tell myself three times a day in the mirror" Raven winks.  
  
Clarke loses focus when green eyes flicker over to her with a dopey drunken smile and a cute wave while the young lad she's talking to turns as well and Clarke suddenly wonders who he is as his eyes look her up and down. When Lexa headed towards the bar moments ago, Clarke suddenly felt like she could breathe again, she had been so wrapped up in the brunette's arms hanging on every slow word that left her lips, she's almost certain her pulse started beating at a dangerous level, while her underwear get wetter and wetter.   
  
Lexa was a fucking adorable drunk.   
  
"Dude, we lost her again" Octavia says clicking her fingers once more in front of Clarke's face. "You need to say over and out or something"  
  
"Over and out!" Clarke grins her attention still fully on Lexa as she leaves her best friends behind and heads towards her girlfriend. Lexa's stare is hot and heavy with every step Clarke takes closer.  
  
"Hey," Lexa says smoothly her hand stretching out for Clarke's until she takes it and pulls her in for a lingering kiss that has Clarke's eyes falling shut forgetting all about the strange man beside them. "I was just ordering your drink" Lexa breathes pecking Clarke's lip once more before biting her bottom lip.   
  
"I thought you got lost" Clarke teases her eyes briefly flicking to the man she has been talking to for the last ten minutes.   
  
"Trapped actually" Lexa breathes eyes briefly flicking to the stranger who seems to have slowly started acting casual and looking around the room while drinking his drink and stepping further away. Clarke can't stop the laugh that comes from her lips while Lexa copies, her arms falling around the blonde's neck bringing her closer.   
  
"Looks like I can't take you anywhere either" Clarke teases wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and leaning into her body.   
  
"You didn't rush over to rescue me in a jealous rage" Lexa challenges playfully with a raised brow her bloodshot eyes already flickering to Clarke's lips.   
  
"You've just become my girlfriend, You would be a terrible person if you started flirting with someone else already" Clarke quips. "That and your mush for me"  
  
"You will be mush in a minute" Lexa warns capturing Clarke's lips before she can say anything else.   
  
Clarke's certainly not complaining, not even when Lexa's hand dips down to her arse with a naughty squeeze followed by a smile.   
  
Totally a touchy-feely drunk.   
  
"What drink do you want?" Lexa questions not even bothering to pull away from the embrace.   
  
"I thought you were already getting me on" Clarke teases shaking her head playfully. "You're a true lawyer- ouch no pinching"   
  
"Baby" Lexa breathes before turning around and waving the bartender down immediately.   
  
\---  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Lexa says widening her eyes as she spins around to face the people she's bumped into while dancing. "Really sorry" she repeats while Clarke laughs and pulls her back to her and keeps hold of her.   
  
"You got two left feet suddenly?" Clarke teases nuzzling her nose against Lexa's neck.   
  
"nobody has two left feet, Clarke" Lexa deadpans making Clarke roll her eyes and laugh.   
  
"How do you make drunk adorable?" Clarke questions feeling Lexa's hands slide up her shoulders until she's wrapping them around her neck.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says slowly her drunken eyes falling heavy while she's swaying into the blonde, Clarke's not sure if she's trying to dance again or just losing her footing. "You have such a pretty face" Lexa confesses leaning into Clarke more with a slight furrow to her brow as blue eyes light up in amusement.   
  
"Is that so?" She challenges tilting her head to the side while gripping Lexa that little bit tighter.   
  
"Very much so" Lexa says strongly her eyes flickering over Clarke's face like its proving her point with every second that passes. "You're a very good kisser" Lexa breathes eyes falling heavily on Clarke's pink moist lips making Clarke dizzy.   
  
"So you are a talker" Clarke grins squeezing Lexa's hip as they sway into each other. "I may use this to my advantage" Clarke breathes leaning forward to capture Lexa's open lips. She's so delicious it's scary, especially when Clarke pulls her lips away and opens her eyes to see Lexa heavy and dazed.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Clarke whispers leaning closer to her ear as green eyes still remain closed while tasting her own lips.   
  
"Dr. Griffin" Lexa confessed.  
  
"My mum?" Clarke teases. "That's disgusting, she's like forty-eight!" When Clarke playfully tries to unwrap herself mocking offense Lexa's eyes fly open with a deep frown and confusion.   
  
"I wouldn't-" Lexa stutters tilting her head to the side as she tries to get her brain to work as quickly as it usually does. "I don't fancy older women" Lexa settles with making Clarke laugh harder as she pulls the brunette closer.   
  
"That's what you're going with?" Clarke teases. "The fact that she's old but not my mum?"   
  
Lexa just shrugs lazily burying her face in Clarke's neck until it tickles but Clarke doesn't have it in her to pull her away.   
  
"If you got her genes she's probably hot" Lexa mumbles making Clarke poke her. "No poking" Lexa warns placing a soft kiss on Clarke's collar point. "Ouch or pinching"  
  
"Not nice is it" Clarke says smugly bringing her pathetic excuse of an assault to an end, Lexa's all cuddled in to her like she's making a tiny cocoon and if she's honest she doesn't want her jolting away, instead she wraps her arms around her and sways just as gently against Lexa.  
  
"Yo Hoe!" Octavia shouts bumping past people till she's in front of Clarke and Lexa. "Toes" Octavia drunkenly greets.  
  
"Toes" Lexa laughs her head still nuzzled in Clarke's neck perfectly content making Clarke roll her eyes playfully. "Dude if you two get any closer I'm going to think you have an extra ligament"   
  
"What do you want Octavia?"   
  
"Grab your coats, we're off! Going back to our place this place is a dump" Octavia points as Raven comes up behind her.   
  
"Clarke I think You've suffocated her" Raven quips leaning closer to see if Lexa's still breathing.   
  
She is.  
  
"May you live till you're old enough to poo yourself" Clarke snaps shoving her friends away.   
  
"Poo" Lexa laughs.   
  
"You are such a dork" Clarke laughs pulling Lexa to follow her friends out.   
  
Maybe Lexa's a little bit silly after all.   
  
\--  
  
  
"You know the idea of the game is to get the ball in the cup, right?" Clarke questions leaning her arms against the table as she looks at her girlfriend concerned she doesn't quite understand the rules and instead is just getting drunker by the second.  
  
"I'm aware Clarke." She says evenly aiming the ball with one eye closed while wobbling on her feet. Again, like most of the night, it was impossible not to smile in amusement as Clarke's eyes flickered to her best friend in warning to take it easy on her, although she hardly thinks Octavia will listen anyway. Lexa throws the ball missing the table completely and Clarke can't help but snigger a giggle.  
  
"You're not helping my concentration, Clarke." Lexa says with a tut to her tone while drinking one of her own drinks on the table and not thinking twice.  
  
"No, you drinking your own drinks while they haven't even made the shot is losing your concentration" Clarke smirks taking the cup from her hands and placing it down. "I thought you were good at this?" Clarke teases.  
  
Lexa claimed she was the best at this game in the dorkiest of ways.  
  
She claimed she had never lost a game.  
  
Clarke claims she's lying.  
  
"It may have been awhile" Lexa grins dopily with a shrug as she steps closer to bury herself in Clarke's neck. "You smell nice" Lexa says softly forgetting all about the game until Raven makes a shot and cheers with a victory.   
  
"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" Octavia and Raven start singing banging on the table while completely ignoring Clarke's glare. They are terrible best friends. The worst.  
  
Lexa does as she's told with her head flopping drowsily with a dopey smile.  
  
"Cheers!" she sings downing the beer with an adorable furrow to her brow, Clarke can't help but grin too as it dribbles down her chin.  
  
"For someone that doesn't drink, you're not that bad." Raven says nodding her head in approval. "Well shit at the game but you know what I mean. Why don't you drink that much anyway?"  
  
"Why do you drink a lot?" Lexa fires back a hint of her superior self coming back, not that it last long within seconds her long fingers are wrapping around Clarke's neck and leaning her entire weight against her while looking at Raven.  
  
"No good story ever starts with a salad" Raven shrugs turning to Octavia and back again. "I mean what story could you tell there? I ate a salad and was still hungry?" Raven laughs. "Where as we got drunk a few months ago and Clarke thought she caught a Russian accent after drinking Vodka" Raven laughs. "What a memory nearly pissed myself"  
  
"Raven!" Clarke snaps. Lexa had seen enough of her embarrassing drunken moments, she didn't need her telling Lexa the ones she wasn't around to see.    
  
"Let me hear it" Lexa laughs.   
  
"No" Clarke says simply turning back to her friends.   
  
"It's shit anyway," Raven says ignoring Clarke's glare again.   
  
"It's official your birth certificate was actually an apology letter from the condom factory!" Clarke quips making Raven laugh.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Lexa says evenly pulling away from Clarke's neck to look in her blue eyes which only made Raven and Octavia snigger more in amusement while Clarke held her finger up behind Lexa, she didn't want to be scolded again.   
  
"You should have a drink" Lexa says softly her fingertips playing with the back of Clarke's neck soothingly.   
  
"Hell no!" Raven says firmly waving her arms around in objection. "Not happening"  
  
"Why?" Lexa says confused.   
  
"Because I'm not babysitting"  
  
"I'm an adult." Lexa says firmly.   
  
"Yeah. Right. Umm Hmm" Raven mocks turning to Clarke "Don't even think about it" she orders  
  
"Why not?" Clarke laughs. Ravens never had a problem with her drinking before.   
  
"Because for starters Lexa's unable to comprehend a joke to seriousness, and finds normal single words funny, While you're the most dramatic queen ever" Raven explains. "Can imagine it now, we would only need to drop a cup and you would be duck and covering in the corner screaming bomb! While Toes here will be saying 'That's not a bomb Clarke, it's a cup!' Raven mimics sounding nothing Like Lexa at all. "Or just laugh at the word bomb" Raven says while Lexa starts laughing.  
  
"Clarke accused my neighbor of trying to kidnap her" Lexa laughs.   
  
"See what I mean?" Raven says smugly while all Clarke can feel is the nuzzle of Lexa's nose against her neck.  
  
"We wouldn't be that bad" Clarke defends her arms snaking around Lexa protectively, she didn't want to drink anyway, not only to try and get some blackmail from Lexa and remember it, but because she wanted to make sure she was ok so her limit was two tonight, which was a massive change, but by the look on Octavia's face Clarke knows she ready to add more fuel to the fire so instead Clears her throat and squeezes Lexa softly. "We're going to crash anyway this one has had enough"   
  
"Do we need to wear out earplugs?" Octavia smirks flashing a wink earning herself another glare.   
  
"No" Clarke scoffs.  
  
\---  
  
When they were safely locked away behind Clarke's bedroom door, Clarke finally took a breath to relax as she watched Lexa sit on the bed with sparkling green eyes and a dopey smile, it was weird how even from across the room Lexa's gaze felt heavy and full of emotion while being intoxicated by alcohol. With each step Clarke took closer to the bed Lexa watched until she was kneeling in front of her smiling adoringly.   
  
"You feeling ok?" Clarke questions her hand wrapping around Lexa's hip.   
  
"Little heavy" Lexa confesses allowing her eyes to fall close.   
  
"That's because you drank to much to quickly" Clarke smirks placing a peck on the end of Lexa's nose while Lexa tries to angle her head to capture Clarke's lips when she misses by mere inches Clarke's smirk grows even more because she's just to adorable for words. She can't say Lexa's an entirely different person when drunk from normal day to day, because despite being very cuddly and touchy-feely, Lexa likes to show she likes holding Clarke in someway usually anyway, it's just with alcohol she forgets all about privacy and apparently the ability to comprehend a joke.   
  
"You looked so good tonight" Lexa breathes heavily "Did I tell you that?"   
  
"A few times" Clarke grins reaching out to cup Lexa's cheek. "Talker" She points out. "I told you I would use it to my advantage" she teases reaching up to hover her lips near Lexa's.   
  
"Go ahead" she breathes her eyes heavy than moments ago while her arms come around Clarke's neck to keep her from moving. "I would answer anyway"   
  
"Umm a challenge?" Clarke grins biting Lexa's bottom lip in anticipation while Lexa looks ready to lunge at Clarke's lips if she keeps teasing. "What is your favorite quality about me?" She hums pecking Lexa's lips long enough to calm the brunette but not long enough to satisfy.   
  
"Your honesty," Lexa says easily, eyes flickering between blue eyes and Clarke's lips.   
  
"Hmm. What did you think when I told you I told Aden you're my girlfriend?" Clarke quizzes having never asked what she thought before. Lexa's eyes seemed to soften even more if that was even possible, which had Clarke's body reacting to its own accord. Clarke rose from her knee's with Lexa's arms still wrapped around her neck until she was pushing her back on the bed and hovering above her, hand sliding down to her bare thigh of its own accord.   
  
"I was happy" Lexa breathes, barely whispers as her fingers curl into blonde locks. "I wanted to make it an official thing, I just didn't know how to approach" Lexa confesses before slowly lifting her head from the bed like it was in slow motion to capture Clarke's lips in a open mouth kiss that has Lexa begging Clarke to keep going and never stop, its in the way that Lexa's tongue brushes against her own, the way Lexa bends her leg at the knees and holds it against Clarke just to feel closer, it's in the way Lexa's whimpers in her mouth, its in everything that Lexa does that has Clarke always craving for more but as hard as it is Clarke pulls away with an objection from Lexa.   
  
"You are the cutest drunk I've ever met" Clarke breathes resting her forehead against Lexa's making her pout.  
  
"I was going for sexy"  
  
Clarke laughs with a stupid grin on her face.  
  
"You're always sexy, but tonight you were cute too" Clarke admits her hand running down Lexa's bent leg and taking full advantage on the fact she's wearing a dress and pushes the material out the way to squeeze the top.  
  
"You know," Lexa says cheekily. "I feel funny," She says closing her eyes and rubbing her temple which has Clarke alert immediately.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clarke frowns lifting her weight from Lexa's body slightly.   
  
"I think I need a doctor" Lexa says without missing a beat as Clarke's eyes narrow noticing the smirk on Lexa's lips. "Lucky I've got my personal own," She says eyes flickering open to see Clarke looking at her with a glare she's failing to keep.   
  
"You won't let that go will you?" Clarke says typically her smile still and always betraying her.   
  
"You mentioned sexy" Lexa shrugs innocently biting her bottom lip.   
  
"I'm not sure you can handle it"  
  
"Try me" Lexa pleads her hands reaching around Clarke's back leaving a trail of scratch marks across her dress. "I dare you" she whispers.   
  
"Close your eyes" Clarke orders and Lexa does so without any objection if anything her smiles grown in size and Clarke really wants to wipe it off those perfect lips.   
  
She knows she can't, so instead, she stands up and heads toward her wardrobe and grabs her white doctors coat before removing her dress. If Lexa wanted Dr. Griffin she was going to get the special edition. She stood in her black lacy thongs and bra with only her white coat hanging around her shoulders while reaching into Lexa's bag for her glasses.   
  
When she felt like she looked good enough in the small time she had she turned to still see Lexa laying quietly on the bed breathing softly while licking her lips in anticipation.   
  
"Miss Woods is it?" Clarke says seductively slowly walking over to Lexa as her eyes flicker open.   
  
When Lexa doesn't say a word and instead holds herself up by her elbows with her mouth open and eyes roaming Clarke takes it upon herself to smirk devilishly before pushing Lexa back down to lay.   
  
"What seems to be the problem?" she teases. "Lost your voice?" Clarke questions allowing her fingers to trail down Lexa's jaw and down her neck feeling the harsh swallow beneath her fingertips.   
  
"Clark-"  
  
"It's Dr. Griffin" Clarke corrects with a stern glare that has Lexa nodding and swallowing yet again.   
  
"So what seems to be the Problem Miss Woods?" Clarke questions again looking at Lexa over her glasses while her fingers continue to trail down her neck to her pulse point, but before Lexa can respond Clarke's lips are sucking on that exact spot feeling the pulse against her tongue. "everything seems fine there" she breathes.   
  
"I have a problem" Lexa just about manages to say her eyes heavy and dark and Clarke's grateful she doesn't have asthma because she would be rather concerned right now by how she's breathing especially when Lexa's hand come in contact with her waist and start running up her body across her breast until she's pulling the white coat from Clarke's shoulders to loosely hang off. "It keeps reoccurring" she admits.   
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Clarke questions unable to stop her body reacting to Lexa's touch especially when Lexa pulls her all the way back down until their lips are inches apart.   
  
"It's here" She breathes before Clarke feels Lexa's fingertips wrap around her wrist and guide her hand up Lexa's dress until they are resting on her underwear. Clarke's mouth goes dry and all she can focus on is Lexa's swallows, the soaked material her fingertips are pressing in to atomically and the way green eyes roam over her hungrily.   
  
"Oh" Is all Clarke says while her fingers press firmer against the underwear.   
  
"I keep getting wet," Lexa says and it settles around them like its the most sexist thing to ever be admitted, especially when Clarke rocks into the brunette beneath her with a desperate groan. "Can you help me?" She pleads biting her bottom lip while her body rocks too.   
  
"Yes" Clarke breathes before letting her lips crash into Lexa's hungrily and desperate, Lexa's good at role play.   
  
She just gets sexier.   
  
"But I must warn you" Clarke breathes nipping harshly against Lexa's lips earning her a whimper while her fingers brush Lexa's underwear aside until her fingers are coated in wetness. "It will get worse before it gets better" Clarke smirks letting her body fall completely into Lexa's as she slowly pushes her fingers inside.   
  
\----  
  
"You said we didn't need earplugs" Octavia says grumpily having gotten no sleep.   
  
"I lied" Clarke smirks grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and running back to the room where Lexa's splayed out naked across the bed lost in her sleepy haze.   
  
She's adorable.  
  
And so fucking loud.   



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your last fluff chapter. :) Because things are about to take a turn, can anyone guess why? :P
> 
>  
> 
> And if anyones looking for a story give this one a go :) its cute and sad :( but adorable..  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112990/chapters/32517936

**The interview!**

"Ummbafktobed" Clarke mumbles beneath the mountains of pillows that she piled on her head the moment Lexa got up.   
  
"You know I don't speak pillow Clarke" Lexa says amusingly while pulling Clarke's top over her head that she didn't so kindly help find.   
  
"Come back to bed Lexa!" She grunts barely moving the pillows at all but enough so Lexa can see her lips speaking through a hole. Lexa rolls her eyes with a grin while opening Clarke's drawers in search for socks. "what kind of freak are you?" Clarke questions while tightening the pillow down on her head refusing to allow any sunlight in her eyes at this god-awful hour.   
  
"It's refreshing," Lexa says simply while pulling the socks on her feet.   
  
"It's sweaty and dirty" Clarke deadpans. "Didn't you get enough exercise last night?" Clarke questions not missing a beat "Scratch that, Why haven't you got a hangover?" Clarke quips suddenly finding the answer to that question worth all the sunlight in the world as she throws the pillows aside and glares at Lexa. "I was expecting to take care of you this morning"   
  
"I don't get hangovers," Lexa says while already crawling over the bed to kiss Clarke's pouty lips and ignoring her glare.   
  
"What do you mean you don't get hangovers?" Clarke frowns her lips unmoving against her girlfriends. "It's the rule. You drink, you get punished for all the stupid shit you did the night before, including drinking. What planet do you come from?" Clarke huffs dramatically with the deepest frown Lexa's ever seen before blue eyes and blonde hair are disappearing with a huff beneath the stack of pillows once more.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Lexa laughs placing her hand on Clarke's quilt covered hip. "If it makes you feet better I can pretend I have a hangover when I come back and you can take care of me?" She offers lowering herself closer to the pillows in hope Clarke will reappear.   
  
"Not a chance" Clarke says firmly her finger appearing from no where holding a pointed finger at the brunette. "You would have been lucky to get it anyway" she mumbles and Lexa's laughing quietly to herself again rolling her eyes once more. "You ruined it" Clarke says defeated. "Just go before you wake me up even more" She says " I know you're laughing the beds shaking. This is not funny" Clarke huffs.  
  
"Go back to sleep you grump" Lexa instructs knowing exactly what Clarke's like in the morning when she's not crashing to the floor in a rush to work.   
  
"You make me the grump" Clarke whines back and Lexa just knows she's pouting. "You could lay with me have a hangover and be ill, but nope smarty pants over there doesn't get hangovers and wants a run. You could have told me you were weird before I slept with you"  
  
"Would that have stopped you?" Lexa smirks pulling her hair into a ponytail before turning around as the room falls silent.   
  
"Probably not," Clarke says.  
  
Lexa laughs.   
  
Lexa kind of has to agree with Clarke though. It should be illegal to wake her.   
  
\---  
  
When Lexa gets back from her run the flat is more alive than when she left. Raven's cooking bacon rolls in the kitchen, while Octavia, well Lexa's not really sure what she's doing with her legs over the top of the couch while her head hangs off the bottom while groaning rather loudly.   
  
"Morning" Lexa greets her grin already in place as her eyes flicker between the two.   
  
"Morning" Raven chimes happily tossing the bacon over in the pan. "You're up early" Raven frowns.   
  
"Went for a run" She explains to which Raven's face turns funny.   
  
"What fricking planet are you from, woman?" She says with widened eyes before turning her attention to Octavia. "She can barely lift her head off the floor and you're running a fucking marathon"   
  
"Urgh" Is all that can be heard from Octavia's mouth as she raises her head just a little bit to look Lexa's way. "Help me" she pleads making Lexa become all the more amused while she struggles not to laugh.   
  
"Ignore her," Raven says with a casual shrug. "She likes to vocally express how every hungover person feels instead of suffering from it quietly like a normal person"   
  
"Noted" Lexa laughs sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's Clarke?"   
  
"Is that even a question?" Raven laughs turning to Lexa like she's stupid.   
  
"In bed" Lexa answers rolling her eyes. "She wasn't drinking"  
  
"I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster" Octavia whines clutching her head like she's in physical pain, Raven barely gives her a glance to make sure she's ok, while Lexa looks between the two in pure amusement. Weirdest bunch of people she's ever met.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Just let me know when you need the sick bag" Raven says her full attention already back on Lexa.  "Clarke's a lazy cow," Raven says simply.   
  
"I'll go wake her"   
  
"Wait! Wait!" Raven says desperately causing Lexa to spin back around to face the Latina. "Take protection!" She says handing over a bacon roll with a satisfied grin.   
  
"Ok then" Lexa laughs already turning back around.   
  
When Lexa steps in the room the first thing she notices it Clarke laying sideways across the bed with her feet hanging of one end, and her head close to hanging too. Lexa inwardly laughs while stepping closer to the blonde's bed.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa hums softly placing her hand on Clarke's back soothingly.   
  
Nothing. Not even a peak.   
  
"Clarke" She repeats this time a little louder and firmer.   
  
"Urgh" Clarke grunts shifting in bed to bury her head under the quilt. "Sleepy time Lex, go back to sleep"   
  
"It's time to get up" Lexa grins.   
  
"No" she says and Lexa waits for more, but when nothing comes she sets the food on the bedside table with a devilish smirk.   
  
"Don't make me tickle you" Lexa warns with hands on hips. It feels like deja vu, only when she's trying to get Bert out of bed to go to school, not her girlfriend who's an adult.   
  
"I'm catching up!" she snaps.   
  
"On what exactly?" Lexa teases shaking her head.   
  
"My future sleep-deprived life!" she explains through the comfort of her comforter. "Go away!" she orders.   
  
"I brought food?" Lexa attempts one final time.   
  
Clarke stays completely still and quiet, and just as Lexa's about to give up and walk back out, Clarke's sitting up in a huff, hair everywhere with her eyes barely open.   
  
"Give me!" she orders holding her hand out.   
  
"So you wake up for food"   
  
"Foods life" She says finally opening those blue eyes that instantly has Lexa finding every single bit of this worth it. She's leaning forward to capture cold lips before she can even comprehend what she's doing.  
  
"Morning" Lexa whispers nipping at Clarke's bottom lip who seems to forget all about food.   
  
"Morning" Clarke husks her eyes flickering opening briefly more alive this time. "You couldn't have started with that?" Clarke questions her fingers slipping in brown locks before pulling Lexa back again.   
  
"I will in future" Lexa smirks falling happily back where she belongs.   
  
Clarke's food doesn't get touched for another ten minutes as Lexa pushes Clarke back against the bed savoring every inch of skin.   
  
"You taste salty" Clarke hums fingers scratching down Lexa's back deliciously. Somehow Clarke had managed to strip her down with no objections.   
  
"That would be from my run" Lexa points while burying her nose against Clarke's neck.   
  
"When did you go for a run?" Clarke frowns pulling her head away slightly to look down at her girlfriend.   
  
"Like an hour ago?" Lexa laughs. "You spoke to me and everything?"  
  
"I don't remember that"  
  
"You are the weirdest sleeper I've ever met" Lexa breathes pushing her body more firmly against Clarkes. "We had a conversation"   
  
"Weird"  
  
The sound of Lexa laughing had Clarke biting her lip and smiling at nothing.  
  
\--  
  
"Where's Clarke this time!" Anya snaps storming into Lexa's office without permission, the mere action has Lexa glaring at her sister impatiently. If it was anyone else Anya wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be storming in and stamping her feet, she wouldn't be acting like she's the top dog and she certainly wouldn't be dictating to Lexa what she can and cannot do.   
  
"Anya I don't have time for this" Lexa breathes trying to puzzle her case together on her desk.   
  
"Neither do I, which is exactly why I'm here," Anya says stubbornly. "Look you know as much as all of us we need our mail every single day on time"   
  
"Niylah is doing her rounds Anya, you will get it"   
  
"That's not Nylah's job now though is it" Anya says more angrily.   
  
"Just say it Anya" Lexa breathes shaking her head, she's fed up of going around things, fed up of hearing the same shit every single bloody day.  
  
"She's in your head," Anya says. "She's blurring your vision to what's best and taking full advantage of you"   
  
"That's enough!" Lexa snaps loudly shoving what paperwork in her hand to her desk with a thump. "I've had it up to here with you, I don't want to hear it anymore. Clarke has her exams this week and I've known about it for weeks" Lexa breathes her eyes burning with anger. "Whatever Clarke does and does not do, does not concern you, so please stop making it your business. That's not really the problem now though is it?" Lexa says shaking her head. "You haven't stopped banging on about her since she worked here, and that's only gotten worse since you've found out we're together"  
  
"That's not it" Anya defends standing up.   
  
"Isn't it?" Lexa frowns crossing her arms across her chest. "Then enlighten me, what the hell has Clarke done so wrong to make you take every opportunity to get her fired?"   
  
"She's not doing her job properly Lexa" Anya growls waving her hands around in frustration. "You would see that if you weren't.."  
  
"Fucking her?" Lexa finishes with a laugh. "You know what Anya, you would see a lot of things too if you just pulled your finger out your arse and stopped letting power go to your head. We have incredible employees here, including Clarke and all you do is shout and scream at them when they do something wrong, try praising them once in a while" Lexa snaps "If you have a problem with Clarke here personally then please continue, but if its to do with me and Clarke personally then I don't want to hear it" Lexa says bringing her voice quieter once more. "I like her Anya, I really do," Lexa says finally looking at her sister calmly. "I know you don't and I'm not asking you to, but I'm asking you to trust me, ok?" Lexa breathes. "She's really not what you think"   
  
Anya's lip twitches and Lexa knows she wants to say something, say anything but when her mouth stays closed Lexa finally breathes a sigh of relief because if she knows she sister like she thinks she does, she's trusting her.   
  
"Do you love her?" Anya questions her head lifting even higher while waiting for the answer.   
  
"I don't know," Lexa says honestly. "All I know is, is that she makes everything feel easy and light" Lexa explains. "She makes me laugh, Anya" Lexa shrugs suddenly feeling completely vulnerable and open, but Clarke's turned her to soft to care. "If you would just stop hating her for two minutes you would think that too" Lexa explains.   
  
"I don't hate her" Anya finally says after a few minutes of silence. "She's just annoying"  
  
"Yeah, she kind of is" Lexa grins thinking of all the times Clarke's annoyed her but been unable to smile anyway. "But she's joking" Lexa says. "She doesn't mean anything viciously, that's not her. So please can you just, leave Clarke to me, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Anya says her eyes dropping to the floor momentarily. "You couldn't have picked anyon-"  
  
"Anya" Lexa warns a smile painting her lips.   
  
"Ok" Anya breathes once more. "I'll try," Anya says. "but it doesn't mean I have to like her"  
  
"Thank you. I'm not asking you too"   
  
When Anya finally leaves the room Lexa slumps in her chair while turning to the couch Clarke takes up every lunchtime, and there was that one time they had sex on it that could never erase from the brunette's mind, Clarke's mind aswel apparently as she reminds her of it every time she sits there with a wink and teasing smirk. 'you could just close the blinds Lex' Clarke had whispered to her in the middle of the afternoon. Lexa almost did, she's not sure if she was thankful or pissed of when there was a knock at the door stopping her from doing anything at all. She will go with thankful because having sex at work in the middle of the day is hardly professional, but she still wanted to wipe the smirk of Clarke's face that she wore for the rest of the day. It had been approximately six hours since she had seen Clarke and Lexa had been struggling with admitting that she was missing the blonde already, doing everything to try and convince herself it hadn't even been that long, she was being ridiculous, but when a text lit up her phone for the first time that day, Lexa fully and completely melted.   
  
**Clarke: I feel confident after that one :) xx  
  
** It was short and simple and nothing that should have Lexa smiling and turning to 'mush' Like Clarke liked to keep saying, but somehow for whatever reason it did. Maybe it was because Clarke thought it was worth sending a text to let her know how she got on, maybe it was because Clarke was missing her too and just wanted to strike up a conversation, or maybe it was just because Lexa was falling in love with her a little more every time she saw her. It was impossible not to, but once again, Lexa kept telling herself it was far too soon.   
  
**Lexa: I'm confident anyway xx  
  
Clarke: Meet me for lunch? I miss you xx  
  
Lexa: I'll pick you up xx  
  
  
** The rest of the week went pretty similar, unable to see one another as much as they hoped but sent texts on any given opportunity. Clarke would continue to send texts after her physical exams and written ones, while Lexa teased Clarke that Bruno, one of her employee's Clarke had once gone for a drink with kept giving her the eye. He wasn't at all, in fact, every time Lexa looked his way he kept his head down nervously and Lexa found it hilarious considering he was all mouth when drinking and Calling Lexa hot. Clarke wasn't impressed one bit.   
  
**Clarke: What do you mean he keeps giving you the eye? xx  
  
Clarke: I told him no Lexa! xx  
  
Lexa: You know people never understand that talk when you're drunk right?"   
  
** Lexa was laughing to herself in her office, How Clarke thought it was explanation enough with the word No while drunk was the highlight of Lexa's life. It was adorable and weird but Lexa hoped Clarke would never stop doing it, even if she did babble nonsense.   
  
**Clarke: You wait till I see him xx**  
  
**Clarke: Tell him to get back to work and stop being a pervert xx**  
  
**Lexa: A pervert? Lol didn't you stare at my arse every day for like a month?**  
  
**Clarke: A month? Hell no, I still do it, but you're my girlfriend, you were just playing hard to get back then. He's just a dickhead. x**  
  
**Lexa: I thought you didn't get jealous? x**  
  
**Clarke: I'm not jealous of Bruno.**  
  
**Lexa: You could have fooled me ;) I'm kidding anyway, you are the only pervert in this office x**  
  
**Clarke: Let's keep It that way xx**  
  
When the end of the week finally rolled around Lexa felt like she could jump out her chair and start cheering because, that could only mean she get's the entire weekend with Clarke, wrapped up in sheets and sweat and-  
  
"Lexa!" Anya burst in "I need you to have Bert  
  
"What? why?"   
  
"Gustus dads in the hospital"  
   
For god sake.   
  
"Ok" Lexa says reluctantly like the amazing aunt she is.   
  
-and Bert. Clarke, Lexa, and Bert.   
  
"Thanks, ill drop him off," Anya says before darting back out the office.   
  
That's sex out the window.  
  
Just as Lexa's frown appeared it only deepened when Lexa's phone lights up with a text.  
  
**Clarke: That was more difficult than I thought I expected :/ Not sure how I did with that one x**  
  
**Lexa: Stop worrying, I'm sure you did great, you've just nervous x**  
  
**Clarke : Yeah, I know I can't help it x**  
  
**Clarke: Raven and Octavia want to take me for a drink when they've finished work to celebrate the end of exams, I would love it if you came xx**  
  
**Lexa: I wish I could, but I've got Bert coming over tonight but if you come over after we can celebrate xx**  
  
**Clarke: There's nowhere else I was heading after anyway ;) You've missed your snuggly bear at night haven't you?**  
  
**Lexa: Hahaha.. Snuggly bear? You don't stop moving. Nothing snuggly about that x**  
  
**Clarke: You're in denial. You deny a lot of things Lexa, maybe you have a denial issue x**  
  
**Lexa: Or maybe you have a issue with accepting Miss Griffin x**  
  
**Clarke: It's not that, its definitely you x**  
  
**Lexa: How so? x**  
  
**Clarke: I was right about you wasn't I? ;) You want me, baby! See you at 7? x**  
  
 Just like magic Lexa's frown had gone and Clarke had her looking forward to the night once again, she couldn't deny that there was an extra bounce to her step as she passed through the corridors acknowledging more people than she ever has which was weird because they all seemed happier too. Maybe it's because Anya's already gone home.   
  
\--  
  
"What's up Batman" Lexa greets opening the door to her nephew and sister. "You're late" She says tellingly.   
  
"Batman's always late" he shrugs dragging his bag behind his feet. "Where's Clarke?" he questions eyes scanning the room disappointedly. He looks about ready to pout as Lexa laughs.   
  
"am I not enough for you anymore or something?" she says acting offended. "I thought we were like besties"  
  
"We are, but Clarke's funny" he explains a new kind of concern hiding behind his eyes as he steps forward apologetically.   
  
"Ok, stop guilt tripping my son," Anya says shaking her head as she takes his bag from his grasp and puts it on the kitchen counter. "Will Clarke be here tonight then?" she asks carefully.   
  
"Yeah, she shouldn't be too long actually. Is that ok?" Lexa questions curiously.   
  
"Well, Bert seems to love her" Anya shrugs unable to just say yes, but Lexa accepts the baby steps one at a time and smiles in appreciation.   
  
"She loves Bert too"   
  
"Not surprised there on the same brain level" Anya digs while Lexa looks at her warningly. "Sorry, habit"  
  
Although Lexa completely understands where Anya's coming from, she does turn childish at times, but Lexa finds its one of the many things she loves about her, she's not afraid to act silly and become a six-year-old again for the sake of a child, she does it with a stride to her step and ignores any looks that come her way. It's admirable and rare.  
  
"She's not as immature as you may think" Lexa explains tone gentle and understanding, just as Lexa's about to continue there's a loud constant knocking at the door, so Anya steps around to open it, to find blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Am I dead?" Clarke questions her eyes falling to a frown. "I must be dead" she deadpans reaching forward to poke Anya to make sure she's real while Lexa all but rolls her eyes. Clarke's completely wasted. "Oh fuck I'm dead" Clarke grumbles her face crumpling.  
  
"Why is she poking me?" Anya grits.  
  
"You're not dead" Lexa grins moving beside Anya to see Clarke properly.   
  
"Oh thank god!" Clarke breathes relief flooding her features as she relaxes. "For a moment I thought I was knocking on the devil's door" Clarke laughs stepping forward to wrap her arms around Lexa bashfully. "What have I told you about summoning the Devil Lexa" Clarke tuts shaking her head naughtily. "Hello" She finally greets dopily.   
  
"Hello" Lexa laughs her arms wrapping around her waist to keep her steady. "You've been drinking"  
  
"You're an incredible detective" Clarke beams her eyes flickering over to Bert. "Bertster, what up!" she greets releasing Lexa altogether to march over to Bert and high five him.   
  
"You were saying?" Anya says with a typical look in her eye.   
  
"shut up" Lexa mumbles elbowing Anya on her side as they watch Clarke get just as excited as Bert. "She's very dramatic when drunk" Lexa explains.   
  
"Lexa" Anya breathes turning to face her sister seriously. "She's dramatic 24 hours a day"  
  
"This is another level, trust me"   
  
"Right, well.. I have to go thanks again"  
  
"Anytime"   
  
Lexa pays no attention to Anya leaving, instead, she focuses on Clarke and Bert from afar watching them quietly as they slump on the couch together, no doubt because Clarke feels heavy, and Bert's just copying everything Clarke does because she's 'cool' to a six-year-old.   
  
"I did what you told me" Bert's says excitedly almost falling in Clarke's lap by how close he is. "I showed my dad, he said it was so cool!" he beams pulling a piece of paper from his pocket to show Clarke a picture of a dragon. Clarke had explained a few tips in order to get the wings just right last time he stayed and Bert had practiced repeatedly since then, it had shown massively in his work and Lexa wanted nothing more than to tell him how proud she was of him, but she stayed quiet and let him have his moment with his new favourite person, hers too if she's honest.   
  
"That is so cool!" she says slowly turning to Bert with a beaming smile.   
  
"Guys, what do you want for dinner?" Lexa questions stepping into the front room while Clarke's sleepy eyes fall on her while Berts fall on Clarke waiting for an answer.   
  
"Pizza!" Clarke says excitedly.   
  
"Yeah pizza!" Bert's nods. "I love pizza! Do you love pizza Clarke?" he questions much to Lexa's amusement.   
  
"I love it!" Clarke declares.   
  
"Two pizza's for the children coming right up!" Lexa grins earning a sarcastic look from Clarke. The second Lexa stepped out of earshot, Clarke looked over her shoulder to make sure they were in the clear.  
  
"So what have you got for me kid?" Clarke whispers "what have you heard about me this time?" she says naughtily. She's totally using Bert's to her advantage and isn't even ashamed, Bert all but leans forward like a naughty schoolboy watching his teacher behind him before blurts out what ever he's heard as innocently as he has heard them.   
  
"My mum said you will be fired to my dad the other day, and then Aunt Lexi came around and they were speaking about you then too"   
  
"What did they say?" Clarke questions looking over the couch to see Lexa on the phone.   
  
"She said you were at school, and that you hadn't texted her all day" Bert explains.   
  
That was Wednesday, Clarke hadn't had the time to text Lexa till late.   
  
"Oh, and mummy told dad that she thinks Lexa loves you" Bert's says innocently. "I love you too" he beams folding his piece of paper back up carefully while Clarke's mouth drops open to face Lexa.   
  
"Good work buddy" Clarke breathes after a beat holding her fist out for him to bump. "we are awesome spy's!. Super C and Super B!" she says but her attention keeps drifting back to Lexa. Anya thinks she loves her, what's gave her that impression?   
  
"Pizza will be 45minutes" Lexa breathes slouching on the couch beside Clarke. "Wouldn't want you hungry, tired and drunk all at once" she laughs. "I would think I've summoned the devil then"   
  
"Shut up" Clarke mumbles reaching forward to kiss Lexa's lips for the first time in a week.   
  
It's like she's just walked in to heaven.

Well now that Anya’s gone.

  
  
  
  
  
 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter... I think its based on real life, because how many times do we blame our other halves for things that they never did or would do? How many relationships have the pettiest arguments for no reason at all? How many people threaten to walk away but come back with there tail between there legs, full of regrets?
> 
> A lot.
> 
> Not all relationships are fluffy constantly and I think a huge part of my story shows different parts like-
> 
> You don't wake up every morning with one another like you wish you could with the fake 'sun beaming on there face' Instead Clarke is falling out of bed while Lexa laughs.. 
> 
> Their conversations are silly and stupid and not all I love you, I love you more, you're this and blah, blah.. all the time.. Instead, its 'you're mush'
> 
> and every family has at least one family member that hates someone while the rest fall in love with them (Bert, Anya)
> 
> So don't worry everyone :D

**The interview!**

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Lexa mumbles slowly waking up as she opens one eye.   
  
"Appreciating your butt" Clarke breathes pushing her body firmly against Lexa's as she gives yet another squeeze.   
  
"I see that" Lexa breathes lifting her head from the pillow for mere seconds. "It's two in the morning"  
  
"I see that"  
  
"I'm sleeping"  
  
"I see that too"  
  
"I see you're awake. Makes a change" Lexa teases earning her yet another firm grip on her butt. Clarke had fell asleep after only an hour much to Bert's disappointment. "Can I help you with something" Lexa questions with a raised brow as she looks over her shoulder.   
  
"you're already helping me with a lot of things" Clarke breathes while squeezing Lexa's arse once more. "I love your bum" Clarke confesses placing a tender kiss to Lexa's shoulder while clearly finding it hard to stop grabbing Lexa's bum. "it deserves appreciation, Lexa. It needs some tender love and care" Clarke says making Lexa laugh while shaking her head.   
  
"You're still drunk"   
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"You say that all the time"  
  
"This time I'm telling the truth" Clarke breathes playfully smacking Lexa's bum naughtily from beneath the sheets.   
  
"Clarke!" Lexa warns her eyes drifting to the bedroom door while Bert sleeps in the room opposite them.  
  
"Yes, Lexa?" Clarke hums already peppering kisses on the back of Lexa's neck.   
  
"The door's wide open"  
  
"I can close it"  
  
"You can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he's been having night terrors, I need to be able to hear him"   
  
"Then be very quiet," Clarke says her hands roaming around Lexa's chest and grabbing Lexa's boob while rocking her body into the back of her wanting more skin on skin.  
"Hmm" Lexa moans her eyes falling shut for seconds before there opening again and turning in Clarke's embrace. "Clarke" she whines causing her to stop all movement.   
  
"Not fair!" Clarke pouts her head dropping in the crook of Lexa's neck with a tender kiss making Lexa laugh. "You have no idea how crazy you drive me" Clarke confesses trailing soft warm kisses up Lexa's pulse point and along her jawline until her lips are pressing into Lexa's hot greedy mouth with slender fingers digging into blonde roots pulling her closer.   
  
"Don't smirk" Lexa breathes after feeling the tilt of Clarke's lips against hers but Clarke can't stop instead she's pushing into Lexa's body with more determination than seconds ago and taking full advantage that Lexa's weak for her just as much as she's weak for Lexa.   
  
"You're wearing to many clothes" Clarke growls out as her hands roam aimlessly down Lexa's body grabbing and scratching at everything she can while Lexa whimpers in her mouth. She's so sexy it's not even funny anymore.   
  
"LEXI!"   
  
Aloud screech has Lexa pressing her hands to Clarke's chest and physically pulling her away from her lips because it's that much of a challenge.   
  
"I better go see him" Lexa pants as Clarke drops her head in objection and a childish whine.   
  
"I was so close" She pouts causing Lexa to laugh as she climbs off the bed before Clarke is pulling her back down. "I'll go see him, I know a thing or two" She winks pecking Lexa's lips before she's leaving the room. Lexa's not sure if she should be worried or glad she can relax back in bed, she decided to give it a few minutes before checking if need be. When five minutes pass Lexa's more awake than ever as she looks at the clock when another five minutes pass her feet are on the floor as she sits on the edge of the bed hoping to hear something.   
  
It took Lexa fifteen minutes to finally give in and tiptoe to the spare bedroom and poke her head around. The bedside light was on giving the bedroom a dimmed relaxing look, while Clarke sat upright in bed with her arm around Bert while they both scribbled something down on paper.   
  
"Do you dream about him a lot?" Clarke questions.   
  
"Sometimes"  
  
"why does he scare you so much?"   
  
Bert shrugs while twitching his lip to the side, his hand being more careful than ever as he concentrated on the piece of paper in front of him.   
  
"I use to have bad dreams" Clarke finally says causing green eyes to land on Clarke with a soft smile. Over the course of three months that had done nothing but learn little things about one another, the more information Lexa got, the more she fell for the blonde with no filter. Then there were the little things that she had learnt on her own that Clarke didn't need to say, like when Clarke makes breakfast for herself in the mornings she will always squirt strawberry jam on top, but before she puts the jam away she always squirts a bit on her finger to lick it clean, or whenever you put any movie on Clarke suddenly becomes the narrator of all narrators that no one ever needs.   
  
"You did? What about?"   
  
"A gingerbread man from shrek"  
  
Lexa giggles silently to herself while Bert looks at her in amusement as if to say 'they are not scary'  
  
"Hey don't judge, he wanted to eat me" Clarke explains.   
  
"Aren't you suppose to eat him"  
  
"Yeah, but my dream didn't know that," Clarke says rolling her eyes. "So I drew him one day, and then decided to draw him being defeated or half eaten, or locked away and then I never dreamt of him again"  
  
"What if it doesn't work"  
  
"Then we will try something else," Clarke says simply with a soft smile that had Lexa resting her entire weight against the doorframe.   
  
"What are you two doing?" Lexa finally says opening the door a little wider while struggling to take her eyes of blue.   
  
"Drawing"  
  
"It's a little late don't you think?"   
  
"It's worth it. I promise" Clarke breathes looking down to a piece of paper. "He does look scary" Clarke admits taking the drawing from Bert and putting it his bedside cabinet. "However, he's not so big with that dinosaur chasing him" Clarke laughs making Bert beam.   
  
"He's called Deano!" Bert explains. "He's the hunting Dinosaur for naughty animals"   
  
"Well, Wolfe better be good tonight then huh?" Clarke laughs leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Bert's head. "Night kid"   
  
"Night Clarke. Sorry for drawing on your face" Bert says as Clarke's near the door.   
  
"My face?" she frowns turning to face the boy once more. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You fell asleep" he grins finishing his explanation as Clarke frowns to turn and face Lexa who's laughing.   
  
Without another word Clarke wordlessly closes the bedroom door and walks into the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell have you done to my face?" Clarke snaps turning to a giggling Lexa.   
  
"It's punishment" Lexa grins. "You fell asleep because you were drunk" she shrugs. "Bert was gutted"  
  
"So you drew on my face"  
  
"Correction. He drew on your face, I just told him too"   
  
"why? do you know how hard it is to get ink off your face"  
  
"No, but I'm sure I'm about to find out" Lexa smirks before throwing Clarke a scrubber. "You better start working on it" Lexa says pecking Clarke parted lips. "Don't start purring on me" Lexa teases as Clarke smacks her playfully.   
  
"You are so going to regret this" Clarke warns as Lexa walks of with swag.   
  
"Purr-fect" She calls not even bothering to turn around as Clarke starts scrubbing at her whiskers.   
  
\---  
  
"Your feet are cold" Lexa mumbles as her feet wrap around Clarke's.   
  
"Warm them up then" Clarke hums wrapping her arms around Lexa while burying her head in the back of her neck. "What was that with Bert?"  
  
"I told him to draw his fear so he looked funny, so he drew it being chased by a laughing dinosaur in a skirt, that way he see's it as nothing to fear"  
  
"I've never heard of that before"  
  
"It works, My parents did it with me" Clarke whispers pulling Lexa tighter. "Night" she breathes kissing the back of Lexa's neck.  
  
"Night"  
  
Clarke squeezes Lexa's butt one last time before falling asleep.   
  
Lexa smiles.   
  
\----  
  
"I could get used to this" Clarke smirks while biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Good" Lexa hums handing over the usual hot chocolate while stealing a kiss. "tired?" She questions while stealing another kiss.   
  
"Usually yes, however you in gym clothes it totally doing it for me" Clarke breathes while her hand runs down Lexa's waist.   
  
"You are the biggest pervert I know"   
  
"Please, don't act so innocent" Clarke scoffs taking Lexa's hand in her own as they both walk towards Lexa's car. "I see you peak when I climb out of bed"  
  
"I would have to be asleep longer than you to peak" Lexa teases.   
  
"Umm Hmm" Clarke hums eyes still trailing the length of Lexa's body hungrily as the brunette opens the door for her. "Well if you take me home, I'll let you have a peak until we have to go work" When Lexa closes the door behind Clarke and walks around the car with an amused smile on her lips, Clarke thinks she's well in there.   
  
"You will be asleep in five minutes flat" Lexa laughs as she gets in the car herself.   
  
"No, I won't" Clarke objects while Lexa begins pulling out the hospital parking lot. "I'm not that bad"  
  
"I'm not saying your bad" Lexa laughs. "You're just tired"  
  
"I'm not falling asleep Lexa"  
  
"Ok Clarke"  
  
"I'm not" Clarke adds after a moment of watching Lexa just sit there smiling while her hand reaches across the passenger seat holding Clarke's thigh.   
  
"I believe you" Lexa lies with a soft squeeze.   
  
"You know you don't have to pick me up every week"   
  
"I want too" Lexa confesses turning to face the blonde who's already leaning her head against the window which had Lexa melting in seconds, any moment now Clarke will close her eyes and say its just because they feel heavy, but within seconds she will be asleep.   
  
"You just want to make sure no doctors are hitting me up" Clarke teases taking Lexa's hand in her own.   
  
"Busted, now you've ruined my plan"  
  
"What plans that"  
  
"Threaten everyone while your backs turned"   
  
When Clarke laughs, Lexa's surprised when she feels the blonde's lips on her cheek for a brief second before her heads leaning against the window once more looking more tired than moments ago. Clarke always blames the early hours of darkness while the lights in the streets trick her into sending her asleep. "You've spent way to much time with me" Clarke laughs.   
  
Lexa has to agree since Clarke completed her exams Clarke's spent every night at hers.   
  
It's getting harder and harder not to fall in love with Clarke Griffin.   
  
Ten minutes later Lexa pulls up outside her apartment.   
  
Clarke's asleep.   
  
\---  
  
**Lexa: Good Luck! xx  
  
** "Let me guess, you're texting Clarke," Anya says as she walks into the office with an open file.   
  
"She get's her results today" Lexa explains dropping her phone on her desk with it facing up. "She's going to call me when she gets them"   
  
"I'm sure she will be fine" Anya reassures. "That must mean she will be leaving soon"   
  
"Yeah," Lexa says not sure if she's happy or sad about it. She had gotten used to seeing her girlfriend around the office with smiles thrown at one another around every corner while sending flirtatious text messages, she can't imagine the office without her anymore.   
  
"Jheeze, don't look so glum about it" Anya laughs. "You will still be banging her outside work I'm sure"   
  
"It's not that" Lexa breathes. "I enjoy working with her, even if it's for a brief moment, she somehow makes all my stress disappear. I'm really falling for her"   
  
"You don't say" Anya mocks shock while rolling her eyes. "I'm surprised there aren't banners around the office announcing it by how you two act around one another"  
  
"What is it you wanted again?" Lexa questions standing up as she looks at the folder in Anya's hand.   
  
"Just a little thing called work" Anya helps herself to the seat in front of Lexa's desk while explaining the problem, Lexa's eyes drift to her phone more than once waiting for a notification. When one hour passes Lexa nerves kick up a notch with no word from Clarke, on the second hour Lexa doesn't stop pressing her home button to make sure nothing news came through that she's missed, Be time the third hour rolled around Lexa would have been biting her nails if she ever took up the habit, thankfully she didn't and instead attempted ringing Clarke numerous times only for it to go to answer phone.   
  
"Niylah, if anyone important calls divert them to my personal phone. I'll be out the office for the rest of the day" Lexa says quickly tapping the front desk before she's turning around and heading out the door. This isn't something Lexa's ever done before, going home for a personal matter was unprofessional but still, she couldn't stop her feet from moving just as much as she couldn't stop her mouth from talking. Clarke wasn't the type of person to go silent unless something was wrong, she had been known to text Lexa the most random things that even had Lexa frowning at her phone in confusion.  
  
"Hello?" Lexa says into her phone the moment she felt it vibrate.   
  
"Hello is this Miss Woods?"   
  
"Speaking"   
  
"Hello, This is Appetite's we are just ringing to confirm your table for two tonight"  
  
"Great, thank you" Lexa says quickly wanting the line clear even though she was already knocking on Clarke's apartment door.  
  
"Lovely, see you tonight"   
  
With that the phone call came to a end as Lexa started knocking on the front door for the second time while dialing Clarke's number, just as she could hear Clarke's phone beginning to ring the door to the apartment slowly opened revealing blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa breathes in relief, she didn't fully realize how much she was worrying until now.   
  
"Hi" Clarke says flatly a soft smile pulling to her lips but disappearing just as quickly.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lexa frowns stepping closer to reach out for her girlfriend but Clarke's already walking back in to her apartment leaving Lexa's frown to deepen as she follows. "I tried calling"  
  
"I know, sorry" Clarke says sadly "I just needed some time on my own"  
  
"What's going on?" Lexa frowns stepping closer to her girlfriend until she's reaching out for her hand and pulling her closer. "Did you go and get your results?"   
  
"Yeah" Clarke swallows. "I did"   
  
Lexa was always a person of observation, a person that could read someone from afar and right now was no different as sad blue eyes looked down between them, struggling to keep eye contact for longer than a few seconds.   
  
"I failed on one"  
  
Clarke's voice was smaller as she nodded at nothing while that was possibly the first time she had said it allowed.   
  
"I knew when I did it I felt uneasy" Clarke breathes turning from Lexa to run her hands through her hair in frustration. "How could I be so stupid" She snaps shaking her head.   
  
"It's ok" Lexa says softly stepping forward to comfort her girlfriend but when Clarke shakes her head not allowing Lexa near her with a bitter laugh.   
  
"Nothing is ok, Lexa. I've failed. Do you know how hard I've worked for this" She snaps while Lexa stays calm and collective.   
  
"I do know, which is why I know that when you resit the exam you're going to nail it," Lexa says knowingly as she takes yet another attempt at moving closer to her girlfriend.  
  
"You don't get it"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You don't!" Clarke says shaking her head as she briefly looks at Lexa in the eye. "Not everybody gets things handed to them on a platter like you!" Clarke says her eyes dropping to the ground as the words physically cut the brunette. "I've worked for years for this, I've struggled with no money and even refused to work full time as a doctor right now because I didn't want any distractions because I needed to pass this with no complications"   
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
When the blonde closes her eyes for a long moment before opening them to stare into green, Lexa doesn't like what she see's.   
  
"I'm saying you're a distraction I can't afford to have right now" Clarke says while Lexa visibly shrinks.   
  
"I've never pulled you away from your work Clarke!" Lexa says calmly but her heart is pounding against her ribs in fear.  
  
"You do it without even knowing" Clarke breathes   
  
"What does that even mean?" Lexa snaps stepping forward without permission this time shaking her head in confusion. "So let me get this straight, you're just cutting us off because you failed an exam? Is that what you're telling me?"   
  
"I'm telling you I need to focus on what's important" Clarke breathes walking away from Lexa once again.   
  
"Stop walking away!" Lexa snaps following every step the blonde takes. "So that's it?" Lexa frowns causing Clarke to turn around and face Lexa.  
  
When no words left her mouth and silence fell amongst them, Lexa had her answer.  
  
"This is ridiculous" Lexa scoffed with a bitter laugh turning to leave.  
  
She was two steps away from the front door before she was swinging herself back around to look into blue eyes.   
  
"You were the one that pursued me" Lexa snapped "and for the record, I always, always encouraged you to study even when you tried distracting yourself with me!"   
  
She was hoping for something, anything but when blue eyes dropped to the floor with tight lips, Lexa slammed the door closed and left.   
  
When the door slammed shut another opened in the apartment startling Clarke.  
  
"I didn't know you were here" Clarke says turning to her best friend.   
  
"I noticed," Raven says sadly. "I couldn't help but hear"  
  
"Yeah," Clarke says turning to face the door Lexa had just stormed out off.   
  
"It's not her fault you know," Raven says softly as blue eyes fall back on her. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert and Clarke though.. I kind of love them!
> 
> (So i've had this part written for the last week, but haven't had time to add to it, so i figgured i would just post it for now as its better than waiting longer for another update, sorry it doesn't get quite to the good bit)

**The interview!**

It had been one of the longest most pathetic weekends of Clarke's life, and that's saying something because she's had a few. The aim was simple really, to sit down and study the hardest she ever has, until she was dreaming the answer to every question possible, until it was running around in her brain twenty-four seven, she aimed to study until she wished she never chose this career path because its all that she could think about. It would have been a very successful one if that happened but as life would have it Clarke can't even remember what she's read on the page she's on, never mind the 82 pages she's supposedly read.  
  
"How's the studying going?" Raven sings bouncing in the room ready for work.   
  
Then there's Raven.  
  
She's been carrying that smug smirk around the apartment all weekend while continuously asking how the study sessions are going while giving her the look to expression she knows exactly how they are going. The only thing Clarke's brain was able to analyze for the entire three days was Lexa and how she made a mistake.   
  
"Suck my dick Raven" Clarke doesn't even look her way when Raven laughs as she refuses to give up until some information is rooted in her brain.   
  
She could be there a while.   
  
Another ten minutes go by and all that she's been able to process is she's going to see Lexa today, the thought has her swallowing with worry because she knows she owes her an apology of course she does, she didn't deserve that and she most certainly didn't deserve to have to wait the entire weekend for Clarke's stubbornness to wear off.   
  
"I can't focus when you're staring at me" Clarke breathes defeated finally looking up to still see a smirking Raven chomping down on some toast.   
  
"I think you and me both know I'm not the reason for that" Raven quips swaying slightly as she leans against the kitchen counter.   
  
Clarke really hates her best friend sometimes.   
  
"So just a question to see how stupid you still are, Lexa was to blame as a distraction for your studying so now that she's out the way, how's it going for you know?" Raven questions with the same look she's been wearing all weekend.   
  
"It sucks" Clarke snaps slamming her book closed. "I fucked up I know that"   
  
"Oh good, so I see you've come out of your stupidity bubble" Raven saying standing straight. "Well good luck today"   
  
"Wait," Clarke says dumbfounded as she spins on the spot to see Raven getting ready to leave. "That's it? All weekend you've done nothing but piss me off and that's all you say?"   
  
Raven all but shrugs while opening the front door only turning at the last second to face the blonde. "I like it when you realize what an idiot you are, what you do next is up to you, I mean you pretty much dumped your girlfriend because you were a thicko and failed your own exam. Sucks to be you today, so once again, I wish you luck"   
  
"I didn't dump her!" Clarke frowns suddenly confused.   
  
"Sounded like a fuck of to me. Ta Ta!"   
  
She most certainly did not dump her.  
  
Did she?  
  
\---  
  
When Clarke finally does get to work early for a change she suddenly feels a bunch of nerves she's not felt before and with every step towards Lexa's office, it only makes it worse until her hands are clasped behind her back playing aimlessly with her fingers. It takes her a few seconds to realize she's standing a lot like Lexa does with her head high and hands behind her back, only Clarke thinks Lexa pulls it off so much better and without the nervous twiddling of fingers. The nerves quickly disappear and get replaced with disappointment when she can clearly see Lexa's not there.   
  
"Boo!" Startled Clarke spins around to face Niylah while clutching her chest. "Well, aren't you jumpy this morning" she laughs amusingly while Clarke mentally tries to stop her pounding heart and perfecting her false smile for the day.   
  
"You're early" Clarke settles.   
  
"These are my normal hours" Niylah smirks. "For most people actually, You, however, are early" She points out. "The world isn't ending is it?" Niylah teases while Clarke rolls her eyes.   
  
"Not today, unfortunately"   
  
"Oh good, you can help me then" She declares linking her arm around Clarke's.  
  
Reluctantly Clarke gets pulled away after turning around to look in Lexa's office one last time.  
  
\---  
  
"These aren't mine" Nia says deeply handing the mail back over like's she's the queen. Maybe she takes her last name way too seriously.   
  
"Are you sure?" Clarke frowns looking through her stack.   
  
"I'm certain" Nia rolls her eyes impatiently with her hand on her hip while Clarke scurries through her kart messing the correct order up completely.   
  
"I can't find them here" Clarke breathes heavily taking the letters from Nia's hand and  shaking her head "I'll have to come back to you when I find them"   
  
"This is ridiculous" Nia scoffs turning in her office and slamming the door.   
  
"Bitch" Clarke mutters more stressed than ever.   
  
Her kart of letters are now unorganized and all over the place, her hair looks like she's run her fingers through it one too many times, and the worst part is that's the second time its happened today, considering she was early you would think she would be ahead of herself not behind. Then to make matters much, much worse Lexa's still not in her office and Clarke's getting more desperate to see her with every second that passes.   
  
"CLARKE!!"   
  
The happiest enthusiastic scream of her name has her spinning on the spot just in time to see Bert running as fast as his little legs will carry him, with his coat half hanging off his shoulders and a bag dragging along the floor in one hand.   
  
She smiles despite every shit even that's happened in the last few days while bending down just in time to embrace him in a bear hug.   
  
"What are you doing here!" She says squeezing him tightly before pulling back to look at him with wide eyes. "Don't tell me your mother has you working already?" She teases playfully.   
  
"No" he laughs. "I was sick at school" he pouts. "but I feel better now" he exclaims his pout gone and big grin in place.   
  
"So you're a walking germ," Clarke says creeping away playfully.   
  
"What did I tell you about running and shouting in the offices" Anya scolds suddenly standing directly in front of them with her hands on her hips less than impressed.   
  
"No running or shouting," Bert says his smile dropping as he faces his unhappy mother, Clarke wants to laugh how his body deflates along with his gaze to the ground.   
  
"and?"  
  
"Quiet voices at all times and don't talk to anybody"  
  
"and what is it you did"  
  
"everything"   
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Sorry" he mumbles lifting his gaze from the ground for a fraction of a second to look at his mum and her current mood when she softens he lifts his gaze up once more with a smile and Clarke's on the verge of laughing.   
  
It's facing how all it take's is Bert to soften Anya.   
  
"Yeah well, don't let it happen again" Anya warns. "Now start marching in the office" she orders.   
  
"Can I stay with Clarke" Bert pleads with a pout to his lip.   
  
"She has work to do" Anya says briefly looking to Clarke before diverting her attention back to her son.   
  
"I don't mind" Clarke quickly adds turning Bert's saddened smile into a beaming one. "Really, he can walk around with me"   
  
Anya seems to think about it for a moment, is it sad that Clarke finds that a step forward? Because she's marking down an invisible point in her head when Anya's lip twitches to the side with Bert's 'Please mum! I'll be quiet and good, and quiet'  
  
"Fine" She finally says turning her attention to Clarke. "If he causes any trouble just send him back to my office. Don't lose him" Anya warns with a glare that's threatening.   
  
"Got it" Clarke nods allowing Anya to have her protective moment in peace.   
  
"Let's go then" Clarke announces pushing the kart slowly forward while Bert starts jumping to walk beside her, suddenly he has a new swag to his hips and his chin is jutting out a little more. Clarke laughs.   
  
"What?" he says confused.   
  
"What are you doing?" she teases eyeing his strut while shaking his head.   
  
"Nothing," he says innocently and genuinely confused.   
  
"Such a dork" she laughs coming to a stop. "Right so I'll get the letters out and you can run them in the office I tell you and put them on the desk, yeah?"  
  
"Ok!" he beams as Clarke hunts for the first load. "Here, don't speak to anyone just silently put it in on their desk because a lot of them are busy"   
  
"Like mum and Lexa?"  
  
"Exactly" She agrees her smile faltering slightly at Lexa's name.   
  
As Bert runs into the office to place the mail on the desk, Clarke takes a glance down the hall to Lexa's office. She's still not there.   
  
"Done it"  
  
"Good job!" Clarke beams messing up his hair to his annoyance. "Next one"   
  
\---  
  
"He's not very nice" Clarke explains. "He scares everyone"  
  
"Does he scare my mum?" Bert questions curiously his shoulders squaring making Clarke want to laugh. You wouldn't think this was the little boy from last week drawing a dinosaur chasing the evil wolf he had been having nightmares about for weeks.   
  
"Nobody scares your mum" Clarke informs. "She's badass"   
  
"That's a naughty word" Bert laughs with a pointed finger as he giggles like a naughty child.   
  
"bad bum then" Clarke says cringing at her own words "Forget I said that. She's the scariest of them all. Nobody scares your mum"   
  
"Really?" Bert says proudly looking around the group of people working or drinking coffee. "Cool" he grins sucking on the straw to his apple juice. "Is Lexi scary?" He questions curiously with a furrow to his brow because to him his auntie is the nicest person, like ever!  
  
"No" Clarke grins shaking her head. "She's really nice" Clarke breathes honestly. "But she is still the boss so she can be bossy sometimes"   
  
"Does she tell you off?"   
  
"Umm. No" Clarke says honestly.   
  
"Mum said you dumped her," Bert says casually "What does that mean?" he frowns while pulling his straw to far from the carton until it pops out the hole. Bert's not entirely focused the exact opposite as Clarke as she seems to have zeroed in on Bert in seconds he frowns suddenly realizing what he's saying while his shoulders square naturally. "did you dump her somewhere?" he frowns apple juice forgotten as he holds the deepest frown Clarke's ever seen.   
  
"I didn't dump her" Clarke defends holding her hand in the air for the little boy to understand that's not what happened. "Where did you hear this?"   
  
"Auntie Lexi and my mum" he explains.  
  
"What did they say?" Clarke frowns.   
  
"I just told you" he says mockingly like Clarke's stupid, or deaf or possibly both. "You're not allowed to hurt people, mum said that's not nice"   
  
"Your mums right" Clarke agrees. "Come on let's go back upstairs"   
  
When the lifts ping opens the first thing Clarke's see's is Lexa stepping in her office and Clarke's heart is suddenly pounding nervously like this morning. Thankfully Anya's office is before Lexa's so she pops her head after knocking on the door.   
  
"Hi" Clarke greets as Anya's gaze lifts from the screen to Clarke before dropping to her son. "Is it ok I just leave him here for a few minutes, I just need to do something" Clarke explains as she releases Bert's hand who's smiling at his mum. Without explanation Clarke notices Anya look through her glass office walls down to Lexa's office before flicking back to Clarke, why Clarke swallows harshly and think she's busted she don't know, but she does it anyway.   
  
"Course," Anya says. "Has he been good?"  
  
"So good mum" Bert adds for her as he struts around his mother's desk still clutching his cartoon of apple juice. "Can I work with Clarke tomorrow"   
  
"You will have to ask Clarke that honey"  
  
"Can I? Please?" he pleads turning to Clarke like he already knows she's won.   
  
"Sure" Clarke laughs. "I'll be back in a minute"   
  
Anya only nods before watching the blonde leave.   
  
Realistically Lexa's office is only about 15 steps away from Anya's but Clarke finds herself taking smaller steps than usual as she runs through every scenario that could possibly happen in seconds she pulled together her first few words she wants to say and she will work from there, if she has to she will grovel. With a nervous breath and a heavy hand  Clarke knocks on the door while turning briefly to see who's around, she catches Anya's gaze for a second before Anya's diverting elsewhere.   
  
Great.   
  
Clarke takes one final step into Lexa's office.   
  
"Hi" Clarke says nervously her eyes landing on the brunette immediately who's removing her coat.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says surprised but her voice doesn't falter as she continues doing whatever it was she was doing before removing her coat. When green eyes refuse to meet Clarke, Clarke's chest tightens as she pulls her lips into a line. "You've been missing all day" she informs letting her know she's noticed because she's been looking for her.   
  
"Is there something you wanted?" Lexa says a little impatiently her gaze lifts up for a moment and Clarke shrinks in her spot.  
  
"Yes actually" Clarke says taking a few steps closer to Lexa's desk.   
  
The desk Lexa made her come undone on.  
  
She blinks the memories away clearing her throat.   
  
"Can we talk?" Clarke pleads.   
  
"As your boss or your girlfriend?" Lexa questions standing from her chair   
  
Clarke breathes a sigh of relief at the term girlfriend because that must mean Lexa knows that wasn't Clarke's way of dumping her because that's not what that was, hell she doesn't know what that was but she sure as hell wasn't dumping Lexa.   
  
"As my girlfriend," Clarke says feeling a little braver as she steps a little closer around the desk, not to close to be suspicious for passers-by but, close enough to tell Lexa she's so sorry.   
  
"Then no" Lexa says firmly. "This is not the place" Lexa informs her. "If it's not work related then we are done here" Lexa says walking around Clarke to a file cabinet to put some files away. Clarke's stomach drops with dread because of course Lexa's mad. She would be mad too, but she can't help but hate the way Lexa doesn't trust herself to look at her, doesn't trust herself to be near her, or just generally doesn't want to be anyway.   
  
"Lexa" Clarke pleads   
  
"Clarke," Lexa says more firmly her eyes hard and cold like she's telling of an employee that's caused a problem. "If that is everything then please, shut the door behind you"   
  
Eventually, Clarke deflated nodding while biting her lip.   
  
"I'm sorry" Clarke says as she heads for the door.  
  
"I'm still mad at you," Lexa says quietly but loud enough just for Clarke to hear, she turns back around facing Lexa briefly.   
  
"I know," Clarke says just before leaving the office.   
  
It's been three days since she blamed her problems on Lexa, three days since she flinched out of Lexa's grip and snapped at her words of 'Everything will be ok' It's been three days since she had kissed her girlfriend and be held in such a way that always made her feel safe and a little like being home. She wants to slap herself for being so stupid, she wanted to tell Lexa she misses her so fucking much and just can't get her out her bloody mind. She wants to demand Lexa listen to her groveling apology, but instead she respects Lexa's wishes and walks back down to Anya's office a thin smile pulling at her lips.   
  
"Ready?" she says turning to Bert.   
  
He jumps of his mums lap quicker than a dog would when there's a knock at the door.  
  
Clarke smiles automatically taking his hand in hers as they continue their final two floors.   
  
\---  
  
"Ok so Mr. Carter is a little bit smelly" Clarke informs. "So this one you have to run in and bolt out of there before you die of Oxygen poisoning!" Clarke says with more enthusiasm while handing the letters over to Bert with a pat on the back. "May the forces be with you, my friend"   
  
Bert nods burying his nose under his t-shirt before bolting in the Office like an athlete, throwing the letters on the desk like he's a javelin champion, and getting the hell out of there, Clarke laughs aloud clapping as he stops in front of her inhaling deeply. Mr. Carter doesn't really smell, she just wanted to have a little fun with the kid. "Let's check you over" she jokes looking at him carefully. "I think you're clear" She says still laughing as she takes his hand once more.  
  
"I held my breath"   
  
"Good choice" she laughs while taking Anya's letters.   
  
"These are your mums," Clarke says. "Be careful she growls" Clarke smirks remembering the first week working here.   
  
"Shut up" he laughs rolling his eyes as he pushes his mum's door open without a care in the world. "Here you go!" he announces walking around the desk to give to her personally.   
  
"Thanks buddy" She grins with a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Mum" he whines wiping his head clean "People are watching" he says quickly exiting the office as quickly as possible rolling his eyes.   
  
"Did she growl?" Clarke teases earning herself a nudge from the little boy.   
  
"Lexi's turn" Clarke says handing the mail over despite wanting to go in there herself. "She will be very surprised to see you"   
  
"I know" he beams excitedly practically pouncing away from Clarke in to Lexa's office.   
  
"Aunt Lexi!" he beams and Clarke watches on as Lexa's eyes raise from her computer to her nephew with a confused puzzled smile but happy none the less.   
  
"and what do you think you are doing here?" she questions standing from her chair to greet the small boy.   
  
"I was sick at school" He announces just as Lexa's arms wrap around him.   
  
"Oh no" She says placing her hand on his head to feel his temperate while Bert moves his head away.   
  
"I Feel better now"  
  
"That's good"   
  
"Yeah, but I'm not allowed back to school for twenty-four hours, so I'm coming to work tomorrow as well" he beams.   
  
"You are growing up way to fast, first school now work" she teases   
  
Clarke finds herself smiling in the hallway while Lexa hasn't noticed her yet.   
  
"Well maybe you can hang with me tomorrow for a bit and we can do something cool?" Lexa questions.   
  
"I can't." he says his concentration straying as he looks around Lexa's office. "I have a job now" he says with a heavy breath.  
  
He's such a little man, he's been helping Clarke for half a day and he thinks he's the top dog with a job.  
  
Clarke laugh's to herself again for the millionth time.   
  
The kid is hilarious.   
  
"A job?" Lexa frowns amusingly "Do you get paid?"  
  
"Hmm" for a few seconds he thinks about it. "I don't know" he explains turning on the spot with a frown. "Clarke!" he yells through the door. "Do I get paid?"  
  
Lexa's gaze snaps up to Clarke for the first time properly with a deeper furrow to her brow in confusion.   
  
"With apple juice and candy" Clarke informs softly her gaze staying on Lexa.   
  
"Cool" he declares happy with the answer.   
  
"You're watching him?" Lexa questions carefully standing up to take a few steps closer to the blonde, Clarke shrugs nervously. She doesn't want to cross any lines because right now she's not even sure where they stand, and that's unsettling enough, but she doesn't want to make Lexa even madder at her.   
  
"Kind of hard to say no to that pout"   
  
"You don't have to do that" Lexa says softly.   
  
"I want to, it's been a good day" Clarke says simply.   
  
For a moment they stay staring at one another until Bert butts in and grabs Clarke's hand to continue and waves at his aunty.   
  
After that Clarke catches Lexa watching them on numerous occasions until her shift finishes.   
  
\----  
  
  
When the next day goes by the same way, Bert by her side while Lexa looks there way every chance she gets, Clarke's half tempted to send her a text. They have had loads of playful banter while working, and Clarke misses the exchanged of messages more than ever. When the day goes by and Lexa's still not speaking to her properly other than if the job requires it Clarke's had enough of wondering, she's had enough of wanting to tell her everything she's been dying to since her stupid mouth opened on Friday. So she makes a decision to go to Lexa's place when the brunette finishes work. To pass the time she has a shower and gets changed, going over her speech she had over prepared for days. It was just a dumb fight she tells herself when her nerves kick in. Everyone fights.   
  
She orders a taxi the moment the clock strikes six o clock knowing Lexa should be on her way home as long as she's not working late.   
  
She talks to herself the entire journey there, going over and over what she's going to say, each time it sounding better than the time before. When she finally thinks she mastered it her taxi pulls up outside Lexa's apartment and Clarke walks into the building with new determination.  
  
Because she can totally fix this, she's going to rant and grovel and scream if she has too.   
  
She knocks three times and within ten seconds the doors being pulled open.  
  
Clarke's mouth bops open her eyes meeting green and completely freezes.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says   
  
Clarke's mouth attempts to speak once more her mouth bopping open only for her to close it again.  
  
Oh fuck.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She frowns after a moment of silence.   
  
"I'm sorry" Clarke breathes exhaling sharply because seeing Lexa so close again makes her heart pound ten to the dozen. Lexa stares at her intensely one hand still clutching the door while the other hand hangs freely. That's when Clarke finds her courage once again and steps closer to her girlfriend. "I fucked up" she breathes. "god I fucked up" Clarke says reaching out for her girlfriend hand which Lexa allows her to take. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have said any of what I did, and I know I can't take it back and I don't know what I said any of it but Lexa" Clarke breathes squeezing the brunette's hand so softly, so tenderly she feels her heart might explode. "I can't focus, I can't think straight, I can't do anything but think about you because you've taken control of me"   
  
"You don't get to come here and sweet talk me" Lexa says reluctantly pulling her hand away and moving back in her apartment while Clarke follows. Lexa's slipping Clarke can tell, her face is softer her eyes less hard and her tone trying to stay strong falters as she shakes her head. Clarke's not sure if its at her or herself but when Lexa turns around to face the blonde once more Clarke smiles because there's something behind green eyes that tells her neither of them is walking away, none of them are able to because this way just a fight, but Lexa's trying more than anything to stay mad. She doesn't blame her, but she can't help but smile when she starts ranting.   
  
"You don't get to come here and say all these things thinking everything will be ok now. I'm still mad at you Clarke! You walked away the moment something went wrong, and then you blamed me for it" Lexa snaps her rage and softness mixing together while green eyes shift from blue eyes. "You are infuriating, you act like a child half the time, you have the most annoying habits and you come up with the stupidest things, not to mention you are the worlds worst person to fall asleep in bed with" When Lexa finally finishes her rant she takes a breathes and calms down a little turning to face Clarke once more "You can't do that, you were even moving away from my touch Clarke"  
  
"I know" Clarke breathes stepping closer. "I was an idiot, I -just it was stupid and there's no excuse. I'm an idiot ok, I place blame where it shouldn't be, I get annoyed by little things, I over think and I'm far from perfect. But I regretted it as soon as I said it, and I know I couldn't be further from the truth" Clarke says placing her hand on Lexa's cheek. "I don't want to fight with you" She pleads.   
  
"I'm mad at you" Lexa says once again and Clarke smile widens because she doesn't look mad at all.  
  
"Good. You should be" Clarke breathes.   
  
"I am" Lexa says holding herself back just a fraction before she lets herself melt into Clarke's hand. "You can't do that again"  
  
"I won't. But I can't promise I won't be an idiot sometimes" Clarke breathes.   
  
"Stop smiling this is serious" Lexa warns.   
  
"I can't help it" Clarke says resting her forehead against Lexa's. "You have no idea how much I've missed you"   
  
When Lexa says nothing but takes steady breathes Clarke smiles wider because Lexa might just understand because she's missed her too, now that she will voice it right now.   
  
"You know" Clarke breathes. "I've never been great at timing or planning, but if you keep scowling like that I'm going to fall in love with you even more" Clarke says softly biting her bottom lip with a smile that could brighten up the entire city. She doesn't care if its to soon, she doesn't care if Lexa doesn't even love her back right now, but the way Lexa's body is leaning in to her trying to stay mad and failing miserably has Clarke's chest fluttering like it never has before and she wants to never let go of it again.  
  
"What did you just say?" Lexa pauses mouth parted as her gaze shifts between blue eyes.   
  
"I said I love you"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter...
> 
> Anya and Clarke get stuck.. 
> 
> Raven annoys the hell out of Anya.. 
> 
> Lexa is oblivous to anything other than her own relief..
> 
>  
> 
> (Next chapter is half written so you will be waiting less than two days)

**The interview!**

"I said I love you" Clarke breathes while her smile continues to grow from the pure shock and disbelief on Lexa's face. That and Lexa seems to be getting even cuter by the second and all she's done is bop her mouth open like a fish while her brow narrows in confusion. "Close your mouth" Clarke instructs playfully while raising her finger to trail Lexa's lips. Lexa does exact as told with a audible swallow that Clarke see's clearly, on some level its amusing but on another Clarke's fears kick in just a notch because Lexa suddenly looks like she's broke, she's not said anything, she's not moved other than the quick close of the mouth and harsh swallow, and if Clarke knows her as much as she thinks she does, she knows, Lexa's not one to become speechless.   
  
"I love you" Clarke repeats again, this time her eyes are softer while her tone is firmer, because she's never been more sure of anything in her life, and whether Lexa's ready to hear it or not, Clarke's ready to say it no matter how scary that is. Lexa's everything she wasn't looking for, someone she couldn't even begin to imagine if she tried because Lexa's simply not simple. She's strong and hard with a firm tone that can be intimidating, yet when Clarke's laying in bed with her, Clarke only needs to smile, bat her lashes or ask in a softer voice for something and Lexa would do anything Clarke asks of her, she's an entirely different person and Clarke loves her more for it if that's even possible. She's loyal and head strong and passionate in everything she does, she's funny and silly, maybe even sillier than Clarke sometimes, no matter how much her girlfriend denies it till she's shooting her a glare of 'don't be ridiculous' She's needy and touchy and despite her trying to hold back her emotions sometimes, all it takes is a glance in to green eyes and Clarke knows exactly what she's feeling, then Lexa's fingers would brush her skin and whatever Lexa would try and hold back would come tumbling out with no resistance.   
  
"You can't just say things like that" Lexa breathes with a heavy breath eyes shifting between blue eyes before diverting her gaze completely and shaking her head. For a moment, Clarke holds her breath. For a single moment Clarke's stomach drops because maybe it wasn't the best of times at all, but then when green eyes connect with blue once more, her dread fades away as quick as it appeared. "You cant just say that" Lexa says again which has Clarke smiling from ear to ear, because Lexa's not pulling away, she's not feeling awkward and she's certainly not running away, instead she looks a little annoyed which is an entirely different kind of cute all together as far as Clarke's concerned.   
  
"and why not?" Clarke challenges moving closer to her girlfriend, whom she happens to love.  
  
"Because I'm mad at you right now" Lexa says obviously rolling her eyes at Clarke's grin. "You can't just say you love me like that. I had this entire talk planned out in my head" Lexa begins to pace.   
  
"You planned a speech?" Clarke says in amusement while leaning against the back of the couch trying not to smile to much while letting Lexa do her thing and have her moment, even if she really does want to just grab her face and kiss the living hell out of her to shut her up.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Do you ever just go with the flow?" Clarke questions pulling her smile down just a notch as Lexa's glare hits her. "Just wondering" Clarke says innocently. "Let me have it then"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your speech, Lets here it"   
  
"It's not the same now"   
  
"Lexa" Clarke says even softer removing any remaining space between them as she wraps her arms snuggly around Lexa's neck and presses there bodies together. "I want to hear what you have to say. I want to hear how mad you are, I want to hear how much you want to shout and scream at me, please"   
  
Green eyes aimlessly shift between blue eyes her lips parting briefly before she's swallowing thickly once more. What ever Lexa has to say, Clarke can tell she's nervous which only increases the blondes nerves, like she could get more nervous anyway. She's just spilled her heart and soul out to the woman that somehow still makes it impossible to stop falling for her in the seconds she's ready to have an anxiety attack if Lexa doesn't say something soon. When Lexa's fingers rest on Clarke's hips, Clarke breathes a sigh or relief.   
  
"I'm mad at you" Lexa breathes.  
  
"I know" Clarke says softly her eyes flickering briefly to Lexa's lips, not in desire but in disappointment because she's disappointed in her actions.   
  
"You blamed me for your failings Clarke, you made me feel like I did something wrong, and for a minute even if it was brief you had me think twice about it and I shouldn't have to do that because I did nothing but encourage you with your work because I know how important it is. When I went through Law school I struggled with one specific area while the rest I passed with flying colours. I know what its like to feel like everything you've worked for is slipping, I didn't just get everything handed to me like you think" Lexa says  
  
"That's not wh-"  
  
"Let me finish. Please" Lexa pleads causing Clarke's mouth to close quickly with a gentle nod.   
  
"I'm mad at you because you pushed me away so quickly while all I was trying to do was be there for you and help. I'm mad at you because you didn't reach out to me for three days, not even a text while all I did was think about you but I didn't know if I should judging by how you left things"   
  
Clarke felt like she was looking at Lexa's chest the entire time Lexa spoke because everything she said was true, she did push her pretty much out the door, she did blame her and she was too stubborn to send a text even if half of her did it for the right reasons, because Lexa deserved more than a lousy text message with a crappy apology. Clarke ended up nodding along her hand falling from Lexa's neck until they were no longer touching and all Clarke could do was listen.   
  
"You are possibly the most stubborn weirdest person I've ever met, you make my life difficult in more ways than I can imagine. You do nothing but constantly annoy my sister until she's nagging in my ear. You show up late for work, you're even studying in my office because watching you try to study in the coffee room was too frustrating. You are so childish that sometimes I feel like I'm with a child" Lexa says while Clarke never looks up because she never thought of it all this way. "You restrict me from having a good nights sleep with all your kicking, talking and blanket hogging, but none of that is what I'm most mad at" Lexa finally says pausing until Clarke's looking at her curiously.  
  
"I'm mad at myself because when you're not in my bed kicking and pulling the blanket I can't sleep at all. I hate that even though this is our first fight and you were in the wrong in everyway I just wanted to come over and apologize for everything that I never did. I'm mad because when I come over to yours expectedly you will stand there in gym clothes and pretend you've just been for a causal run around the park while I know you would never exercise if your life depended on it, not to mention you've never broken a sweat once on these supposed runs that kill you. I hate that I smile while you tell me the path you went knowing your lying. I hate that I find you so attractive in sports wear to the point I'm hardly paying attention to your false details because all I want to do it touch you" Lexa confesses while blue eyes bore in to hers in a different way from before. "I'm mad because you make me this ranting idiot that strays from her speech completely" Lexa breathes her hands reaching out for Clarke's hips once more. "I'm mad that you talk through every single movie asking me questions I don't have the answer too because I've never watched it either but you make me laugh doing it" Lexa breathes. "yet I've always hated people that would talk through movies."   
  
"It's a must" is the first thing Clarke says as her arms resume there once position around Lexa's neck. Her smile isn't even a smile anymore, its bordering creepy.   
  
"I'm mad that you told me you love me while I'm trying to be mad" Lexa finally confesses her nose brushing against Clarke's in the softest of ways. "but I'm madder that I can't be mad at you because I'm in love with you and all your intolerable habits"  
  
Just like moments ago, there's a brief pause of disbelief only this time it's Clarke with the dopiest of grins while her eyes are shiftin in disbelief until she finally finds her voice. Lexa wants to laugh too.   
  
"You love me" Clarke breathes biting her bottom lip in excitement. She feels giddy and overly happy which is never a good mix for Clarke's emotions because suddenly she wants to start clapping like a seal, roar like a god dam king of the jungle and spin Lexa around until she can't see straight. Lexa should consider herself very lucky she doesn't do that. "Like Really?"   
  
"Really" Lexa beams her smile matching Clarkes.   
  
Clarke thinks Lexa's ready to clap like a seal, roar like a lion and spin her around until she's blind too.   
  
"Like it was ever in question" Lexa laughs. "I bring you hot chocolate at four in the morning" Lexa teases.  
  
"Shut up" Clarke mumbles "I'm going to kiss you now" Clarke declares her hands clasping tightly around Lexa's neck because even if she didn't want to to kiss her right now, that's just tuff.   
  
"please do" Lexa whispers seconds before there lips meet.  
  
"I can't kiss you while you smile like that" Lexa says cheekily against Clarke's teeth and lips.   
  
"You're doing it to" Clarke mumbles capturing any part of Lexa's mouth she can, if teeth is all she can get teeth will do, because hell she's not moving anywhere.   
  
There kiss is messy but none of that matters because Clarke's heart is beating faster than it ever has and Lexa's jaw is aching from smiling. So instead of pulling away to sort there self out they continue kissing and laughing, there mumbles of 'stop smiling then' which none of them succeed in doing for longer than three seconds.   
  
"I love you"   
  
"I love you two" Lexa hums nipping on Clarke's lip naughtily while they fall to the couch with a giggle. "I've missed you far more than I should have in these last three days" Lexa confesses. "We're not allowed to fight ever again" Lexa warns.   
  
"Never. Again" Clarke mumbles between kisses doing everything in her power to deepen it while failing miserably.  
  
Bloody happiness.   
  
"You could have told me you knew I wasn't running" Clarke suddenly says pulling away from the kiss completely making Lexa smirk in amusement.   
  
"Clarke, you never broke a sweat. I thought you knew I knew"  
  
"No, you know how hard it is to get in bloody gym clothes" Clarke scoffs. "Took fifteen minutes getting in them, it's like they pull a layer of skin of every time I put them on"   
  
Lexa laughs burying her head in Clarke's neck causing Clarke to laugh too. It's a strange feeling what those three words can carry, how suddenly it can make you feel safe and content while something feels completed at the same time. Yet the though of saying them for the first time brings nothing but fear because you never know exactly what you might hear back or what might happened after you hand your heart to someone else, but as Clarke's fingers glide soothingly across Lexa's back until green eyes are looking in blue eyes once more, Clarke knows Lexa's a good one.  
  
"why did you even put them on if you weren't going to exercise"  
  
"Makes me feel more active" Clarke shrugs. "and you always do it"   
  
Lexa's laugh is louder and longer as she shakes her head at her ridiculous girlfriend while Clarke smacks her playfully.   
  
"You are the weirdest person I've ever met"  
  
"I don't care" Clarke says unashamed. "You love me"   
  
"I do" Lexa breathes blinking in disbelief at how things changed so quickly. For the first time since there confession Lexa's not grinning like a idiot and neither is Clarke so they both take advantage of it and kiss one another like they have been craving to do. It's soft and sweet and neither of them bother attempting moving one another's clothes because having one another's lips pressed against each others is more than enough. Especially when Clarke keeps breaking out in to the cutest smile while Lexa traces the blondes bottom lip with her thumb pulling her back.  
  
It's been three long days neither of them are allowed out of one another's sight.   
  
Just as Clarke's fingers grazed over the buttons to Lexa's blouse a knock on the door has both girls pulling there lips apart with a frown.   
  
"Who's that?" Clarke questions her lips swollen from kissing while her breathing is a little heavier.   
  
"I don't know"   
  
"Are you expecting someone?" Clarke questions  
  
"No" Lexa answers as both girls shift to a sitting position to a sitting position.   
  
"We could always ignore it then" Clarke suggest.  
  
Honestly she didn't even think Lexa would consider ignoring the door in a million years, because Lexa's anything but rude, but when Lexa's eyes shift back to Clarke's lips after a few seconds of thinking about it Clarke's even more surprised than Lexa when Lexa's pressing her back against the couch and climbing over her, her mouth suddenly more hungrier than seconds ago as her tongue finds Clarkes immediately.   
  
"Jesus!" Clarke yelps in surprise as Lexa pulls her further down the couch by her hips until they are in a better position.   
  
"Shh" Lexa smirks her lips wrapping around Clarke's once more not only to silence her.   
  
"Your fault" Clarke whispers her hand burying in brown locks to grip it just how Lexa likes it.  
  
They're lost to the second knock because Lexa's fingers are undoing the button to Clarke's jeans, and Clarke's gripping Lexa's hair more aggressively with every second that passes while pushing and pulling her to the spots she wants Lexa to attend too.   
  
"Bedroom" Lexa suggest while her hand is roaming across Clarke's breast teasingly.   
  
"No..No.. Here" Clarke stutters her eyes falling close as she whimpers at Lexa's touch. "I want you" Clarke breathes to impatient to wait.   
  
Hours later when there eyes are to heavy to stay open and there breathing starts to Calm Clarke smiles against Lexa's breast while placing a tender kiss to her sweaty skin.   
  
"How rude of you to ignore the door" Clarke teases.   
  
"You've been waiting to say that haven't you?" Lexa breathes her eyes not opening for a second as she sleepy squeezes the blonde.   
  
"Yes" Clarke smirks. Not that Lexa can see, but she has a feeling she knows.   
  
"Why do I love you again?"   
  
Clarke laughs as she snuggles closer.   
  
"It was your bit on the side really wasn't it? You didn't answer because you would have been caught red handed"   
  
"Clarke" Lexa breathes.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Stop talking" Lexa pleads her voice more sleepier than moments ago. It takes less than seconds for Lexa to fall asleep from exhaustion and only a couple seconds more for Clarke to hold her self up with her elbow to stare at the woman she loves. Her fingertip move of there own accord as she starts trailing down Lexa's jawline soothingly earning her a soft hum as the brunette sleeps.   
  
It was always inevitable to fall in love with her really wasn't it?   
  
\---  
  
"Dude where have you been?" Raven questions the second the door flies open to see a distressed blonde. "I've been trying to rin- oh Hey Lexa"   
  
"Hi" Lexa greets closing the door behind them while Clarke darts of to her bedroom.   
  
"Well now I know why my calls weren't answered" Raven says to no one in particular as a smirk form across her lips.   
  
"Her phone died" Lexa supplies for her as she moves further in to the apartment while she leaves Clarke to rush to get ready.   
  
"Oh right. Nothing to do with all the make up sex it looks like you had then?" Raven challenges with a raised brow causing Lexa's stare to harden as her jaw straightens in surprise, not sure exactly how to answer that question.   
  
"It may have played a roll" Lexa finally answers causing Raven to laugh.   
  
"Griffin must have serious game" Raven teases shaking her head. "Anyway I'm glad your here"   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I'm looking for a lawyer actually. Well my company is"   
  
"Businesses usually have a lawyer, especially where a lot of contract are drawn up to make sure they make no errors"   
  
"Yes, well we do but ours seems to be abroad so as his replacement they have sent someone, lets just  say unknowledgeable" Raven quips rolling her eyes amusing Lexa entirely.   
  
"I don't specialise in business, but I'm sure I can arrange something. We have some of the best lawyers in the city"   
  
"That would be great"  
  
"Are you busy this morning?"   
  
"I have time"  
  
"Well if you would like to come in, I could introduce you to Anya, she's extraordinary at what she does"  
  
"Anya? Your sister?" Raven questions sitting back in a different kind of relaxation with an amusing grin on her face.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hell yes I've heard so much stuff about her" Raven laughs "I'll just get ready quick"   
  
\---  
  
"Why this firm" Clarke frowns hitting the fifty fifth floor.   
  
"It's suppose to be the best firm in the city" Raven shrugs. "Besides its not for me it's for my company, they wanted the best"  
  
"Anya though"  
  
"I know, I'm excited to meet her" Raven smirks. "I'm dying to find out if she actually growls"   
  
"Oh she does" Clarke says crossing her arms across her chest. "I assure you, you will not leave here happy"   
  
"well I've listened to your stories and I hardly believe someone can be that evil"  
  
"I can't wait to prove you wrong"   
  
Just as Ravens about to say something else, Clarke's stepping out the lift on to the fifty fifth floor and Ravens following closely behind, her eyes aimlessly scanning arorund the office in curiosity.   
  
"So this is where you have office sex?" Raven smirks.   
  
"We do not hav-" In mid sentence Clarke pauses remembering the incredible sex on the roof and especially on Lexa's desk. "Yes" Clarke grins.   
  
"You whores" Raven laughs coming to a stop at a door.   
  
"Anything you want written on your headstone before you go in?"   
  
"Let me out!'" Raven quips pushing the door open to see Anya sitting at her desk infront of a computer while Clarke follows them in to introduce them.  
  
"Morning Anya, this Is-"  
  
"Raven Reyres" Raven interrupts as Anya stands up and rounds her desk. "But you already know that as Lexa said you're expecting me"  
  
Anya stares at the woman who not only entered her office uninvited but is standing more confidently in the room than Anya is. Anya doesn't like it one bit. Clarke gaze turns to look out the window as Anya's stare lands on her questioningly.   
  
"We have a lot to talk about Anya" Raven continues "Take a seat" She instructs while taking her own seat without permission.   
  
"You're inviting me to sit in my own office?"   
  
"I believe so yes" Raven says simply while turning her gaze briefly to her best friend who looks rather strained trying to communicate something with force and a death glare.   
  
Raven being Raven ignores it of course, because Raven and Clarke are best friends for a reason.   
  
"Shall we?" She suggest and all Clarke is left doing is flickering her eyes between the two.   
  
"That is a very good question" Anya quips turning to Clarke with a look of annoyance before rounding her desk and finally taking a seat.  
  
"Oook then. I'm just going to go"   
  
Clarke shot out the door as quickly as she could curing Raven's name even if she couldn't hear her but for now she forgets about Raven and Anya completely as the lift pings open to reveal a very put together Lexa. She will moan at her later for leaving her to introduce her best friend to Anya to take a phone call but for now, she follows Lexa to her office having every intention on closing the blinds and having a quick make out session, because this morning was cut way to short.   
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**The interview!**

"You really should go" Lexa pants already pulling Clarke's lips back to her own while Clarke keeps her trapped between the desk and her body.  
  
"That involves you letting me go" Clarke smirks biting Lexa's bottom lip soothingly.   
  
"Sorry" The apology falls flat as Lexa finds it more of a struggle to let Clarke go. Clarke had been trying to leave the office for the past five minutes, but Lexa's hold had only tightened while pulling her right back under the trap that is Lexa's lips. Not that Clarke was complaining or anything, getting paid to kiss her boss was somewhat heaven and her ideal world. When Clarke eventually pulls her lips away not five minutes later, Lexa's eyes are darker and her breathing has rapidly increased since Clarke first entered the office, its a beautiful sight in itself, so much so that Clarke's words get lost in her mouth as she rest her forehead against her girlfriends a little breathless herself.   
  
"This is harder than I thought it would be" Clarke breathes.   
  
"What is" Lexa questions while her arms are already wrapping around Clarke to press every curve against each other.   
  
"Pulling myself away from you after finding out you love me" Clarke says a lot shyer than intended. She blames it on pure happiness, because god is she lucky. She has the most beautiful woman locked away in a office holding her in the best possible way knowing that she's loved just as much as Clarke loves her. It feels surreal.   
  
"Yeah" Lexa says softly her nose brushing against Clarke as her eyes shift back down to Clarke's lips longingly. It makes Clarke smirk because who would have thought she could hold this much power over her strong beautiful boss that had knocked her back more than once. Yet here they are four months after first meeting with Clarke trying to leave and Lexa holding her at lip point. "It will take some time getting use to" Lexa breathes "But I'm out of the office all day again today" Lexa almost pouts but Clarke's happy enough to do the full display for her as she deflates making Lexa smile amusingly.   
  
"No offence but this job is boring as hell when you're not here" Clarke explains suddenly not trying to leave at all, infact she's snuggling closer to Lexa as if it will make her stay here until her shift is over.  
  
Maybe it will work.   
  
Clarke gives it all she's got in hope, her lips coming back to meet Lexa's in a much deeper kiss that leave's Lexa's legs weak and leaning more against the desk than intended.   
  
"I know what you're doing" Lexa says quickly before her lips are back on Lexa's more hungrier than ever.   
  
"Is it working?" Clarke smirks pulling at Lexa's hip harder.   
  
"Little bit" Lexa confesses silencing Clarke once and for all as she turns them around until Clarke's trapped between Lexa's body and the desk instead.   
  
It didn't work Lexa's gone ten minutes later with a smirk that Clarke wants to make disappear.   
  
\--  
  
"Boo!"   
  
"Holy shit!" Clarke yelps her coffee flying over the edge of her mug and on to her top. "Niylah!" Clarke snaps smacking her arm not so playfully while trying to wipe down her top, yeah like that will help.   
  
"Shit" Niylah continues to laugh "making you jump never gets boring"   
  
"Its very boring. The boringest actually, now stop doing it" Clarke orders giving up on her top completely as she deflates for the second time that day. She's sure if she deflates anymore she's going to look like a freakishly weird blow up doll.   
  
"You know your secret stalking abilities suck right?" Niylah asks amusingly pointing towards Anya and Raven sitting in the office. "You might aswel stand here with a sign saying I'm watching you"  
  
"That would be creepy wouldn't it" Clarke grins after thinking about actually doing that for a second.   
  
"So creepy" Niylah agrees looking through the glass windows. "but seriously what are you doing?"   
  
"Making sure this office doesn't turn in to a murder scene" Clarke says easily with a shrug while sipping on the tiny drip of coffee left in her mug.   
  
"don't start waving a watching you sign then" Niylah suggest with a already growing smile. "Anya might actually destroy your remains too if you did that, at least your funeral expenses would be cheap" Niylah offers like its helpful. "No body to cremate and no body to bury. Win. Win"   
  
"You're not helping"   
  
"Wasn't trying to" Niylah quips taking the empty mug from Clarke's hand as she starts walking backwards. "Good luck with not getting murdered" Niylah laughs turning around before she can see Clarke flipping her off.   
  
**Lexa: Have you stopped spying yet? x  
  
** Clarke's frown is instantaneous  as she reads the text because like hell would she tell Lexa she's spying like a creepy neighbour through some blinds.   
  
**Clarke** : **How do you know I'm spying? x  
  
** Momentarily Clarke's gaze is pulled away from Anya and Raven who seem to content for Clarke's liking while she searches for her girlfriend in the office, she could be back early. The thought has a smile pulling at Clarke's lips because how else would she know.   
  
**Lexa: You know I've met you right? x  
  
Clarke: They're not screaming Lexa. Something is seriously wrong!  
  
Lexa: With you? I think we've established that ;)  
  
Clarke: I'm being serious x  
  
Lexa: So am I :) x  
  
Clarke: Smiley facing me wont help your case later.  
  
Clarke: OH SHIT THERE MOVING! SHH!  
  
  
** As quickly as Anya's door opens Clarke's hand reaches for some letters in her cart that she hasn't even pushed half an inch for the last ten minutes. She's not obvious in the slightest as she starts whistling happily reading the name on the letter repeatedly until Anya passes her with an annoyed look. Clarke just smiles, a huge innocent, not obvious that she's been spying for the past ten minutes smile. When Anya just walks past her without a word Clarke grins proudly to herself.   
  
Fucking nailed it!  
  
**Lexa: You know no one can hear me right?**  
  
Clarke: You're beeping Lexa. Shush!  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes at her silly girlfriend while taking one more quick glance over her shoulder to see where Anya's gone before darting in to Anya's office to give her best friend the stare down.   
  
"What up postman pat" Raven quips crossing her legs.   
  
"First of that's lame" Clarke points. "Secondly has she growled?" Clarke asks curiously. There were other questions, way more important questions that were certainly higher on the list than finding out if Anya's growled at Raven yet, but somehow the sentence and curiosity made it to her mouth before she could stop it.  Raven laughs while shaking her head at her best friend.   
  
"Not yet" Raven says. "She's fit!"   
  
"Straight. Married. Child" Clarke list. "and ew"   
  
"Please, you just cant see it because you think she's a bitch"   
  
"Again. Ew" Clarke says this time with more enthusiasm. "How has she not killed you yet?"  
  
"Maybe because she meant you first and now she knows everyone is just a step up?" Raven shrugs.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Anya stern voice bounces around the room till Clarke's head snaps up with an innocent smile.   
  
"Anya!" Clarke says happily. "Raven was just asking where the toilet was"   
  
"Nope" Raven says innocently. "Definitely wasn't" looking over to Anya before back to Clarke and ignoring the warning glare her best friend shoots her.   
  
"Yes, yes you were"   
  
"Really wasn't" Raven says while her smirk grows.   
  
"Well I would advise you to knock next time before you enter Miss Griffin" Anya warns rounding her desk to take a seat. "Now if you wouldn't mind closing the door on your way out"  
  
Clarke nods simply giving her best friend another glare because its quite possible a Raven might die in her sleep tonight with a pillow over her head. Maybe a hammer, at the moments its up for negotiation.   
  
"Is that your scary boss voice?" Raven grins turning to Anya. "Leave this chamber before I kill you!" she mocks turning her voice deeper while Anya's full attention turns to the Latina.   
  
"hmm. Right. I can see how you two are friends" Anya states her eyes drifting between the two.   
  
"Really?" Raven toys "How's that?"  
  
"You both have no professionalism about yourselves"   
  
Oh no.   
  
Clarke's eyes instantly close because Anya just called Raven out as far as the Latina will be concerned.   
  
"Really?" Raven says amusingly sitting forward in her chair. "Because I seem to be a paying customer sitting in your office, while your calling your client childish? I hardly see that as professional" Raven smirks while Anya gives her the death glare.   
  
"I never called you childish" Anya says amusingly. "You picked that word all by yourself"   
  
"You implied it" Raven quips with no pause.  
  
"Ok I'm leaving" Clarke declares closing the door behind her. Hell with preventing a murder scene, she's a doctor not police.   
  
"Holy shit you really do growl" Clarke hears faintly through the door.   
  
Raven fucking Reyres Clarke curses shaking her head while a grin forms her traitorous lips.   
  
\---  
  
"we can just wait till later" Clarke suggest sitting at Lexa's desk while twirling a pen.   
  
"I have time" Lexa reassures. "I'll just finish up here and ill meet you there?"   
  
"Are you sure?" Clarke questions while already feeling the swamp of butterflies going of in her stomach at the thought of seeing Lexa soon.   
  
"Clarke, I want to see you, now leave already!" Lexa laughs and Clarke knows she's rolling her eyes without even needing to see her.   
  
"Ok" Clarke says a lot happier than moments ago. "See you soon"   
  
"See you soon" Lexa repeats. "Oh, Clarke" Lexa quickly rushes before Clarke can hang up.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you"   
  
The silence falls around them and even though Clarke should be shooting out of Lexa's office in a rush, she can't help but take this moment to let the words sink in, because it is possibly the best feeling in the world.   
  
"I don't think I will ever get use to hearing you say that" Clarke breathes. "Ill see you soon"  
  
"You're not going to say it back?" Lexa laughs.  
  
"I'll tell you when I see you" Clarke teases hanging up the phone as she hears Lexa's laugh.   
  
"Where are you going" Raven questions quickly as Clarke races down the hall to the lift.   
  
"Lunch with Lexa" She shouts back not bothering to stop.   
  
Thankfully luck seems to be on her side for once as the elevator doors open as she reaches it. She steps in unaware of anything else as she hits the ground floor button, she's smiling at nothing and she doesn't even care. However as quick as her happy bubble had formed it burst even quicker as Anya's hand appears in the closing door before stepping in.   
  
Well that luck didn't fucking last long.   
  
"Clarke" Anya greets while hitting a button that's different from Clarke's.   
  
"Anya" Clarke greets allowing the silence to fall around them.   
  
It's not that Clarke doesn't want to talk to Anya, or that she feels awkward or anything, it's because during Lexa's rant last night, Clarke had took it upon herself to make the effort to stop making Lexa's life harder which unfortunately means stop annoying Anya. It's proving to be much more difficult than she originally thought, especially when Anya's standing a few steps infront of her staring at the elevator doors, Clarke kind of wants to shove her a little bit, pull on the back of her hair, or even whistle in the most annoying way, Anya bites every time and it's kind of the best part about her job, well other than Lexa. Nothing can compare to Lexa.   
  
"What are you staring at?" Anya says irritably snapping Clarke away from her fantasies.   
  
"What?" Clarke says confused.   
  
"I can feel you staring at the back of my head"   
  
Ok, so apparently just looking her way annoys her too.   
  
This is going to be harder than she thought.   
  
"I'm wasn't"  
  
Just as the words leave her mouth the elevator makes a loud noise coming to an abrupt holt before the lights star flickering.   
  
"What the fuck was that!" Clarke says her eyes suddenly wide as she wraps her hands around the railing behind her. "We just stopped moving"   
  
"You have got to be kidding me" Anya says quieter than Clarke as she moves towards the buttons lining the wall. She presses the CALL button repeatedly as she waits for assistance. "Hello! is anyone there!" She says impatiently tapping the button again. "Hello!" she says louder.   
  
"Um. I'm guessing no one is there Anya"   
  
"You think!" Anya snaps spinning around.   
  
"Well you started shouting, so I wasn't sure you thought that"   
  
Anya doesn't even acknowledge her with a response as she starts pacing in the small space and shaking her head before reaching in to her back pocket and pulling out her phone.   
  
"No signal" Anya says disappointingly before looking at Clarke in confusion.   
  
"No bars either" Clarke breathes putting her phone back in her back pocket.   
  
"We're stuck" Anya huffs as Clarke strides forward and starts whacking the CALL button herself.   
  
"HELLO!!" Clarke practically screams. "WE'RE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR, WE NEED HELP! LIKE RIGHT NOW!"   
  
"Um. I'm guessing no one is there" Anya mocks changing her voice to sound more like Clarke.   
  
Clarke of course ignores her completely.   
  
"HELP US!! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE"   
  
"What are we on the titanic now?" Anya sniggers while rolling her eyes. "Of course people are fucking out there, unless we're suddenly gone through an apocalypse. Or they could just be another you" Anya shrugs. "In which case we could be here a while because it's only twelve o clock, you're normally still in bed"   
  
"Shut up!" Clarke snaps as she continues her assault on the big red button. "HELLO!" she screams once more. "DO YOUR FUCKING JOB AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"   
  
"Your going to break the button if you carry on"   
  
"The button isn't fucking working anyway" Clarke practically shouts. "I need to get out of here, like right now!"   
  
"and you think I don't"   
  
"It's different. I'm claustrophobic" Clarke breathes her eyes scanning around the elevator for some kind of escape.   
  
"Now you how it feels to work with you" Anya quips with a smirk on her lips as she leans back against the wall.   
  
"I'm serious." Clarke says pressing the CALL Button for the thousandth time. "Hello!" she calls her breathing increasing with every second that passes while her body slowly becomes more frantic to get out. Anya watches on curiously as Clarke begins pushing against the doors in confusion, still unsure if to believe or not. When Clarke's eyes start aimlessly shifting around the small space in search, Anya pays more attention than seconds ago.   
  
"You're claustrophobic? You get in this everyday" Anya says in confusion her arms crossed lazily across her chest.   
  
"It's different" Clarke rushes out in a heavy breath. "I know the doors will open, and I'm not in here long"   
  
It takes another few seconds of Anya watching Clarke in a panic  for her to believe her, but when Anya slides down to the ground instead of standing up in her heels, the look on Clarke's face shows the panic she's really in.   
  
"Don't just sit there" Clarke rushes. "We need to get out" She says even more breathless than seconds ago.   
  
Anya knows absolutely nothing about being claustrophobic, and had no experience dealing with someone that has it, but for some reason her motherly instincts kick in when she notices the struggle of breath Clarke is having.   
  
"Hey" Anya says not as soft as she intended but as she rises to her feet it gives her time to adjust her tone. "You need to calm down and take it easy, ok" Anya instructs taking a few steps closer to Clarke. "Nothing Is going to happen, ok" Anya says honestly. "There going to come any minute now and let us out, and those doors will open like normal"   
  
"Yeah" Clarke agrees nodding erratically like she's being stupid, but it does nothing to calm her breathing or panic. "I know"   
  
The problem with being claustrophobic is it's a fear as simple as being scared of spiders. You know its ridiculous and all in your head, but it doesn't help you overcome it in the slightest. It all stemmed from when Clarke was eleven years old and she decided on a game of hide and seek with a few friends, she came up with a genius idea to hide in the boot of her dads car, only problem was when she grew bored waiting for someone to find her in the dark on her own, she tried pushing the boot open only to find out the boot had locked behind her. She went in to a full panic until she was screaming and over hyperventilating, ten minutes later her mum opened the boot in a panic.   
  
Clarke never played hide and seek again.   
  
"Bert showed me the drawing you made him do" Anya says randomly catching Clarke of guard.   
  
"What drawing?" she frowns her eyes diverting from Anya to the buttons lined up on the elevator.   
  
"The dinosaur chasing the wolf" Anya says. "To stop his nightmares. Clever idea" She acknowledges while pulling Clarke away from the buttons and guiding her to sit down.   
  
"My parents made me do it as a child" Clarke admits her breathing calming with out her even being aware, however its still more heavier than the usual day. "Did it work?"  
  
"It did" Anya laughs. "He's slept with his light of every night since"   
  
"good" Clarke grins. "He's a good kid"  
  
"He is" Anya agrees eyes diverting elsewhere as she thinks fondly of her son. "He's took a liking to you, I didn't think anyone could replace his Lexi" Anya says in amusement. "But he doesn't stop talking about you, I'm not sure if he has a crush" Anya says with a frown.  
  
"We're best friends actually" Clarke informs proudly. "We pinkie swear and everything"   
  
"Please don't make my son like you" Anya pleads seriously while Clarke slowly reforms back to her normal self without even being aware of the change. Anya's distracted her without even knowing it.   
  
"You know I'm a little surprised you let him work with me the other day" Clarke confesses looking at Anya in confusion while Anya audibly shifts uncomfortably at where the conversation is leading, the whole point was to cause a distraction so of course the first thing she would think of is Bert, she didn't intended to sit down and have some kind of heart to heart.  
  
Anya just shrugs remaining tight lipped and just when Clarke's think's she's not going to add to it Anya says. "He loves you" She admits. "Plus your a doctor, I don't think there is anyone else safer to be with" she confesses and for the first time Clarke feels like Anya's just gave her a medal as her smile is genuine.  
  
"Thanks" Clarke says honestly her smile still in place as she slips her hand between the other.   
  
"I still don't like you" Anya scoffs rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course" Clarke laughs rolling her own eyes as her eyes shift back to the elevator doors like she's just realising her location once again. It's in that moment she recognises what Anya had done, because she's breathing fine and she's not hitting the button CALL like her life depends on it.   
  
Anya could quite possibly be lying.   
  
"How long do you think we will be in here?" Clarke questions.   
  
"I'm stuck in here with you, every second is too long" Anya scoffs and Clarke wants to laugh at how quick the brunette turns back to normal.  
  
"I was in here first" Clarke points out. "You could have waited for the other one"  
  
"Please, if I didn't get in, you would have died from hyperventilation"  
  
"Is that your way of saying 'I'm glad I got in because I don't want you to die' Awh, how cute"  
  
"That's not what I said"  
  
"I'm taking it that way" Clarke grins in away to annoy Anya.  
  
Sorry Lexa, Not annoying Anya is an impossibility. Fact.   
  
Forty five minutes pass and Clarke is on the verge of stripping, she positive it Anya wasn't giving her the don't you fucking dare look, she would have been found naked in the elevator without a care in the world, because apparently the air conditioning had stopped working the moment it came to a holt.    
  
"You're starting to smell" Clarke says looking at Anya in disgust while Anya physically grinds her teeth together.   
  
"Please. Just for one minute. Shut up." She pleads. It's probably not getting any colder in here due to Clarke's constant chitter chatter that isn't welcomed at all by Anya, infact she looks like like what ever evil possesses her is ready to leave her body in surrender because they just can't take anymore, so of course Clarke takes that as a challenge to see if she can witness anything incredible.   
  
"What would you do if the strings of the elevator snapped and we were falling to our death?"   
  
"You know what, I preferred it when you were hyperventilating" Anya snaps making Clarke smile all the more.   
  
So, so easy.   
  
"Seriously what would you do?" Clarke questions.   
  
"I'd start singing like a fucking bird" Anya says "I'm falling to my death what is it you expect me to do?"   
  
"Well I would grab you and use you as a human shield" Clarke says. "Soften my landing a little, might work"  
  
"touch me and you die"  
  
"I Would be about to die anyway" Clarke shrugs. "Worth the risk"  
  
"Get me out of here for Christ sake" Anya pleads.  
  
\---  
  
"What the hell is going on" Lexa demands after climbing twenty five floors to meet the electricians who seem to be deep in conversation with Raven.  
  
"Clarke and Anya are stuck in the elevator" Raven informs. "Long story short, we had a power cut in the entire building, everything seem to come back on perfectly fine, however the elevators didn't, and they are not responding to their main routers" Raven says quickly.   
  
"Anya and Clarke?" Lexa frowns. "How long have they been in there"   
  
"About a hour, but they've only just realized there are people in there as they got the camera back up. When ever we try talking through the intercom, they don't seem to be hearing it and now the camera has gone back off" Raven informs.   
  
"I have been trying to explain to them for the past twenty minutes that all they have to do is remove the red wire and rewire it with the yellow one and reboot but none of them seem to be listening to anything I'm saying and all they keep saying is I need authorisation"   
  
"Do you know what you're talking about"   
  
"Of course I do, this is child's play compare to what I do" Raven explains.   
  
"Clarke's claustrophobic" Lexa says for the first time.   
  
"I know" Raven breathes sympathetically as the worry is evident in green eyes.   
  
"I authorise it" Lexa says firmly. "Get them out Raven"   
  
Raven gives her a quick nod with a reassuring smile before pushing the men out the way.   
  
Lexa watches on anxiously as Raven grabs the computer before rewiring.   
  
"First things first" Raven says hitting a button after what feels like forever of typing, The doors open on the floor there on to a dark hole. Raven of course sticks her head out of it to look up. "CLARKE!!" Raven yells the echo almost deafening.  
  
It takes a second or two but Lexa holds her breath anyway.  
  
"Raven!!" Clarke yells back it's quiet and just about audible but Lexa breathes anyway.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, we're fine!"  
  
"Anya hasn't tried killing you yet has she"  
  
"Fuck off!" Anya yells.  
  
Raven and Lexa laugh at the response.  
  
"Get us out Raven"    
  
"Roger that" Raven grins. "The second your elevator starts moving, I need you to press the twenty fifth floor, got it?"  
  
"Ok"   
  
Raven pulls her head back in, and like seconds before she's typing things Lexa doesn't understand. As far as Lexa's concerned it looks like Raven has a terrible virus taking over her computer. Within sixty seconds the elevator is coming to life and beginning to move.   
  
The moment Anya and Clarke come in to view, Clarke's grinning and Anya's scowling.  
  
"About fucking time" Anya snaps.  
  
"I Think you're looking for thank you" Raven says.  
  
Lexa's oblivious to it all as she rushes in to Clarke's arm with a death squeeze the worry that she had only momentarily felt quickly fading away.  
  
"Are you ok?" she questions pulling back slightly to look in to blue eyes. "I got worried when you didn't show up for lunch"  
  
Clarke's smile is soft and sweet, because instead of Lexa returning back to business like she should, she rushed back in a panic to make sure Clarke was ok. She was right, being in love is the best feeling in the world.  
  
"I'm ok" Clarke breathes thinking of Anya and her technique.  
  
\---  
  
They drive straight home after that, Lexa not bothered about anything else other than Clarke, and Clarke suddenly exhausted from her episode in the elevator. Lexa does everything a worried girlfriend would, she makes her dinner, fetches her drinks and lays lazily watching a film while moulding in to each other. Clarke kisses her lips, her cheek, her forehead because despite it not being a death situation, Clarke would have been a lot worse of it Anya wasn't there. So like always she takes life by the horns and lives her life in the moment and show's Lexa exactly how much she loves her, because she never repeated It back on the phone.  
  
"I'm so in love with you" Clarke breathes as both begin falling asleep.   
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So annoyed posted this a little while ago, upon going to reread it I realised more than half of it didn't save or post for some weird reason. 
> 
> Annoyed!

** The interview! **

It was no secret that Lexa was the jealous one in their relationship. Well, to everyone accept Lexa of course as she thought it was a ridiculous accusation and denied it profoundly one night. Clarke, of course, followed her around the apartment with an annoying smirk after that. However, Lexa is currently seething and trying her absolute best not to assume or be jealous for that matter, and has been since the moment Clarke fell asleep drunkenly on the bed last night.   
  
There are Eleven digits written clearly on the back of Clarke's hand.  
  
Clarke has someone's phone number on her hand.  
  
Clarke had gotten someone's number.  
  
Clarke has been flirting with someone else.   
  
No matter how much Lexa tried to shut her brain off from all kinds of assumptions she just couldn't as her heart pounded quietly against her chest. Her attempt at waking Clarke failed quicker than it started as all Clarke did was turn around and mumble something inaudible before continuing the drunken snore that she gets every time she's had a drink.   
For a minute Lexa sat on the edge of the bed looking at the blonde sleep as her brain came up with everything a girlfriend didn't want to think off.   
  
Lexa hardly slept a wink.   
  
When it finally reached 8AM, Lexa was already wide awake and had been for the last hour while staring at her girlfriend and the darn number. She had thought about ringing it, but didn't want to seem like an insane girlfriend, she had thought about throwing water over Clarke's face to make darn sure her girlfriend would not be falling back to sleep anytime soon so she could listen to the interrogation that Lexa had planned out in her head before telling her self to breathe. At the rate of Lexa's pounding heart and the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, Lexa had even considered slapping her awake and demanding what the hell she has a number on her hand for, thankfully her anger took a quick u-turn as she rationalized with herself to stay calm because right now, she has no idea what that number is for.   
  
Yet all Lexa has been imagining for the entirety of the night, is another body leaning in closer to her girlfriend, whispering silly things, touching not so innocently while flirting like crazy and then to top it off not wanting to end the night there, they exchanged numbers. Clarke is barely able to see when she's drunk never mind find her phone and add a contact, so this could make a lot of sense.  
  
Anything can make sense to a jealous girlfriend when they are fearing the worst.   
  
Not being able to stand thinking anymore, Lexa hastily climbs out of bed throwing the comforter of her with more aggression than intended as she pads to the bedroom door. She tells herself to remain calm and ask before assuming, she tells herself that this could all be nothing, she tells herself she's being silly, but it does absolutely nothing to tame the possibility of what if as the image of Clarke flirting with someone else makes her feel dizzy.   
  
"Lex" The quiet mumble of her name has her heart pounding a little bit faster as she tells herself for the million time that she will handle this calmly and ask before assuming. "Where are you going?"   
  
Lexa closes her eyes briefly as she bites down on every demand that's screaming to come out. "Downstairs"   
  
It's colder than she's ever said anything, she can hear it as well as feel it and so can Clarke as she sits up in bed with eyes barely open.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"What's wrong?" Lexa repeats shaking her head as she turns on the spot. "What's wrong is I need to get out this room before I say something I shouldn't, because you have a number written on your hand, and I'm pretty sure you have a girlfriend" Lexa snaps.  
  
So much for calm and collective.   
  
"What?" Clarke frowns shaking her head in confusion while still slightly half asleep.   
  
"Your hand Clarke. It's on your hand" Lexa snaps as Clarke raises her hand to see exactly what Lexa is yelling about. "what were you doing chatting someone up?" Lexa fires not giving Clarke chance to respond before she's speaking again. "Who the hell gets a number on their hand, at least try to hide it"   
  
"babe, calm down" Clarke pleads as she scoots to the end of the bed. "It's Ravens," Clarke says.  
  
"Clam down" Lexa scoffs not listening. " I hardly think you woul- what?"   
  
"It's Ravens," Clarke says softly her smile already brightening up her face as she reaches out and pulls on Lexa's hand till her knees hit the edge of the bed.  
  
"Raven"   
  
"Yes," Clarke laughs rolling her eyes as she wraps her arms around Lexa's neck. "She wrote it on my hand when we started doing shots, it was a joke. Like as in, if I get lost there's a number on my hand so I can be returned back, she's done it for years no matter how many times I object"   
  
"Oh"   
  
It's such a small word, but words can not explain how relieved Lexa feels as she says them, and how her brain never came up with that possibility. In all fairness, no one would because that's just ridiculous.   
  
"Yeah. Oh" Clarke teases her hands tightening around her girlfriend in all seriousness "i love jealous Lexa" Clarke confesses as she reaches for Lexa's lips with her own.   
  
"I'm not- what would you think if i had a number written on me?"   
  
"Well knowing you, its probably some work thing because you're that lame" Clarke shrugs while kissing Lexa's lips again.   
  
"Shut up"   
  
"How long have you been sitting on it?"   
  
"I Saw it as you fell asleep"  
  
"Why didn't you just wake me?" Clarke frowns shaking her head while Lexa rolls her eyes.   
  
"Trust me, I tried that. You grunted" Lexa explains falling into Clarke's pulling hands as they fall back on to the bed while Clarke laughs.   
  
"Do you not trust me Miss Woods?" Clarke questions while burying her hands in Lexa's mane.   
  
Little moments like this have Lexa melting, because its times like this that Clarke always puts her silliness aside and becomes more serious and softer in away Lexa has never experienced, she doesn't feel uncomfortable, or embarrassed on how she's reacted because somehow, Clarke pays attention to every detail and knows's exactly how Lexa works.   
  
"I do. It's not that" Lexa shrugs resting her full body weight against the blonde as she looks into waiting blue eyes. "my head plays games"   
  
"I know," Clarke says after a beat of silence. "Well for the record, I'm in love with you, and I did not flirt with anyone. Although someone asked to dance but before I could tell them to get lost, Raven was biting their head off telling them I'm engaged to be engaged apparently"   
  
Lexa laughs.   
  
And god does it feel great, especially when Clarke laughs with her while holding her even closer in reassurance.   
  
"Sorry, and remind me to thank Raven" Lexa finally says.   
  
"Don't be" Clarke breathes her lips already connecting with Lexa's in a lingering kiss that leaves both of them wanting more. "I Told you, you were one of those crazy jealous girlfriends"   
  
"You know, actually I think I'll need that number to return you" Lexa breathes reaching for Clarke's hand before Clarke's tossing them over.   
  
It instantly turns Lexa on, maybe its because she loves it when Clarke's dominant, or maybe it's just because she wants to hear her name on the end of Clarke's lips and rid herself of her crazy horrible thoughts.   
  
"You love me too much" Clarke breathes confidently before their lips are clinging to one another while their teeth clash and their tongue pulls one another even deeper.  
  
Just like that, Lexa's sickening feeling vanishes, her heart pounds in excitement instead of fear, and all she's thinking about is Clarke's insane body as she rocks in to her.  
  
\--  
  
It's Thursday.   
  
It's Lexa's worst day of the week, and that's not because it's raining or the day before Friday.   
  
It's the night Lexa goes bed alone to cold empty sheets because Clarke's works her shift at the hospital.  
  
It's sad isn't it?  
  
When did she become this pile of mush relying on a woman to keep her entertained or even remotely happy? It's incredible how sour her mood has become just because she missed Clarke at the office this morning due to a client needing her in court, you wouldn't think she had only woken up with her hours ago, before sneaking in a quick quickie in the shower before getting ready. Sex in the shower isn't all what it's cracked out to be, the tiles are freezing, you slip from left to right and not to mention when your legs give in it all becomes a mess. Clarke's laughed after was worth It though, because that led to shower kisses and Lexa finds them sexy as the water collides with their lips and tongue.  
  
So Lexa had came up with a distraction to keep her boring long day occupied for just a little longer until she picks Clarke up from the hospital at 5AM.   
  
"We're building a tree house Lexi!"   
  
"You are!" Lexa beams showing just as much excitement as Bert "I always wanted a tree house!"   
  
"We can share it!" he suggest as he struggles through the kitchen to the back door holding two logs while his dad lugs the rest behind him with no effort at all.   
  
"Woo hoo" Gustus cheers rolling his eyes at Lexa as he has been dragged in to yet another exhausting adventure.   
  
"He's so good with him" Lexa confesses spinning in her chair to face her sister who's chopping veg. "It's a little late to start building isn't it?"   
  
"That's what I said" Anya points out shaking her head with an eye roll. "none of them listen to me"   
  
"That might explain why you're so bossy at work" Lexa quips "Need to get your fix of control"   
  
"Hardly. Anyway, how are you- Bert stop running in threw the house!" Anya snaps.   
  
"Sorry!" he yells continuing to run anyway.   
  
"How are you and Clarke?" Anya continues while starting on the onions.   
  
"We're good" Lexa confesses her face lighting up and shyly looking down before facing her sister once more. "What?"  
  
"Are you blushing?" Anya smirks.   
  
"What, No!"  
  
"You're blushing" Anya laughs. "I only said her name. You call yourself a woman"   
  
"You're one to talk, you and gus couldn't even last through a family meal before you were running of the bathroom" Lexa smirks. "What was it you called him again your big strong gummy bear" Lexa teases beginning to cringe at the memory of walking in on them.   
  
"for the millionth time it was my hormones! They were all over the place, I was pregnant!"  
  
"What ever you say Gummy Bear!"   
  
"Just because you can't admit you're whipped!"   
  
"I can. I'm whipped" Lexa shrugs "and I've never been happier"   
  
"Even though I don't like her, I'm glad you makes you smile"   
  
"You know I think you like her more than you let on" Lexa teases with a raised brow.   
  
"Please" Anya scoffs while beginning to laugh. "She's worst than having a child"   
  
"She told me what you did in the elevator"  
  
"So? I could hardly let her die. Besides you would kill me"  
  
"She wasn't dying" Lexa smirks rolling her eyes. "you trying to tell me you helped her because I would kill you?"   
  
"Why else?" Anya shrugs.   
  
"Such a liar-"   
  
Just as the girls are teasing one another a loud screaming yelp echoes through the house from the back garden causing both girls to jump from their seat and practically sprint outside. There they find Bert on the floor as Gustus climbs back down the tree.  
  
"What happened!" Anya snaps while quickly crouching down to her son.   
  
"I don't know" Gus rushes in a panic. "I told him not to come up. I told him to stay on the ground" he rushes his eyes scanning his sons body who seems to be in pain somewhere as he cries out while clutching his arm. "he didn't listen"   
  
"Where's it hurt" Anya questions her eyes doing exactly what Gus is doing as she reaches out to hold him.   
  
"Ouch!" he cries out causing Anya's hands to shoot away once more. "My- m- arm" he sobs.   
  
Lexa's quick inspection of his head and arm has her thinking one thing and one thing only.   
  
"We need to take him to the hospital. I'll drive" She says quickly while Anya agrees.   
  
Gustus picks him up effortlessly being extra careful of his left arm.   
  
"You were suppose to be watching him!" Anya snaps as they all climb in the back.   
  
"I was- it happened so quickly" Gustus says looking guilty.   
  
As Lexa starts the engine and begins the short journey she instructs her car to Call Clarke's mobile. Lexa has never rang her while she's been at work before, partly because she knows how busy she is and knows that its unlikely she will answer anyway, but Bert's hurt and Clarke's a doctor.   
  
"Hey, you ok?"   
  
It's the first thing Clarke says as she answers the phone just before it was about to go to voicemail, and if Lexa wasn't in this situation she would smile at how concerned Clarke sounds.   
  
"Clarke, Bert's had a accident and we're heading to the hospital"   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"He fell out of a tree and he can't move his arm" Anya interrupts her head slotting through the two front seats to make sure Clarke heard her.   
  
"Is there any bones sticking out?" Clarke questions causing Anya to turn back around to face her son, he's wearing a jumper so it's impossible to see but when she touches he cried out once more bringing her to a holt.   
  
"No. I don't know. I don't think so" Anya rushes out biting on her bottom lip full of worry.   
  
"Ok let me know when you get here" Clarke instructs. Lexa smiles down the line before hanging up, because Clarke read between the lines without her needing to ask. Despite the phone going silent, the car however echoes with Bert's cries.  
  
Not five minutes go by before they are pulling up outside the hospital Gustus carrying him out the car, while Anya holds on to his other hand reassuring him in every way she can. When they step in to the Emergency room Lexa doesn't even get time to pull her phone out before seeing a worried looking Clarke already waiting. They share a quick look with one another that melts Lexa's heart all the more.   
  
"Anya" Clarke says catching her attention "If you just follow me" She instructs allowing her eyes to fall on Bert for a brief moment. They all pile in a private room, Gustus laying Bert out on the bed while Anya refuses to release his good arm.   
  
"Hey buddy" Clarke greets looking down at him with a sad smile. His cheeks are stained with tears and his eyes are sore and puffy as the tears continue to fall down his cheeks. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you get up to all kinds of mischief" she teases scuffing his hair while secretly inspecting the wound on his head.   
  
"Right, I'm going to look at your arm now if that's ok" Clarke questions. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"   
  
"Yeah" he sniffles wiping his tears away and Clarke gives him a soft smile.   
  
The moment she touches his arm he hisses but as her arm reaches his shoulder he practically cries out in pain.   
  
"It hurts!" he cries his bottom lip trembling while sniffling away.   
  
"Ok. ok" Clarke coos removing her hand.   
  
"It's ok honey, you're going to be alright" Anya reassures before turning her attention to Clarke. "Has he broken it?"   
  
Clarke gestures for them to talk privately so Lexa, Anya and Gustus crowd around her a little bit away from the bed.   
  
"The good news is it's not broken" Clarke explains. "However, he has dislocated his shoulder which explains why his entire arm is hurting. I'm going to need to put it back in place as soon as possible or else the swelling can make it more difficult. It is quite painful though" Clarke explains.   
  
"ok" Any nods turning to look at her son.   
  
"Would it be ok if I spoke to him as me, instead of a doctor?" Clarke questions.   
  
"Yeah sure" Anya agrees not understanding the difference.   
  
"Thank you"   
  
"What about his head?" It's the first thing Lexa says and it catches Clarke's attention entirely and for just a moment they exchange a look only those two can translate. It's soft and reassuring and Lexa knows Clarke wants to reach out and hold her hand, but right now she can't because she's the only person here that can fix it.   
  
"He's going to need stiches as its a little deeper than expected. After I've stitched him up and done his shoulder he will need sent for x-rays because usually when your shoulder comes out you can tear the ligament or muscle which would explain the pain even more.   
  
"Right ok"  Anya says before Clarke's moving around the room once more right infront of Bert.   
  
"How's it going buddy?" She questions.   
  
"It hu-rts" he sniffles swallowing harshly.   
  
"We're best friends right?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Best friends don't lie to each other, so I'm going to tell you the truth ok" Clarke says sitting down in the chair infront of him. "You have fell on your arm and pulled your arm out of place, which is why your arm is really, really hurting" Clarke explains with a pout on her lips. "But I can fix it for you ok"  
  
"Ok" He says nodding and trusting Clarke completely.   
  
"Good boy" She grins. "I've never seen someone so brave!" she declares with a beaming smile.  
  
Lexa's standing behind her leaning against the wall watching everything. Her heart warming with every second that passes, from the way Clarke's facial expressions change to support Bert's. It's an incredible scene to watch, and Lexa doesn't even know she's smiling.   
  
"Ok so what I'm going to do is pull on your arm ok" Clarke explains. "It's going to hurt for like two seconds, but two seconds is nothing is it?" she questions brushing it off. "Plus you're like super strong and brave like your aunt Lexi right?"   
  
Everyone in the room laughs and Bert forgets temporarily about the pain he's in.  
  
"It's not that funny" Lexa defends but it goes ignored as Clarke gets in position.   
  
"You ready buddy?" Clarke questions looking down in to swollen eyes as she grips around Bert's arm. Just as Bert's getting ready to say Yeah, his arm is already clicking back in to place changing his face completely while crying out in to the room for his mummy.   
  
"That's it, all done" Clarke says happily as she wipes the tears from Bert's Cheek while Anya scoots closer allowing Bert to lean in to her.   
  
"You are the bravest little boy that I've ever seen" Clarke says with a beaming smile while her hands rest on her hips. "and I've seen loads of little boys in here"   
  
Bert straightens up at that, somehow feeling proud of his self and bringing his tears to and end.   
  
"Do you like my cape?" he questions sniffling again as he wipes his face acting like he never cried at all.   
  
"Wow!" Clarke brightens. "Don't tell me you've been superman in disguise this whole time" She questions. "would totally explains your super strength"   
  
"No!" he laughs shaking his head as if Clarke's gone mad.  
  
"Right then, lets stitch you up shall we" Clarke smiles sitting back down in her chair so she's the perfect height to stitch the little boy up. "Don't worry you don't need super strength for this, you won't feel a thing" Clarke reassures.   
  
Lexa hasn't moved a muscle her eyes are firmly fixed on her girlfriend and her nephew. If someone's spoke to her she didn't hear it, because she's grinning from ear to ear while her heart silently goes crazy, because that right there is her girlfriend.   
  
Her incredible intelligent girlfriend.   
  
Lexa wants to kiss her in to next week.   
  
God she loves her.   
  
There's something about watching Clarke with Bert that always has Lexa turning to bigger mush than she originally was. It's how she smiles and listens to every word he says, how she acts his age just for him, how she doesn't shush him even when he's talking nonsense. It's like she has all the patient in the world for him and he adores her because of it. Silently she tilts her head to the side admiring how Clarke stays focused while working quickly. It's only know Lexa see's how well Clarke is suited for this job, because unlike many people out there, Clarke cares despite how childlike she can become at home in the comfort of there own bed.  
  
"pretty impressive" Gus says to no one other than Lexa, obviously noticing Lexa smiling for herself.  
  
"Yeah, she is" Lexa agrees.  
  
"Right all done!" Clarke declares. "No more climbing trees!" she warns.  
  
"Daddies building a tree house!" Bert announces full of excitement despite his accident.  
  
"Maybe you should have a ground house!" Clarke teases.  
  
"Yes a ground house. That is a brilliant idea" Anya says looking at her husband with a look that has Clarke on the edge of laughing. Most nights she see's parents blaming one another for a silly accident knowing they have an argument waiting at home for them, but like most arguments they are soon long forgotten.  
  
"No!!" Bert whines.  
  
"Right, I'm just going to see what I can do about these x-rays"  
  
"Um. Clarke" Anya says suddenly standing up before Clarke leaves. "Thank you, this means a lot"  
  
"Just doing my job" Clarke breathes while touching Anya's forearm in reassurance. "He's going to be fine" With a gentle squeeze she's turning back around and heading for the door but not before connecting with her favourite green eyes.  
  
The look Lexa gives her says a thousand words.  
  
\---  
  
They leave the hospital just after midnight, Bert's tears have been replaced with a smile and a lolly pop in his mouth that his mum most certainly did not approve off. For now he has been sent home in a splint, some pain killers which is partly the reason he's skipping out the place like he didn't just fall out a tree. Some new light exercises to unfreeze his arm when it becomes stiff and in he will have to return in 2-4 weeks for physical therapy due to a tear in his muscle.   
  
"Chicks dig scars?" Lexa questions with a smirk enjoying the moment alone.   
  
"Some do" Clarke shrugs.   
  
"Anya looked like she wanted to kill you when you said that" Lexa laughs.   
  
"She always wants to kill me"   
  
"Thank you" Lexa finally breathes after a beat of silent, her green eyes shifting between blue with no other words.   
  
"It's my job"  
  
"I know, but you didn't have to see him but you did" Lexa says stepping just that little bit closer. "You're incredible, the way you work"   
  
"Funny" Clarke says softly. "That's what I think about you" Clarke breathes her eyes flickering to plump lips.   
  
"Can I kiss you?" Lexa practically pleads.  
  
God its been such a long fucking day.   
  
"Just a quick one" Clarke hums already leaning forward to capture Lexa's lips. Judging by the way Clarke's lips trembles against her own, she's sure she can deepen it, but she doesn't, not here. She will save it for later.   
  
"I Love you" Clarke breathes. "But get out out of here before I lock you away in my locker of something" Clarke whines while physically pushing her girlfriend away.   
  
"I'll see you soon"   
  
"You don't have to pick me up. Go. sleep."   
  
"I will" Lexa says taking small steps backwards. "But ill be waiting for you at 5"   
  
"don't forget my drink" Clarke warns playfully.   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it" Lexa winks. "Love you"   
  
\----  
  
Clarke doesn't even get time to open the car door before Lexa's pushing her up against the car and kissing her like she's wanted to all day. Clarke gives no objection as her mouth opens immediately while her hand wraps around Lexa's top pulling her body flush against hers. It's dirty and needy but Clarke whines against Lexa's lips without a say because Lexa's kisses are making her heart pound crazy, and her knees go weak.   
  
"You're so beautiful" Lexa gushes her lips falling instantaneously to Clarke's neck as her head falls back against the window.   
  
"Lex" Clarke whimpers. Her eyes clamping even tighter as her girlfriend sucks on an extremely sensitive spot Lexa knows far to well. "Not here" she whispers while her lips crash back in to Lexa's more needy than seconds ago as teeth clash and tongues push and shove against each others. Clarke says one thing, but her body it saying something else entirely.   
  
Clarke's not happy at all when Lexa pulls away with a nod that looks so fucking difficult. Her eyes are dark, her breath is heavy and her hair is much more out of place than when she first arrived. She's sexy every minute of every day.   
  
"You're so frustrating" Lexa grits out, her body rocking in to Clarkes with a need she's never experienced. "I want to tell you how you make me feel, I want to gush about you all the time, I want to be near you" Lexa breathes.   
  
"No words seem fitting" Clarke finishes for her because she knows exactly how she feels.  
  
"I'm so in love with you" Lexa breathes her forehead resting against Clarke's with a sigh falling from her lips. "I- You scare the hell out of me every day" Lexa breathes pressing her lips to Clarke's once more in a tender kiss.   
  
"Take me home Lex" Clarke says softly her hand resting against Lexa's cheek. "Take me home"   
  
No words could explain how much they wanted to feel one another, to explore every inch like they have all the time in the world. To connect in away that has them shuddering until each others names fall from their lips in a plea of desperation and love.   
  
Lexa answers her with a kiss before both girls are jumping in the car to go back home. Clarke expected Lexa just to drive home, but as she starts the engine Lexa's turning to her once more with a different look in her eyes.  
  
"You know the charity event next week"   
  
"At work?" Clarke frowns. "yeah?"   
  
"Come with me"  
  
Blue eyes shift between Green for a brief moment.   
  
"I thought you didn't want your employees knowing you're dating one"   
  
"I don't care anymore" Lexa shrugs her hand reaching to squeeze Clarke's thigh. "All I know is, I want to take you" Lexa confesses. "I want to show you off as my girlfriend, not avoid you all night incase someone suspects something. I love you Dr. Griffin" Lexa beams already leaning over the gear stick to capture Clarke's lips once more.   
  
If either girls hearts beat any faster, one of them is going to have a serious heart attack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) 
> 
> Sorry I took so long to write this chapter, here's just a little explanation for you.. 
> 
> So quite a few years ago now I met my current partner on a website similar to this while writing a different fanfiction. It was by the off chance she liked my story and sent me a comment, we got speaking from there and well many, many years later we are still together. I stopped writing and she stopped reading. However I then discovered her reading Clexa fanfiction, so what I decided to do was write a story similar to the one back then 'Lost and insecure' I wanted to see if she would find my story and comment again, or just enjoy my stories in general but not tell her its me until she asks or points it out. I gave her every clue possible in that story but, nothing. So when that story came to an end I tried again. Nothing. This interview was suppose to be the biggest give away of all as I've said to her countless times I would love to go to a interview and be completely honest. 
> 
> She had it bookmarked and everything. (I checked)
> 
> Apparently she was having a very long blonde moment because she still didn't get it. 
> 
> So now she knows because I told her obviously! Apparently she never read lost and insecure but has read the rest lmao. Typical. So yeah this is my reason for not updating for a while, however she has now read lost and insecure and fell in love with it and has ordered me to continue, so for anyone who likes that story it will be back very shortly! 
> 
> She's baffled by all of this, but now when she reads parts she gets it lmao! idiot!  
> So now i'm going to write a few conversation we have daily, because everyone should feel sorry for her on some level :D :D :D I'm entertaining though :D

**The Interview!**

 

"Really?" Lexa sighs in disappointment while leaning against the back of her couch. She's not used to coming home to a quiet empty home anymore, She's become used to coming home and seeing Clarke slouched on the couch while making a mess anyway she can, she's used to walking in every room and switching every light Clarke's left on, she's used to listening to the sound of Clarke crunching while she sits at her desk trying to focus. She's used to watching Clarke cry quietly to herself whenever she watches pet rescue. More importantly, she's used to a beaming smile and a kiss that lingers on her lips for days.  
  
"Are you pouting?" Clarke laughs down the phone. "It's only one day" She says hesitantly. "I promised Octavia, I can't cancel"   
  
"It's fine" Lexa lies.   
  
It's most defiantly not fine.   
  
"I'm going to miss you tonight" Clarke breathes and Lexa takes a moment to take it in, her fingers fiddling with the throw over that's resting on the couch.   
  
"Me too" Lexa agrees a sigh leaving her lips without being able to stop it.   
  
The silence on the phone lingers and Lexa finds it surprisingly comforting.   
  
"Sod it, come" Clarke blurts out after a moment.   
  
"What?" Lexa frowns shaking her head despite Clarke not actually being able to see her. "No, Clarke it's fine, have fun with your friends"   
  
"Lexa, it's a girls night in" Clarke explains. "You're a girl if I remember correctly" Clarke teases. "I want you there, it would be nice for you to get to know Raven and Octavia better, they're practically my sisters"   
  
"I already know Raven enough"   
  
"Octavia then" Clarke huffs. "Just pack a bag Lex"   
  
"I can last a night without you" Lexa breathes pushing herself off the couch to walk into the kitchen.  
  
It will be a boring shit night, but she could survive it.   
  
"Well I don't want to, so I don't care what you can do" Clarke explains and Lexa's imagining her rolling her eyes while waving her hands around in exaggeration. The thought alone pulls a smile to her lips before rolling her own eyes. "Bag. Pack it. Now"  
  
"I love it when you're bossy" Lexa flirts.   
  
"Baby, I'm bossy all the time." Clarke quips. "and if you play your cards right, I'll boss you around a whole lot more"   
  
"I don't know how to play cards" Lexa grins knowing her girlfriend hates it so much when she brings the flirting to a crash and burn.   
  
"Well maybe I'll teach you" Clarke flirts.   
  
Lexa literally has no idea why she's biting her lip or how Clarke can make being taught to play cards sexy, but yet Lexa's standing in her kitchen alone with a flush to her cheeks.   
  
"Where do you want me?"   
  
"Preferably against my bedroom door." Clarke says without a beat making Lexa laugh.   
  
"That's not what I meant" Lexa laughs. "I mean what do I do once I've packed my bag?"   
  
"Oh. Right. Yeah, just come straight over. The girls will be home soon"   
  
"Dork" Lexa laughs yet she's already thinking about being pressed against Clarke's bedroom door while Clarke bosses her around.   
  
"Please, you're totally wet right now" Clarke says confidently.  
  
Well when she puts it like that, Lexa can't deny it.   
  
\----  
  
A few silly games and a bunch of drinks Lexa wouldn't touch in a million years later, Lexa can't stop smiling.   
  
"We are the champions!" Clarke sings. "No time for losers!" She smirks pushing her hand flat against Raven's face in annoyance before continuing to dance around the kitchen table. "cause we are the champions, of the world!" she declares before connecting her bottle with her lips once more silencing her for mere seconds.   
  
"Why's she singing?" Lexa laughs her lips falling numb from the alcohol.   
  
"Da, Fuck do I know" Raven scoffs turning to Clarke before shoving her "You fucking lost you idiot"   
  
"You're the loser" Clarke giggles waving her finger in a circular motion at her friend. "Don't sulk just because you lost" Clarke quips ignoring Ravens frown as she mounts Lexa's lap and wraps her arms around her neck. "She's a bad loser!" Clarke explains nodding at her girlfriend like its explanation enough.   
  
"Except I didn't lose. We won. 3-0 actually. You got nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zippo. To put it bluntly. You're shit."   
  
"When did you get changed?" Clarke questions blanking Raven entirely.   
  
"Before we started playing" Lexa breathes amusingly while resting her hands on her girlfriends hip.   
  
"What! I missed the show?"   
  
"Uh. Hello did I just fucking die without knowing or something, or did you just blank me"   
  
"Blanked you. Loser." Clarke throws over her shoulder before focusing on her girlfriend fully once more. Lexa laughing was enough to bring an even wider smile to her lips. "So you were saying, you wanted to strip or something?" Clarke practically pleads while gripping on to Lexa's top to bring her closer, Lexa could do nothing but roll her eyes and shake at her drunken girlfriend.   
  
"How much have you drank again?"   
  
"Clearly not enough if you're still dressed" Clarke husks capturing Lexa's parted lips.   
  
"What I miss?" Octavia questions louder than moments ago as she enters the room.   
  
"Oh nothing much, just the story when Clarke bounced in the living room when she was a kid wielding Abby's bright red dildo" Raven says casually.  
  
"Raven!" Clarke snaps her head doing a full 180 degrees turn. Lexa would be concerned if she wasn't laughing so much as her girlfriend quickly turned back to look at her in embarrassment. "That didn't happen. She's lying"  
  
"Don't lie" Raven adds a smirk covering her full lips "You ran in the room screaming may the force be with you, before you started making noises like it was your sword"   
  
"Ah I remember that" Octavia laughs. "Family BBQ!"   
  
"You never told me that" Lexa pipes up biting at her bottom lip to suppress more laughter. "What did your mum say?"   
  
"Nothing! Because it didn't happen did it Raven" Clarke grits widening her eyes for her friend to get the hint.   
  
Raven wears the best shit eating smirk she can muster before taking a slow mouthful of drink.   
  
"Sure did" Raven says. "Clarke soon discovered the switch at the side. Apparently, the vibrating noises were enough to stop Clarke making sword noises. She thought it was amazing"   
  
"I swear to god!"   
  
"I'm sure your mum was swearing to God using it" Raven quips causing everyone to laugh but Clarke.   
  
"You're dead to me"   
  
"I'm sure I'll survive" Raven winks as Clarke's eyes flicker up to her girlfriend. "In my defense, I was seven, I hadn't seen a dildo before" Clarke explains with an innocent shrug causing Lexa to laugh even more.   
  
"I should hope not" Lexa finally says bringing her lips closer to Clarke's until she's planting a soft kiss on pouty lips. "Was it at least clean?" Lexa questions earning her a smack from Clarke.  
  
"I hate you all"   
  
\---  
  
"Clarke"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Stop fidgeting" Lexa practically pleads.   
  
"I can't" Clarke huffs. "I'm wide awake"  
  
"You was the one that wanted to come to bed"   
  
"That was because I was tired five minutes ago. When I clean my teeth it wakes me up"   
  
"Well, it doesn't wake me up so shh" Lexa mumbles burying herself further into the pillow as Clarke's arm comes to wrap around her waist while her nose brushes the back of Lexa's neck. As Lexa's eyes fall close and the room goes silent, Lexa feels Clarke exhale against her neck and she already knows what's coming.  
  
"Lexa" Clarke whispers as if she could have possibly fallen asleep in three minutes. "Are you awake?"   
  
"Kind of hard to sleep when you won't stop talking" Lexa groans her body feeling numb and her lips just capable of moving.   
  
"Ok, doesn't matter"  
  
If it was any other time of day, Lexa wouldn't let it rest until she knew exactly what Clarke wanted to say, but on this occasion, it's almost midnight, she has to be up in a few hours with an extremely busy day ahead of her. Not to mention the charity event in the evening, so with tired eyes Lexa relaxes against her pillow as the silence finally fills the room.   
  
The silence doesn't even last two minutes.  
  
"Lex" Clarke says carefully.  
  
"Yes" Lexa grumbles a little impatience. She just really wants to sleep right now.   
  
"Have you ever wondered why earth was placed here, and how it provided a perfect climate to sustain human life?" Clarke questions airily while snuggling even closer in to the back of Lexa's neck. "It's weird don't you think?"  
  
"So weird" Lexa agrees closing her eyes as if it will help shut her girlfriend out and that will be the end of their conversation.  
  
It didn't work.   
  
Not even a little bit.   
  
Clarke suddenly props herself up with her elbow while leaning half over Lexa.  
  
"How do you think we started?" Clarke questions far to awake for Lexa's liking.  
  
"What" Lexa whines while still refusing to open her eyes.   
  
"How do you think we started? Like the first person, or people"  
  
"We evolved" Lexa answers like its common knowledge.   
  
"So you believe we were monkeys before?" Clarke questions a little surprised Of course it would only wake Clarke more with further questions and even a debate on the tip of her lips. "I think that's ridiculous. I was not a monkey."  
  
Despite Lexa's tiredness her eyes open as she giggles.   
  
"I'm not saying that you were a monkey" Lexa grins. "I think we just evolved over many years"   
  
Clarke goes quiet and Lexa half wants to turn around and see what Clarke's thinking about, but she's to tired to move so she stays put knowing Clarke won't just leave it there, no matter how much she wises she would. This is not a conversation Lexa wants to have before bed.   
  
"That is just stupid" Clarke finally says causing Lexa to smile.  
  
"How do you think it happened then?"   
  
"I don't know" Clarke says slowly turning on her back to face the ceiling. "But I wasn't a monkey. I think we were just here"   
  
"Just here" Lexa deadpans.   
  
"Yeah. Like I don't know, maybe something got mixed together and we were created. I don't know"  
  
"and evolving from monkeys is stupid" Lexa quips. "Well, we will have to let the scientist of the world and space, that there theory sucks because we were just here" Lexa sniggers turning over her should to look at her blonde girlfriend. "I do wonder where I found you sometimes" Lexa teases.   
  
"Poor and desperate"  
  
"True" Lexa breathes just as she feels Clarke's arms wrap around her once more as she snuggles down. Lexa's eyes close even quicker than before allowing the silence to settle around them once more, she half expect Clarke to talk again, to say something, anything just to stay awake and even finds herself smiling while she waits, but when nothing comes she's even more surprised.  
  
"You've woke me up now" Lexa sighs her eyes opening to the darkened room.  
  
"Hmm" Clarke mumbles sleepily.  
  
"You did that on purpose" Lexa whispers. She has half a mind to wake Clarke up and do the same to her but she decided against it due to Clarke's terrible sleeping pattern. Instead she lies wide awake next to her sleeping girlfriend not sure if she wants to laugh or cry from how exhausted she actually is.  
  
\----  
  
When Lexa had invited Clarke to the charity event she imagined it being a small gathering with only a handful of work colleagues showing up. Apparently she was completely wrong about the entire thing because the third floor was full to the brim with faces Clarke greets every morning. The floor looked entirely different, not that Clarke had spent to much time on the lower ones but still the area had been opened up with a bar at the far right. Clarke had to admit she was impressed by the turn out and the effort everyone had made to glam up.   
  
**Lexa: I'll be five minutes xx**  
  
Clarke couldn't help but smirk down at her phone. Trust Lexa to be late to her own event. The original plan was that Lexa would pick her up and they would arrive together, but after receiving a phone call from Lexa earlier on in the day full of apologies that she would be late traveling back from a meeting, Clarke had agreed to just meet her here. The anticipation was killing her and she had only actually been here a total of ten minutes. How could it not though? She hadn't seen her girlfriend since this morning and Lexa looked good on a normal day, so if she glams up half as much as all these other women, Clarke's in for a treat.   
  
"Wasn't expecting to see you here tonight?" Niylah greets.  
  
"I wasn't originally coming" Clarke admits.   
  
"What changed your mind?" Niylah questions curiously sipping on her Champaign.   
  
"A requests I couldn't turn down actually"  
  
"Ah, Free booze?" Niylah assumes with a smirk. "Gets everyone"   
  
"That's a close second" Clarke laughs. "A date actually"   
  
"Oh, you kept that quiet" Niylah says naughtily her eyes wondering amongst the crowd for the lucky soul. "Do I know them?"   
  
"Them?" Clarke laughs rolling her eyes. "What do you think I am?"   
  
"You know what I mean" Niylah playfully swats. "You know your highway runs both ways. Man or woman?"  
  
"Woman" Clarke smirks leaning against the bar as she watches Niylah hunt down someone that's not even arrived yet.   
  
"Is it Marie? Oh, god don't be Marie, she's a right bitch."  
  
"I don't even know Marie" Clarke laughs her eyes suddenly wondering for this 'Marie' girl.   
  
"Oh good, you don't want to know her either" Niylah cringes. "Issues" she whispers. "Emily, what about Emily. Although I'm 99% sure she's married."   
  
"Again, have no idea who you are talking about" Clarke laughs watching Nylah's eyes scrunch up curiously.   
  
"Do I know her"   
  
"Yes" Clarke says amusingly.   
  
"Then I have no idea" Niylah deflates. "I know far to many people, who is it?" Niylah demands.   
  
In that very moment Clarke's attention gets stole away instantly, because that very someone just walked through the door. Clarke was right, so dam right because if breathing didn't come natural Clarke could have quite possibly forgot all functions and died of oxygen starvation at the sight of Lexa. She's wearing a black elegant long dress cut down one side of her thigh while wearing diamond earing that bring out her make up.   
  
She looks ungodly good.   
  
"You're about to find out" Clarke mutters passing her glass to Niylah without tearing her eyes away from her girlfriend. Each step has her heart pounding against her ribs, even more so when Lexa's eyes follow her the rest of the way lighting up in the process.   
  
"I'm sure there are laws against this Miss Woods" Clarke teases as she takes her final step.   
  
"and what exactly is that?"   
  
"Looking this good" Clarke breathes her eyes raking down Lexa's body until there on Lexa's long slender legs. Definitely her best feature.     
  
The smile that lights up Lexa's face at the compliment is enough to have Clarke leaning closer to her girlfriend wanting to kiss her more than anything. She doesn't though, because despite what Lexa said about not caring if her employee's know anymore, she's still not sure exactly where the line is, and right now it could just look like to friends having a chat. It's far from it.   
  
"I could say the same for you" Lexa breathes her eye unable to focus on just one point. "I'm sorry I'm late" Lexa says even softer because Clarke knows Lexa's hated this whole 'meeting here' instead of picking her up and arriving together.   
  
"Don't be I can survive without you for a few minutes you know?"   
  
Lexa's eyes flicker up and over Clarke's shoulder to where Niylah still stands staring at the pair.   
  
"I see that" Lexa acknowledges. "Anything I need to know about?" Lexa questions her chin held slightly higher as her eyes flick between Niylah and Clarke. "She's looking over at us"   
  
"That's because she's been trying to work out who my date is for the evening" Clarke explains smirk pulling at her lips as Lexa's eyes get pulled away from Niylah and back to blue. "She wasn't even close" Clarke breathes her eyes unable to remove themselves from green even as Lexa's lips pulled in the smallest cutest of smiles.  
Despite how slow Lexa's lips gently brushed against hers, Clarke still didn't expect it until she felt the familiar warmth on her lips, her body mover naturally after that as her hand rest just above Lexa's hips as she pressed closer.  
  
She had waited for that all day.   
  
She's not ashamed to admit it either.   
  
When blue eyes flicker open green eyes are watching her with the same tenderness as they always are, but quick flick of green eyes over Clarke's shoulders has a smirk pulling at Clarke's lips even quicker.   
  
"Sending a message?" Clarke questions cheekily. "Or did you actually want to kiss me?"   
  
"Both" Lexa confesses while taking Clarke's hand in her own, when Lexa's eyes flicker back up, Niylah looks away. "I think she knows"   
  
"You think?" Clarke laughs. "Such a jealous bean" Clarke mocks allowing her girlfriend to pull her through the crowd. "You're lucky I love you"   
  
Lexa thinks she couldn't be more right.   
  
"So what happens at these things" Clarke questions excitedly while looking around at all the dishevelled suits with brighter smiles on their faces that she's ever seen in the office.   
  
"Things get crazy" Lexa smirks grabbing Clarke a glass of champagne.  
  
\-----  
  
  
"Why aren't you up for auction?" Clarke pouts turning to her girlfriend who's smirking and looking at her knowingly.   
  
"Because this isn't even part of the events that are suppose to happen tonight" Lexa shrugs. "I told you things get crazy at these things, after a few drinks everyone things that they have these amazing idea's to raise even more money. Plus they have fun doing it"   
  
"Which brings me back to my original question. Why aren't you up for auction?" Clarke pretty much begs.   
  
"Clarke you couldn't afford me" Lexa teases her eyes falling to blonde lips causing Clarke to bite her bottom lip teasingly.   
  
"I have no doubt about that" Clarke breathes. "but I like a challenge" she winks.  
  
Lexa had done nothing but smile the entire night even when she was dragged away from Clarke for mere minutes, her eyes would drift back to her chatty girlfriend and somehow a smile would creep up upon her lips without even being aware until someone would ask if she was even listening. Of course she wasn't, how could she when Clarke was on the other side of the room rocking a cream elegant dress. Without a shadow of a doubt, she was the most beautiful woman in the room.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa shakes her head while her smile never falters. "No one would bid for me. I'm there boss, everyone would be far to nervous to do such a thing" Lexa breathes.   
  
"I beg to differ" Clarke encourages. "I think everyone would banter about it in the office" Clarke admits. "Besides, your employees have money, its a incredible cause and you should defiantly participate as it's your event or that's just rude" Clarke warns her.   
  
"I'll have you know I made a generous donation"   
  
"but did you have fun doing it?" Clarke challenges her arm wrapping around Lexa's neck lovingly. "Either you get up there, or I will" Clarke warns. "May I remind you, I'm hot!" Clarke smirks. "loved by many, you could have a fight on your hands"   
  
"I would win" Lexa says confidently holding back a laugh and instead settling for a smug smirk.   
  
"Is that a risk you're willing to make?" Clarke questions with a raised brow. "me on a steamy date with someone else. You better be dam confident in yourself"   
  
"Oh I am" Lexa husks her arms tightening around her girlfriend possessively. "Not a person in this room could stop me" she whispers sending a shiver down Clarke's spine all the way down to her toes. The best part is, Clarke knows she's right she pays every person wage in this room from the company she owns. Clarke not sure if she wants to kiss the smug smirk from Lexa's lips.   
  
"You suck" Clarke pouts. "You were suppose to be all worried and be like no you are not going to auction and march of yourself. Where's your jealousy gone"   
  
"I'm just saying I know I would win"   
  
"Whatever, just get up there so I can bid on your arse"  
  
Lexa shakes her head amusingly without a word before leaning in to give Clarke a gentle kiss but before their lips can meet Clarke's leans back.  
  
"Don't make me bid on someone else" Clarke warns threateningly. She would never bid on someone else, but Lexa doesn't know that. "My money has to go one way or another" she hums turning to the centre of the room where a half drunken man stands flaunting his body around like he's something of magic mike. He's really not. "What you think about him?" Clarke questions curiously.   
  
"Fine!" Lexa deflates shaking her head at her girlfriend. "You better win"   
  
"I'll bid my whole life savings if I have too" Clarke says proudly.  
  
"You won't have to, you will be the only bidder" Lexa says reaching forward to plant a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek. "See you soon"   
  
With that Clarke watches Lexa walk up to the gentleman on the mic whispering something in his ear. He nods once before continuing and Lexa waits patiently  to the side. Clarke's not entirely sure why her heart pounding delightfully, maybe its the way she can get Lexa to do anything she wants no matter how much she objects to start with, or the way Lexa's still eyeing her playfully from a far making it perfectly clear this his her fault. Clarke sends a wink her way and green warning eyes totally work it when Lexa breaks out in to a full blown smile.   
  
"So we have just one more last minute entry" The gentleman's voice booms from the speakers. "Get your check books out ladies and gentlemen because this has never been done before. We have a Miss Lexa woods" He introduces as Lexa nervously steps forward with what Clarke explains as a lame wave. It's comical, it really is, so much so Clarke brings her glass to hide her giggle as Lexa's eyes roam around the room a frown forming her lips as there are lots of wolf whistles to be heard. Clarke can tell, Lexa's struggling to not snap in to boss mode and tell them not to be so unprofessional, but instead she keeps her mouth closed and shoots Clarke another bunch of daggers that is half pleading. "Let's start the bidding at £50. Do we have a £50"  
  
"£50"   
  
"60"  
  
"100"  
  
"150"  
  
Clarke's mouth barely has time to open as her eyes flash from one side of the room to the other, but instead of frowning her smile grows as Lexa's eyes widen while turning to face each bidder. Clarke decided to leave it a minute before making any bid at all, because life was just to great when she had Lexa sweating and sending her a death glare from the other side of the room, she flashes another wink in Lexa's direction before breaking out in to a giggle.   
  
"400"  
  
"450" Clarke calls out as it begins to quieten down while green eyes land on her with a breath of fresh air.   
  
"500" someone else calls.  
  
"550"  
  
Well shit that's her life savings gone. Who the heck bids so much for one person. Clarke frowns her eyes jumping around the room as the bids continue to be called, she's not a jealous person, hell she wouldn't even care about letting someone win because she knows it's completely innocent in Lexa's eyes and that's all that matters, but she so badly wanted to win and wear the smirk Lexa was wearing moments ago.   
  
Lexa was right, Clarke really can't afford her.   
  
"600"   
  
Da fuck is going on here.  
  
Does everyone have a plan?  
  
"650" Clarke calls out despite not having 650 what so ever. Half yes, all of it, if she sold her soul, possibly. I mean Anya's only on the opposite side of the room, she could completely deal with selling her soul to the devil to win Lexa.   
  
"700"  
  
Oh fuck it.  
  
"1000" Clarke yells already listing the things she can sell.  
  
It would help if she owned anything accept clothes. Oh, her body, she owns her body.  
  
"1000, 1050 anyone?" the man questions "sold for 1000 to the lady in the back"  
  
Clarke has never seen Lexa move from a centre of a room so quickly. She still wants to laugh although she might possibly have to start living in a tent while sell her soul to the Anya and her body to dirty perverts just for a date she could have got for free to begin with. Shit plan this was.  
  
"I thought you were going to let someone else win" Lexa breathes as her hand rest on Clarke's hip with a smirk in place. It's no secret she went for the most amount of money. "So did you have fun donating that way?" Lexa teases.   
  
"Well I need a advance, like right now"  
  
Lexa's laugh is full and beautiful and it rings in Clarke's ears even when she giggles herself.   
  
"So when you said you would use your life saving, you were just being romantic?" Lexa teases.  
  
"Pretty much after like the third bid It was out the window" Clarke admits. "but I thought you would kill me if I lost. What happened to the days people just donated a tenner? That i can afford. I miss those days”

Lexa laughs, like really laughs.  
  
"Oh I would, but now that I've paid for myself, I'm not so sure. Brunette at the back looked fun- ouch"   
  
"Shut up" Clarke warns while Lexa already starts leaning in for a soft kiss.   
  
"I Told you, you couldn't afford me"

“Shut up and pay the fee before i want a refund”

 

  
\--  
  
Thankfully Clarke had opted to stay sober through the night, stopping at only three glasses of champagne while Lexa had decided to take advantage of the free bar that she had actually paid for, which when she really things about it, isn't free to Lexa at all.   
  
"We raised more money than last year" Lexa beams drunkenly her drink coming to an end.   
  
"Seems everyone is drunker than last year" Anya acknowledges. "Including you actually, you don't usually drink at these?"   
  
"I'm just enjoying myself is all"   
  
"I can see that" Anya acknowledges. "Where's Clarke gone? You've been joined at the hip all night"   
  
"I think she went to the toilet. Would you like another drink?" Lexa questions  
  
"Im good"  
  
"Gus?"   
  
"Im good thanks Lexa"   
  
"Won't be a minute"   
  
Lexa waits no time at all at the bar for a drink even if she notices she wasn't exactly the first person in line. Sober she would consider it rude and offer who ever was standing there first to go ahead and order, but drunk Lexa all but accepts the drink and reasons she paid for the drinks tonight so they shouldn't really complain. As Lexa heads back towards her seats she comes to a holt at the mention of Clarke's name.   
  
"Shame she wasn't up for auction"   
  
"Would you have bid then?"   
  
"I would be stupid not to" The fuzzy hair boy scoffed. "She looks like she would be filthy under the sheets"  
  
Lexa's happy mood suddenly evaporated as she continued listening to what she assumes to be two immature little boys. When the boys broke out in to laughter she debated saying anything at all, because at the end of it Clarke probably didn't even know they existed never mind creating these disgusting thoughts. She went to turn and carry on walking, only as she did they caught her full attention once more.  
  
"Look there she is" The fuzzy hair boy announces excitedly. "Definitely a dirty one" he smirk so disgustingly Lexa feels her defences come up immediately. As Lexa looks up to Clarke, Clarke's eyes find her and head her way giving her a soft smile. "She just gave me the look again, look" The boy informs. "I swear she keeps checking me out"  
  
"Isn't she with Lexa?" The smaller one asks.   
  
"Really wouldn't mind being up for a three way, there both hot as hell, Besides like I'd tell Woods anyway"  
  
"That's a really interesting conversation you two are having" Lexa grits out with a smile on her full lips as the two men spin around slightly startled. "Care to elaborate?" she questions eyes flickering between the two who seem speechless suddenly. Mouths to big for there dicks.   
  
"We were just having a laugh" the fuzzy haired boy says lightly.   
  
"I don't really care what you were doing" Lexa says firmly her gaze sharp and her tone harder. She's not longer just another person having fun, she's a jealous girlfriend becoming there boss instantly. "If I hear you so much as talk about a woman like that again. You're fired. Do I make myself Clear"   
  
"Crystal" they say in union nodding while there gaze shift elsewhere.   
  
"Hey" Clarke's soft tone has Lexa's stiff posture relaxing instantly. "What's up?" Clarke questions suddenly knowing something isn't quite right.   
  
"Nothing" Lexa says turning to face the two drunken men. "These two were just leaving" Lexa announced staring them down until they finally relent and do exactly as told.   
  
"Do I even want to know?" Clarke questions after there left alone.   
  
"There's nothing to tell" Lexa explains her arms wrapping around Clarke more possessively than they have the entire night. "Just to little boys thinking they are men"   
  
Clarke smirks knowingly, and Lexa hates it.   
  
"You know, tonight has been one of the best nights I've had in a long time" Clarke breathes.   
  
"Me too" Lexa agrees.   
  
"Maybe next year, you can bid for me" Clarke smirks.   
  
Lexa's eyes flicker to over Clarke's shoulder to the two men leaving before back to Clarke.   
  
"Yeah, not a chance" Lexa says seriously shutting down all chances for negotiation.  
  
 


	30. Chapter 30

** The interview! **

  
"I swear to god" Clarke huffs bolting up in bed and startling Lexa. Before Lexa could even say a word Clarke was throwing the covers of her and storming over to the window. "Stupid fucking birds" she snaps slamming the window closed before marching back to bed with a face like thunder. "Nobody wants to hear stupid tweeting at seven in the morning" she snaps while her body collapses back on the bed where it laid peacefully seconds ago. Clarke huffed once more while dragging the quilt over her face. Lexa decided to say nothing at all as she smiled amusingly pushing her glasses back up her nose as she refocuses on her emails, she had woke half an hour ago but Clarke looked far to comfy to wake up, so instead opted for scrolling through her phone because she knew if she left the bed, Clarke would follow minutes later looking more asleep than awake, no matter how much Lexa told her to just stay in bed, she never listened. So this is what she had resorted to Sunday mornings.   
  
"Do you have a gun?" Clarke questions from beneath the sheets causing Lexa to arch her brows while a smile pulls at her lips.  
  
"What do you want a gun for?" Lexa laughs pushing her phone under her pillow.   
  
"For the birds Lexa. If they tweet one more time I swear" Clarke whines.   
  
"You will shoot them?"   
  
"Exactly!" Clarke says spinning around to reveal a very grumpy face. "This is why summer is terrible. First of you can't sleep because it's far to hot so you open your window, which by the way is still shit, but eventually when you do get to sleep, I'm woken up by that inconsiderable species out there whistling away like its fucking midnight on new years eve. Which it definitely isn't and you want to know how I know that Lexa, I know that because they sing out there every fucking morning! Who ever said they are melodic and soothing, is clearly deluded and sleep deprived" Clarke huffs out turning to look at her girlfriend for the first time that morning.  
  
"Someone's grouchy this morning" Lexa hums her hand sliding beneath the sheets to rest on Clarke's bare hip while pulling her across the bed till she's pressed against her side.  
  
"Sleep deprived" Clarke whines burying her face in Lexa's neck with a hum of delight. "This is much better" Clarke breathes making Lexa laugh.  
  
"Are you planning on waking up anytime soon?"  
  
"Do you even listen to what I'm saying to you?" Clarke breathes her hand resting around the back of Lexa's neck keeping her face firmly buried.   
  
"Bird shooting. Sleep deprived" Lexa lists off.   
  
"Lexa"  
  
"Hmm"   
  
"Stop talking. Sleeping"  
  
"Now you know what it feels like" Lexa laughs quietly nudging Clarke with her chin.   
  
Clarke's asleep before Lexa can even count to ten.  
  
Instead of resuming back to her emails, Lexa carefully removes her glasses not caring where they land as she snuggles back down in to Clarke. It's only 7am and Lexa has already smiled more than anyone should in just one day. One of the best things about being in a relationship with the blonde was that you never knew what the day would bring from start to end. Sometimes she woke up falling out of bed with no grace what so ever, other days Clarke would cruel out of bed with the most seductive look Lexa had ever seen. Other days Lexa's sure Clarke could win any talking competition hands down, it doesn't matter where she is, what she's doing, Clarke always find something to talk about. Just last week Lexa had took Clarke on a surprise day out to the main attractions in New York, they had stopped of to grab a quick drink and while waiting for their order Lexa had decided to check her phone to make sure no problems had arisen. _'How disappointing must it be to travel here from china or something and buy a souvenir only for it to be actually made in china'_ Clarke had said causing Lexa to stop everything and anything she was doing. She heard her, she always hears her but Lexa still found her brows furrowing with a growing smile on her lips. How someone came up with things like that to say while sitting and waiting for a drink was a mystery to the brunette, but Lexa absolutely adored it, maybe just as much as Clarke. Yet Clarke had just shrugged pointing to a lady across the street shopping who was quite obviously a tourist with her 'I love New York' t-shirt. Clarke had found it a complete normal question and even added. 'How disappointing would that be, should have just stayed in china'  
That was the moment Lexa decided Clarke just loved talking.  
  
Then there were the rare days Clarke fell quiet. It was usually before she would have a shift at the hospital or when she wasn't feeling very well. An I'll Clarke was possibly the most adorable, she would pout and whine and have the 'feel sorry for me' vibe going on even from a cough. Lexa did though, she held her and pouted too, she made her soft in away she didn't think was possible and when they snuggled down at night to watch a movie she would hold Clarke even tighter. It was the touches that got her though, when Clarke wasn't in the mood to talk her touches spoke volumes as she held Lexa even closer declining drinks just because she didn't want Lexa to move.  Some days Clarke could ask the most stupidest questions, Lexa actually questioned where she went to school, then other days Clarke would have a rant about something at work and the instruments they use and use all these words Lexa's never heard off while she acts like she has the slightest clue what her girlfriends talking about. Seeing her at work is a different story entirely, all immaturity vanishes until she's off the clock.  
  
Then there was Clarke and her surprises. That's certainly one thing to call it anyway.  
  
A few weeks ago, Clarke had text her declaring she would be cooking dinner for the pair of them, Lexa was obviously very intrigued and excited to get back home, only when she walked through her apartment at six o'clock, Clarke had ordered her to shower quickly as she finished up. When she returned freshly cleaned and practically salivating at the mouth from being so hungry Clarke had placed a plate on both their laps with a very impressed smile on her lips. Lexa had stared down at the plate for a few moments before lifting her gaze to the blonde in amusement. 'Jacket potato?' Lexa had questioned.  
_'It's all I know how to cook_ ' Clarke had shrugged beginning to slice into her own. Lexa wanted to laugh, or cry. She wasn't sure, she was just so hungry and this wasn't exactly a meal she had expected, but no more than a few seconds later, Lexa's chest fluttered with the same familiar feeling that happens far to often when Clarke's around and instead of eating the meal infront of her she pushed their plates aside and kissed Clarke long and slow until they were panting in each other mouths slowly undressing. It's not the most romantic thing in the world, but the effort meant more than anything.  
  
The jacket potato went cold but Lexa thinks that was a good thing, because after warming it up later that night, she would argue it wasn't cooked properly.  
  
Clarke's been warned to leave the romantic stuff to the professional. She still tries though.  
  
Lexa cant contain her smile as she hears the birds singing even louder from the windows.  
  
She falls asleep holding Clarke not long after.  
  
\---  
  
"Shit! Shit!" Shit" Clarke muttered repeatedly as she practically falls out of Lexa's bed rubbing at her temples while searching for any clothing available.   
  
"Morning Clarke!" Bert beams from the kitchen table before continuing with his drawing.  
  
"I'm so late!" she mutters lifting pillow after pillow. "Anya's going to kill me!" She growls throwing her hands in her hair. "You haven't seen my keys have you?" Clarke questions desperately, even going as far to empty the fruit bowl because there is a huge possibility Lexa's car keys could be hiding there.   
  
"Is that them?" Bert frowns pointing to the keys in the key hole in the front door.   
  
"Yes!" she squeals finally capable to breath. "You're the best!" she declares. "Anya's going to kill me!" she explains once more while already heading for the exit.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I was suppose to pick Bert up like a hour ago" She rushes while practically sprinting out the front door.   
  
Bert looks at the door for a solid three seconds before refocusing on his drawing. He's not surprised in the slightest when Clarke walks back in a lot slower than she left a few seconds later.   
  
"Hi Clarke" Bert smiles this time not lifting his gaze at all.   
  
"When did you get here?" Clarke questions baffled.  
  
"a long time ago" he says lifting his gaze to look in to blue eyes. "Lexi and mommy knew you would be late"   
  
Clarke's scoffs in offence, but says nothing to follow it because well, she supposes they are right.   
  
"And while I was having a freak out, at what point did you think it would be a good time to let me know you're here?"   
  
Bert shrugs while spinning in his chair to face the blonde.   
  
Apparently never.  
  
"You said a naughty word" Bert says a small crinkle to his brows while Clarke frowns also.   
  
"No I didn't?" she frowns completely confused but Bert just nods confidently. "What did I say?"   
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! Anya's going to kill me!" Bert repeats looking at Clarke questioningly as she covers Bert's mouth.  
  
"OK. So, what's it going to take for you to never repeat that to your mum or Lexa or anyone actually?" Clarke says sweetly.   
  
"Can we draw?" he pleads causing Clarke to smile even wider. It's possible she's still half asleep while it looks like a bombs exploded on her head, but drawing she can definitely do, she thinks as she slouches on the chair beside Bert while grabbing a pen.   
  
\--  
  
  
Clarke's not sure how much times passes but she's positive Bert is the easiest kid she's ever babysat. Not that's she's ever been much of a babysitter. She's more of a fish watcher, and still she's positive a fish has drowned under her supervision, it didn't help her case when the other fish ate him as he floated around. At least it removed all evidence.  
  
So far Bert had completed four drawings while Clarke was still on her first going in to every detail imaginable, it was quite interesting to use children's pencils instead of her own art supplies.   
  
"Is that Lexa?" Bert questions leaning over Clarke's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah" Clarke breathes although Lexa's dressed entirely different. She's no longer in smart wear with her blouse and skirt, instead she's replaced with tight armour with a red cape that drapes over one shoulder. "She's a warrior"   
  
"She looks cool" Bert beams excited like his auntie didn't look cool usually.   
  
"That's because she is" Clarke points out tapping at Bert's nose. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" Clarke questions as Bert tilts his lip to the side, it reminds her so much of Lexa when she's deciding how to answer a question.   
  
"Don't tell my mum" Bert pleads.   
  
"It's a best friends duty to keep secrets" Clarke says holding out her pinkie like its sacred to which Bert holds his own up with a toothy grin.   
  
"Her name is Peggy" Bert says excitedly as he flops back down on the couch.   
  
"Peggy?" Clarke grins.  
  
What's up with parents naming their children stupid names.   
  
Peggy.  
  
Really?  
  
Clarke would give anything to be a fly on the wall as parents decided to name their children. She was certain Anya burped and liked the sound so rounded it up the best she could to an existent name. While Peggy? What were they doing hanging their washing up on the washing line, clipping it with a peg and think you know what, Peggy is the one!   
  
Peggy.   
  
Bert nods oblivious to Clarke trying to hide her amusement. "She smells of burgers"  
  
"Burgers?" Clarke laughs. "Do you like the smell of burgers?" Clarke teases continuing her drawing to not pressure the young boy.   
  
"Not really" he shrugs causing Clarke to laugh.   
  
"Is she pretty?"   
  
"A little bit" He admits. "She said I'm handsome" he beams.   
  
"Well isn't she a charmer" Clarke teases.   
  
"Yeah" Bert breathes a crease to his brow as if thinking to say the next bit, Clarke looks at him questioningly till he eventually makes a decision.   
  
"She is really annoying" Bert explains "She tries to kiss me all the time!" he says with a face of disgust.   
  
"Don't you want to kiss her?" Clarke smirks her smile quickly becoming permeant. She could only imagine what it would be like meeting Lexa at the age of six, with her chin held high with a long pigtail that hangs down her back while Anya stands aside her with a glare that would scare any child. It makes her smile all the more but cant for the life of her think that kissing Lexa would ever be gross. Lexa however, she could imagine it perfectly.   
  
"Don't you want to kiss her?"   
  
"Ew" Bert whines. "No way! I'm not allowed to kiss girls"   
  
"Says who?"   
  
"Momma. She will beat them" Bert explains. "I'm Momma's" He explains.   
  
"Does momma know about Peggy?" Clarke questions.   
  
"She knows she smells of Burgers" Bert explains. "Can we do something else now?" Bert questions pushing the paper of his lap suddenly bored of the conversation and the activity that had kept them entertained for at least a few hours.  
  
It was fun and easy while it lasted.   
  
\---  
  
It's dark outside when Lexa and Anya walk through the front door pausing in their steps as they look around the room that is suppose to be Lexa's front room, but at the same time looks nothing like it at all. Every bit of furniture has been moved or tipped aside some how leaving nothing but what seems to be a den made in the middle of the Livingroom where there was once a couch. Lexa's not even sure she wants to ask where its gone, instead she turns to her sister and shares a silent look before stepping further in her home to investigate more. With her heels clicking against the wood with every step she takes, Lexa finds herself taking gentle steps as she bends down to look beneath the sheet hanging being held by objects either side, she immediately pauses beckoning Anya to look with a finger to her lips.  
  
Bert and Clarke lay fast asleep cuddle up against each other while Bert Clutches a torch in one hand that's still switched on.   
  
When Anya sticks her head inside to witness the scene herself, Lexa noticed the smile that graces her lips as she reaches out and take's the torch from Bert and switches it of silently.   
  
"She's good with him" Anya breathes after a moment of just watching them.  
  
"She is" Lexa whispers letting the sheet fall close as both sisters stand and head in to the kitchen with hushed whispers and careful steps.   
  
"What time is it?" Anya frowns pulling her phone from her bag. "Jesus it eight o'clock. How come she didn't call us?" Anya frowns suddenly feeling terrible for leaving Bert here for so long, she had only asked until six at the latest.   
  
"She wouldn't have minded" Lexa shrugs her eyes drifting over to the den with a smile that had her stomach fluttering.   
  
"You really are serious about her aren't you?" Anya states more than questions.   
  
"Wouldn't you be" Lexa whispers leaning against her kitchen counter clutching a water bottle in hand. "She's beautiful, clever, funny absolutely crazy.."   
  
"Annoying, weird, immature" Anya interrupts listing things of with her fingers only causing Lexa to smile more with a shrug.   
  
"You like her admit it"   
  
"Bert likes her" Anya corrects sticking to her guns but as her eyes to drift of to the den in the middle of the room where her sleeping baby lays with someone he love's and trust, Anya can't help but smile too. "She's alright I suppose" Anya says casually as her sister smirks at her knowingly. "Shut up" Anya warns with a pointed finger before Lexa can say she told her so. "I Suppose I better get Bert home"   
  
"He can stay here" Lexa says casually "I can drop him home in the morning"   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"he's already asleep"   
  
"ok, well I'll call you in the morning then"   
  
When Anya finally leaves, Lexa doesn't waste anytime in heading to the den entrance again to take another peak at two people she adores. Clarke seems to keep adding to the list of things she loves about her, because despite Clarke having no upbringing with other children around, she tries with Lexa's family despite not having to at all. Each day she falls a little more in love with the blonde.   
  
When Lexa strips down in her bedroom and changes in to her pyjamas she already knows where she's sleeping tonight.  
  
"Clarke" Lexa whispers unable to resist as she cuddles up beside her girlfriend and nephew. Clarke's lip barely bops open as she acknowledges what ever sound it is she can hear. "I love you"   
  
"Hmm" is all she gets as a response and if it were Clarke in Lexa's place, she knows the blonde would nudge her playfully declaring she's rude for not saying it back, she wouldn't care about waking Lexa for a second. Instead Lexa just snuggles closer placing a soft kiss on the side of Clarke's cheek while closing her eyes.   
  
\---  
  
When morning comes, It's no surprise Lexa's awake but this morning feels different as she watches Clarke sleep while Bert snores beside her. Each morning she had thought the same thing, yet hadn't found the time to bring it up, but somehow right now, Lexa's unable to keep her mouth shut as she nudges Clarke's neck with her nose whispering her to wake up.   
  
"Sleep" Clarke breathes her face turning in the opposite direction causing Lexa to grin and step up her game.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa whispers. "I need to talk to you about something" Lexa hums careful not to wake her nephew.   
  
"What?" she frowns her eyes not bothering to open but at least Clarke's face is not at least facing her.  
  
"Are you awake?" Lexa challenges. Sometimes Lexa has had a full on conversation with the blonde only for her not to remember any of it later on.   
  
"Hmm"   
  
"Lexa" Clarke huffs. "curling in to a ball. "If you keep waking me up I'm going to have to consider finding a new girlfriend" Clarke declares.   
  
Her eyes don't open even an inch.   
  
"Well that would lose all importance to this conversation as I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" Lexa teases with a smirk on her lips.  
  
Blue eyes are suddenly wide open.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling Lexa's not going to get the reaction she hoped ;)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a massive thank you to everyone that had completed this journey! :) It's sad to see it go but I think its better to do it now before it becomes boring. :) Hopefully this chapter will give you a insight in to what things are like for the future! :)
> 
> I'm sure your imagination can do the rest, but hey I will never say no to a few one shots later on, but im not promising anything, but if a good idea jumps at me then ill be happy to add! :)
> 
> Again thank you for all the lovely comments that you have posted regularly, they have made me laugh, question things and also learn things (..Apparently a jacket potato is a mystery to a lot of people (; ....)  
> Kudos guys! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> See you at lost and insecure!

**The Interview!**

"Move in with me" Lexa repeats suddenly feeling uneasy as she follows Clarke to sit up. "I mean if that's what you want?" Lexa says her hand reaching out for Clarke's who seems to be doing nothing, other than making Lexa more anxious with every second that passes. "Because that's what I want" Lexa babbles.   
  
"What-" The stutter of Clarke's voice and the thinning of her lips, Lexa's suddenly not sure what she should say or do. "Lex" Clarke whispers turning around to face Bert momentarily before nodding for her to exit the den. For the first time in a long while Lexa falters, her smile falls, her heart pounds and she feels the familiar feeling of fear like that time Clarke came home with a number written on her hand. Expecting something from Clarke had always been a dumb idea due to her being the most unexpected person Lexa had ever met, yet somehow, she expected Clarke to be excited, she expected her to squeal in her ear after jumping on her for a cuddle but most of all she expected her to want it just as much as Lexa does. "Clarke-"  
  
"No" Clarke interrupts turning around to take her girlfriend's hand. "Just come with me a sec" she says already pulling her down the corridor to the bathroom.   
  
"Usually when someone asks one to move in with them, they just give an answer," Lexa says confused as she now stands in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. "Why have you brought me in here?"   
  
"Because" Is all Clarke provides. "Lex where's my toothbrush?"   
  
"Here, why?" Lexa frowns picking Clarke's toothbrush up before putting it back down.   
  
Wordlessly Clarke just smiles at her through the mirror before taking her hand and guiding her to the bedroom.  
  
"Clarke, what are we doing?" Lexa snap impatiently as she turns Clarke around on the spot.  
  
"Where's my uniform?"  
  
Green eyes stare challengingly into blue, but when Clarke doesn't budge in the slightest Lexa gives in and finds herself answering all of Clarke's questions even if she doesn't understand the point of it.   
  
"In the wardrobe Clarke, like they always are"  
  
"Where's my time schedule for the hospital?"   
  
"On my desk in the front room"  
  
"Hmm" Clarke hums with a raised brow. "and when is the last time we I slept at my own apartment?" Clarke says softly stepping closer towards her girlfriend until her hands are resting on her hips pressing their bodies together.   
  
"I Can't remember" Lexa breathes as her smile begins to grow.   
  
"Lex, I would want nothing more than to accept your offer" Clarke smirks. "But I moved in ages ago"   
  
"What?" Lexa breaths disbelievingly as her arms come to rest around her girlfriend's neck. This smile is definitely not going anywhere any time soon.   
  
"Babe I literally stopped paying Raven rent like six weeks ago" Clarke laughs. "How do you not know this?" Clarke teases.   
  
"What?" Lexa frowns baffled by her girlfriend for not the last time she's sure. "Let me get this straight. So, you moved in without me even asking you?" Lexa breathes with a smile that reaches ear to ear.   
  
"Kind of how it happened. Yeah" Clarke shrugs. "but if it helps now, then yes I will move in with you!" Clarke beams already leaning forward to kiss plump unmoving lips as her girlfriend looks more than overjoyed and slightly more confused.   
  
"Hold on what if I didn't want you moving in?"   
  
"Well apparently you wouldn't have noticed so, I suppose it wouldn't matter"   
  
"Shut up" Lexa mumbles pressing her forehead against her girlfriends. "You're like a squatter," Lexa says slowly before capturing Clarke's lips. "So should we pick up the rest of your stuff?"   
  
Clarke scoffs playfully.   
  
"No need its all here" Clarke says causing Lexa to furrow her brow. "Babe I'm a broke student"   
  
When Clarke's lips pressed against Lexa's for the third time she pushed all the jokes aside as she looked into green eyes.   
  
"Seriously though, I think it just happened without either of us knowing, slowly I just stopped needing to go home and get stuff because it was already here" Clarke breathes. "But now that you ask" Clarke hums. "It makes it more real"   
  
"Have I told you that I love you, Clarke Griffin"   
  
"Not today" Clarke hums pulling her girlfriend until they tumble on the bed in a heated mess kiss.  
  
Only when Clarke was driving home from taking Bert back did Lexa realize how Joint their lives had become.  
  
Clarke had owned a key to Lexa's apartment for a little over two months now leaving no spare key in the light she had always kept outside her front door. She no longer had to ask where the blonde would be when heading home from work because each evening she would find Clarke either sprawled across the couch watching rubbish TV, or singing along to music while she sketched on Lexa's desk. Lexa had even had Clarke insured on her car as they shared it from day to day, while Lexa used the company car and her driver, Clarke was left with the keys more times than not, giving her absolutely no reason to ever be late for work. It didn't stop her from trying though. Lexa would pick Clarke up from every hospital shift she had no matter what ridiculous hour it was, declaring Clarke couldn't possibly drive being that tired. Clarke hardly thought against it, especially when Lexa brought hot chocolate every time.   
  
"I love you" Lexa says randomly while watching her girlfriend drive.   
  
It catches Clarke slightly of guard as she turns with a furrowed brow and a quizzing look, but within seconds Clarke's reaching across the handbrake squeezing Lexa's thigh lovingly.   
  
"I love you two" Clarke say honestly.   
  
And Lexa has never felt something feel so true.   
  
"So now that we're OFFICIALLY living together," Clarke says with a smirk on her face. "How do you feel about a dog?"   
  
"Not a chance" Lexa shuts down.   
  
"Cat then?" Clarke pouts. "Come on, we're supposed to embrace pussy Lexa!"   
  
\----  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"No" Lexa says even firmer leaning against her desk while crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
"Lexa!" Clarke whines.  
  
"Clarke"   
  
"It needs a new stamp on it. A new look. Our look" Clarke explains stepping closer to her girlfriend who doesn't budge in the slightest.  
  
"It looks perfectly fine how it is"  
  
"Lexa!" Clarke whines even louder as her hands come up to rest on either forearm. "Pretty please"  
  
"No!" Lexa says even firmer although this time she does look into her girlfriends playful pleading blue eyes.   
  
She will not change her mind this time.   
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Lexa tries knowing its not the end of her girlfriends.   
  
"Fine" Clarke deflates. "But its not the last you will hear of this" Clarke warns pecking her girlfriend's lips while walking back towards the door. "I'm not afraid to play dirty" Clarke warns turning around just in time to stop herself bumping in to Anya.   
  
"What was that about?" Anya frowns while watching the blonde disappear with a shit eating smirk.   
  
"She wants to redecorate" Lexa sighs.   
  
"And you don't want to?"   
  
"It's perfectly fine how it is" Lexa shrugs. "I don't understand why she wants to change things"   
  
"When you move in with one another it usually requires a lot of changes" Anya shrugs letting a file slap down on the desk while taking a seat. "Even photos change, what was once just all your memories becomes a shared thing"   
  
"How did you know we had moved in together?" Lexa frowns focusing on the complete wrong thing.   
  
"What do you mean?" Anya questions. "You moved in together ages ago, I didn't think it was a secret?"   
  
How the hell could Anya see it and Lexa couldn't.   
  
"It's not" Lexa says clearing her throat as she takes a seat at her desk. "What's this?" She questions turning in to business mode.   
  
\---  
  
Clarke had started playing dirty all day. Lexa wasn't sure if she needed her to stop or wanted her to continue. At first it was little things, things barely noticeably if Lexa wasn't constantly paying attention to the blonde but she was, and now it became an impossibility to stop looking every time Clarke walked past her office. It most certainly didn't help that Clarke had opted for a white shirt and blazer today, Lexa sure Clarke even popped open a extra button since she warned her about being dirty.   
  
**Lexa: I know what you're doing you know. It won't work xx  
  
Clarke: I'm not doing anything x  
  
**  
When Lexa dragged her eyes back up, Clarke was stood on the opposite side of the glass biting her bottom lip teasingly. Not doing anything her arse.   
  
**Clarke: Is it just me or is it hot in here today? x  
  
** It took less than seconds for Lexa to read the message on her phone before looking back up to look at her blonde girlfriend that had been teasing her all morning. Discreetly as possible Clarke pushed her cart a little further down the corridor before coming to a holt and slowly peeling her blazer of her shoulder while licking at her bottom lip before taking it in her mouth. Lexa could only stare.   
  
**Clarke: That's better!  
  
** Not even the vibrating of the text could pull Lexa's eyes away immediately instead she watched as Clarke walked of swaying her hips just for Lexa.   
  
**Lexa: You have no idea..**  
  
All Lexa was capable of thinking of for the next ten minutes was how she could see Clarke's bra beneath the shirt pushing her breast up teasingly, and what a sight it was.   
  
It didn't stop there less than forty five minutes later Clarke was knocking on her office door.   
  
"Come in?"   
  
"Miss Woods"  
  
The term of endearment had Lexa looking up immediately to see blue eyes sparkling with a naughty glint on her lips.  
  
"Miss woods now is it?" Lexa teases but Clarke ignores her stepping forward with a few pieces of paper word.   
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, I know how busy you are" Clarke says causing Lexa to smirk from the change of tone. It's soft and obviously flirty but that's not what has Lexa staring at her, instead its the way Clarke walks around to the side of her desk instead of remaining at the front to place the paperwork infront of her, bending slightly so her back sides is perfectly curved and her breast are on view for her girlfriend. "I just need you to sign here" She explain moving her finger to the line.   
  
Lexa's attention was anywhere but the dotted line Clarke was pointing to.   
  
"Miss Woods" Clarke smirks moving her lips slower as she leans down just a little more knowing the full effect she's having on her boss. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah" Lexa mumbles, clearing her throat as if it will instantly pull her together. It doesn't. "Shouldn't Niylah be bringing me this?"   
  
"I'm not sure she can handle a job like this" Clarke confesses as blue eyes look down to full lips. "In fact, she could possibly be fired"   
  
"Then what makes you think, I won't fire you" Lexa teases jutting her jaw to keep it together instead of falling on the blondes lips desperately.   
  
"Well" Clarke smirks leaning even closer, close enough that Clarke's nose brushes against long brown hair, close enough Lexa can feel Clarke's breath on her ear. "I'm a bad girl" Clarke whispers. "You like bad girls don't you Miss Woods?"   
  
Before Lexa can even close her mouth or form a response, Clarke's out of reach with a devilish smirk.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa breathes standing up from her chair to walk closer to her girlfriend.   
  
"I should get back, Niylah will collect that later" Clarke grins vanishing out the room before Lexa can get a chance to give her a kiss.  
  
It's nosurprise when Lexa text's her five minutes later.   
  
**Lexa: So when do we start decorating? x**  
  
\--  
  
Decorating was quite possibly the best idea Clarke had ever had and she has had a lot.   
  
She decision was made as soon as Lexa walked out with her hair braided back, a black tight vest and baggy old jeans. How something so simple could have Clarke practically drawling was anything but a fucking mystery because lets be honest, Lexa is the hottest woman on the planet when she gets down to business.   
  
"Clarke the paints dropping of the brush" Lexa smirks pointing to the wall.  
  
"Shit!" Clarke snaps shuffling the sheet beneath her feet back against the skirting board before it has a chance to ruin the carpet. "Urgh. You look different" Clarke says casually while resting the paintbrush on the side of the tub.  
  
"Oldest clothes I have"  
  
"well, they suit you" Clarke confesses eyeing the brunette from head to toe. Why did they decided to redecorate the room again?   
  
"Where do you want me?" Lexa questions earning herself a very naughty smirk from Clarke with raised brows. "Shut up. You know what I mean"   
  
"Your loss" Clarke laughs. "You can start painting that wall" She directs handing the roller over while the blonde resumes painting around the edges.   
  
"Ok" Lexa says slyly "I See I'm doing all the hard work"   
  
"Hard work" Clarke mocks. "Unlike you, my job requires a steady hand"   
  
"I Heard I'm rather good with my hands" Lexa teases causing Clarke to roll her eyes.   
  
"They lied"  
  
"Will see about that" Lexa smirks.   
  
Painting turned out to be a lot harder with Lexa.  
  
And no it wasn't because Lexa was stretching to reach the top bits or how the paint sprinkled around her face the more she painted or even when she started singing so terribly along to the music losing her focus completely as she steped in to her own rolling tray. Although all those things had Clarke smiling and mildly distracted in their own way. Instead it was when the room was almost finished that Lexa had decided she had had enough of painting the actual things that needed painting and nudged Clarke from her knee balancing skills every chance she could causing her to fall to the floor, it was when Lexa had decided to roll the roller at the length of Clarke's body finding it absolutely hilarious until Clarke flicked her paintbrush at Lexa getting splashes of paint every where.   
  
"Clarke!" Lexa groaned looking at the thick blotches of paint scattered across her clothes.   
  
"Don't start something you can't finished" She winked flicking the paint brush again.  
  
Before Clarke could put her paintbrush down it was dropped to the floor as Lexa started tickling her sides bringing them both crashing to the ground in laughter, as soon as Lexa's fingers stopped all movement her lips were on Clarke's even quicker as she was sure she had never felt so happy.   
  
\--  
  
Watching Lexa build furniture was an entirely different story all together as Clarke bit her tongue while holding back from laughing. God it was cute, and the most interesting thing she had ever watched. Apparently reading simple instructions and putting pieces of wood together wasn't Lexa's forte.  
  
"Babe I think that bit goes with that bit" Clarke says reaching for a plank of wood.  
  
"I know what im doing!" Lexa snaps her brows furrowing as she brings to planks of woods together while looking at the diagram infront of her.  
  
"Ok" Clarke says trying to hide her grin behind a cup. "Just trying to help"  
  
"I don't need help I know what im doing" Lexa says confidently while pushing her feet beneath her.  
  
Clarke's a 100% sure Lexa has no fucking idea what she's doing. She's been at it for more than half and hour and so far all Lexa's manages to do is decided each and every part on the ground, although Clarke would argue that job was already done for her considering all the pieces have stickers with letters or number on telling you exactly what piece it is.   
  
"Right" Lexa mumbles to herself. "So I need 'B' and 'G'" picking up the the two pieces Lexa continues to inspect the small diagram as she works out what she's suppose to do with these lettered named pieces of wood. "Now four 'i's'" "Ok so if I just slot that in there"   
  
This continued for long moments, while Clarke remained firmly on the couch watching in frustration while being highly entertained.  
  
"Can you stop staring at me!" Lexa huffs her eyes meeting blue with a new anger.   
  
"I'm not doing anything" Clarke defends but her smile really can't move right now.   
  
"You're annoying me on purpose. Go in another room or something"   
  
"Alright mood!" Clarke breathes standing up to head in the kitchen.   
  
It seems to satisfy Lexa somehow, even if Clarke is discreetly watching her from the other room laughing from time to time. When Lexa tries building things, apparently her patience slims and she becomes extra bity. Is it wrong Clarke kind of wants to prod her a little more?   
  
"Do you want me to help you babe?" Clarke questions carefully already expecting the mouthful she gets.  
  
"I don't need help! I Know what im doing, you're putting me of!" she bites waving the wood around.   
  
"Ok. Ok!" Clarke laughs. "I was just asking"   
  
Stubborn arse.   
  
It's not until thirty minutes pass and Lexa stands up with a distressed sigh throwing the wood on the floor in frustration declaring she will pay for this to be build, does Clarke splutter out her long loud laugh.  
  
Lexa slams the door to the bathroom after that.   
  
It takes another ten minutes for her to calm down and creep back in the front room to Clarke with apologies and a grumble of annoyance.   
  
"It's ok you're not good with wood" Clarke teases. "Lesbians never are"   
  
  
\---  
  
"Babe someone's at the door" Clarke yells.  
  
"Answer it then" Lexa says confused as she fits a lamp shade on.  
  
"I've got no clothes on but if that's what you-"  
  
"I'll get it" Lexa interrupts stepping down the ladder before walking over to the door and pulling it open.  
  
"Abby?" Lexa frowns before pulling herself together and letting the surprise fall away. "Hi" she greets nervously.   
  
"Lexa" Abby smiles. They had only met briefly in passing at the hospital as Clarke had been finishing a shift. "Nice to see you again" she says politely. "Is Clarke in?"   
  
"Yeah. Sure. Course" Lexa mumbles shaking her head at her incapability to be a normal person. "Come in" Lexa instructs leaving the door open for the older woman to walk in, only as Lexa's on her way to fetch her girlfriend, Clarke walks out the bedroom in baggy clothes and soaked hair.   
  
"Who is- mum?"   
  
"Hi honey" Abby greets.   
  
"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Clarke frowns knowing her mother housed house visits more than anything and would avoid them at all cost, so something had to wrong.   
  
"Everything's fine" Abby say soothingly, Lexa wonders if that's how she speaks to her patience when she's trying to ease them while still providing bad news. "but it's about your dad, I received a phone call this morning"   
  
"What's happened?"   
  
"He's had a bad day" Abby explains knowing Clarke will understand exactly what she means. "He was asking for us"   
  
Lexa wasn't sure if she was intruding in such a private conversation, but instead of moving to a different room like she thought she should probably do, she found herself stepping closer behind Clarke incase she needed her.   
  
"Let me just throw something on" Clarke says after a long moment of silence.  
  
Abby barely nods, but Lexa gives her no attention as she's following Clarke in to the bedroom aching for her girlfriend despite not knowing entirely what's going on.  
  
"What does a bad turn mean?" Lexa questions after a few moments of watching Clarke move around the room.   
  
"It means, he's remembered briefly" Clarke says sadly as her blue eyes drift to the ground while she fiddles with the t-shirt in hand.   
  
It wasn't asked, maybe not even wanted but Lexa stood from the bed anyway and wrapped her arms around Clarke in a tight embrace trying to express so many things, but mostly that she's hear for her if she wants to talk.   
  
"Come with me?" Clarke says softly her eyes unfocused as she swallows nervously.  
  
It wasn't a question that ever needed an answer.   
  
\---  
  
Seven months. That's how long Lexa and Clarke had been in a relationship for. Yet Lexa had never quite experienced this version of Clarke. There was something in the way Clarke stared out the window as Lexa drove silently beside her, it was the way she squeezed Lexa's thigh throughout the journey not relenting in her firm grip even when Lexa parked up outside. Countless times Lexa tried catching Clarke's gaze while each time she failed. If it wasn't for Abby sitting in the back of the car just as equally as quiet as her daughter it's likely Lexa would have pulled over to make sure her girlfriend was ok.   
  
"Do you want me to wait here?" It's the first words spoken in the car, but for some reason Lexa feels like she has to ask.  
  
It's the first time Clarke looks at her properly since leaving the apartment, and almost instantly Lexa's stomach drops as her hand wraps around Clarke's. She looks different. Smaller maybe even a litter scared.   
  
"I want you to come in" Clarke says her eyes dropping in sadness momentarily before she's stepping out the car. Lexa follows behind, close enough so Clarke knows she's here, but not enough to feel like she's intruding.   
  
"Hi ladies" The receptionist greets like she's known the two women her entire life.  
  
Lexa suddenly feels heavy as she passes patients that live their life in confusion. She's never really thought about Alzheimer's before other than the odd time Clarke talked about her dad but now being suddenly surrounded by people with the same evil disease that have lived a life they no longer remember, she can't stop herself from staring at the blonde who stands infront of her looking more nervous with every second.   
  
She wants to reach out and hold Clarke with everything she has. It takes everything in her to stop herself.   
  
"Hi Jake" Lexa hears Abby says which catches her full attention as she stares at the man sitting by the window reading a book. Content in everyway. He's brows crease but he smiles anyway as if he's looking at two people for the first time. Lexa's heart breaks even more when Clarke's hands slips in to hers with a death grip.   
  
She squeezes right back.   
  
"Hello" he says in the cheeriest voice Lexa thinks she's ever heard. His smile is the split of Clarke's. Somehow she finds herself smiling with him from just a single word. "Sorry have we met?" He questions standing up while holding his hand like a true gentleman.   
  
"Once or twice" Abby says sadly while taking a seat beside Jake's who quickly follows. "What are you reading?" she asks turning the focus on to him.   
  
It's at that moment Lexa catches Clarke wipe a tear as quickly and discreetly as she could, but Lexa doesn't miss a second of it, instead she steps closer squeezing her hand full of encouragement, because she can't possibly imagine how hard it is to watch the man you once called dad forget your existence.   
  
"I can't keep seeing him like this" Clarke says just loud enough for Lexa to hear as she continues to watch her mum and dad interact like strangers. "He's not my dad anymore" Clarke sobs biting on her bottom lip to stop it trembling.   
  
Momentarily Lexa becomes lost for words, because in some sense, Jake no longer is her dad anymore. He know longer knows he has a wife and daughter, he no longer knows there names, he no longer gets to share memories because he seizes to remember them. Yet as Lexa watches Abby and Jake interact she can't help but smile, because if she didn't know any better she would say Jake's flirting with the woman he married twenty nine years ago.   
  
"He will always be your dad" Lexa says turning to look at her girlfriend who remains looking at her dad. "He may not remember you at times, but he's still Jake. He's still dad" Lexa says finally allowing her arm to release Clarke and rest behind her back. "You have his smile" Lexa beams finally causing Clarke to smile even if tears do still fall. "I could have swore you told me your dad was the worst flirt" Lexa continues turning to the man who was doing just that. "Seems he hasn't lost that" Lexa grins causing Clarke to grin too.   
  
"He flirts with her every time" Clarke admits shaking her head.  
  
"I call that fate" Lexa tease, although the more she watches it, the more she believes that maybe their are two souls destined to be with one another, because even though he has no clue to who Abby is, he still looks at her like she's the only one in the room.   
  
"I call it him being a womanizer" Clarke quips.   
  
They stare on for a few moments longer, Lexa giving Clarke the time to step forward and talk to her dad, while Lexa is more than happy to just stand back and watch, only when Clarke takes a step forward taking Lexa's hand in reassurance once more Lexa suddenly feels nervous meeting Jake. Which is completely crazy.   
  
"Hi Da- Jake" Clarke corrects a furrow forming in her brow before she's shaking it of and smiling just like Jake.   
  
"Hello" Jake Greets both pairs of blue eyes scanning one another, Clarke's in hope he will recognize her while Jake's show confusion.   
  
"Do you mind if I sit?" Clarke questions nervously "It seems you are holding my mum up with your charms"   
  
Just like that Jake is glowing, but not because he remember either of them but because he's a soft lovely man that had nothing but good to say. Lexa doesn't know him, and she never really will now, but she can tell that he was an incredible husband and a even better father, if Clarke's anything to go by anyway.   
  
It's a roller coaster of emotions as they sit for hours talking about little things, things Jake remembers and things he doesn't, most things are new too all three girls but Clarke holds back her tears while Abby twist her wedding ring. What's weird about Alzheimer's is the mind really does play games, sometimes Jake will tell a story that happened in patches, it brings hope to Clarke's eyes and a new glow to Abby because even if he remembers for just a few minutes, its a few minutes they get there dad and husband back.  
  
When Clarke goes of too the toilet Lexa and Abby are left behind with Jake, for a few moments its the closest they get to Jake coming back.   
  
"I have a little girl" he had said his eyes narrowing as if searching for something. "She's six years old, a right chatter box"   
  
Lexa wanted to cry with happiness, not so much for herself but for her girlfriend and Abby, because even though the man is a shell of himself, in the small moments that he can piece chunks together his smile had never been so big.   
  
"I would love to hear about her" Lexa says her eyes shifting to Abby with a soft nod. The woman's no less of a stranger then Jake is to her due to both their busy lives, but if Abby needed any support what so ever, Lexa was more than willing to give it, because quite honestly she had never met two women quite as strong as the griffins.   
  
Jake remembered snippets of his six year old daughter for no longer than five minutes but as Clarke sat back down, Lexa knew it was worth the world.   
  
\---  
  
"Clarke" Lexa whispered in to the darkened room.  
  
It was past midnight and usually Lexa would be fast asleep while her girlfriend would annoy her from behind, but it seemed the days events were playing on Lexa's mind.   
  
"Yeah" Clarke hums more awake than Lexa expected.  
  
Maybe she wasn't the only one.   
  
"I think your dad would be so proud of you" Lexa says nervously while soothing her finger up and down Clarke's arm. "I'm proud of you" Lexa breathes kissing Clarke's shoulder.   
  
A slow steady sigh leaves Clarke's lips but Lexa only holds her tighter because despite what hand Clarke was given in life, Lexa can't help but think back to the very first day she met Clarke, when she walked in to the conference room and took a seat with a wide smile, her blue eyes wondered taking everything in while holding no professionalism what so ever. The day before the interview, like every Sunday Clarke would have visited her dad for a few hours breaking her heart each and every time, yet still she came in with a smile that caught Lexa's attention, a personality that stood out and an opinion that challenged Anya.  
  
Lexa's life changed in that very moments.  
  
"I love you so much" Lexa says proudly.   
  
"I love you too"   
  
Clarke's life changed too.   
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more Bert

** The interview! **

"What?" Clarke demands looking over Bert's shoulder and in to the park. "What do you mean Peggy said no?"   
  
Clarke really shouldn't be sending a child daggers from across the park yet here she was sending them anyway. They only got worse when Bert said nothing and shrugged sadly.   
  
"She's a right little evil-"  
  
Raven clearing her throat and nudging the blonde's side reminds her that Bert is seven.   
  
"-nice girl" Clarke says with a fake smile plastered on her lips. "I'm sure there is a very good reason"   
  
"Yeah" Bert mumbles kicking the stones beneath his feet. "Are we going?"  
  
"You can play some more if you want? It's your choice"  
  
"Ok" Bert says already turning back to go and play.  
  
"Bless them" Raven coos as she watches Bert run back over to Peggy after being rejected.   
  
"Bless him not her" Clarke says firmly her arms crossing in front of her as she inspects the girl she no longer trust around Bert. "Should have known from her name"  
  
"How can you know that from her name" Raven laughs.   
  
"She left him bloody hanging" Clarke snaps. "She's been all smiley to him for weeks then she says no?" Clarke scoffs.   
  
"Like you said I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason"  
  
"Yeah there is, she like's leaving people to dry!" Clarke says. "Again it was a give away from the beginning. I don't like her"  
  
"She's literally seven"   
  
"I literally don't care how old she is"  
  
"Well i never PEGGED you as a protective mother" Raven teases with a nudge.   
  
"Raven" Clarke says slowly turning to face her friend. "Shut up"   
  
Ravens laugh only irritates her further.   
  
\---  
  
Slicing an apple. That's what Lexa was doing when Clarke and Bert wordlessly walked into her apartment. Bert collapsed on to the couch quicker than a corpse and Clarke well, Clarke was doing what Clarke always does when she's in a mood. Lexa had a few options to choose from in this situation and so she took the sensible one.  
  
She ate her apple in utter silence while looking between Bert's don't even speak to me face and Clarke's hurry up and ask what the hell is wrong face.   
  
She was her second slice in before Clarke started making more than obvious gestures in to making Lexa ask what was wrong, obviously Lexa relented a little longer because she had watched Clarke let go more than once. When Clarke finally stomped over to the fridge grabbed a water bottle and slammed it closed, Lexa broke out into a wide smile while looking at her girlfriend.  
  
"Well hello Clarke, Bert" Lexa mocks. "So good to see you home, oh im great thank you, how are you?"   
  
"I'm pissed of" Clarke dead pans shooting her girlfriend an annoyed look, Lexa could only smile even wider because well, obviously.   
  
"Really? I must have missed that when small butt over there stormed in and dived on the couch while you slammed and banged things" Lexa smirks which only received a glare in return. "What happened?"   
  
"Peggy. Peggy is what happened." Clarke says with passion. "She left him hanging!"   
  
"Clarke, at some point you really have to stop taking the mick out their names" Lexa says seriously while throwing another piece of apple into her mouth.  
   
"Lexa, im being serious this time!" Clarke huffed turning to look at Bert before facing her girlfriend once more. "Bert asked her to the school Halloween party next Friday and she said no" Clarke explains.   
  
Lexa's eyes briefly do the same as Clarke before a pout forms on her lips. "Awh she didn't? Bless him" she says sadly before throwing another apple in to her mouth  
  
"That's all you have to say?"   
  
"What else should i say?"  
  
"I don't know, get mad, angry or something?" Clarke blurts out. "She just broke that boys heart"   
  
"Clarke, they're kids" Lexa utters in her most serious voice she can muster when Clarke get's like this, it take a solid five seconds before Lexa's smile starts growing wider and wider at her oh to sensitive girlfriend. Clarke's annoyed look does nothing to stop Lexa smiling at all. "Babe why are you so wound up about this? You know what kids are like?" Lexa questions finally stepping away from her apple and closer to Clarke. Blue eyes sadly flicker over to the young boy once more as Lexa take's her hand waiting patiently for an answer.   
  
"It's just, he's been so excited to ask her all week" Clarke says quietly. "He lit up every time he talked about it, and he was so nervous. I encouraged him and gave him a confidence boost and then she just goes and says no, I thought she would say yes, he thought she would say yes"   
  
Moments like this remind Lexa why she fell in love with Clarke from the beginning. She can strop, act like a child and annoy the hell out of someone until they want to scream but no matter how she reacts there is always this Clarke beneath the surface, the one who thinks to much into little things, the one who's heartbreaks over a boy being turned down to a dance, it's the doctor in her, the caring loving unable to react side.   
  
"I love you far to much sometimes" Lexa breathes a smile brightening her face as she naturally leans closer to capture Clarke's lips lovingly.   
  
"Well that's offensive" Clarke breathes capturing Lexa's lips back, but Lexa smiles despite her words because she can feel Clarke's mood changing already from a simple kiss, so she kisses her again, and again and again. "Where were you going for a run?"  
  
"I got back just before you"  
  
"Was wondering what that smell was" Clarke teases. The smack Lexa delivers her goes ignored as she captures her lips at the same time.   
  
\---  
  
When Clarke knocks on Lexa's office door holding an envelope, Lexa already knows exactly what it contains. Despite knowing this day would be right around the corner Lexa's original smile faltered as she looks in to blue eyes.   
  
"I'll give you a raise" Lexa offers standing from her chair as Clarke laughs.   
  
"You couldn't afford me" Clarke teases back handing Lexa the envelope as they stand closer than any boss and employee ever should.   
  
"Try me" Lexa pleads. There's hope in her voice despite knowing that Clarke can not stay. When Clarke only responds with a small sad smile, Lexa's hand moves by it's own accord and slips in to Clarke's. "How long do i have you?" She questions professionalism gone completely as she imagines the offices with Clarke not around.  
  
"Forever i hope" Clarke teases with a tilt to her lips. "One week" Clarke breathes "You going to miss me?" Clarke questions feeling the same sadness coming from Lexa. It's a weird feeling really, to feel sad because they will no longer see one another at work for the few minutes that they usually do, there will be no more exchanged winks and flirty smiles. No more shared lunch times in Lexa's office either kissing, studying or annoying Lexa.   
  
"Terribly" Lexa admits.   
  
It's enough to cause Lexa to debate ripping Clarke's resignation up and claiming she never received it just to prolong it a little longer.   
  
"Lexa the Peterbo-" Anya pauses mid barging into the room only stopping as she eyes the sight in front of her. "Why do you to look like your at a funeral?" Anya frowns eyes flickering between them. "What's that?" Anya question suddenly wanting to know everything as her eyes flicker to the envelope.   
  
"My weeks notice" Clarke explains a soft sad smile to her lips.   
  
"Oh" Anya says uncaring before her eyes narrow on the pair "Oohhh" Anya smirks before rolling her eyes. "You two do realise you live together right?" Anya questions with a tut to her tone. "Get a grip" With that she leaves without saying another word.   
  
"You know when i first started here, i think i hated her" Clarke explains causing Lexa to explain.   
  
"Let me guess it hasn't changed?"  
  
"Oh no, Now i know i hate her" Clarke says with no hesitation making Lexa laugh.   
  
\-----  
  
It's a knock that's suppose to prevent startling someone but Lexa jumps anyway as she looks up to see Anya walking into her office.   
  
"Still here?" She questions softly her tone matching the lighting in the room. "I figured you'd be rushing home tonight" She says while taking a seat opposite her sister.   
  
"I thought i would wait as long as possible" Lexa admits eyes flickering to her phone for the third time. "I can only deal an excited Clarke for so long"   
  
Anya laughs, with an honest to god smile on her face as she shakes her head, somehow it makes Lexa smile wider.   
  
"Bert's been excited for days" Anya admits crossing one leg over the other as she relaxes back in the chair. "He wouldn't tell me what he was dressing as either"  
  
"Don't look at me" Lexa says just as in the dark as Anya, although now that she thinks about it, she hadn't actually asked.   
  
They sit in the comfortable silence for a moment, both looking just as dorky as the other as they picture up what Clarke has done to the little boy that hangs on her every word, there not sure if its dread or excitement they feel more.  
  
"She's really good with him" Anya says out of the blue. "She's a good egg"   
  
"A good egg" Lexa laughs.   
  
"Yes. A good egg" Anya says brushing all softness away as she sits up straighter. A good egg is hardly a complement for anyone, but when its said from Anya it might aswell translate to 'don't let her go.' It's a sky rocketing comment, a comment that can't be beaten. Clarke should feel honoured to be called a good egg. Lexa smiles all the more as Anya clears her throat and changes the conversation completely.  
  
"What's up with you anyway, you've been moping for days"  
  
"No i haven't" Lexa defends even if she knows she's been doing exactly that. "I'm fine"  
  
"Lexa"Anya says with a look only a mother would have. A look that warns, a look that knows.   
  
Truth is Lexa has been moping, she's been moping since Clarke handed in her notice at the beginning of the week. She's not entirely sure how she feels about Clarke leaving, on one hand she's never felt more prouder in her life that Clarke's worked her arse of to get exactly where she is, she feels happy and giddy and every Thursday when Clarke comes home from the hospital she enjoys the stories Clarke tells about one patient or another, she enjoys listening to the calmness of the choices she makes in such a panicky situations, but then on the other hand, Lexa feels scared and she's not entirely sure why. All she knows is, is that she's going to miss Clarke's smile around the office, the light banter she hears her having in passing, she's going to miss having Anya storming into her office most days moaning about Clarke while Lexa knows full well Clarke's doing it on purpose just to get a reaction, she's going to miss the lunch dates they have together in Lexa's office, the morning kisses she receives when Clarke finally arrives later than her expected time, she's going to miss the flirty winks and sway of hips, she's going to miss blue eyes light up when ever she's spying on mock trials as Lexa's voice changes from soft to demanding to be heard. She's going to miss Clarke.  
  
Green eyes flicker to the envelope Clarke handed her at the beginning of the week. It had gone unopened and instead took a place on top of a few folders. Lexa didn't need to open it she knew the date written inside.   
  
"You don't want her to leave" Anya says clicking on to Lexa's line of sight. Lexa ignores the crease forming between Anya's brows as she purses her lips together. Talking about Clarke with Anya still feels weird, actually talking about anything soft with Anya feels weird.   
  
"No" Lexa says simply her gaze landing back on her sister as she looks even more confused, yet Anya says nothing as she analyses her sister.   
  
"You're scared" Anya says after a long moment and this time Lexa does stay focused on her sister wondering what she's doing to give such a thing away. "Why are you scared?" Anya questions sitting forward while Lexa can see her trying to piece the puzzle together. Bloody lawyers. "You live together" Anya points out as if its a thing Lexa had forgotten.   
  
"I'm not scared" Lexa says a frown forming as she trys to put in to words what's on her mind. "I'm just-I'm worried"  
  
"About what?" Anya frowns. "We can find a new mail lady easy, a better one actually"   
  
"It's not that Anya" Lexa exhales shaking her head although Lexa figures Anya already knows that. "It's just- her hours are crazy and she will be tired all the time, she's tired all the time now and I'm just worried" Lexa breathes stopping mid explanation.  
  
"You're worried she won't have time for you" Anya says carefully her frown disappearing as Lexa's eyes meet hers.  
  
It's stupid, she knows that but its possible.   
  
"I'm worried we won't see each other" Lexa explains she doesn't add she's worried Clarke will be to tired for late night cuddles, she doesn't say that she's scared Clarke might one day wake up after arguing about not seeing each other another and saying she needs to just focus on her work, she doesn't explain that they now both have demanding jobs.  
  
"She loves you Lex" Is all Anya says, but its enough to snap Lexa from her panic. It's enough to picture blue eyes looking at her like they do every morning, well when Lexa hasn't woke her up because on those days Lexa skips out the room as quickly as she can.   
  
"i Know.  I'm just being silly i know that but i love her"   
  
"Speak to her"   
  
"Maybe later" Lexa says brushing the conversation off and pushing her feelings aside. "Anyway we should really get going, Clarke and Bert will be ready to go trick or treating"   
  
\---  
  
"What the hell have you done to my son!" Anya demands looking at Bert half in surprise and half in amazement.   
  
"He looks brilliant don't he" Clarke beams proudly brushing absolutely nothing of Bert's shoulder.  
  
Lexa barely closes the door behind her eyes land on Bert smiling proudly at his costume.  
  
"Well look at you" Lexa laughs flickering her eyes between her girlfriend and nephew. "You look a little half and half" Lexa point out looking to Clarke questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, we were going fot the look" Clarke beams bending down to Bert's level and looking at his perfectly done make up. "We though it would be cool to do his face like the joker because he kind of looks like a clown with you know all the white and red, and the put him in the Mc. Donald's clown outfit"  
  
"He's seven you know that right?" Anya questions bending down to look at her sons face. He looks scarily evil. "This better not be dye" Anya warns brushing a finger over bright red hair"  
  
"Relax it's spray. It washes off" Clarke smirks turning to Bert. "Show your mum what we practised" Clarke orders with a devilish grin as eyes flicker to Lexa.  
  
Lexa can do nothing but roll her eyes as she looks to Bert.  
  
He draws his head down as he brings his eyes up and smirks so evil that Lexa laughs, he mimics the Joker perfectly its scary.  
  
"Oh dear god" Anya breathes in disbelief.    
  
"Do you like it?" Bert questions about ready to bounce from foot to foot at how excited he is.  
  
"Umm hmm" Anya answers "Just don't look in the mirror" she smiles before standing up followed by Clarke. "You're never taking control of his outfit ever again" She deadpans turning on her heal as she opens the front door.   
  
"You guys ready?" Anya questions.   
  
"Yes!" Bert screams his eyes landing on his aunty "Do i look good Lexie" he Beams wanting all the praise he can get.  
  
"The scariest i've seen!" Lexa admits holding her hand out for a high five wish he slaps happily.   
  
"I'm just grabbing my shoes" Clarke shouts rushing to the bedroom before coming back out hoping around. "Bert did you grab the eggs" Clarke questions her eyes flicking to the kitchen like she never saw him go in there.   
  
"Oh yeah" He says about ready to turn around but Anya stops him entirely as she puts a hand in front of his chest.   
  
"You are not taking eggs" Anya says seriously her eyes remaining on Clarke. "What are you teaching my son?"  
  
"Uhh a trick?" Clarke frowns unsure of the answer Anya's looking for.   
  
"You most certainly are not" Anya says seriously before pushing he son out the door.  
  
"You most certainly are not" Clarke mimics as she's left behind with her girlfriend who does nothing but grin ear to ear at her. "She's such a party pooper" Clarke says quietly making Lexa laugh.  
  
"You're worse than the kids" Lexa says softly while leaning forward  to capture Clarke's lips.   
  
"Someone has to teach him" Clarke breathes pressing her lips to Lexa's again, Lexa can't help but smirk as Clarke gaze remains fixed on her lips.   
  
"I thought you was dressing up?" Lexa questions, her hands resting on Clarke's waist.   
  
"I was going to but i didn't get time after i finished with his make up" Clarke pouts. "He wouldn't stop moving" Clarke whines causing the brunette to laugh once more.   
  
"come on!" Bert yells bouncing back in to the room to excited to wait another second as he starts pulling on Lexa's hand. "Let's go! Lets go!"   
  
"Alright!" Lexa relents letting the young boy pull her out the apartment.   
  
Clarke being left alone does something she definitely should not do.  
  
She grabs the eggs and hides them in her bag.   
  
\---  
  
"TRICK OR TREAT!" It's a chorus of kids beaming excitedly while trying to look their darn scariest while accepting candy that has Clarke buzzed with excitement as they go door to door, Lexa's sure Clarke would join in with them if she could and take her sweet time choosing the correct sweet.   
  
"Where's Bert" Anya says in a panic as her eyes scan the group of kids.   
  
"He's right there, stop panicking it's not like we can lose him, he's the scariest of them all" Clarke says with a smug smirk.   
  
"What made you come up with that idea?" Lexa questions genuinely curious, its a random combination that fits perfectly in it's weirdness.   
  
"We went Mc Donalds last week, just kind of hit me"   
  
"You took my kid Mc donalds" Anya says turning to face the blonde.  
  
"Hmm hmm pretty sure thats what i said"  
  
"Do you know how much crap is in that food?"  
  
"Do you know how great it taste?" Clarke questions waving Anya of like she's insane.   
  
"No-"  
  
"Shut up then" Clarke deadpan leaving no room for argument which only aggravates Anya further. "What did you she give you buddy?" Clarke questions bending down to look in Bert's box of sweets her face scrunches up in disgust as she pulls out a Orange.   
  
"Fruit" Clarke says like it taste wrong in her mouth. "What a hag" Clarke breathes pulling a funny face at the small boy.   
  
"I don't like Oranges" He cringes.  
  
"Shall we throw it at her door" Clarke say naughtily.  
  
"Don't even think about it" Anya interrupts.  
  
"Fine, fine" Clarke smirks holding her hands in the air and winking down at Bert. "Ill just throw this egg instead" Clarke breathes as she pulls a perfectlly round egg without a single crack to be seen.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa warns shaking her head.  
  
"I swear to god-"Anya cut short when Clarke doesn't think twice as she pulls her arm back and throws the egg directly at the front door.   
  
"Run!" Clarke orders.  
  
And Bert does like it was practiced and rehearsed hours ago giggling away as he almost trips over his legs half a dozen times.  
  
What make's Clarke laugh out loud though isn't Bert, it's when she turns her head around to see behind her.   
  
Anya and Lexa are running too.   
  
When Bert and Clarke come to a stop panting with laughter, the whack and shove she received from Anya is totally worth it and gone totally ignore as she falls in to a laughing Lexa's arms.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa scolds but Clarke can't take her serious when she's smiling. "You can't just do that" She warns. "We could get in to trouble"   
  
"Live a little Lex" Clarke breathes her arms wrapping around her neck before she's kissing her like she hasn't kissed her all day. "I've got three more"   
  
They knock a few more doors and thankfully everyone's more generous than fruit lady, although Clarke's kind of gutted because she's been gripping to an egg for ten minutes with no luck. She half thinks about just throwing it in the air just to annoy Anya and watch her run, but decides against it when it could possibly land on her. Just when Clarke's given up hope, Bert comes back with the biggest frown on his face known to the Joker and Clarke's already smiling.   
  
"What's she give you?" Clarke grins expectedly.   
  
Bert says nothing only waves a toothbrush in front of Clarke's face.  
  
"She must pay" Clarke nods as does Bert.  
  
"Behold might one" Clarke beams pulling out a egg,  
  
"For fuck sake!" she hears Anya say while Lexa has already began running.   
  
Clarke laughs so much as she throws the egg she's not even sure it hits the house but to hell with it, Bert's legs are tripping over one another again, Lexa's long gone and Anya's cursing like a sailor as she tries keeping up with Lexa. Clarke doesn't stop laughing the entire run.   
  
Best night ever.  
  
By the end of the night after saying their goodbye's Lexa can't help but laugh as Anya tell her she's changed her mind and Clarke is an infact 'very bad, bad egg' She couldn't have made a funnier comment.  
  
"I'm shattered" Clarke declares her eyes already closing huming as Lexa's arms snake around her.   
  
"All that running" Lexa smirks kissing the corner of Clarke's lips. "How did i find you again?" Lexa teases.   
  
"At work. Lucky for you, you wouldn't have got me any other way you dork"  
  
Clarke can't see it but she knows Lexa's frown is deeper than ever before as her head lift from the pillow.   
  
"I could have" she comments making Clarke grin wider against her pillow. "I can flirt"  
  
"Oh, i don't doubt your flirting skills babe" Clarke smirks knowing full well how her girlfriend can get her going at work. "It's the talk to start with i think you would struggle"  
  
"I'll have you know i've never been knocked back yet"  
  
"Bert said something about you not having many girlfriends" Clarke teases turning to look at her girlfriend. "I'm his favourite by the way"  
  
"Oh and your 'Your eyes are rather green i have to say' is the real deal is it" Lexa mocks remembering Clarke's first inappropriate comment.   
  
"I was complementing you" Clarke defends "That wasn't even me flirting" Clarke laughs rolling her eyes but Lexa has none of it with a scoff.   
  
"Let's try it then" Clarke says suddenly feeling excited  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"We'll go out, and for the night you don't know me, see if you win me over"  
  
"That's ridiculous"  
  
"Scared" Clarke pouts "knew you didn't have it in you"  
  
"Fine" Lexa breathes after a moment of contemplating her options.   
  
\--  
  
Apparently Clarke wasn't joking when she said she wanted to role play. She text Lexa the following afternoon to not make any plans for Saturday which is why she's standing by the door in a bar on her own while staring at her girlfriend sitting at the bar alone. It's an odd feeling, showing up separate instead of hand in hand ever since they started dating they had never arrived separate, but tonight was different. Tonight Clarke was no more than a stranger who she wanted to woo. Tonight Lexa was already speechless before having to actually speak.  
  
Why the fuck did she agree to this, she sucked at chit chat.  
  
Before she could think further on it and continue standing still like a lamp post Lexa noticed another person speak to Clarke. Which only encourages her to take one step in front of the other until she's leaning against the bar a few feet away from Clarke. It's far away to not be stalker close but not far enough so they have to shout. Who knew you had to put thought in to distance.   
  
"What can i get you?"  
  
"Martini please" Lexa says allowing her eyes to drift to Clarke before their diverting to the line of drinks behind the bar.   
  
She allows herself the few moments to herself as she waits for her drink needing to take the first sip before even attempting her game. When she takes her first sip her eyes close letting it burn the back of her throat before she's turning in Clarke's direction. She's showed no sign of even knowing Lexa's beside her, already Lexa wants to laugh because this is ridiculous in the most exciting way.   
  
"That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing"   
  
It's out her mouth before she's aware she's said it. But Clarke does look beautiful.  
  
"Really" Clarke laughs turning to face Lexa fully. "That's the chat up line you're going with" Clarke smirks "That's terrible"  
  
"Clarke" Lexa snaps having ruined the illusion already.   
  
"Sorry" Clarke giggles. "Continue"  
  
"You've ruined it now"  
  
"Please" Clarke pleads her laugh stopping only to pout instead. "I won't break it this time, promise"  
  
Again Lexa contemplates it, but eventually agrees as they've made this much effort so far.   
  
Well arriving at a bar separate.   
  
"Ok" She agrees  
  
"Go away and come back"  
  
"I'm not doing that" Lexa says seriously. She would look like a right melon walking away from the bar to approach the bar. "Just look away"  
  
Clarke does so with a giggle and the widest grin Lexa ever did see.   
  
Lexa determines they're a pair of idiots.   
  
Even when Lexa looks away and tries to get back in to the swing of things she can still hear Clarke stiffling a giggle to herself, so she waits it out a few minutes, only when Clarke goes quiet does Lexa turn back to the bar to see Clarke in the corner of her eye sitting just as she was.   
  
Lexa tries again trying a different strategy as Clarke rudely ruined it.   
  
"Can i buy you a drink?" Lexa offers. It's polite simple and straight to the point, she's happy with it especially when blue eyes turn to face her.   
  
"Sorry i have a girlfriend, she would not be happy if i had a drink with anyone. This one time i had a number on my hand and she almost killed me while i slept" Clarke explains her smile creeping back up.  
  
"Clarke!" Lexa says as Clarke burst out laughing.   
  
"How do you know my name? Are you stalking me?" Clarke acts standing up in seriousness but the hint of a smile gives her away. "I should warn you my girlfriend a lawyer and her sister is a psycho"  
  
"I hate you" Lexa declares giving up completely and walking out the bar with a pout ignoring Clarke's loud laughter and her shouting 'babe'  
  
When Clarke catches up with Lexa laughter nowhere near gone, Clarke cheers her up with kisses that are impossible to keep going due to the wide smile's on their lips. "I couldn't resist" Clarke hums pushing Lexa against the brick wall. "You just looked to cute, thinking it over" Clarke smirks biting Lexa's bottom lip.   
  
"That better be what you say to people when im not there" Lexa decides to say her hands wrapping around Clarke to bring her close.  
  
"Every time" Clarke breathes. "Anya scares them all away"   
  
-  
  
It's Clarke's last day tomorrow and Lexa hasn't been able to stop thinking never mind focus on anything work related.   
  
"You know im proud of you don't you" Lexa whispers in the darkened room as her arms tighten their hold around Clarke.   
  
"Yes" Clarke hums after a moment of understand what Lexa's talking about. "If your cheering at my graduation is anything to go bye" Clarke teases her hand resting of Lexa's to tighten her hold even more. Admittedly Lexa was a little over the top at graduation, standing from her chair the moment Clarke's name was called whistling, yelling cheering the lot Bert, Anya and Abby was there to which only made it louder.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Clarke whispers against her pillow while Lexa blinks in the darkness.   
  
"I'm just- im going to miss not seeing you everyday at work" Lexa admits causing Clarke to turn around until she's breathing in Lexa's scent as lips press against the dip of her neck.   
  
"Me too" Clarke admits and Lexa doesn't know why it surprises her but it does. "we will just have to make up for it when we're home" Clarke says easily. There's no worry in her voice, no uneasiness and for a minute Lexa doesn't know why she's worried when Clarke's so sure everything will still be the same. "We can meet out for lunch dates too, when we're not busy" Clarke breathes her nose nuzzling Lexa's tickle spot causing her to smile.   
  
"You did that on purpose" Lexa hums her lips brushing Clarke's forehead lovingly.   
  
"Maybe" Clarke breathes. "Will you still bring me hot chocolate?"   
  
"Oh, god no. That was just when i was trying to swoon you" Lexa breathes cheekily until Clarke's pinching her side.   
  
"You love me" Clarke says proudly.   
  
"More than anything" It's the easiest truth Lexa's ever told.   
  
"Lex" Clarke breathes  
  
"Hm"   
  
"I love you"  
  
It's enough for Lexa's panic to slowly fade away.   
  
It's enough for Lexa to squeeze Clarke a little tighter as she pictures lunch dates in restaurants as they talk about their days so far.  
  
It's enough to picture picking Clarke up in the early morning with hot chocolate and sleepy kisses.   
  
It's enough.   
  
"I love you too" Lexa breathes shifting until she can capture Clarke's lips.   
  
Clarke's last day goes to quickly.  
  
Then things begin to change.  



	33. Chapter 33

** The Interview!  
**

"You here again?" Bert questions cheekily climbing the breakfast table.  
  
"Lovely to see you too!" Lexa breathes ruffling his hair until he's pushing her hand away.   
  
"Bert" Anya warns turning away from the stove to scold her son. "What have i told you about manners"   
  
"It's fine" Lexa assures turning back to her sister with a sad smile.   
  
"Go set up the table" Anya orders "and wash your hands first please. Thank you" She shouts Bert already long gone.   
  
"He's growing up to quickly" Lexa laughs.  
  
"He's too cheeky for his own good" Anya says with a stern look, but Lexa can see the fondness hidden in her eyes as they briefly flicker to where Bert disappeared. "Speaking of, this is the third night in a row, as much as i love your company i can't help but wonder if something wrong?" Anya questions throwing the tea towel over her shoulder as she grabs her glass of wine and takes a more than generous swig. Lexa does the same not sure if she really wants to have this conversation right now.   
  
"It's nothing" Lexa shrugs sucking in her bottom lip to lick the wine from her lips. "I'm fine"  
  
"Spill" Anya says after a moment leaning against the kitchen side. Lexa can't help but notice she's wearing her mum look, the look she's sure no mum can be rid of once they've had a child. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's nothing" Lexa shrugs once more. "I just- it feels too quiet at home" she says staring in to her wine glass. It's silly really but she can't help how she feels. Clarke had been working at the hospital now for a little over seven weeks and things had changed rather quickly. It wasn't world ending kind of change, but a change Lexa was struggling to get use to. Clarke shifts would change from week to week but more often than not Clarke would do twelve hour shifts four days a week with three days off. The first week went fine they met for lunch every chance they got, exchanged texts through out the day and kissed each other like they hadn't seen each other for days when they finally got home.   
  
Lexa could have quite easily gotten use to that.   
  
So she thought.  
  
As the weeks passed Lexa noticed the little things that she adored slip away. She came home to a quiet apartment more often than not, Clarke would either be asleep or working the night shift which meant Lexa wouldn't see her till the following night as Lexa would leave for work as Clarke came home. The texts slowly came to a minimum but still Lexa's heart pounded with every one she received. She missed having Clarke talking to her about something on the telly as she was trying to focus, she missed seeing blue eyes tear up as she watched RSPCA. She missed the fun, bouncy, hyper Clarke that never shut up and asked stupid stuff that always had Lexa rolling her eyes or laughing.   
  
"You miss her" Anya says softly and Lexa can do nothing but nod because she does, god she does.   
  
"I barely see her" Lexa admits taking a larger mouthful of wine than necessary.   
  
"I hate to say it Lex, but what did you expect?" Anya questions as Lexa faces her sister. "She's a surgeon and as much as it  pains me to say it and trust me it really does" Anya says light heartedly trying to lighten the mood. "She's pretty important and im sure constantly in demand for something"  
  
"I have no idea" Lexa sighs flopping against the kitchen counter and letting all the stress over take her body. "I know im being ridiculous" Lexa admits putting her glass back on the table. "but i can't help how i feel. I'm so proud of her like you wouldn't believe but then i also miss her like crazy" Lexa breathes mentally torn from what emotion is actually winning right now. "When i come home and she's actually there she's already asleep and i get it i do, i would be exhausted too if i were her but then i just want a cuddle or i don't know a chat i just- i just want to feel like she's there with me."  
  
"Your scared she's slipping away" Anya points out after what feels like forever.   
  
"I guess i am" Lexa says picking up her wine glass again and downing the rest.   
  
"I think you need to talk to her" Anya suggest. "because i know she works her arse off but she's probably not even aware of any of this, when she's at work she's rushed off her feet and then when she's at home too tired to even breathe let alone think" Anya laughs "Although that thinking part is probably a good thing for the world" Anya smirks making Lexa smile for the first time since arriving.   
  
"Yeah" Lexa agrees. Talking. Talking could be good.   
  
"But bare in mind your emotions aren't being ridiculous, having a relationship with any doctor is difficult and sometimes it's not for everyone" Anya says softly causing Lexa's to look at her sister.   
  
Separating is and will never be a option.  
  
\---  
  
When Lexa wakes the following morning she's thankful for the glass of wine she had the night before that helped her fall asleep quicker than usual. Unfortunately it's a work day though so she climbs out of bed with more resistance than ever. Like most mornings she gets ready in the bedroom before going to make a coffee only today she comes to a halt as she steps in to the front room, Clarke fast asleep on the couch. This is another thing Lexa's come to hate, whenever Clarke does make it home before Lexa leaves in the mornings Clarke had made it a habit to crash on the couch rather than climb in to bed beside Lexa.   
  
Without giving it any thought at all Lexa takes the few steps needed until she's bending down beside Clarke brushing blonde locks away from pale skin. It feels like weeks since she's been able to do this but Lexa smiles anyway because Clarke groans in her sleep as she turns lazily back in to the pillow. She's a even worse groggily sleeper now.   
  
"Babe" Lexa hums soothingly giving Clarke a gentle shake.   
  
"Hmm"   
  
"Go to bed"  
  
"Hmm"   
  
Lexa laughs after another moment with no movement at all and it feels weird how everything's changed yet really Clarke's not changed at all.  
  
"Clarke" Lexa tries again trailing her finger along Clarke's jawline just how she likes it. "Come on" She encourages pressing her lips against Clarke's in a soft lingering kiss that only gets a response as she pulls away. Slowly and very sleepily Clarke's eye lids open and Lexa only then realises how exhausted she really looks.   
  
"Hey you" Lexa breathes feeling like she can breathe again.   
  
Her fear, Her loneliness, her complete misery for missing Clarke vanishes just like that and instead she's smiling down at the woman she loves.   
  
"Hi" Clarke smiles letting her eyelids fall closed as she licks her dry lips.  
  
"Why are you on the couch?" Lexa questions as her fingers continue along Clarke's jaw.  
  
"i didn't want to wake you" Clarke says as predicted.   
  
"I would prefer it" Lexa admits. She would love more than anything to feel Clarke climb in bed beside her even if its just for a hour.   
  
"I will next time" Clarke says easily her eyelids finally reopening. "lay with me for a minute" Clarke orders already lifting the small blanket from her body that doesn't even cover her toes.   
  
Lexa doesn't think about the important meeting she has at 9 o'clock. She doesn't think about Anya scolding the hell out of her for being late. Instead she squashes on the couch smiling at the feel of Clarke's nose nudging her neck before placing a soft kiss.   
  
"Love you" Clarke mumbles as Lexa wraps her arms around her girlfriend already feeling her falling back to sleep.   
  
"I love you too" Lexa whispers as if she spoke any louder it would wake her.   
  
Lexa temporarily forgets everything she needs to talk to Clarke about.  
  
The bollocking Anya gives her was worth every second.   
  
\---  
  
"Staying late again?"  
  
"It's been a long day" Lexa breathes, briefly looking at her sister before finishing of organising the paper work on her desk.   
  
"Yeah" Anya sighs dropping down in the chair opposite. "You can say that again. I can't wait to get home and have a nice hot relaxing bath" The dreaminess in her voice has Lexa smiling from ear to ear while tucking the folder away.   
  
"I was under the impression mums didn't get to relax for eighteen years" Lexa teases.   
  
"I wish. The only time ill truly be relaxed is when im in my coffin with that boy. He's so clumsy it's ridiculous" Anya says rolling her eyes "Last night he ran in to his bedroom door" Lexa laughs picturing it all easily.  
  
"He's so adorable" Lexa smiles letting her body melt in to her chair for the first time all day. It feels even better as she slips her heels free from her feet.   
  
"Well you're free to have him any time" Anya says seriously. "Really, Any time at all you don't even need to call ahead"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind"   
  
"Make sure you do. Anyway speaking of i better get home and so should you" Anya says pointedly. "You can come around for dinner again if you want"  
  
"It's ok" Lexa smiles "I think i might take a page out of your book and run myself a hot bath"   
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow" Anya says already stretching to her feet and heading for the exit"   
  
"Tomorrow"   
  
For the first time that day Lexa takes a moment to herself, letting every muscle relax against her cold leather chair. The day had been nothing less than hectic, the kind of hectic where she wanted to bang her head against her desk, scream orders until her voice disappeared and fire everyone that would assure her everything would come together. It was a day where she wanted to go home have a glass of wine and rant to Clarke as she blatantly ignores everything she says while watching telly and only nodding to look like she's thoroughly interested in everything Lexa's said. She really wasn't but the thought of going home to not even have that option makes going home all the more worse. Lexa slips her heels on anyway grabs her stuff and turns of the light and begins heading home. When she steps into the lift her mind takes her back to this morning when she had a sleepy Clarke snuggling further into her neck with soft kisses it brings a smile to her lips despite knowing Clarke won't be home when she gets home because every moment matters.   
  
\--  
  
When Lexa finally turns the key in her door she stops mid step when her eyes land on Clarke standing from the couch and looking at her.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa says dumbfounded. She's sure her lips are parted like an idiot but can do nothing but stand there as she takes in the candles littering the living room while Clarke takes steps closer, is it crazy her heart started pounding the moment she saw her? She swallows her shock away "I thoug-" she's cut off by Clarke's lips on hers and Lexa finally for the first time in weeks feels like she's breathing again. She surrenders falling in to every curve Clarke owns until Clarke lets out a breathless sigh against her lips. Lexa feels it everywhere, from her lips to her ears to her toes. When Clarke's nose nudges gently against Lexa's cheek pushing Lexa to finally open her eyes to meet dark soft beautiful blue ones. It take's her breath away, sets her on fire and makes her more nervous than she's ever been just because Clarke's looking at her like she always does. This is her Clarke.   
  
"I thou-"  
  
"Shh" Clarke shushes her body falling further against Lexa's like she has no choice in the matter. "No Talking" She mumbles wrapping her hand around Lexa's neck to bring her in to a deeper desperate kiss. Without any resistance Lexa follows every step Clarke takes until they're falling against something soft. She didn't know it was possible to feel this full of happiness just by the presence of someone else until this very moment. With great difficulty Lexa pulls her lips away from Clarke's, smiling when Clarke chases after her with a pout but Lexa needs this moment. She needs this moment to look at her, to take her in, to swim in the love that Clarke oozes every time she touches her.  
  
"I miss you" Clarke breathes taking the words out of Lexa's mouth.   
  
Lexa's heart pounds even faster if even possible as she rest her forehead against Clarke's breathing her in.   
  
"I miss you" Lexa whispers fingers trailing along Clarke's jaw and down her neck. "You have no idea" Lexa admits because she's not entirely sure she realised how much she missed Clarke until this very moment either. Lexa feels it, the tense dreaded feeling that's been bubbling up for weeks screaming to break free, she feels it lighten until it's gone as Clarke's fingers wrap around her neck gripping at the baby hairs at the back until she's massaging her scalp. Lexa's smile starts small, letting her thumb trail Clarke's bottom lip as the silence settles around them. "I'm so in love with you" Lexa breathes eyes briefly flicking up watching blue eyes soften even more.   
  
Seconds pass and then Clarke's reaching up and kissing her slow and soft  while already unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it free from Lexa's shoulders.  
  
\---  
  
"This is definitely my favourite view" Clarke smirks eyeing Lexa head to toe. Lexa's standing in nothing but a white shift barely covering anything at all.  
  
"Stop being a perv" Lexa warns rolling her eyes as she continues frying some bacon.   
  
"Make me" Clarke flirts tilting her head to the side as she shamefully trails her eyes the length of Lexa's long legs, it doesn't help her at all that Lexa's hair is a beautiful mess pushed over one shoulder. Clarke's sure she did this on purpose.   
  
"If you come on over here i might just do that" Lexa breathes raising a brow in challenge. Of course Clarke lights up biting her bottom lip harder as she takes the few steps closer to her girlfriend, her hands fall naturally on Lexa's prominent hips. Lexa kisses her, she kisses her like she does when Clarke wants to scream out when she's so close to cumming, she kisses her like she does when Clarke teases the hell out of her for far to long, she kisses her like she loves her more than anyone. Clarke's body goes weak even when Lexa pulls away with a smirk holding her tighter than only moments ago.   
  
"You're going to make me burn the bacon" Lexa warns pecking her lips once more already burying her hand in blonde locks showing no interest for the bacon at all.   
  
"Burnt bacon sounds good" Clarke mumbles biting Lexa's lips and pulling that naughty smirk from her lips.  
  
Lexa turns briefly flicking the switch and moving the pan.  
  
Clarke's can't help but giggle even as Lexa's lips crash in to hers desperately.   
  
"Shut up" Lexa mutters already unbuttoning the two buttons that kept at least a little bit of her modesty intact.   
  
"I thought you liked me vocal" Clarke teases.   
  
\--  
  
Eventually they do eat their burnt bacon, Clarke does nothing but complain as she snuggles further in to Lexa on the couch. Lexa's mouth aches from smiling, her chest aches from feeling so light and happy after feeling so much heaviness. She holds Clarke closer when she tells her about work, she hangs on every word as her eyes struggle not to stare at her lips. She laughs when Clarke tells her she had a teenage nightmare as a patient for three days and all he did was flirt and ask for her number. She kisses her when she tells her how exhausted she feels all the time and how she thought about goggling how to sleep with her eyes open.   
  
"How about you? How's work?" Clarke questions letting her nose brush against Lexa's chin.  
  
For a second Lexa remembers wanting to come home and complain to her girlfriend, she remembers she wanted a glass of wine while pretending not to notice Clarke not listening to a single word but carrying on anyway. She remembers feeling stressed, muscles tense and wanting to scream. But laying here right now, Lexa feels nothing but light and happy.   
  
"It's fine" She lies because she doesn't care any more. "I thought you were suppose to be at work tonight?"   
  
"No. I did text you" Clarke hums pulling away from Lexa's neck but not far enough to not breath the same oxygen. "I'm off now for the next three days. I can only work so many days in a row before i collapse"   
  
"I thought you were only suppose to work for days on then three off?" Lexa questions carefully because that's what Clarke told her and so far there hasn't been a single week where she's stuck to that schedule.  
  
"So did i" Clarke huffs rolling her eyes. "Short staffed"  
  
Lexa just nods because she's not sure what else to say as she blinks all her questions and queries away. Clarke notices though, she knows she does as her brows furrow and her hand is caressing Lexa's cheek.  
  
"What are you not saying?" Clarke says softy cupping Lexa's cheek fully allowing no room to look away, not that Lexa would.   
  
"I just miss you" Lexa admits because really that's all it is isn't it?   
  
"I miss you too" Clarke says slowly her eyes analysing Lexa with every word being spoken. "Lex"  
  
"Clarke, it's nothing" Lexa says brushing it off as she sits up causing Clarke to follow.  
  
"It's not nothing" Clarke says sternly taking Lexa's hand in hers to stay still. "Talk to me, what's going on?"   
  
"Really, It's just me being silly"   
  
"Lex" It's sounds so soft and concerned Lexa's unable to stop herself looking in to blue eyes, she see's exactly what she sounds like. It pulls at something in Lexa that she turns to face her girlfriend fully wanting to take the worry away as quick as possible. She's worried she will sound silly, she's worried she's over reacting and scared Clarke will think she's being selfish but when Clarke squeezes her hand once more she pushes on.  
  
"I miss you" Lexa shrugs because that's the reality of it all. "I miss seeing you, i miss talking to. I feel like im on my own here all the time" Lexa shrugs shyly because this feels the most vulnerable she's ever been although she knows that's not true where Clarke's concerned. Lexa's so use to being the business woman that holds herself strong with soft yet scary eyes that she's hates feeling like this. She wants Clarke to see her like she did when she first met her, they mystery brunette with green eyes that held her own, not the woman who's scared and clingy because she's so in love she doesn't have words to describe it. Yet Clarke, beautiful, silly soft Clarke has her feeling feeling nothing but ease as she bares her vulnerabilities no matter what it is.   
  
"I don't want you to feel that way" Clarke breathes her body falling closer to Lexa's saddened "I'm so sorry"  
  
Before Clarke can even finish her apology Lexa's shaking her head "I don't want you to ever say sorry" Lexa says seriously her hand cupping Clarke's cheek as her eyes aimlessly search Clarke's. "I'm so proud of you, and i knew this would be difficult given the hours we both work. I just can't stop help how i feel" Lexa breathes honestly because she can't no matter how much she tries to reason with herself that Clarke loves her, that Clarke would be at home in a instant given the choice, all things she knows to be true. Yet she still can't help the dreaded feeling that she's slipping through her fingers slowly, and it makes it so much more scary because she loves her so bloody much. "I just can't help but wonder if you're slipping away sometimes" Lexa breathes letting the weight fall over her shoulders as blue eyes search hers. She feels silly because spending just a few short hours with Clarke has taken that entire feeling away, having her look at her the way she has, having her kiss her the way she loves. She's relit the light Lexa was scared Clarke was losing.  
  
"I'm not slipping away" Clarke reassures adjusting herself on the couch until she's straddling Lexa's lap as Lexa rest against the back of the couch. "I miss you more than anything Lex" Clarke says desperately. "I miss listening to you talk about things that are boring" Clarke teases. "I miss watching you roll your eyes when i ask you a question, i miss cuddling at night" Clarke says like her life depends on it. "I Know I've been working ridiculous hours and i doubt it will calm down any time soon and even when i do settle in properly i will still work alot" Clarke says truthfully "but i hope my shifts stay as it should instead of al this overtime" Clarke explains. "but i promise you, I'm not slipping away, I love you so much. I don't want you to think that"   
  
"I don't right now" Lexa admits nudging her nose against Clarke's. "I'm just..I'm adjusting"   
  
"You're not going to leave me are you"   
  
"No" Lexa jerks back so quick she nearly gets whiplash she only realises Clarke's teasing her when she look's at her and Clarke's smirking. "That isn't even a option" Lexa says anyway her hand sliding across Clarke's cheek and in to her hair to pull her in to a kiss.   
  
"Good" Clarke hums losing herself to the kiss for the third time that night.   
  
Lexa feels even lighter than before.   
  
\---  
  
"Lexa" Clarke pouts dragging her feet as Lexa pulls her in by the hand suppressing her laugh. "I said i wanted to go out, not to the vampire dungeon! It's nearly Christmas i want to see bright colours and lights and happiness, not death"   
  
"Stop complaining" Lexa smirks pulling Clarke over to the bar.   
  
"How has she not gone bankrupt with this place?"  
  
"What can i get you ladies?" The bartender questions eyes flickering from one girl to the next.   
  
"Anything but blood" Clarke says making Lexa laugh.   
  
"Just two glasses of white wine please" Lexa orders, nudging Clarke as the bartender disappears with a confused look.   
  
"Don't look at me like that" Clarke says facing her girlfriend. "This is the girl you know and love" Clarke hums pecking Lexa's lips leaving no room for argument because well, she's right. "When you said we were going out, this wasn't my idea of a night out"   
  
"Do you ever stop moaning" Lexa ignores pulling at Clarke's hand to kiss her all over again. "Besides i have some fond memories here" Lexa smirks her eyes flickering over to the table Clarke approached her at near the beginning of Clarke's employment.   
  
"If you mean me faking a orgasm, Lexa, babe all you have to do is ask"   
  
"I don't think i even need to do that" Lexa flirts biting at her bottom lip as she eyes her girlfriend in a dress.  
  
"Confident"  
  
"I have the right to be" Lexa smirks her arms wrapping around her girlfriend lovingly. "I think i could of had you in my bed when i asked ten months ago at that table. Now i can just give you the look"  
  
"The look?" Clarke laughs brow raising in amusement. "What's this look, look like then?"  
  
"I can't give you it now"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You will be dragging me into the toilet" Lexa says smugly. "I can't have that. Germs Clarke"  
  
"I'm not that bad"   
  
"Please" Lexa scoffs. "I only need to wink"  
  
"No i-"  
  
Lexa cuts Clarke of with a wink.  
  
"In my defence you have a very sexy wink" Clarke breathes eye drifting to plump lips.   
  
"What you love birds boring each other about?" Anya questions popping up out of no where.   
  
"Fucking in your toilets" Clarke says honestly.  
  
"Clarke!"  
  
"You're barred" Anya say not skipping a beat.  
  
"Shame" Clarke huffs. "I'll miss this place" Clarke starts walking towards the exit only to be pulled back by the hand by a smirking Lexa.  
  
"Nice try"  
  
Clarke's pout goes completely ignored as she sits down amongst the vampire wannabes.  
   



	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year!

** The Interview!  
**

"What made you apply for this position?"   
  
Lexa's not entirely sure when she made the decision to make an appearance at as many interviews as she could that are held at the firm, her mother never did it, instead it was passed down to someone lower than her in rank as she had more important matters to be dealing with. Lexa wasn't like that though, she didn't like the idea of someone uncaring for the company to hire for it. She wanted people that loved their jobs, she wanted people that would stay up late and fight for clients because they wanted to, she wanted people that spoke about law just as passionately as she did. That's why it's one of Anya's assigned jobs despite her moaning and grumbling because despite what she has to say about it, she know's Anya's just as passionate about this firm as she is but suddenly sitting here starring at the young blonde in front of her with a smile that's charming, Lexa feels bored with every answer she's presented with.   
  
  
"I feel im the right person for the job, im harden driven, i enjoy a challenge and i cope better working alone  
  
"Brilliant" Anya adds noting quickly noting something down. "I think that's everything for now, we'll be in touch" Anya informs standing up to shake the girls hand.   
  
"I like her" Anya admits when they're finally alone.  
  
"She seems nice" Lexa admits because she does, but there's just something missing. Without really being aware of it she's thinking back to the day they interviewed Clarke. She didn't walk in like she was doing a posh cat walk, she didn't read her answers up your arse, and she wasn't shy about being honest.  
  
"What are you talking about? She answered every questions perfectly"  
  
"They were pretty much the same answers as everyone else" Lexa admits. The only difference between each person was there qualifications and experience or lack off.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Clarke" Anya deadpan's. "Please stop"   
  
"At least she was honest" Lexa breathes looking down to the previous girls résumé. It was outstanding she couldn't deny it, she had a first aid certificate, countless different work experiences and she could even speak Spanish fluently, not that it was needed of course but it was still a big positive.   
  
"Miss Woods" Niylah says softly after knocking. "I have one more lady waiting to be seen"   
  
"I thought tat was everyone?" Anya frowns rummaging through her sheet of names, having still absolutely no idea who this person could be Anya all but shrugs at Lexa's questioning eyes. "Can you send them in please"  
  
With a quick nod Niylah opens the door a little wider with a smirk going completely unnoticed by the Woods sisters.   
  
Lexa looks up just in time to see her girlfriend walk in like the very first time they met, only this time her smile isn't tamed she's got a full blown smirk on her face.  
  
"So before you ask anything, i just wanted to say. I am so right for this job you're not even aware of it right now. I come with incredible references" Clarke declares before walking past the chair and  reaching down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. "Those eye's are beautiful, anyone ever told you that?" She smirks kissing Lexa's needy lips once more. "Bet you have all your employees falling in love with you"  
  
"Just one" Lexa whispers. "When can you start?"   
  
"Why does this feel like the worst deja vu ever?" Anya frowns. "and i would love to see these references because the only one you would get from me would a warning sign"  
  
"I know" Clarke breathes airily while pulling Lexa up from her chair and taking her hands in her own. "People need to be warned how great i am" Clarke smirks facing Anya fully. "It's hard being this amazing all the time. I thought you already hired for my position?"  
  
"We did but she left with out notice" Lexa admits shaking her head in annoyance. "we thought it would be easier to interview people for it when we do the interns"   
  
"Makes sense" Clarke breathes eyes flickering between green eyes and plump lips. It's no easier to decide which is better to look at. "Did you find someone? I know im impossible to replace but hey someone's got to be a close second right?" Clarke teases.  
  
"Bert would be better than you" Anya quips.  
  
"I give you that, he's a pretty incredible kid" Clarke admits knocking all Anya's defences back.   
  
"Not that im not glad to see you, but aren't you suppose to be at work?" Lexa questions changing the topic completely as she pull her girlfriend closer. She's head to toe in blue scrubs and Clarke knows how much Lexa loves her in them.  
  
"Well i was hoping we could get lunch together"  
  
"I'd love to"   
  
"We haven't finished sorting this out yet" Anya interrupts waving the paper full of names around.  
  
"You decide" Lexa says uncaring. "I trust your decision. Ready?" she questions eyeing her girlfriends with so much love it's making Anya want to physically vomit. Clarke gives nothing more than a simple nod before she's being pulled out the room by her girlfriend but not before turning to face Anya with a smug smirk on her lips. "Anya try not to scare any more mail ladies away" She ends it with a simple wink leaving no room for Anya to comment back.    
  
\---  
  
Turns out Clarke didn't want lunch at all, not that Lexa's complaining or anything.  
  
"You could have just told me the truth" Lexa hums against Clarke's lips as she kisses her once more while running her hands up Clarke's thighs.   
  
"Well that defeats the object of kidnapping you"  
  
"You can't kidnap someone that is willing" Lexa smirks feeling Clarke's fingers snake around her neck until they tangle. She would come willingly everyday if Clarke just wanted to bring her home push her on the couch and climb above her with kisses waiting but Lexa knows Clarke, she knows she loves food almost as much as her, she knows Clarke would kiss her anywhere and tut back at any judgemental idiot, she knows Clarke always sends a text in advance as she's just as busy as her. When green eyes finally look into blue for longer than a few seconds, Lexa raises her hand to brush away fallen strands of blonde locks. "What's going on?" Lexa questions softly leaning forward slightly. The thing about Clarke is she can hide her fears, worries and thoughts by her smile and witty humour, she's such a high rate person that no one would really notices any difference, but Lexa always does. It's in the way her eyes stay locked in a haze like she's thinking despite her bright smile, like she's lost in something unspoken, it's in the way she's holding Lexa extra close while wanting to be locked away in private, it's in the way Lexa know's Clarke hates feeling vulnerable around people other than her.   
  
When Clarke brings their foreheads together while exhaling slow and unsteady Lexa's worry only grows, because Clarke brushes everything off like it's just her being silly or it's no big deal before finally coming out with the issue.   
  
Clarke exhales slow and steady while closing those blue eyes and bringing their foreheads together, it only worries Lexa further.  
  
"I got scared today" Clarke confesses bringing her hand either side of Lexa's neck as she stares at her searching for something, relief, comfort. Lexa's not sure but she holds her tighter anyway hoping it provides something as she stays quiet giving Clarke the time to talk whenever she's ready. With another gentle reassuring squeeze and nuzzle of the nose Clarke's lips tilt in the slightest before she places a soft lingering kiss on Lexa's lips. "A woman was injured today. She was involved in a collision and we got the call before she arrived and we had to prep for surgery. The description we got was, young female in mid 20's" Clarke explains as Lexa tries connecting the dots, but so far it just sounds like any normal day at a hospital. "The crash happened around eight this morning, she was driving a Range Rover" Clarke explains as her eyes search Lexa's.   
  
Oh.   
  
Lexa sits forward even further her hand cupping Clarke's cheek in understanding with a furrow to her brow.   
  
"I couldn't move" Clarke breathes swallowing harshly as she presses her forehead against Lexa's once more "I thought it was you"  
  
"Hey" Lexa coo's wrapping Clarke up in every way she could whilst kissing the tip of her nose. She can't help but picture Clarke rushing to clear a room while being briefed on what to expect only to freeze with dread, her heart sinks. "It wasn't" Lexa reassures even if it sounds silly.  
  
"I couldn't move" Clarke admits as her blue eyes filled with dread. "I panicked. When the woman arrived, i was unprofessional- only for a second, but i needed to know" Clarke explains in an apology but Lexa all but shakes her head and keeps her as close as she can. On a normal day Clarke can look at blood and gore while happily munching on her dinner where as Lexa keeps her eyes on her plate at all times knowing if she looks up for even a second she won't be able to eat anything while turning as white as a ghost. Clarke is that ghost right now, it only worries Lexa further."As she was wheeled in i thought- i thought it was you she had your hair and i just-" Clarke clamps her eyes and mouth shut as her fingers run from Lexa's neck in to her hair with a fierce grip. 

"I'm here" Lexa reassures feeling Clarke's grip release something she's struggling to express.   
  
"When i realised it wasn't you" Clarke breathes shaking her head rapidly. "God, I never felt a breath feel so good" Clarke says guiltily "I shouldn't be thinking that way, I'm a doctor"   
  
"Don't be silly" Lexa says firm but soft. Lexa want's to say you love me, She wants to say she would feel the exact same way and not feel guilty about it for even a second because she would rather it happen to someone else given the choice, but she doesn't because Clarke wouldn't listen anyway and she's more concerned about bringing colour back to those pale cheeks and helping Clarke forget how scared and panicked she is. "I'm not going anywhere" Lexa reassures tilting her lips in to a smirk as she stares in to blue eyes. "You wish you could get away from me that easy" she teases brining a sad smile to Clarke's lips.   
  
"I really don't" Clarke admits but Lexa take's points where she can get them because that hint of a smile is better than no smile at all. "You're not allowed to have any accident and you're never allowed to leave" Clarke orders in a playful yet serious way. Lexa laughs bringing her lips to Clarke in leaving little kisses here and there.   
  
"No accidents" Lexa confirms with a firm not before kissing Clarke's lips again.  
  
"Never allowed to leave" Clarke repeats her smile only growing as her hands snake Lexa's neck again.   
  
"Never ever" Lexa nods in confirmation.   
  
"Not that you could" Clarke says casually with a shrug and suddenly Clarke's cockiness is back.  
  
"I know" Lexa breathes. "I couldn't even say no to a date without you showing up at my door" Lexa teases.   
  
"Shut up" Clarke smirks rolling her eyes as Lexa laughs. Maybe she was a little over the top, but hey she got the girl in the end so she supposes it was worth it.   
  
"Do you have to go back to work?"   
  
"No" Clarke says bringing her back to the reason she's in this position in the first place. "After i realised it wasn't you i just wanted to see you, a colleague of mine stepped in for me. I told them i wasn't feeling up for it"  
  
"Well then, how about i run you a bath and then we can lay down and watch movies all day"   
  
"Don't you have to get back?"   
  
"I can clear my schedule"  
  
"Anya will have my head" Clarke smirks.  
  
"Nothing new then" Lexa hums reaching forward for Clarke's lips once more while feeling slightly better that Clarke's colour had returned a little.   
  
"Suppose not" Clarke laughs.   
  
\----  
  
Being a surgeon requires patience, calmness and concentration. They're three very important factors every surgeon has, Lexa's sure of it. Yet watching her girlfriend from the kitchen Lexa is about ready to laugh as her eyes flicker from Clarke to the TV which has suddenly declared that it's _'buffering 89%'_  
  
"For god sake!" Clarke tuts letting out a more than over exaggerated breath. It's not the first time Lexa's seen the message appear while Clarke had been thoroughly lost in one episode or another and she's certainly it won't be the last, thank god.  
  
"Give it a minute" Lexa suggest knowing at some point the internet will kick in and load like there was never a problem at all, however green eyes can't resist flicking her eyes from the TV to Clarke in the process. Clarke being the impatient little surgeon that she is pulls out her phone from beneath the pillow flicking through the news before she's looking at the TV screen impatiently which of course has not even loaded another 1%.   
  
"Hurry up then" she tuts to the TV making Lexa all but giggle to herself in the kitchen as she dips the tea bag back and forth in hot water.   
  
_Buffering 99%  
  
_ "Is the internet down?" Clarke frowns looking over the couch to Lexa in question.   
  
"No" Lexa answers after looking at the box.  
  
Another minute of two pass and Lexa's finished the tea all together she's just standing in the kitchen at the point watching Clarke grow annoyed as the red circle continues to go around with the same dam message.   
  
_Buffering 99%  
  
_ "Flipping buffer then!" Clarke snaps waving her hand at the telly like she's telling it off.   
  
"Babe" Lexa smirks, laugh carefully tucked away temporarily.   
  
"Hmm"   
  
"If you ask it a little louder it might work" Lexa teases finally taking the two cups in her hand and walking back into the front room.   
  
"Ha. Ha." Clarke breathes rolling her eyes before they're narrowing back on the TV screen with the same message. "It's lying" Clarke declares. "It's not buffering at all"   
  
"What's it doing then?" Lexa laughs finding her previous spot behind her girlfriend.  
  
"Nothing obviously. How long's it take to load 1%" Clarke rants on shaking her head at the TV in disgust. "Why do we even have netflix? it's all rubbish, it never loads and this stupid circle spinning on my screen is not exactly the entertainment i paid for" Clarke says turning to face her girlfriend with her serious annoyed eyes. The serious annoyed eyes Lexa can never seem to take seriously because that look only appears when _Buffering_ appears.   
  
"Get rid of it then" Lexa suggest eyes flickering between blue eyes and pulled tight lips. How Clarke gets whelmed up this easily is cute in Lexa's eyes. "I only watch it when you're here anyway"  
  
"I'll cancel it" Clarke nods turning to face the tv again.  
  
_Buffering 89%_  
  
"It's gone down! How the hell can it go down!" Clarke snaps her annoyance growing. "What a piece of shit! Bloody crap thing!" Clarke rants. "What a stupid app"  
  
As quick as it paused it starts again the buffering message disappearing just as quickly as Clarke stops ranting and lays back down and snuggled back in to the pillows. It's one of those moments where you tell yourself not to laugh because it's gone quite and you know you shouldn't but you just can't help it. Lexa laughs, body shaking, stomach hurting loud because her girlfriend is such a little stress head.    
  
"What?" Clarke says innocently turning to face her girlfriend with a hint of a smile herself.  
  
"You're ridiculous" Lexa giggles shaking her head as she buries her nose in the back of Clarke's neck still laughing.   
  
Clarke forgets all about cancelling her subscription and they go through the same process three days later which results in Clarke switching the main plugs off annoyed with Netflix, the internet and the tv after waiting ten minutes for that lying 1%.  
  
\----  
  
"Well if i had to suffer im glad im not the only one" Clarke breathes bringing her wine glass to the tip of her lips as she scans the crowd.   
  
"How thoughtful of you" Gus laughs copying Clarke.   
  
It's not that she doesn't like these charity events, it just that well-she bloody hates them. It wouldn't be that bad if it was focused solemnly on the charity itself but unfortunately where there's a charity event there is money and where there is money there are pigs in suits wanting you to kiss their shoes and lick their arse for donating, but even that is more of a brag.   
  
"Look at him" Clarke smirks nodding to a man in an over priced suit who's standing that straight it looks like his belly is bloating out "oh, darling i donated £10,000 you know" Clarke mocks in her poshest voice that she can muster with a man's edginess to her voice. "I wipe with fifty's Debby im to posh for twenty's darling"   
  
Gus laughs and quickly after so does Clarke causing a few head turns.   
  
"You do realise your girlfriend is one of these rich suits" Gus smirks.   
  
"One, my woman is in a sexy dress actually, impossible to miss and  two, I'd kill her if she wiped with a fifty" Clarke quips turning to face the dull lot once more. "Do you think they would notice if we just slipped out?" Clarke questions hopefully. "There's a bar across the road,  i bet we could make it over there and be back before they notice"  
  
"Bet you couldn't" comes that all to familiar voice.  
  
"What! Gus! How could you suggest such a thing" Clarke scoffs turning to face the giant man. "I would never" Clarke breathes shaking her head at her girlfriend. "Some people" she tuts.  
  
"Nice try" Lexa smirks shaking her head as her hand slips around Clarke's waist automatically. "You know you don't have to come to these"   
  
"I like to show my support" Clarke offers nodding her head slowly because even she knows she's not entirely convincing.   
  
"From the bar next door?" Gus teases already laughing.   
  
"Preferably"  
  
"I thought that was Gus's idea?" Lexa laughs raising her brow in teasing.  
  
"I never said HIS idea wasn't good"  
  
"Actually you said 'how could-"  
  
"alright Mr no it all, no one asked you" Clarke says quickly cutting Gustus off and waving the conversation away while wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck. "so can we go yet?"   
  
"No" Lexa laughs. "We've only been here half hour"  
  
"Urgh" Clarke whines releasing her hold completely. "Was worth a shot" she shrugs scanning the crowed once more, nothing much had changed from the last time she looked.  
  
"Isn't that Finn over there?" Lexa questions narrowing her eyes on someone waving.   
  
"Oh yeah" Clarke waves back her smile growing. "What do you know, there is life on this planet after all" Clarke teases to plant a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips. "I'm going to say hi, coming?" She hums kissing Lexa's lips once more.   
  
"I'm going to mingle, I'll come find you" Lexa offers finally letting go of her girlfriend.   
  
"Ok. Come on Gus, us Humans have to stick together!" Clarke demands causing her girlfriend to roll her eyes once more.   
  
Lexa watches Gus be pulled along without complaint, not that he had much of a choice in the first place.   
  
"What are you smiling at now?" Anya frowns finally finding her sisters side.   
  
"Your husband being dragged by someone half his size" Lexa smirks nodding slightly to her left where Clarke's arm is linked around Gustus's  leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Oh lovely, she's corrupting the only remaining person i had left" Anya huffs playfully. "Who are they talking to?"   
  
"Finn Collins" Lexa answers turning to face her girlfriends talking to the young doctor. "Clarke works most her shifts with him"  
  
"oh right" Anya nods watching the scene unfold in front of her. "and your ok with dimples flirting with her then?" Anya smirks knowing her sister all to well, Lexa can't help but smirk back before turning to face her girlfriend once more.  
  
There was a time when Lexa would stomp over and hold Clarke a little tighter, kiss Clarke a little more just to make their titles clear to any potential intruders, there was a time when Lexa wouldn't be happy at all and feel completely insecure about the situation but this is now and things couldn't be more different. If there was one thing Lexa knew about Clarke, it was how much she loves her with everything she has. Somehow over time Clarke had removed Lexa's jealousy with out her even being aware of it, it only occurred to her one night when they were separated. but when Lexa eventually found Clarke on the dance floor looking annoyed and trapped by a young lad dancing by her side Lexa just stood there and laughed even after her girlfriends eyes found hers and pleaded her for help. She was even more surprised that she let her suffer for another solid ten minutes.  
  
"Flirt all he likes" Lexa shrugs. "She's coming home with me" Lexa breathes already looking forward to it. "Now lets go find some business" Lexa orders ignoring her sister amused look.   
  
Clarke had changed her for the better.   
  
\---  
  
Clarke was being a little shit. Lexa was struggling to stay focused as she sipped her wine to hide her grin. The problem with feeling completely secure in her relationship was Clarke loved seeing Lexa's jealous side, especially when she's been apart from her majority of the night while being a few drinks in, but no matter how much Lexa tries focusing on Mr McLean and whatever it is he's babbling on about Lexa's eyes can't help but drift over to Clarke who's looking back with a devilish smirk. If Lexa wasn't surrounded by such snotty people she would laugh and roll her eyes at her girlfriend at such a poor attempt. Lexa knows all about Finn and his ways, Clarke had told her so herself, she knows he's aware they're together but flirts anyway, she knows Clarke thinks he looks like a skater kid that needs a hair cut, she knows he drinks one to many Coffee's because Clarke had told Lexa she discretely has to offer him a chewing gum when his breath is to bad. She knows Finn isn't remotely her type which makes her attempt all the more funnier.  
  
"Would you excuse me" Lexa says politely before brushing past Mr McLean. Lexa hides her smile as she approaches her girlfriend because she's not jealous at all but she will do this just for Clarke.   
  
"Hi" Lexa greets softly her hand automatically slipping around Clarke's hip with a soft kiss waiting, it lingers longer than it usually would and Lexa can definitely feel Clarke smirk against her lips as her hand slips around her neck.   
  
"Hi" Clarke greets.   
  
"Finn isn't it?" Lexa questions turning to the skater doctor and holding her hand out. She's met him a few times and each time its been brief as far as she's concerned he's a dick head who has no respect for relationships but she trust Clarke so he's safe.   
  
"Nice to see you again Lexa"   
  
He's so fake it's laughable.   
  
Lexa can't say the same back so instead she choices to smile and turn to her girlfriend with another soft kiss before leaning closer to Clarke's ear.   
  
"Don't forget who you come home with" Lexa whispers smirking the whole time because this is what Clarke loves to hear, so she squeezes her hip a little tighter.  
  
"Thats the part im looking forward to" Clarke says without missing a beat.  
  
"Cab will be outside in fifteen" Lexa hums kissing the tip of her ear before turning back around and heading back to Mr Mclean unable to resist turning back for one last look all she see's is Clarke biting her bottom lip with her gaze alot lower than Lexa's face.  
  
Lexa can't help but smirk.   
  
\---  
  
"You know i wasn't jealous at all don't you?" Lexa pants breathlessly as Clarke slams her back against the lift doors as they close.   
  
"Yes" Clarke breathes before nipping on Lexa's lip harder than normal. "I wouldn't do it else" Clarke admits not having a care where she is as she peels one of Lexa's straps from her dress of her shoulder.   
  
"Clarke" Lexa moans pushing her strap back of as she tries to push Clarke away. It's a lousy attempt if you can even call it that, because Clarke's lips are back on Lexa's nipping and sucking till Lexa's going crazy. "We can't" Lexa finally says wanting to keep at least a bit of dignity. After all they are in a elevator, they are almost home.   
  
"We can" Clarke argues pulling at the strap once more before moving her lips to Lexa's collar bone.   
  
It's the worst argument anyone can ever give but yet Lexa doesn't fight it the second time and just allows Clarke to do what ever she wants with a need that had her clawing at Clarke's back, maybe Clarke's right she is wearing far to many clothes after all.   
  
"You're sexy when you claim me" Clarke husks pushing a thigh between Lexa's.   
  
Just when Lexa's beginning to think they definitely can, the lift door ping's open and there stands their neighbour Katie having no clue where to put her eyes.   
  
"Shit" Lexa grumbles out pushing Clarke away and pulling her strap back up. "Hi" she mutters while Clarke just laughs giving a wave   
  
"Hi katie" Clarke giggles walking past the girl to follow Lexa out. "Lifts all yours"  
  
"Thanks" she says awkwardly stepping in.  
  
"Don't worry we haven't had sex in there" Clarke laughs turning around to face her.  
  
"Clarke!" Lexa snaps her cheeks bright red while desperately trying to open the apartment door.   
  
The lift disappears as quick as it appeared Clarke's still giggling as she closes the door behind her.   
  
"Well at least she didn't try kidnap me this time" Clarke quips making Lexa laugh while pulling her closer. "Now come here" she mumbles killing Lexa's laugh completely.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any parts you want explored?


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the update... Finally :P

** The interview! **

  
Clarke reluctantly opened her eyes with a head so heavy it felt like she's been whacked with a sledge hammer, possibly more than once but still she blinks the blur away until she's looking at Bert playing with Lego on the floor next to her.   
  
"Am i dead?" It's the first thing she says as she wipes at her eyes while blinking slower because why is the first thing she's seeing is Bert? When Bert looks up with his dazzling dorky smile Clarke's head flops back with a loud groan, it's only then she realises she's got no pants on with nothing but a thin blanket covering her up.   
  
"Dead people can't talk silly" Bert laughs forgetting all about his Lego as he shuffles forward on his knees till he's leaning against the couch Clarke's obviously been asleep on.   
  
"Fair point" Clarke mumbles finally finding the energy to lean up on her elbows to look around, it takes less than five seconds to realise she's not in her own home but Anya's. "How did i get here?"  
  
"I think you walked" he shrugs. "I was asleep when you got here"  
  
"and the devil?"   
  
" Mum's Shopping" Bert laughs. "She said you would watch me"  
  
"Well that would help if i were awake" Clarke quips seeing Berts toothy smile.  "be straight with me, on a scale of 1- 10 how bad do i look?" Little eyes wonder Clarke's face as his eyes stare in away similar to his auntie. She already knows what's coming before he says it.  
  
"two" he answers with a grin.  
  
"You're suppose to lie" Clarke mocks offence pushing him away from the couch.   
  
"You told me to tell you the truth"  
  
"Well i lied" She answers finally bringing herself in to a proper sitting position while keeping the blanket firmly around her waist which brings her back to her loss of pants situation. "You don't happen to have seen my trousers anywhere have you?" Clarke asks casually because it's a completely normal thing to just show up at your girlfriends sisters house who literally can't stand being in your company never mind showing up in the middle of the night drunk and somehow freeing herself of her trousers.   
  
Bert quickly runs of behind the couch and in to the kitchen before he's returning with a even toothier grin than previously while clutching Clarke's navy Jeans.   
"They were in the kitchen" he answers only causing her to frown further, what the heck they doing in there? Before she can ask anything more her phone's ringing out and she hasn't a clue where it is, she supposes it's only right considering she didn't know where her trousers were, but like the true hero Bert is he picks it up from the floor and hands it to a baffled Clarke.   
  
"Hello" Clarke answers breathing a sigh of relief. "Please tell me you know why im on Anya's couch" She groans.   
  
Lexa laughs down the phone and Clarke's not sure if she wants to laugh with her, or whine because what ever she did last night, Lexa's never letting her forget.   
  
"Morning to you too" Lexa hums. "How's the head?"   
  
"It's possible your sister hit me with a sledgehammer while i slept"   
  
"I think that's a possibility even when you're awake" Lexa admits. "so what do you remember?"   
  
"My head hurts. I look terrible and i may have lost my trousers Bert may have found them in the kitchen"  
  
Lexa really laughs this time and Clarke can't help but picture her leaning against their kitchen counter enjoying every second.   
  
"Why do i feel like you know what happened last night?"  
  
"Because Anya rang me last night when you arrived" Lexa answers easily and Clarke knows Lexa's got a smug smile across those naughty lips.   
  
"Oh god, what did i do?" Clarke whines burying her face in her hand.   
  
"Well" Lexa chuckles "Get up and look in the garden"   
  
Clarke looks at the sliding door like its been her enemy for years, she could remain sitting play dumb, she could totally go her whole life not knowing what happened last night and not think twice about it, well if Anya didn't kill her first. Despite everything telling her she doesn't want to know, Clarke shuffles back in to her jeans and walks over to the window in search for something out of the ordinary.   
  
"What am i looking for?" Clarke questions her eyes squinting at the brightness.   
  
"Can you see a large orange cone?" Lexa questions wanting to laugh but holding it back temporarily.   
  
Now that Lexa mentions it, Clarke doesn't know how she missed it at all, it's only to the left of the door. After inspecting it for a second longer, Clarke suddenly doesn't want to know what happened last night as her eyes land on the drawn on face.   
  
"Please tell me i didn't bring that here" Clarke pleads but Lexa still does nothing but giggle.   
  
"You, Raven and Octavia actually" Lexa breathes. "Apparently you showed up at Anya's door all out of your face with a cone held between you and i quote 'giggling like annoying children' You named him Steven and had declared it would be Anya's perfect friend because he was a 'listener'" Lexa laughed.   
  
"Oh god" Clarke moaned her head falling and hitting the glass. "If i run now do you think i'll make it"  
  
"It get's worse"   
  
"Do i want to know?"  
  
"Probably not but I've been waiting all morning to tell you!"   
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you"  
  
"Just a little" Lexa admits. "Back to Steven the listener. Despite Anya's many objects and demands for you to go home you didn't listen one bit, you strode in with your friends and went in search for a pen. You gave him a listening face"  
  
"It's winking" Clarke points out with a frown causing Lexa to laugh more.   
  
"You drew it. Then you followed Anya around the house with it facing her, telling her to go ahead and talk to her friend" Lexa smirks. "That apparently wasn't enough because he needed clothes"  
  
"Please stop" Clarke pleaded as the events of last night slowly flood back.   
  
Octavia removed her bra while falling backwards smashing a lamp, Raven offered nothing at all as she was already commando, if she stripped any more she'd be naked. While Clarke, well Clarke removed her jeans to try and shove the bottom of the cone in one of the legs, when it didn't fit because Steven had obviously gained a few pounds Clarke threw her jeans on the floor in the kitchen. If that wasn't enough Clarke even gave it a bed on the couch and tucked it in while Raven and Octavia got picked up by Lincoln to take them home Clarke stayed.   
  
"Why the hell didn't you pick me up!" Clarke snapped down the phone.   
  
"It was 2am, i was already in bed and well, i didn't think it would hurt anyone i knew you were safe with Steven" Lexa laughs.   
  
"Oh god i was sick" Clarke whined suddenly remembering throwing up on the grass in the garden.   
  
Lexa wasn't helping one bit on the other end of the line as she laughed away.   
  
"How did i end up on the couch?" Clarke questioned the only question now she didn't know the answer too.   
  
"You fell asleep on the floor originally next to Steven who was nicely tucked in on the couch, Gus hosed down your sick outside while Anya rang me raging for a solid thirty minutes not knowing what to do with you, then Gus offered to lift you to the couch but you had no trousers on, so he wrapped a blanket around you before lifting you up while Anya took the cone outside"   
  
"I'm never drinking again"   
  
"You're my life entertainment babe"   
  
"Well you suck at this girlfriend stuff for not getting me, Anya could have murdered me you know, literally"  
  
\---  
  
Clarke had a solid fifteen minutes to pull herself together to a suitable 5/10 before Anya got home. When the door clicked open, Clarke made the most sensible and safe decision to play with Bert and his Lego while acting like she didn't show up with Steven the listener last night. Anya being Anya obviously didn't care for Clarke's root at all.   
  
"Ah look who's awake" Anya quips dropping her bags on the kitchen floor before coming back in to the front room to face Clarke.  
  
"Morning Anya" Clarke says innocently. "You're looking exquisite this morning"  
  
"Zip it. You look like shit! Never ever show up at my house again" Anya warns in all seriousness but Clarke smirks anyway because she's positive this is why God created her, for Anya's ridiculously serious stress levels- and the growl of course.   
  
"Well that's rude" Clarke exaggerates clutching her hand to her chest. "I'm sensing I've annoyed you"   
  
"You and your stupid friends waltz in here shouting about, smashed my lamp and barely had any clothes on at all may i add. At least have some dignity"   
  
"Hmm" Clarke nods eyes drifting from Anya to the large window as her rant continues. Everything in the blonde warns her not to do it, to keep her mouth shut but as her eyes drift back to Anya shaking her head like she's been scolded by her own mother Clarke's lips are growing wider and wider.   
  
Don't do it.  
  
Keep it closed.   
  
With a final bite of the lip at a last attempt Clarke's lips tumble open.   
  
"Would you like me to get Steven so you can talk it out?" Clarke questions  
  
The vein that appears on Anya's forehead makes it well and truly worth it.   
  
"Get out of my house!" Anya snaps causing Berts head to snap up.   
  
"No breakfast first?"  
  
\---  
  
As it turns out Anya didn't allow Clarke to leave when she finally got presentable enough to leave the house, instead she was ordered to help look after Bert and help with the low key decorating in the garden for Lexa's birthday party tomorrow. Clarke was more than happy to help as she listened to Bert tell her about Lexa taking him too school a few weeks ago.  
  
"She ruined it"   
  
"Didn't you like her singing?" Clarke smirks twirling some fairy lights around a tree trunk  
  
"She sings the wrong words sometimes" Bert admits scrunching his nose up. "She screamed it"  
  
Clarke laughs at the thought because it wasn't the first time Lexa had let loose while driving, one minute they would be driving in a peaceful bliss then the next Lexa would suddenly get ants in her pants and start jiggling in her chair while bopping from one angle to another shouting out the song with no shame, Clarke loved it obviously because it was a completely different Lexa from Lexa the lawyer.   
  
"Are you two actually helping"  
  
"Yes mum!" Bert says quickly following Clarke around the tree.  
  
"Yes mum!" Clarke smirks  
  
"Have you done the balloons?"   
  
"Yes mum!"  
  
"Yes mum!"  
  
"Good, Bert can you bun inside and grab the hooks of the kitchen side please. Clarke come with me"  
  
"Yes mum!" Bert says running towards the kitchen.   
  
"Yes mum!"   
  
"Are you going to keep saying that?" Anya questions setting out step ladder by the tree that holds Berts tree house.  
  
"Yes mum" Clarke answers annoyingly.  
  
"Climb the dam ladder"  
  
"Why do i have to climb it? Can't you do it?"   
  
"Just get up there" Anya orders rolling her eyes before handing over a hammer.  "I need you to nail these hooks in so that the lights don't fall" Anya explains as Clarke's already taking her third step.   
  
"What's up with all the lights?" Clarke questions as Bert comes bursting out with the little hooks in hand.   
  
"Lexa likes them" Anya shrugs taking a hook from Berts hand to pass to Clarke. It took a moment or too to get what Anya wanted Clarke to do with the lights exactly with her simple instructing "higher- no you've gone to high. Bring it back down, little to the left to even it out- you've gone to high are you doing this on purpose?"  
  
Clarke hammered the hook in weather Anya liked it or not.   
  
"You know you shouldn't mess with someone with a hammer" Clarke clicks with a smirk looking down at the usually taller woman. "Aint that right Bert?"  
  
"Yes you could get clonked on the head!" Bert explains with a very enthusiastic roll place while laughing.   
  
"See you could get clonked" Clarke smirks.  
  
"You'll be getting clonked on the head in a minute" Anya quips taking another hook from Bert to pass to Clarke. "Do this one evenly but further across"  
  
"Yes mum" Clarke teased tilting herself slightly on the ladder while hammering the hook in. "Bert fetch stevo, your mum needs him again" Clarke laughs but before she could find her feet properly Anya's giving her a nudge until she loses her balance completely.  
  
\---  
  
"Clarke!!" Anya says in a panic dropping down to the floor while getting no response at all.   
  
"Mum" Bert says nervously stepping a little closer but she doesn't worry herself about that right now.   
  
"Clarke!" Anya says more sternly turning Clarke's face to face her. "Can you hear me?" She questions shaking her a little in a panic because she has no fucking idea what to do right now.   
  
"Mum" Bert says again bending down only then does Anya see the fear in dark eyes.   
  
"She's ok honey" Anya swallows nodding in reassurance while trying to avoid the gash on Clarke's head"I need you to be a big boy and go get the phone for me ok, can you do that? As quick as you can" she encourages and he's nodding before running as quick as his little legs can carry him in a panic.   
  
"Clarke" Anya says again while holding her gag back from the sight of blood.   
  
Just as Berts running back with the house phone Clarke's eyes slowly start flickering open before they're slamming closed again with a groan.   
  
"Clarke- It's Anya you've hit your head" she says clearly snatching the phone from Berts hand as quickly as possible. "You need to stay there ok- don't move i'm ringing an ambulance" she explains.   
  
Clarke of course did not stay still instead she slowly sat up clutching her head with her eyes still closed.   
  
"What happened?" she winched pulling her now bloodied hand from her gash.   
  
"Mummy pushed you of the ladder" Bert explains.   
  
"What- " Anya frowns mid conversation with the emergency services. "No i didn't- she wasn't meant to fall off" Anya breathes. "Yes- sorry she's got a huge gash to the head" Anya explains her eyes furrowing on that exact spot if Clarke's head wasn't so fuzzy she would laugh at how much Anya looks like she wants to vomit. "Yeah she was unconscious. She's awake now"  
  
"I'm fine" Clarke defends trying to blink her blurriness away while swaying in her sitting position.   
  
"Clarke please, just stay still" Anya orders allowing the phone to drop on to the grass as she pushes Clarke to stay still.   
  
"I'm fine Anya, Really" Clarke objects trying to stand up anyway, the moment she even attempts it Anya gives her a death glare on a whole other level. "Im a doctor, trust me"  
  
"Well you're not a mirror and you are definitely not fine" Anya explains eyes flickering to gash once more like there's a bad taste in her mouth.   
  
"You have a hole in your head"  
  
"Bert!" Anya says pressing her hands to her lips to hold something in.  
  
"What?" he frowns "She does" he points. "Look"  
  
Anya's unable to hold the gag back this time.   
  
"She doesn't need to know that thank you" Anya says calmly while her face pales.   
  
Despite Clarke's blurry eyes and heavy head She grins to herself while watching Bert act completely oblivious to his mums state while Anya's stares at the grass.   
  
"Don't you like blood?" Clarke questions.   
  
"Not particularly my favourite thing to see"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have pushed me of a ladder then" Clarke smirks.  
  
"I didn- It was an accident"  Anya defends like clock work and her eyes are directed at Clarke again and then to the gash and there she goes paling all over again. Clarke shouldn't be teasing her in such a state.   
  
"Who accidental pushes someone of a ladder?" Clarke questions bending forward once more while suddenly feeling her own sickness, her inner doctor starts diagnosing herself and already she knows she's got a concussion.   
  
"I nudged you. Nudged. I didn't expect you to come up"   
  
"You tried to kill me, Berts my witness" Clarke breathes trying not to focus on the agonising pounding to her head.   
  
"Well it's a bloody shame it didn't work then isn't it" Anya snaps back to her old self.   
  
Honestly Clarke's enjoying the fact that every time Anya looks at her in retaliation her eyes drift to her bloodied wound like Clock work, it's all the more amusing considering she's trying to avoid it specifically. Everything suddenly becomes to much for Clarke, her pounding head and her blurry eyes Clarke hunches forwards and throws up.  
  
"Do you want me to get you some water?" Bert ask softly as if he's seen this scene multiple times.  
  
"Please" Clarke barely mumbles out, only as Berts on his way to getting some, apparently it becomes to much for Anya too as she throws up right beside Clarke.  
  
Clarke manages possibly her weakest laugh even in this moment.  
  
"Shut up" Anya whines still hunched over. "Where the fuck is this ambulance?"  
  
Clarke laughs again just before throwing up, and on repeat Anya does the same.  
  
\----  
  
"Are you going to die?" Bert asks full of worry as he presses himself against Clarke's bed at the hospital, thankfully there was no wait on her arrival as her Abby approached her immediately.   
  
"don't be silly buddy" Clarke say managing a smile while letting her head drop back to the pillow, she's sure her head had gained a few pounds. "There just going to send me for a CT scan to make sure there's no further damage, it's just a concussion"  
  
"What does that mean?" Bert quizzes.   
  
"It means your mum gave me a headache like any normal day" Clarke grins turning her attention to Anya sitting on the other side of the bed with a sick tray in hand. "Sure you don't want this bed instead?" Clarke smirks.   
  
"Fuck off" Anya snarls her eyes drifting to Clarke's not covered up gash to the head.   
  
"Where's Lexa?" Bert asks.  
  
"Shit!" Anya snaps pulling her phone out from her back pocket. "I forgot ill be right back, Bert do not leave this room" She orders taking her tray with her.  
  
"Yes mum" Bert says easily his eyes not leaving Clarke's head.   
  
The moment Anya leaves the room it falls silent but the blonde already knows Berts got some questions he wants to ask, so she waits watching his eyes land on Clarke's covered up gash once more.   
  
"Was that doctor your mummy?" Bert frowns.   
  
"She was"  
  
"Why did you call her Dr. Griffin?"  
  
"Because she's at work right now, i don't call her mum here very much"  
  
For a moment Clarke thinks the questions are over until the little boy his sucking in his lip with a furrow.   
  
"She didn't look happy with my mummy"  
  
"No, i suspect she didn't when you told her your mum pushed me of a ladder" Clarke smirks.  
  
"Will Lexa give her that look too?"  
  
"Maybe, if you tell her the same thing though we can find out" Clarke shrugs.   
  
Bert copies.   
  
"Right, Clarke we're ready for you know are you ready?" Abby questions as she enters the room.   
  
"Ready as ill ever be" Clarke smiles. "Stay here ok, don't touch anything your mum will be back in a second"  
  
"Ok" he grins all teeth and gum. "See you in a minute"  
  
"See you in a minute" Clarke says just to make him feel better.   
  
\---  
  
"So how are you really feeling?" Abby questions handing over a gown to change in to, she doesn't need to explain the drill as Clarke already knows she has to remove all her clothing before climbing under the machine.   
  
"Like jelly" Clarke explains. "With a killer migraine" In all honestly she's not sure if the blur in her eyes was making her feel sick or if it was the actual headache.   
  
"Well at least your speech hasn't gone funny" Abby says like it's some good news. "Why were you messing around on a ladder in the first place?"  
  
"I wasn't messing around, we were putting lights up for Lexa's birthday tomorrow. Anya nudged me at the wrong time is all, i wasn't balanced properly at the time"   
  
"What a silly thing to do"   
  
Clarke rolls her eyes while changing because her Dr. Griffin was now becoming her over protective mum.   
  
\--  
  
When Abby wheels Clarke back into the room in a wheel chair she's disappointed to see Lexa's still not here, Anya must have noticed because she answers Clarke's unasked question the second she climbs back into bed.   
  
"She should be here any second"   
  
Clarke nods and lets her head flop back against the pillows she's not sure if she wants to be sick again or fall asleep and never wake up.   
  
"I'll be back shortly" Abby says exiting the room to give them some privacy but like clock work the moment Abby leaves Clarke see's Lexa bust through the door in a worry her eyes instantly landing on Clarke and in no time at all she's by her bedside with her hand cupping her cheek.   
  
"Hey" Lexa breathes and Clarke can sense her worry, feel it in her fingertips as she strokes across her cheek. Green eyes land on her injured head now covered and Clarke smiles at how beautifully worried she looks. "Are you ok?" is the first thing she asks and Clarke wants to kiss her and if her darn head wasn't so heavy she would.   
  
"Little dizzy" Clarke admits because this is Lexa.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mummy pushed her of a ladder" Bert says like its his line for a well rehearsed play while swinging in the chair next to them.  
  
"What?" Lexa frowns eyes flickering from Clarke to Bert then Anya.   
  
"I didn't push her" Anya almost screams while ripping out her hair, Clarke blames her heavy body for not saying anything at the moment. "She fell of the ladder" She explains eyes flickering to Clarke to explain the real story because clearly her son is lying right now.   
  
"I saw you" Bert says staring at his mum in away that any child being told of by there parents has experienced more than once. "You said you will clonk her on the head" Bert breathes.   
  
"I could have died" Clarke says with a tiny smirk on her lips while closing her eyes in weakness for effect. Lexa clearly didn't get any of it because her face was still scarily serious as her eyes land on her sister who's suddenly standing up and pushing her own sick holder to the side.   
  
"Shame you didn't" Anya scoffs. "She aint shut up since we've got here"  
  
"Anya" Lexa says calmly.   
  
"and you you're grounded when we get home"  
  
"WHAT! WHY?" Bert sulks.   
  
"For lying and defending this idiot"   
  
"Anya-"  
  
"I didn't lie you pushed her!"  
  
"Can someone just please tell me what happened- someone other than Bert, Please" Lexa adds as Berts about ready to drop his mum further in the hole Lexa's already dug for her.   
  
"She tried to kill me" Clarke says casually unable to take any of this serious even through Lexa's hard gaze.   
  
"Pity i failed is all i can say" Anya quips rolling her eyes.   
  
"Ok, a less dramatic version please" Lexa tries again looking more and more impatient.   
  
"Firstly i didn't push her of a ladder, i shoved her" Anya explains.   
  
"Right" Lexa says slowly looking at her sister with a frown. "and there's a difference between the two is there?"   
  
"Obviously" Anya rolls her eyes ignoring Lexa's hard stare. "If i knew she didn't have her balance i wouldn't have shoved her in the first place. She was winding me up and i just shoved her a little i didn't expect her to fall off"  
  
"Oh- Really?" Lexa frowns her back straightening as her stare becomes something similar to furious. "What did you expect her to do then, suddenly fly?" Lexa quips walking around the bed to stare at her sister in disbelief. "Are you stupid?"   
  
"It was a accident"   
  
"Does this look like a accident? Anya she could have a concussion because you were fucking around on a ladder which being a mother yourself you should know better than to do!" Lexa snaps causing the room to go silent because Lexa wasn't furious Lexa, she was furious Boss Lexa and the difference was immense.   
  
"Ohh, you said a naughty word" Bert whispers causing three pairs of eyes to land on him.   
  
"Sorry" Lexa says to him and him alone before she's facing Anya again but before she can say another word Clarke jerking forward grabbing her sick box and throwing up. Lexa's anger vanishes in seconds as she's by Clarke's side rubbing her back and grabbing some tissue to wipe her mouth.   
  
"You ok?" Lexa says softly green eyes searching Clarke's in worry, panic and question.   
  
Clarke just nods before her heads hitting the pillow again blinking up at green worried eyes. "It's just a concussion" Clarke explains.   
  
"Is being sick normal?" Lexa frowns.  
  
"Feeling nauseas is one of the common symptoms" Clarke explains reaching her hand up. "It doesn't help the feeling when lights glare and dizziness takes it toll so sometimes on some occasions people actually do throw up" Clarke says weakly.   
  
Lexa nods in understanding because well Clarke's the doctor but Clarke notices the worry doesn't disappear even a little bit.   
  
"Im fine, i promise" Clarke reassures cupping Lexa's cheek to bring her closer to give her a kiss. "Just a really, really bad headache" She grins. "but that's out of the ordinary when Anya's around"  
  
It's small and barely there at all but Lexa's lips tilt the slightest bit, Clarke wants to kiss her again.   
  
As if right on cue there's another retching in the room and it's not coming from Clarke.   
  
"Why do you have a sick tray?" Lexa frowns eyes flickering to her sister before back to her girlfriend.  
  
"Anya hit her head at birth" Clarke say shrugging.  
  
"Mums been sick all dayyyy" Bert exaggerates making Lexa and Clarke laugh.   
  
Anya just about manages to flip them the finger before she's gagging again.   
  
"That's naughty!" Bert says as Abby comes back in the room.   
  
"Miss Griffin" Lexa greets taking Clarke's hand in her own as she looks for answers. "Is she ok?"  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.  
  
"How many times, It's Abby" She says warmly. "Results came back fine just a mild concussion" She explains in her professional tone.  
  
"See" Clarke says smugly.  
  
"Well normally we would keep you under observation for twenty four hours but i have a feeling you won't stay the night"  
  
"Not a chance"  
  
"Right well then, you will need plenty of rest and you-"  
  
"Mum spare me the talk" Clarke pleads sitting up only for Lexa to squeeze her hand softly and look at her with a look that only they could communicate, Lexa wants to hear it, she needs to hear it because she's not a doctor and she's not sure what Clarke should and shouldn't do. For Lexa and Lexa alone Clarke nods for her mum to continue what ever she was about to say and so she does, she tells her she's not aloud back to work for a few days, she tells her to avoid stressful situation, she tells her she can write a prescription to minimise the pain from the headaches, she tells her to stay hydrated and not to exercise, Clarke doesn't listen to a single word but watches Lexa create a check list in her head.   
  
"So i can go now?" It's the only question Clarke really cares about because she's tired and feeling heavier than ever.   
  
"You can go" Abby confirms. "Please don't climb any more ladders" her mum pleads.   
  
"I would have been fine if someone didn't push me off"   
  
"Next time i'll be sure to shut you up for good" Anya grins.   
  
"You need stevo more than i thought"   
  
\----  
  
When Clarke and Lexa finally get home Clarke crashes on the couch instantly letting the pillow support her head while Lexa tiptoes around her moving things out the way and fetching her a glass of water.   
  
"Do you need anything?" she questions softly pushing blonde locks away from closed eyes.   
  
"Just lay with me" Clarke mumbles not opening her eyes for even a second, she doesn't need to ask twice as Lexa does exactly as asked and scoots on the couch next to her being more careful with her touches than ever, Clarke wants to smile, she wants to make a joke, she wants to tell Lexa she's not going to break but instead she takes comfort in soft lingering touches, slow exhales of breath and without any trouble at all Clarke falls asleep.  
  
Lexa stays awake with worry the entire night.   
  
\---  
  
"Tell him i am rescheduling the meeting personally myself, if he isn't happy with it then he can gladly take his business elsewhere but i can assure him he won't find anyone that will fight in his corner like i have" Lexa says firmly cancelling the call as she paces around the desk in the corner of the room.   
  
"Lex" Clarke says softly looking over the back of the couch to her stressed girlfriend. "I'm fine really you don't have to stay home with me"  
  
"I want to" Lexa says with no effort at all before sitting beside Clarke. "How's your head?" She questions.   
  
Since Lexa came bursting in the hospital room Lexa hadn't looked at her in any other way other than worry, it was the first time either one of them had ended up in hospital since being together and clearly it had scared the hell out of the brunette despite it being something small.  
  
"It's banging" Clarke whines honestly because if anything it had only felt worse but at least she hadn't thrown up any more.   
  
"You took your painkillers?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"I'll get them" Lexa breathes already up and moving before Clarke can argue to get them herself.   
  
For the next three days Lexa stayed at home with her everyday, she cooked her breakfast, ran her baths, fetched snacks and cooked dinner. She did everything without complaint and even when Clarke slept after taking her painkillers Lexa did what work she could from her desk in the corner making sure Clarke was ok more often than she would admit. When Clarke would wake each time Lexa would forget her work on her desk and sit snuggled up to Clarke on the couch as they watched sit telly and old movies. When Clarke woke from a nap one evening she heard Lexa in hushed harsh whispers and decided to be quiet and listen to what she was saying, Clarke couldn't help but smile when she realised Lexa was finishing of her conversation with Anya from the hospital and calling her a idiot, she could only imagine Anya rolling her eyes while telling Lexa to stop being so dramatic. Sometime's after Clarke woke she would stay there and peak over the edge of the couch and watch Lexa work as she ran her fingers through her hair, she didn't want her to fall behind for her silly headaches, she didn't want her to lose clients because they felt like they were being forgot about so she gave her time to work as she watched in awe, because Lexa was something else. She was fierce and strong and she really knew how to be the top boss when necessary but yet none of that come before Clarke.  
  
"Your awake" Lexa says quietly turning to face Clarke in the dim lit room. "Have you been watching me?" Lexa questions as she's already closing her folder and beginning to tuck it away.   
  
Clarke nods, because yes she has.   
  
She's been watching her for the better part of half an hour, she's watched her crinkle her nose more times than she can count as she read word after word, she's watched her nipple on the tip of her pen before jotting stuff down, she's watched her type furiously on her laptop keys, but more importantly she's watched her and fell more and more in love with her so when Lexa joins her back on the couch pressed hip to hip against one another, Clarke lets out a soft smile as her eyes flicker from green eyes to plump lips.   
  
"Why are you smiling?" Lexa whispers nuzzling Clarke's nose in question.   
  
This is how Lexa's been for three days.  
  
"because of you" Clarke admits her hand resting  against Lexa's neck.   
  
Lexa just smiles not needing a explanation because this is what they do, and Clarke loves every seconds of it.   
  
"Marry me?" Clarke breathes watching green eyes pause in shock. 


End file.
